


A Drop In The Ocean

by Earthprincess4



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen, Welcome to Sanditon
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Continuation, Drama, F/M, Happily Ever After, Kidlotte, Multi, Regency Romance, Romance, Sidlotte - Sanditon, Trust Me To Fix It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 103,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earthprincess4/pseuds/Earthprincess4
Summary: ***NOW COMPLETE***A fun alternative continuation of the show we all love.What if there were scenes from the show we didn't get to see? What if all those deleted scenes were actually included? What if Charlotte was more heartbroken than we all thought and for other reasons more hurtful than just Sidney choosing to marry Eliza?This story will start out at the fire of episode 8 and follow along through the ending with more scenes we didn't get to see and into an alternative season 2. Sidney and Charlotte will end up together, but there's a lot of forces keeping them apart.This is a co-created story between me and Diana Smith-Keddie. She posted in the Sanditon Survival Book Club FB group about having an idea for a continuation and wanted to know if someone was up to the challenge of writing it. We all know I'm a sucker for a challenge. So, here we are. We had a nice long chat on the phone and created this story. She came up with most of the concepts and I just brought them to life on the page.Although I don't see this being a true continuation of a second season since most of this was not in the actual show, it's still fun to see where we can all take this story and change it up.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker, Clara Brereton/Mr. Crowe, Georgiana Lambe/Otis Molyneux, Lord Babington/Esther Denham
Comments: 479
Kudos: 539





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sanditon Sisterhood](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sanditon+Sisterhood).



> This is literally the first time I've ever written a story in 3rd person narration. I'm not very good at it. I do much better as a 1st person narrator. However, for this story 3rd person is necessary with all the moving parts happening at once. Please be gentle if it's really bad as a 3rd person narrator.

The fire that burned the Terrace was devastating to the entire town of Sanditon. None felt the agony of the fire more than James Stringer. He watched in horror as men dragged his father’s charred body out of the building. Mr. Stringer sat on a small stool someone had provided while he broke down crying. 

Many of the ladies, still dressed in their ballgowns, surrounded Stringer and tried to give him some form of comfort. Mary and Charlotte were among these ladies. Mary, being the mothering type, stood by him and squeezed his hand when Young Stringer saw the body be carried out. Charlotte, knowing she must find a way to comfort him, placed her hand on his shoulder when he gasped at the sight and broke down crying even more. 

Poor Stringer, needing comfort, placed his hand over Charlotte’s, leaning his head towards their connected hand. For a moment, Stringer hoped what was happening around him was just a bad dream and he would wake up to find his father still alive, still angry with him, still as stubborn as ever. The realization of the last words they spoke to each other hit him hard and tears started streaming down his face once again. How was he to go on knowing his father had died moments after they quarreled? 

One of the men dragging Isaac Stringer’s body out of the charred building was none other than Sidney Parker. Sidney glanced in the direction of James Stringer when the body of his father was carried out. He expected to see a broken and devastated man. He did not expect to see the woman he loved standing by him and being intimate with him. The jealousy he felt at seeing Charlotte’s hand on his shoulder and Mr. Stringer’s hand holding on to hers, was unbearable. He wanted to believe that all Charlotte was doing was giving the man comfort, but there had been multiple times he had seen Charlotte and Stringer together, which led him to question if there were feelings from Charlotte for the man. He knew James Stringer had feelings for Charlotte; he made it perfectly obvious. However, even though Charlotte seemed oblivious to his true feelings, he had seen Charlotte spend time with the man on multiple occasions. She even danced with him at the ball, keeping them apart longer than he had intended. This seemed like another opportunity for James Stringer to take advantage of Charlotte’s goodness. 

As much as Sidney hated himself for having feelings of rage at seeing Charlotte so intimate with another man, he also hated himself for not expressing his true intentions sooner. If he hadn’t gotten involved with Edward Denham’s mishap, he would still be on the balcony with Charlotte expressing his love and affection and asking her to become his wife. If he had gotten the words out, she wouldn’t be standing by Stringer. She would be standing by him. He had no idea what happened at the ball after he escorted Edward Denham out. For all he knew, Stringer may have swooped in and proposed to Charlotte before he had the opportunity. Perhaps she already accepted him as her future husband. The thought made his rage even stronger. 

Sidney pulled Fred Robinson aside. “Why don’t you get Young Stringer home? He shouldn’t be here to see this,” Sidney ordered. 

“Yes, sir,” Mr. Robinson answered, walking over to his good friend and making the women surrounding him take a step back. Mr. Robinson helped his friend to his feet and supported his weight to guide him down the street to his humble home.

Charlotte glanced at Sidney, hoping to see the comfort she had become accustomed to when in his presence. Instead, she saw a man who questioned her. A man who seemed angry. 

“Mary, you should get Tom home,” Sidney said. “He seems pretty distraught.”

“Yes, of course. Charlotte,” Mary called for Charlotte to follow her. Charlotte hesitated, wanting more than anything to stay with Sidney and find out why exactly he seemed angry. He could barely look at her. 

Charlotte did as she was requested and followed Mary to where Tom Parker stood in absolute disbelief. He mumbled things under his breath and seemed stunned to the bone at what had just happened and what they had all just witnessed. Poor Mary was beside herself with how to hold her husband together. 

Mary and Charlotte helped support Tom’s weight and get him back to Trafalgar house. A servant came and helped get Tom to bed once they were in the house. Poor Tom still mumbled things incoherently. 

“I’m afraid this may have devasted the town,” Mary said with a heavy sigh. “I’m not sure my husband will be able to recover from such a setback.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Charlotte asked. 

Mary smiled and gently placed her hand on Charlotte’s shoulder. “I’m afraid not. Please, try to get a few hours of sleep while you can. Tomorrow is going to be a difficult day for everyone to wake up to, especially Young Stringer. He will need a friend to lean on.”

Charlotte nodded her head and gave Mary a hug goodnight before heading upstairs to get ready for bed. Before she undressed, she laid in her bed reliving the events of the night. Her dance with Young Stringer when he was happy and lively. Her moment alone with Sidney on the balcony where he held her hands in his and confessed how much she meant to him. She knew he was about to propose. She knew she was going to accept. She knew she wanted to confess her own feelings for him. Yet, they were rudely interrupted by Edward Denham and Sidney had to leave. What happened next Charlotte wished she could forget. The look on poor Stringer’s face when the realization hit him that his father was still in the Terrace during the fire would never leave her mind. 

She sat up and stared out the window into the night sky, allowing a few tears to fall from her eyes. Downstairs she could hear the muffled voices of Sidney and Mary. Charlotte, eager to talk to Sidney and find some comfort in his presence, wrapped herself with a shawl and headed downstairs. She waited at the foot of the stairs until he was done talking to Mary. 

When Sidney walked past her, he gave her a strange look that she did not like. He seemed upset and angry. He didn’t stop to talk to her, he didn’t give her a smile or even a nod, he didn’t even speak her name in acknowledgement. The way he didn’t address her presence hurt more than anything. In all the time they had known each other, even when they disliked the other, they still begrudgingly acknowledged each other. This wasn’t like him. Something was wrong. 

Charlotte watched Sidney from the stairs and saw him grab a blanket and a lantern from the servant. She wondered what he was up to. Determined to get to the bottom of it, Charlotte headed up to her room as quiet as possible and quickly dressed into a simple muslin dress to chase after him. She placed a hat on her head where her hair was still pinned up from the night’s ball. She carefully snuck downstairs and out the front door into the early morning hours. The streets just an hour ago filled with frantic people who were trying to put the fire out, were now void of any soul. Charlotte ran through the empty streets and into the darkness of the cliffs.

Charlotte had a good feeling she knew where Sidney had taken off to. She nearly ran along the cliffs until she came to the cove where she knew Sidney liked to go. In the distance, she could see the lantern illuminating a figure sitting on the beach. She knew it was Sidney. She rushed the rest of the way to the cove and stopped a few steps from him. 

Sidney stood when he noticed her. “Charlotte?” he questioned. His jacket and shirt were removed, exposing his bare chest. His boots were also off, but his trousers remained. It’s not the first time Charlotte had seen him bare, yet this time she didn’t turn her head. She faced him as if it was the most natural thing to look upon the starkness of the man she loved. She breathed a sigh of relief. At least he hadn’t called her Miss Heywood. If he had, she would know instantly he was upset with her. “What on earth are you doing here?” he asked.

“I was concerned. You haven’t spoken a word to me since the ball and barely acknowledged me at the house. I want to know what’s happened,” Charlotte explained.

Sidney pursed his lips, tightening his jaw in frustration. She shouldn’t be chasing after a man in the middle of the night. If anyone happened to see them together, she would be ruined. “You shouldn’t be here. If anyone was to see you…”

“No one saw me,” she interjected. “The streets are empty.”

Sidney knew they were from walking the empty streets moments before she had. He knew they were entirely alone at the cove, but he couldn’t help the feelings that he had earlier. Images of her dancing and laughing so joyfully with Stringer filled his mind. She had never been that lively and happy with him. She always seemed to hold some contempt towards him. Even when they kissed on the clifftops earlier in the day, he couldn’t help the feeling that she was holding back. Perhaps she was harboring feelings for James Stringer. He hated himself for feeling jealous of a man who had just lost his father. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t go comfort Stringer,” he said harshly. He regretted the words once they left his lips.

The tone of his words stung Charlotte. Yet, being the strong woman that she is, she recovered quickly and acted as if he spoke to her as he would anyone else. “He just lost his father. He’s quite distressed and needed support.”

Sidney sighed and washed his hand over his face in frustration with himself. “Forgive me. I should have thought better of what I said.”

“Is that why you’re upset with me? Do you think I have feelings for Young Stringer?” she asked.

“The thought has crossed my mind,” he admitted. “You do tend to spend a lot of time with him. He seems quite smitten with you. I’m not sure of your feelings for him, but I do know you danced with him tonight rather than with me and were later seen with your hand on his shoulder and his hand upon yours. Clearly there must be some feelings there.” With every word Sidney spoke, the anger built inside of him once again.

“Do you wish to dance with me?” Charlotte asked.

“It’s all I wanted for tonight,” Sidney said with a hint of sadness to his tone.

“Dance with me then.”

“Here?” he questioned. 

Charlotte took a few steps closer to him, daring a glance at his bare chest. Sidney noticed her intrigue and tightened the muscles of his stomach. Charlotte swallowed thickly before boldly looking Sidney straight in the eyes. “Yes. Here.”

Sidney took a deep breath and rose his chin proudly, taking a moment to enjoy her beauty, her scent, her confidence. He put his hand out to take hers before wrapping his other arm around her waist and pulling her close. He was all too aware of the improper way he was clothed in front of her, but neither of them seemed to be concerned with his lack of clothing. He barely swayed her, taking advantage of simply holding her in his arms, taking part in a dance neither of them had ever learned.

Everything about her excited him. Everything about her drew him in further. She was his match in every possible way and he’d spent far too much time denying his attraction, his need for her. He had every intention of asking her to marry him even if the thought terrified him. He’d hardened his heart long ago, never willing to let anyone close to him. Then along came this spirited and fascinating young woman who had chipped away at his thick layers until there was nothing left but a love so pure, not even he believed was ever possible.

“He’d be a far better man than me,” Sidney said of Stringer, giving her the opportunity to choose him, but hoping she wouldn’t.

“Perhaps he would, but he’s not the man I want,” Charlotte admitted.

Sidney smirked, feeling lighter by the minute that perhaps he was who her heart desired. “What sort of man do you want?”

She thought about it for a moment and kept her eyes sharply on his. “A man like you.”

Sidney, taking her admission as a sign, pulled her flush against him and kissed her gently like he had earlier in the day. She kissed him back, full of passion and desire for him. Charlotte was sure this was the man she wished to spend her life with. This was the man who, without a doubt, would excite her and bring her joy every day of her life. She loved Sidney Parker and never wished to be parted from him again. When he asked her, she had every intention of saying yes. She hoped he would ask her in that moment when it was just the two of them embracing in such an intimate way.

Sidney bumped his head against her hat and decided she needed to remove it. He carefully took out the hat pin and pulled it off her head. “I like your hair down better than up,” he said, giving her a sweet smile as he continued to remove the pins holding her hair in place. She kept her trusting eyes on him. He tossed her hat by the blanket and continued to sway her back and forth. “I was about to go sea-bathing to rid myself of the smoke. Will you swim with me?” 

“Now?” she questioned with a slight laugh. Sidney only smirked at her comment. Taking a deep breath, Charlotte put her hands behind her back and began to untie the strings holding her dress in place. Her heart raced with fear and anticipation. She’d never done anything quite so bold. Even so, she wanted to prove to Sidney that she trusted him wholeheartedly and was willing to do anything he asked of her. There was a part of her that also craved his touches, his kisses, the intimacy they had already shared and were likely to share more of. 

Feeling apprehensive about removing all her layers of clothing, she left her shift on. She expected Sidney to strip down to the nude as that was the way the men sea bathed. However, he kept his trousers on as he led Charlotte towards the water. Hand in hand, they entered the frigid sea. Both gasped at the coldness that surrounded their bodies. Sidney chuckled as Charlotte’s teeth began to chatter. He reached through the water and pulled her close to him.

“I’ll always keep you warm,” he whispered. 

“Please do,” she whispered back. Sidney met her lips with his once again, coming to the realization that every piece of hard stone he had surrounding his heart from ever feeling anything for a woman again was now gone. There was nothing preventing him from loving Charlotte the way she deserved to be loved. Charlotte wrapped her arms around Sidney’s neck and held him tightly. Sidney couldn’t help the blissful smile spread across his face. For the first time in many years, someone had brought him joy. He only hoped that he was able to give her as much joy as she had given him.

Charlotte wondered when he would ask her to marry him. She knew it was very likely to happen. She thought it was going to happen on the balcony while he confessed his true feelings for her, but they were interrupted. Now she waited expectantly. She had every intention of saying yes. 

“Sidney,” Charlotte began. Sidney didn’t let it go unnoticed that she used his Christian name for the first time. A thrill rushed through him hearing his name leave her lips. “What were you going to say on the balcony before we were interrupted by Sir Denham?”

He grinned and watched her face intently. “Another time, perhaps. What I want to ask you requires witnesses and a special moment.” His admittance only solidified Charlotte’s suspicion. She wished he would ask her instead of waiting. However, she understood it required a witness to prove the validity of his proposal. 

“How long must you make me wait?” Charlotte asked coyly, causing Sidney to let out a light chuckle.

He tightened his hold around her waist, enjoying the sensation of her body pressed against his, and kissed her cold, blue lips, warming them almost instantly. “Not long. I promise you,” he said, resting his forehead against hers and tightening his jaw. How much he wished they were already married, and he could take his wife home to make passionate love to. 

Charlotte sensed his desires yet knew nothing about how to please a man. She knew how things worked, she knew a man’s urges were much stronger than a woman’s, she knew if she were married, she must submit to her husband’s needs. Yet her mother never spoke of what she should do with her own desires. Was her husband supposed to give in to her needs as well? In that very moment, she felt as if she might perish if she left the comfort of Sidney’s arms. 

Charlotte had come to the conclusion many years ago that even her own parents had succumbed to desires during their engagement. She was the proof in that truth. She was born only six months after her parents wed. Even though her parents loved each other very much, they were not without their secrets. When this realization hit Charlotte, she began to silently question other families she knew and found it was a common practice amongst young couples. Once engaged, there seemed to be many incidents when the desires of the body took over. Charlotte supposed this was why it was nearly impossible to get out of an engagement and why witnesses to the engagement were necessary. 

Sidney laid his head back in the water and used his hand to scrape the excess water away from his hair when he rose back up. He gently laid Charlotte’s head back, letting the water wash over her own hair and expose her breasts in the thin shift she wore. His eyes roamed her body and found he was losing his grip on propriety. He wished to make her his, and for everyone to know just how much she had changed him by simply allowing him to love her. 

When Charlotte rose her head out of the water, she caught Sidney staring with desperate eyes. She smirked and gently ran her fingers through his damp hair. “See something you like?” she asked him.

He sheepishly grinned and studied her face for permission to touch her in a more intimate way. She had never been known to cower away from him in any fashion, which was one of the many things he admired about her. Sidney was reminded of their time on the boat and he taught her to row, taking advantage of the situation to hold her hands using the excuse of guiding her, taking advantage of the moment to straighten her back even though all he truly wished to do was touch her small waist and see how she responded. He thought back about how his hand glided across her waist and thigh before resting again on her hand. Even today when they walked the clifftops and she had made it perfectly clear she wanted to be alone with him, only to lead into the most enjoyable kiss he had ever experienced. The way she kissed him back and seemed as though she wanted more only excited Sidney and he found he had to fight to hold back from kissing her more. Although, she insisted they stay a while longer even when he thought they should go back to town before they were caught. He had taken advantage of the moment and kissed her a second time where Charlotte truly surprised him by grabbing the collar of his jacket and pulling him in further, pressing her body firmly against his. She was a wonder he wished dearly to explore more. Not once did she ever seem to be displeased by his advances. Even now she was submitting almost fully to him. How far was she truly willing to go? The thought thrilled Sidney to no end. 

Sidney took Charlotte’s hand and led her out of the water and back up on the sandy cove. Charlotte giggled as she shivered from the cold air hitting her body. She boldly pressed her body against Sidney’s body where he wrapped her once again in his warmth. Sidney led her to the blanket where he sat down and pulled her down on his lap to hold again. He took his job of keeping her warm very seriously. He buried his nose in her hair and inhaled her scent, making memories of this blissful moment together. She rested back against Sidney’s chest as they both looked out at the waves crashing against the shoreline. “Is this what it’s like?” Charlotte asked.

“What it’s like?” he questioned curiously. 

“To be so utterly in love that nothing feels inappropriate,” she continued her thought.

Sidney chuckled feeling a sense of pride that she felt such strong feelings for him even after all he had put her through. “Yes. This is what it’s like. Nothing could possibly be deemed inappropriate when there’s this much mutual love and affection between us.”

Charlotte tilted her head and looked deeply in Sidney’s eyes for only a moment before pressing her lips to his, letting the desires of her body take over. She turned her body in his arms and wrapped her arms around her neck. Sidney, nearly bursting with want, fisted her wet shift and slightly tugged.

“Show me what it’s like,” she whispered against his lips. “Show me what’s it like to be loved by a man, Sidney.”

Sidney did not need any more convincing. His lips pressed against hers with a passionate kiss. He wasn’t holding back any longer and neither was she. He was eager to show her what it meant to be loved by a man who loved her in return. 

With one swift move, Sidney lifted the shift off of Charlotte, leaving her bare in front of him. He gasped at the sight he’d only dreamed about. She was a vision any man would be privileged to have. Sidney could barely contain his elation at being able to call her his. He glanced at her eyes, expecting to see fear, but all he was met with was pure trust. She was entrusting her heart and her body to him. He wasn’t about to let her down. He smiled wholeheartedly as he took her in his arms once again and kissed her lips, then her neck and shoulders, before lying her down on the cold blanket below them and hovering over her while he devoured her skin with more kisses, grazing his lips gently across each breast. Her chest heaved from the sensation and her lips let out the tiniest whimper. Charlotte’s hand covered her mouth as if she was embarrassed for letting such a sound escape her. Sidney rose back up on his hands and kissed her lips again. “Don’t be afraid. You can make sounds of enjoyment. I want you to feel pleasure as I know for certain I will,” Sidney said. 

Charlotte swallowed nervously. She tried desperately to hide her apprehension, but she knew deeply, without a doubt, she wanted what was happening between them to happen. She loved Sidney and wanted him to know just how much she trusted his own love for her. She closed her eyes and licked her lips, trying to focus on the moment and not worry about the consequences. She knew she could trust Sidney.

Sidney stood up to remove his trousers, letting them drop to the wet sand. He stood stark naked in front of Charlotte. He caught her eyes drifting across all his glory. “You look like the Greek God Adonis. For all us mere mortals to fall to our knees at your beauty.” Her eyes connected with his and a mischievous look played across her face.

Sidney dropped to his knees overtop of her. “More like I fall to my knees at your beauty,” Sidney whispered before kissing her lips. He wandered her body with kisses and teased her breasts with his tongue, breathing heavily against her warm skin. He was finding her to be quite irresistible. His need for her was growing more powerful by the moment. He lifted one of her legs and trailed kisses from her knee down to her center. He very gently let his lips kiss her clit causing her to release the most beautiful sounds of pleasure. He lifted her legs at the back of the knees and opened her up for him before settling between them. Charlotte gasped as his bare skin pressed against her. She thought she might stop breathing. “I’m nervous, Sidney,” she whispered. The words came out of her mouth quickly. 

Sidney’s heart raced with anticipation. Sensing Charlotte’s uneasiness, he took her hand in his and placed it against his bare chest. She could feel the thumping of his heart. “I’m just as nervous,” Sidney whispered back. Charlotte took a deep breath, finding comfort in his own fear. “Do you wish me to stop?”

Charlotte quickly shook her head and adjusted below him to reassure him she did not want him to stop. She wanted him more than anything she’d ever wished for before. Entwining their fingers together against his chest, Sidney sat up and slowly pressed his cock into her. She gasped and cried out from the uncomfortable feeling it gave her. Sidney rested back on his one arm and kissed her. “It’ll be over soon,” he said, trying to reassure her. She focused on her hand against his chest and counted the beats from his heart. His warm lips against hers was also a welcome distraction at the uncomfortable feeling between her legs. 

Charlotte wasn’t sure what to expect next, but when Sidney started to thrust against her, she was suddenly brought into a world she never knew existed. Even in the dark, the sky looked bright. Even the crash of the waves and the whistle of the wind were suddenly silent. The smell of the ocean water was now pleasant and the taste of Sidney’s lips on hers was intoxicating. The feelings that filled her entire body were immeasurable. Her skin pricked with shivers even though inside she felt as if she was on fire. Uncontrollable moans left her lungs as a burst of energy hit her. She dug her fingers into Sidney’s chest where his heart beat even faster than before. With a newfound enjoyment for the man above her, she suddenly became fearless and let her fingers roam his body as he continued to make love to her. She leaned her head up and kisses his neck and then his lips, pulling him closer to her to take advantage of the moment they shared. 

Knowing he had successfully brought Charlotte to the edge of ecstasy, he continued on waiting for his own climax to hit. He found Charlotte’s newfound exploration of his body to be quite enjoyable. Her sweet and sensual kisses against his skin only brought him closer. When Sidney could feel that moment of emission coming, he stayed inside of her a moment longer, unwilling to lose the connection they had made, before he begrudgingly pulled out of her and spilled his seed on the blanket below them. Being a more experienced man, he knew the possibilities they would face if he had released inside of her. 

Sidney laughed lightly and grinned down at her. The look on Charlotte’s face was now different than before. She was once a young girl unaware of the ways of the world. Now she was a woman in love with a man. 

Charlotte smiled up at him and caressed his cheek. She had never known such pleasure in all her life. If this was what came with marriage, she was definitely ready to marry Sidney Parker and become Mrs. Charlotte Parker. 

Sidney sat up and took a deep breath of the cool air. He had never felt more alive than in that moment. He had made Charlotte his in the most special way possible. Now he just needed to make it official. If the fire hadn’t ruined the night, it would have already been decided. Charlotte would have agreed to marry him. They would be married as soon as possible, and he wouldn’t have to release outside of her. He could fill her with his seed and with any luck they would start a family immediately. The thought thrilled Sidney and a happy grin spread across his face. He was excited to have children and for Charlotte to be their mother.

Charlotte sat up next to him. She had suddenly found it difficult to not be touching him in some way. She needed to feel his skin on the tips of her fingers or on the flesh of her lips. She settled between his legs, leaning gently against his chest. She kissed his shoulder and neck before venturing up to his stubbly chin and cheeks.

“What has gotten into you?” Sidney asked with a chuckle. He tightened his arms around her and kissed the tip of her nose. 

She sighed and looked at him with such desperate eyes. “I’ve never known something could be so wonderful,” she said. “I can’t imagine ever being happier than I am in this very moment.”

Sidney smiled at her and tucked a strand of damp hair behind her ear. “Neither can I,” he said before leaning in and stealing another kiss.

Unbeknownst to either of them in their moment of joy, there was someone else walking the beach that night. She stayed hidden in the shadows, watching the tail end of their intimate exchange. A flowered bonnet tumbled across the sand, landing in front of Clara’s feet. She picked it up, examining the bonnet and knowing exactly who it belonged to. “Dark horse, indeed,” Clara said deviously. 

Clara walked away from who she could only be certain were Sidney Parker and Charlotte Heywood. She never expected the pairing as they both seemed to despise the other. Interesting how things change so quickly. She was just hours ago living in the largest home in all of Sanditon, taking advantage of all the privileges that come with wealth, when all of that came crashing down because of one stupid man. How she wished to never have to look at another man again. Even Mr. Crowe had made advances towards her, which would only result in another mess. No. Clara had decided men were nothing but pure evil. She had no desire to please them, work with them, or love them. All men ever brought her was heartache. They found pleasure in ruining young women and she wasn’t going to stand for it again. As much as she wanted to warn young Charlotte of what was only to come with Sidney Parker, she chose to keep it to herself and let the young girl discover the evil of man her own way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a nice long chapter, but I'm sorry to inform everyone it's mostly episode 8 with more detail and a few bits and pieces added in. I also left out a couple scenes on purpose. They didn't seem relevant to this story, and we all know what happens anyway. 
> 
> This chapter was originally over 16,000 words, so I decided to break it up. The next chapter will be posted in a day or two. 
> 
> I apologize for bringing on tears. The next chapter might not be much better as we finish off episode 8 and continue the story from there. 
> 
> Does anyone know how excruciatingly painful it is to watch episode 8 frame by frame and write in detail what's spoken and the body language portrayed? I'm a wreck now.
> 
> I also want to make a point that this story is somewhat a redemption story for Clara. She may be starting out in this story as someone wicked, but by the end I hope everyone learns to accept her.

Sidney and Charlotte laid contently on the blanket, wrapped in each other’s arms, watching the stars above them, and listening to the waves crashing against the shore. Neither of them were eager to leave the beach or each other. 

Charlotte’s mind was filled with thoughts of what had just happened, what she had submitted to, and how it made her feel. She knew there could be nothing better than to be loved by Sidney Parker. She had thoughts of bringing him home to meet her family. She knew her father would love him. He was a good man who would provide well for her. Sidney would never be in want of anything from her father as some other men may be. She believed her father would respect the man she had come to love. Charlotte believed her mother would be simply thrilled that she had found happiness. Alison would be sick with jealousy. Not that Charlotte wanted Alison to be jealous. But it did give Charlotte a moment of pride that Alison would look upon the man she loved and have a moment of jealousy. Perhaps once they married and settled Alison could come visit them and have a taste of high society life like she did. Perhaps even she would find a man as wonderful as Sidney to love her.

Sidney had other thoughts running through his mind. An overwhelming guilt had settled deep in his thoughts. He had taken pleasure in Charlotte’s innocence, her goodness, her own desires. He had essentially ruined her as they weren’t engaged to be married yet. He had given in to his manly urges and not given much thought to the repercussions they would each face. He had every intention of asking her to marry him just as soon as possible. He needed to make it right. He loathed himself for giving into his needs so freely and taking advantage of Charlotte in such a way. How could he possibly face her father knowing what he’d done?

“I have ruined you,” he blurted, feeling the guilt eating away at him.

Charlotte turned her head so she could look at the man she had fallen in love with so fully. “No! You mustn’t say such things. I’m not ruined. How could something so wonderful ruin me? I’ve been awakened to a new world of enlightenment. I won’t tolerate you believing I’ve been ruined. I… I love you, Sidney,” she said.

Sidney grinned proudly, looking at the moonlit face of the woman he had fallen in love with. He tangled his fingers in her loosely flowing locks and held her head, leaning into her to steal another kiss. She moaned against his lips and wrapped her arms around his torso while she pulled her body flush against his. He had found he was unequivocally lost to her charm. Even if he knew what he had done was wrong, he couldn’t help himself when she spoke so highly of him and of what they had done. He only wished to take pleasure in her eagerness once again. 

Sidney sat up on his elbow, guiding Charlotte to lie back against the blanket. She grinned and arched her back with eagerness as Sidney trailed his fingers across her neck and down her chest. He cupped her breast in his hand and gently squeezed. She gasped with pleasure as her mouth hung open. Her dark eyes hooded as she enjoyed his touch on her body. Sidney kissed her neck, enjoying the taste of her skin against his tongue, wishing to taste her in other ways. Could he dare?

Sidney continued to venture his kisses along her writhing body. He took his time at her breasts, sucking the tender buds between his lips and swirling his tongue around them to arouse her even further. She breathed heavily and continued to twist below him as he continued even further down her body. He grinned when she willingly opened her legs for him, letting her knees fall to the sides. 

Charlotte lifted her head for a moment, looking down at the man who was bringing her such unimaginable pleasures that she didn’t know existed just hours ago. She moaned rather loudly as Sidney settled between her open legs. He kissed along the inside of her leg until he came to her center. She remembered how he had kissed her there earlier and the sensation it caused inside of her. She hoped he would be so bold to do it again. 

As if Sidney could read her mind, he glanced up at Charlotte’s eyes with a happy grin on his face. Charlotte felt Sidney’s fingers slip between her folds, which caused her to tighten her walls around him. Sidney chuckled when he felt her tense around his fingers. 

Sidney lowered his head between her legs and gave her a gentle kiss on her center. She moaned loudly even the birds nearby were startled. She arched her back as if begging him for more. Sidney was happy to oblige. He opened her folds revealing her clit. He gently brushed his thumb across it which caused Charlotte to moan again. He too moaned, knowing he was about to give her more pleasure. He leaned in and very tenderly licked across her slit with his wet tongue. He breathed his hot breath against her writhing body. Just like he had done to her breasts, he sucked her throbbing clit between his lips and swirled his tongue around it. She released the most glorious sounds of pleasure he had ever heard come out of a woman. He feared she would wake everyone in the nearby town with how she moaned with pleasure. Yet in that moment of pure bliss, he simply didn’t care. He continued to taste her essence that only he had ever tasted or would ever taste. She was sweet like honey and he found he could not get enough of her. He became even more aggressive with his tongue against her clit, even dipping his fingers into her folds and exploring deep in the depths of her honeypot. 

Charlotte was overcome with pleasure. She couldn’t contain herself nor did she wish to. She was enjoying every moment and every new discovery Sidney was teaching her. She found herself wishing he would never stop. She wanted to feel this powerful satisfaction always. She had discovered that her sounds of pleasure only encouraged Sidney more, which she took full advantage of. He had brought her to the brink of no return, which she had no desire to go back to. If this was what she had to look forward to for the rest of her existence, she would gladly accept. 

When Sidney felt as if he might burst from his own need for pleasure, he sat up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, before lifting Charlotte into his lap. She was entirely spent, but she willingly obliged Sidney’s own needs. With a little help from Sidney, Charlotte nestled in around Sidney’s cock, letting him fill her even more than before. Her body shook with pleasure at how it felt to have him inside of her. Sidney guided her hips up and down on his cock until she was able to keep up the rhythm on her own. Both of them stared into each other’s eyes as their bodies once again became one. 

Their shallow breaths circulated between them. Charlotte cried out when once again she was overcome with pure ecstasy. She still couldn’t come to terms with how much joy Sidney brought her. 

As Sidney got closer to his own liberation, he grabbed Charlotte’s hips, guiding her again but preparing to lift her off of him before he released. Charlotte wrapped her arms around Sidney and leaned into him. He was surprised how she took liberty in kissing his neck and suckling the soft skin of his chin. She was entirely too irresistible for her own good. A deep moan left Sidney’s lungs causing Charlotte to giggle. He felt his cock throb inside of her, knowing he was only moments away from release. The buildup of pleasure rushed through him and he found himself clenching his jaw, his eyes, as well as Charlotte’s hips with his hands rather tightly. He had every intention of pulling her off of him, but in that moment, he lost all train of thought and spilled his seed inside of her. The error of his ways hit him fast although Charlotte seemed barely fazed by it. He wasn’t entirely knowledgeable about a woman’s cycle, but he did know most women knew their most fertile time. She must know it won’t affect her at this time. He reveled in the sensation of simply being inside of her warmth and her body wrapped around his brought to his soul. He found himself staring at her face and finding more and more features to love about her. Charlotte was simple but everything he desired, she was exciting but brought him peace, she had a fiery temper but calmed him just by breathing, she was far cleverer than he but made him feel as if he was the wisest man in the world. She complimented him in every way possible. Their undeniable attraction to each other was palpable. No other woman in the world could ever make him feel so alive, so whole, so loved. 

Charlotte had similar thoughts running through her mind. She found the man in front of her not only brought her such glorious pleasure, but he also showed her a tenderness she did not expect from such a man as Sidney Parker. He was, indeed, a conundrum, which she fully intended to solve. She had already begun to put some of the pieces back together. In time, she believed he would be the man he was always intended to be. The man he could only find with her by his side.

A glistening of sunlight hit Charlotte’s face, indicating to both of them that morning approached. Charlotte lifted off of Sidney, causing him to gasp at the loss of connection he so desperately desired. She stood before him, gracing him with her beautiful body. She reached out her hand. He grinned and slipped his hand into hers. He stood and let her lead him to the water. Charlotte giggled and began to run, looking back at Sidney who ran faster and scooped her up in his arms. She squealed with delight causing Sidney to laugh freely while he carried her to the water. He leapt into the water, releasing Charlotte so she could find her way to the surface. When they both emerged, shivering from the frigid water, they embraced as if not being connected was excruciatingly painful. 

“Will it always be like this?” Charlotte asked. Sidney didn’t need to ask what she meant by her question. He knew what she meant.

He tightened his arms around her. “I truly hope so.” Sidney kissed Charlotte, deepening the kiss and finding his joy in her. He never knew life could be so glorious until Charlotte came along.

When the sun threatened their security even more, they pulled themselves out of the water and dressed as quickly as they could. Sidney gathered up the blanket and lantern to carry back to the house. He glanced at Charlotte who looked distressed.

“What is it?” he asked.

Charlotte’s eyes searched the surrounding area. “My bonnet. I can’t seem to find it anywhere,” she said with a worried tone. Sidney helped Charlotte search but came up emptyhanded. “How can it disappear?”

“Perhaps it got caught in the wind and blew away,” Sidney thought. “I will buy you a new bonnet.” Sidney slipped his arms around Charlotte and kissed her forehead giving her a smile that only she had truly been privileged to receive. “I will gladly buy you ten bonnets if it’s what your heart desires.”

Charlotte smiled and leaned into him. “My heart only desires to be in these arms of yours.”

“I have every intention of making that a reality for every day forward,” Sidney admitted, giving her another kiss on her forehead. 

Believing the bonnet to be lost for good, Charlotte and Sidney began walking along the beach back towards town. As they got closer to civilization, they knew they must part and go their separate ways. Both of them dreaded the moment. As they entered the pathway that led into town, Sidney grabbed Charlotte’s hand and pulled her to him. She was shocked at first and searched the surrounding area for anyone who might see them. Few people were wandering the streets, mostly just workers who were overlooking the destruction of the fire. Hidden in the shadows of the buildings, Sidney wrapped his arms around Charlotte’s waist. “One last moment alone,” he whispered, slowly leaning towards her for a kiss. 

Charlotte grinned and parted her lips, anticipating his lips on hers once again. They kissed sensually and tenderly, reveling in the last moments alone. Sidney released, leaning his forehead against hers and shut his eyes. Sidney did not wish to be parted from her. If he had his way, they would walk back to Trafalgar House together, arm in arm, and make it public that they were to be married. Although, with everything going on, it wasn’t the right time. 

“Will you meet me again? Tonight perhaps?” Sidney asked. 

“We can’t keep sneaking around, Sidney. Eventually we will be caught,” Charlotte rationalized. She looked into his eyes and grinned. “Yet, I have every intention of being at the cove tonight.”

Sidney was filled with joy as she agreed to meet him, despite the threat that they may be caught. He kissed her one last time, slowly releasing her from his arms and walking through the alleyway without her. He glanced back only once, giving her a smile. As soon as he was out of sight, Charlotte walked the same alley and into the streets. She took her time to return to Trafalgar House. She knew she would have to stop smiling once she walked in. Tom and Mary would find her impertinent if she was grinning during such a terrible day. Yet, Charlotte found it nearly impossible to stop smiling.

Charlotte walked into the house to find Mary and Tom sitting in the drawing room. She had hoped she would go unnoticed, but she didn’t. 

“Charlotte?” Mary called, walking towards her. “Where on earth have you been? You look a mess.” 

Charlotte glanced down at her clothing and realized how filthy she was. “I… I went for a swim this morning, trying to clear my head.” Charlotte’s quick thinking helped her out of a difficult situation.

“Did it help?” Mary asked sympathetically.

Visions of her time with Sidney on the beach filled her thoughts once again. She nearly broke into a smile as she thought about it. “It did. Will you excuse me? I’m going to clean myself up.”

Charlotte began to walk towards the stairs when Mary stopped her again. “Mr. Robinson was by a little while ago. He was looking for you.”

“Mr. Robinson? Whatever for?” Charlotte questioned. 

“He was hoping you might be able to come talk with Mr. Stringer. He is not doing well and could use a friend right now. I believe Mr. Robinson was hoping you might have some words of comfort for the poor boy that he isn’t capable of,” Mary explained.

Charlotte nodded her head in understanding. “I’ll go see him as soon as I clean up.”

Charlotte changed out of her damp clothing and readied herself to visit Mr. Stringer. She wasn’t sure what to say to him to bring him comfort, but she did feel as if it was her duty to help him. She worried about his wellbeing. He loved his father dearly and Charlotte knew he must be hurting. For a moment, she felt guilty for having such pure joy with Sidney while her friend was suffering in such a way. 

Charlotte walked through the town and knocked on Mr. Stringer’s door. Mr. Robinson answered, “Miss Heywood,” he said, almost surprised by her presence. Charlotte tried to force a smile in greeting but found it hard to do in these circumstances. He stood aside and allowed Charlotte to walk into the room where she saw Mr. Stringer leaning against the head of the casket his father lie in. Mr. Robinson left the room, giving her a moment alone with Mr. Stringer. 

Charlotte walked a step closer to Mr. Stringer, looking at his pained face. “I’m so sorry,” she said quietly. In a way, Charlotte felt as if she was apologizing for more than just the loss of his father. She was apologizing for not choosing him, for simply being selfish by spending time with Sidney right after such a tragedy and giving no mind to what had happened, for being so utterly happy while he suffered. “No one knew he was there until it was too late.”

“I told him to leave,” Mr. Stringer cried. “But he insisted on staying. Why did he have to be so stubborn?”

Charlotte took a step closer to him, letting a tear fall to her cheek. She felt a deep pain for her friend and wished dearly she was able to soothe his own pain. “Because that’s who he was,” she said, pausing for a moment to look down at the casket before raising her eyes back for Mr. Stringer. “That’s what you loved him for.”

Mr. Stringer broke down crying, showing his deep sorrow freely for only Charlotte to see. Even though Mr. Stringer knew Charlotte had chosen someone else, he still couldn’t help the overwhelming attraction he felt for Charlotte. Above all else, she was his dear friend, who he felt would not judge him or look badly upon him for crying at a time like this. “I should have stayed. The last words I spoke to him were in anger,” Mr. Stringer admitted. He hadn’t spoken to anyone else about what happened until then. “We parted on a quarrel, Charlotte.” Mr. Stringer, unable to control his sobs any longer let them come as he leaned against his father’s casket once again. Charlotte reached out and placed her hand on his to comfort her friend in his time of need. She didn’t know what else she could say to him to ease his pain. Neither of them spoke another word as they stared at the casket in front of them. 

Charlotte squeezed his hand one last time while he dared a glance at her. “I’m so sorry,” she spoke again, finding the right words impossible to find. Mr. Stringer squeezed her hand back and nodded his head. Charlotte released his hand and slowly left the room, leaving Mr. Stringer alone with his father. She felt sickened for him and wondered how she would manage such heartbreak. If anything had happened to her own father, she didn’t think she could bear it. Charlotte had been very lucky in her life to never be faced with so much heartache as Mr. Stringer was facing now. Charlotte walked back to Trafalgar house, feeling ashamed for not knowing how better to support Mr. Stringer. 

Meanwhile, Tom and Sidney walked through the streets looking over the damage the fire had left in its path. Arthur and Diana, who were also looking over the destruction joined their brothers. Tom was distraught, never speaking a word while they walked. Sidney sensed his brother’s distress. “This is not the end, Tom,” Sidney said, placing a comforting hand on his brother’s shoulder. “We can rebuild. It’ll be even finer than it was before.” Sidney spoke with much enthusiasm to encourage his brother.

“Yes,” Tom said, speaking for the first time since they began their walk. “Yes, of course we will. I… I’m sure we will find a way… somehow to raise the money.”

“What do you mean the money. Surely the insurance will cover that,” Sidney said.

“Yes, I suppose it would,” Tom said sadly. 

Sidney saw the great anguish on Tom’s face and knew instantly there was more troubling him than simply the setback the fire had caused. “Oh, for god’s sake, Tom, tell me the work is insured?” he asked desperately. A sudden fear hit Sidney. This wasn’t what Sidney expected nor was it possible for Tom to raise the money for repairs. How were they going to overcome such a setback? “Tom!” Sidney was getting angry with his brother for not answering him, but also for putting his family in such a state. How could his brother be so careless, Sidney thought to himself?

Tom glanced back and forth between his siblings, feeling ashamed for what he had done and what his family would ultimately face due to his blunder. “I had intended to, but the premium was so high and there were so many other calls on my capital…”

“So, you took a gamble?” Sidney questioned angrily. Arthur stared at Tom, dumbfounded by the news. Diana looked away, fearful for her family.

“I know. I know. No one judges me more harshly than I judge myself. But never, in my worst nightmares could I have anticipated…”

There’s no point in being downhearted,” Arthur interrupted. “We must be practical. I’ve barely touched a penny of my inheritance having no wife or property to my name. consider it yours, Tom.”

“My dear brother, thank you,” Tom said sincerely before his face dropped again. “But all of our wealth combined would be a drop in the ocean besides what I owe.”

“No, that cannot be true,” Sidney said. “Whatever else you need to put this right, I’m sure that we can find it.”

“Eighty…” Tom blurted.

“Eighty thousand,” Sidney gasped. This was a far bigger amount that Sidney ever expected. Thoughts of how to manage this spiraled through his mind. 

Diana shared in his sentiments, sighing to herself while she considered what they would do.

“There’s no way anyone could repay that amount. I’m ruined,” Tom alleged. “I’m so sorry.”

Diana, not speaking a word the entire time her brothers discussed their dilemma, tried to be strong and pull her brothers together once more. She refused to let them give up. She refused to see her family be ruined. “No,” she began. “No, I won’t have it. Of course, this is a setback. But I refuse to let you be defeated by it. Sanditon must not be allowed to flounder and fall. We will find a way. We are Parkers. We stand together.”

“What would you suggest?” Sidney asked of her in a harsh tone.

“We mustn’t lose hope,” Diana said. “I believe we will find a way.”

“I must face Lady Denham,” Tom said sadly. “She will be arriving shortly. She has been my greatest financial supporter. She has nearly bankrupted herself, sharing the same dream for Sanditon as I do.”

“Perhaps she will have a little more sympathy and be willing to work with us,” Arthur suggested. “She seems like a reasonable woman.”

Sidney barely heard a word his siblings spoke. They did not share his great dilemma. As happy as he was just hours ago, now he was faced with never being able to ask Charlotte to marry him. If his family was ruined, he could never, in good conscious, ask her to marry him. Yet, after what they had done, he would be obligated to ask her despite what she might be subjected to for doing so. It would be social ruin to marry someone with such a mark on their name. Her entire family would be ruined right along with his. 

Sidney followed Tom back to Trafalgar house where Lady Denham was already waiting. Tom took a deep breath, preparing to tell her the truth. When they walked in, Sidney’s eyes fell on Charlotte almost instantly. Even in his distress, just the small glance in his direction and the stifled grin across her enticing lips was enough to calm him. 

Charlotte tried hard to pay attention to what was happening and to be of support for Tom and Mary. However, she sensed Sidney’s eyes on her when he arrived and found it hard not to run to him, throwing herself in his arms and kissing him freely. How anyone in love was able to withstand such desperate urges was puzzling to her. 

Sidney’s focus remained on Charlotte while the assembly gathered in the drawing room. He remained at Tom’s side, feeling just as much to blame for his brother’s mishaps. Charlotte dared to stand next to him, but stood a few steps away, which he found hard to bear. How much he wished to reach for her and pull her against him. If only they had a moment alone so he could explain to her the dilemma they were faced with. Unfortunately, Charlotte would hear of the news right along with Mary and Lady Denham.

Tom began, trying hard to make Lady Denham understand how sorry he was and how he planned to make it right. Lady Denham was not a reasonable woman though. “I will see you in the debtor’s prison. I will see you the poor house,” Lady Denham shouted. Tom remained proud, with his head held high as she shouted at him, while Sidney felt great shame for his brother and his family, dropping his head and wishing there was a way to make this right. “Where are your promises now? Dust and ashes. You might as well lost my money at the gaming tables. You despicable man.” 

“Lady Denham!” Mary scolded. Mary was not one to let someone put her family down, not even Lady Denham.

“I am very sorry for you, Mrs. Parker,” Lady Denham said. “But some things can never be forgiven.”

Charlotte was unable to remain quiet any longer. She had listened to the entire exchange, quietly taking everything in and felt a great deal of responsibility in what happened. If only she had noticed there was no insurance, she could have mentioned it to Tom or even Sidney. Surely Sidney would have taken care of it for Tom. “Lady Denham, if you pursue the debt now, you may be robbing yourself,” she began. Lady Denham pursed her lips and gave Charlotte a pointed expression. She didn’t seem pleased with Charlotte speaking up. However, Lady Denham had grown to admire Charlotte’s tenacity and strength in difficult situations. She was willing to at least hear what the young girl had to say. “We can rebuild the Terrace bigger and better than before.”

Sidney, detecting where Charlotte was going with her comment, decided to add to her thoughts. He had given it much thought while Tom admitted his wrongdoings to Lady Denham and thought it possible for him to call on every acquaintance he knew to raise the money his brother owed. If nothing else, he would at least be able to hold off the banks from demanding their loans be paid while he tried to figure out what to do about Lady Denham. “Give us a week’s grace. At least.”

Lady Denham considered it for a moment, frowning at them and scrutinizing their idea in her head. A week’s grace was not much time to come up with the money. She found their attempt nearly impossible. However, she was intrigued to see them try. “A week and no more,” she said. “I expect to hear a promise of payment within a week.”

Sidney nodded his head and glanced at Charlotte who turned her head to look at him. She knew he’d be able to make it happen. He wouldn’t allow his brother to fall. 

“Shall I walk you out?” Mary asked, showing Lady Denham to the door. Once outside, Tom and Sidney simultaneously sighed. 

Sidney turned to his brother. “We can make this right. I will go to London at once and talk to everyone I know. We will find new investors. This isn’t over, Tom,” Sidney reassured.

“You will be back on your feet before you know it,” Charlotte added. “Sanditon will be better and greater than ever before.”

Tom looked like a broken man. “Yes, I suppose you’re right. However, I fear my reputation is beyond repair. I need a moment alone.” Tom left the house, walking slowly with his head down. 

Mary walked in at the tail end of the conversation before watching her husband walk out of the house. Sidney and Charlotte remained quiet, standing a good distance across from each other, still fighting the need to touch. “Did he say where he might be going?” Mary asked.

“He did not,” Charlotte answered sympathetically. “He only said he needed a moment alone.”

Mary nodded her head in understanding. “I believe I know where he might be going. Sidney, do you wish to accompany me? Your words of comfort may help him tremendously,” she said.

Sidney glanced at Charlotte momentarily before answering. “I should probably pack a bag and head to London at once,” Sidney said. 

“Yes, of course. I will ask for the carriage to be readied immediately,” she offered. Sidney nodded his head in thanks but remained unmoving from his position.

“Charlotte? What about you?” Mary asked. “Do you wish to accompany me?”

Charlotte hesitated for a moment, taking a glance at Sidney who watched her from downcast eyes. She could see how he listened and waited to hear her response. “I think I might visit Georgiana,” she said. “Besides, I feel as if Tom needs the comfort of his wife at a time like this.”

Mary glanced back and forth between Charlotte and Sidney and noticed how neither of them moved. She caught them stealing gazes at each other more than once. If she knew anything about young love, she knew they were hoping for a moment alone. With everything that had happened the night before, Mary never did have the opportunity to speak to either of them about what had transpired. She imagined even if there was an engagement that had happened, neither of them wished to speak of it and make it public with everything else that was going on. When the time was right, they would announce the engagement. Mary couldn’t help but smile at the thought of Sidney finding love and being truly happy for the first in many years. She was thrilled for the both of them. “I’ll see if I can catch up to Tom on my own.” She walked over to Sidney and placed her hand on his for a moment. “I will do what I can here to keep Tom in good spirits. Safe travels, Sidney.” Sidney nodded his head and gave her smile. She patted him on the hand once more before heading towards the door. 

The minute the door shut, Sidney and Charlotte nearly leaped across the room to embrace. Holding Charlotte close to him, Sidney kissed her with a fiery passion that had built up during their time apart. How he was going to manage being apart from her for a week, he had no idea.

“You were brilliant for thinking of asking Lady Denham for a week’s grace,” Charlotte said, tightening her arms around Sidney’s neck.

Sidney grinned and gave her another small peck on the lips. “You were just as brilliant for reminding Lady Denham that sending Tom to debtor’s prison now wouldn’t solve anything. Perhaps Lady D is a more reasonable woman than I ever imagined.”

Charlotte giggled. “Or perhaps she just wants her money.” 

Sidney chuckled along with her and nodded his head. “I believe you may be right.”

“What do you plan to do?” Charlotte asked in a more serious tone.

Sidney sighed and tightened his arms around her. “I will do whatever I must. I’m sure I can find at least one person willing to invest.”

Charlotte nodded her head and gave him a smile. “If anyone can convince someone of Sanditon’s charm it’s you.”

Sidney took a deep breath and tilted his head while licking his lips. “If only you were able to go with me. You seem to have a way with people. I imagine you could be far more convincing than I.”

Charlotte leaned towards him and kissed him gently, taking her time to enjoy the kiss and hold on to the last moment alone. They heard the footsteps of a servant approaching and quickly parted. 

“The coach is ready, sir,” the servant said. 

“Thank you,” Sidney answered walking towards the man. Sidney headed upstairs and packed a bag with a few things he kept at the Trafalgar House. He didn’t have time to return to the hotel. Anything else he needed would be at their London home. Sidney exited the house with Charlotte following closely behind.

“I’ll be as quick as humanly possible. But I have to do everything I can to help my family. How I manage that, I have no idea,” Sidney said handing off his bag to the driver before turning his attention back on Charlotte.

“I believe you will,” Charlotte encouraged. 

Sidney took Charlotte’s hands in his. He knew he shouldn’t in public, but he simply couldn’t help himself. He was drawn to her in ways even he couldn’t understand. “And when I return, we will finally have a chance to finish our conversation,” he promised. Charlotte knew what he meant and was encouraged by his words. Sidney leaned forward, bumping his forehead to hers and taking a chance to kiss her in public for a split second. He knew he shouldn’t, but again, he couldn’t help himself. How desperate they both were for more. Knowing if he didn’t leave soon, he may never be able to, he released her hand, even though she tried to hold on for a moment longer. 

Sidney boarded the carriage, looking longingly at Charlotte and promising her he’d be back in a week before knocking his fist on the side of the carriage to motion the driver to go. Charlotte watched after him, longing to follow him and hoping he returned with good news so they could finally be together.

Sidney sat in the carriage thinking hard about what he would do in London, but his thoughts always brought him back to Charlotte. He felt helpless without her at his side. A part of him felt as if he had already broken his promise to her by leaving. He told her she would never leave his arms, yet here he was leaving her alone after their most intimate night together. He began to be repulsed with himself for taking advantage of Charlotte’s goodness only to leave her alone. At least it was only a week. Once he returned with good news, he would ask her to marry him and make it official. 

The following day, while Sidney was away in London, Charlotte attended the funeral of Isaac Stringer with Tom and Mary.

“Man that is born of woman, hath but a short time to live and is full of misery. He cometh up and he is cut down like a flower. He fleeth as it were a shadow and never continueth is one’s stay. We therefore commit the body of our dear brother, Isaac Stringer to the ground. Earth to earth. Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust,” Mr. Hankins recited. 

James Stringer looked upon his father’s casket in the ground, feeling sad and lost without him. He tossed a handful of dirt on the casket, letting his father go while everyone watched. The moment was difficult for Young Stringer. He had not slept in days, going over the last words he spoke to his father over and over again. He couldn’t shake the overwhelming guilt he felt for the way he acted towards his father. He wondered if he would ever be able to shake the guilt. He wondered if there was a way to forgive himself. For now, he didn’t see how that would be possible.

Charlotte offered her condolences along with Mary and Tom before returning to Trafalgar House. Everyone around seemed melancholy while they awaited news from Sidney. Tom spent a lot of time in his office writing letters to anyone he might know, hoping to entice someone with Sanditon. Mary was doing everything she could to keep her husband in good spirits, although, she found her husband disappeared quite often to take walks alone. He always ended up at the church as if he was praying. Mary tried not to disturb his prayers day after day, simply keeping watch over him.

Although, just returning from the funeral of Mr. Stringer had Mary worried more than ever about Tom’s sanity. Mary walked into the church where Tom sat praying once again.

“Tom,” Mary said, approaching him. She felt it necessary to approach him this time as she noticed he seemed worse off than ever before.

“I don’t know what to say to you, Mary,” Tom blurted. “Something told me I had to make a name for myself. I had to turn Sanditon into a place of fashion. What a silly, vein, glorious fool I’ve been. And now I’ve been robbed it myself. I have let my investors down. I have let my friends down, my family down. Most of all, I have let you down, Mary. What can you think of me?” He looked up at Mary for the first time as a broken man.

“Oh Tom, stop that,” Mary said, sitting down next to him. “I can’t bear to see you punishing yourself. This is a misfortune, but somehow we will come through it.”

“How can I face people after this?” Tom asked.

“I don’t care what anyone says. I absolutely believe in you, Tom. And I love you. So there.”

“Mary,” Tom breathed, almost as if he was taking a breath for the first time in days. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and leaned his forehead against hers. Their eyes closed, enjoying their connection. Tom kissed Mary’s temple before leaning his head against hers again. “My dear.”

While everyone in Sanditon was stricken with agony, Sidney spent the better half of the week talking with everyone he knew. He spent night and day talking with anyone who he believed might be able to help him. Some people he spoke with had actually travelled to Sanditon for the regatta and found Sanditon to be an enjoyable place. However, not one was willing to invest in its repairs. Sidney was at a loss of what to do next. The more he tried, the more he failed. 

He spent a night drinking with Crowe, feeling the agony of defeat. He had no other option than to return to Sanditon and beg Lady Denham for more time. Ultimately, it meant he wouldn’t be able to ask Charlotte to marry him either. No option brought him any peace. 

“Look at us, a couple of chaps drowning our sorrows in a bottle while Babbers plans his wedding to Esther,” Crowe said, tapping Sidney’s glass with his own. 

“What sorrows do you have to drown?” Sidney asked.

“I believe the same as you. Sorrows of love.”

“You? In love?” Sidney asked skeptically. 

“Perhaps not in love. However, I was shot down by a woman who, in my opinion, shouldn’t have,” Crowe explained.

“In your opinion, no woman should shoot you down,” Sidney laughed taking another gulp of his drink and pouring himself another.

“I was offering this woman a ride to London in my carriage. We got talking and things led in another direction. She’s not known to be a proper lady, having already ruined her reputation with her mishaps in Sanditon. Before things got too heavy, she made me stop and told the driver to let her out. She left my carriage with no explanation right in the middle of the road. She headed back the way we came, walking in the dark of night, so I continued on my way to London. I didn’t have time for her games.”

“Who might this lady be?” Sidney questioned. 

“You know her,” Crowe said. “She’s none other than Clara Brereton.”

“You were getting mixed up with Miss Brereton?” Sidney asked. “Interesting turn of events.”

“It’s not as if I intended to marry the woman, simply to have a little fun,” Crowe excused.

“Perhaps you should stick to the brothel, rather than try your hand at a woman like Clara Brereton,” Sidney suggested with a chuckle.

“Sometimes I wonder how a woman can turn a man’s head so easily,” Crowe said.

“What do you mean?” Sidney asked.

“Babbers was enthralled with Esther the moment he laid eyes on her. Even though she shot him down time after time, he didn’t give up. How can a woman have that much appeal to make a man yield in such a way? I used to think it was the other way around; a man had to bring a woman to heal. Now I see Babbers was the one who yielded.”

“I agree with you. It’s not the woman who is brought to yield to a man. It is the man who will yield to the woman. I believe if it’s the right woman, it wouldn’t matter what she did. A man would do just about anything the woman desired of him,” Sidney said, thinking only of Charlotte. How much he missed her touch, the softness of her skin, the warmth of her lips, the taste of her arousal. 

“You sound as if you speak from experience,” Crowe theorized. “Don’t tell me the great Sidney Parker, bachelor for life, has been bewitched by a woman.”

Sidney smirked and finished off the rest of his drink. “Perhaps I have.”

“By whom?” Crowe asked, intrigued to find out who had turned his friend’s head. 

“I wouldn’t hurt her reputation in such a way by speaking of her,” Sidney answered. “Although, if I can find an investor, you might discover I too am engaged to be married very soon.”

“The anticipation of finding out who this mystery woman is, may do me in,” Crowe joked taking a drink from his glass.

Sidney gulped down another drink before standing. “I must go. I have an early meeting with the bank.”

“Good luck, my friend. I hope you receive a favorable answer from not only the bank but also this mystery woman you wish to engage yourself to,” Crowe said, encouragingly. 

“I appreciate that,” Sidney said before walking out into the dark street. He walked to the London house and attempted to sleep a few hours before his meeting at the bank. His thoughts were filled with Charlotte and despite his best efforts, he simply could not sleep. He wondered what she was doing, if she might be walking the beach thinking of him. Or, perhaps being so late she was sleeping and dreaming of him. He dreamed of being next to her in bed, sleeping soundly and comfortably while she was nestled in his arms. Very soon he would make that a reality.

In the morning, he went to the bank and despite his begging and pleading he was turned down once again. They insisted it was too much of a risk to loan out any more money to a doomed project. Sidney had hoped with even the smallest amount from the bank, he might be able to combine all their wealth together and pay a portion of the debt. Perhaps Lady Denham would accept it and give them more time to raise the rest. Charlotte would be able to convince her to give them more time. Unfortunately, it didn’t happen the way Sidney was hoping it would. He left the bank feeling entirely defeated. He had no other options. He would have to return to Sanditon emptyhanded. His only hope now was somehow Lady Denham had calmed and would be willing to work with them. He would find a way to pay it all back, even if it took him the rest of his life. 

When he returned to his London home, there was a guest waiting in the drawing room. The servant informed him it was Mrs. Eliza Campion. Sidney groaned as he thought about what she may be there for. He walked into the room with his hands behind his back. She turned and curtsied towards him with a pleasant smile across her face.

“Sidney,” she greeted.

“Mrs. Campion,” Sidney greeted in return, choosing to be more formal with the greeting. 

“I was informed your brother got himself into a small predicament and you have been asking around in hopes of securing funds to pay his debt,” she said. “I’m quite offended you haven’t come to me to ask for help.”

“The way things were left in Sanditon, I found it inappropriate to ask for help,” Sidney explained.

“Yes, where you told me you had changed and didn’t find me suitable any longer,” she reminded, giving him a glare.

“I never intended to hurt you, but I simply couldn’t deny that we had grown in different ways,” Sidney continued, hoping she would understand.

“Despite everything, I can’t help but love you the same as I did when we were younger,” she admitted.

Sidney sighed, feeling bad for her. He never meant to lead her on while he spent time in London. But even while there, he could already see how much they didn’t belong together. Even if he thought for a moment they could pick up where they left off, it simply wasn’t possible. He found himself thinking about another young lady during his entire stay. And when he returned to Sanditon and saw Charlotte again, there was no denying his feelings for her were just as true as they were the night of the ball in London. No woman whom he carried a flame for nearly ten years with a large fortune could tempt him enough to change his feelings towards Charlotte. “Despite everything, I can’t bring myself to love you like I once did. Too much has transpired. I have found I don’t want to be the man I am when I’m with you. I wish to be something more.”

Eliza smirked as if she found his comment amusing. “And you believe you are more with Miss Heywood, I presume?”

Sidney didn’t speak. He refused to give her the ammunition to criticize Charlotte again. Instead, he simply walked across the room and poured a drink.

“There’s still the matter of your brother’s debts. I imagine you have talked to practically everyone you can think of asking for help. Yet, the one person who may be willing to help you, has been avoided entirely,” she said.

Sidney gulped down his drink, keeping his back towards her as if to tell her he wasn’t interested. “You made it clear, you were not interested in Sanditon. Why on earth would I believe that has changed now?” Sidney asked.

“It hasn’t. My interests remain the same,” she explained. “I believe we can come to an understanding. An incentive in a way, if I do say so myself.”

“An understanding?” Sidney repeated. “What sort of understanding?”

“A marriage between you and I,” she explained.

Sidney nearly laughed at her. Yet, a sharp pain hit him in the stomach. She truly was his last resort. “Absolutely not!” he refused. “Either we come to a different understanding or I will find the money another way.”

“You have already exhausted all avenues of finding the money. What other choice do you have other than to accept? Unless you are planning to have your brother sent to debtor’s prison,” she reminded.

Sidney pursed his lips, tightening his jaw as she spoke so uninterested in her brother’s wellbeing. “I’ll find a way.”

She smirked again. “Suit yourself. Although, there is also the troubling news about Miss Heywood that may tarnish your family name despite raising the money. I would hate to have your family ruined in such a way. Think of your poor nieces and nephews. There future would be tainted. If the news was to get out that Mr. and Mrs. Parker let a harlot like Charlotte Heywood stay with them at Trafalgar House. It would be quite the scandal.”

“What are you saying?” Sidney asked, turning around to face her. A rush of fear filled him. 

“It seems your late-night rendezvous was witnessed by a local,” she explained. 

Sidney could barely breathe. He hadn’t considered they were seen. He thought they went undetected in the cover of night. “It’s impossible!” Sidney shouted.

“Yet, I seem to know all the details how young Charlotte met you on the beach late at night and seduced you. No wonder your head has been turned upside down. A woman of her nature is accustomed to turning a man’s head. It’s the nature of their profession. Charlotte’s bonnet was lost during the encounter, was it not? I am now in possession of that bonnet as well as my witness. She remains under my care for her cooperation. She will remain silent as long as I wish her to be. But she is more than willing to go public with her knowledge if it becomes necessary.”

“Charlotte is not a harlot. She’s nothing like you speak of. She is a gentleman’s daughter with a high standing. If anything, I took advantage of her goodness. She’s not to blame,” Sidney defended.

Eliza laughed and straightened her sleeve as if dismissing his claim. “It is a pity things happened the way they did. Someone with so many younger siblings –mostly sisters I hear– you would think would have more sense. Once it’s revealed what she did, her entire family will be ruined as will yours when not only is it made public Tom and Mary had a harlot living in their home spending time with their children even, but also when you are unable to secure the funds you need to save your brother.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Sidney breathed. 

She smiled. “Wouldn’t I? I don’t let things go so easily. I’m not one to walk away gracefully when something or someone stands in my way.”

“What is it you want from me?” Sidney asked, on the verge of a breakdown.

“I’ve already told you. I want you,” she said.

“You will never have me,” Sidney refused.

She breathed a sigh as if she found Sidney’s refusal irritating. “It’s not a hard choice to make, Sidney. You can take the simple way, and all will be right with your family, even Miss Heywood will go freely without a mark to her family name. Or, you can refuse and everyone you seem to care about will suffer the consequences.”

Sidney had never known Eliza to be so vindictive. She was utterly a stranger to him. He didn’t know what to do. He knew what he must do, but it wasn’t what he wanted to do. There had to be a way out.

“I will be at the ball being hosted by Mr. and Mrs. Franklin later tonight. I suggest you attend and prepare to propose for all to witness,” she ordered. “Good day, Sidney. I look forward to seeing you later this evening.”

Eliza walked out of the house. Sidney let out the breath he was holding and dropped to his knees. There was simply no way out of this. He had ruined Charlotte. He had ruined her family. He even ruined his own family with his carelessness. There was no way out. Charlotte was lost to him.

Later in the evening, after giving it much thought and trying to think of any possible way out, Sidney arrived at the ball of Mr. and Mrs. Franklin. He walked in and spotted Crowe who was not about to pass up a party. “Parker!” he shouted from across the room. “I was not expecting you this evening. I assumed you’d be halfway back to Sanditon by now.”

“Unfortunately, I’m unable to return. I must sacrifice myself for the greater good tonight,” Sidney complained.

“However so?” Crowe asked, noticing his friend’s demeanor had soured. Sidney grabbed a drink off a passing tray and downed it in one gulp. Before the tray was gone, Sidney grabbed another two drinks. Crowe noticed his friend looked entirely too distressed. “Something troubling you? The bank not work out in your favor today?” Crowe asked.

“Unfortunately, it wouldn’t even matter if the bank had. I am being cornered into an impossible fate,” Sidney explained. His foe walked towards him dressed elegantly with two women at her side. 

“Sidney,” she greeted with a smile. “What a pleasant surprise.”

“Mrs. Campion,” he greeted, saying her name through gritted teeth. He refused to speak to her in more friendly terms. She stared at him as if she was waiting for something. What she waited for, Sidney was not ready to give. He sighed, excusing himself from the group. He followed another servant with a tray of drinks and grabbed two more, downing them quickly. 

“Sidney,” Eliza said angrily. She had followed after him alone. “I expect you to ask me to marry you publicly. It must be proper. I won’t have it any other way.”

“I haven’t even agreed to it yet,” Sidney argued.

She smirked and raised an eyebrow at him. “Are you seriously considering turning my proposition down?”

Sidney downed another drink, looking down at his empty glass. “I suppose I’m still hoping the woman I knew years ago still lives inside of you and you will have the decency to be kind to a broken man. You have broken me once before and are about to do it once again.”

“Seriously, Sidney! Don’t be so dramatic. You will find a way to love me once again. In time you’ll see you made the right choice. Miss Heywood will find someone new to love her. Someone more suitable to her social standing. Perhaps that young architect, Mr. Stringer is more to her liking. He seems like a nice young man who clearly has feelings for the young girl.”

Just the mention of Charlotte finding someone else, was enough to do Sidney in. He couldn’t bear the thought. “I may be forced to marry you, but I will never love you,” he said determinedly. 

Eliza sighed and shook her head. “Suit yourself. If you wish to live in a loveless marriage, that’s entirely your choice. But I won’t stand by and watch you make a fool of me by harboring feelings for another. Once we are officially engaged, you will return to Sanditon to deliver the news to your family and to inform Miss Heywood of our engagement. I’m sure she will return to Willingden at once, ridding us of her for good.”

“You truly are the most despicable woman I have ever known,” Sidney said.

“Despite what you might think of me, you will do as I say. You simply don’t have a choice.”

Eliza saw her acquaintances approach and giggled as if something Sidney said was amusing. She forced Sidney to take her hands and nodded her head, whispering for him to do it now.

Sidney felt as if he might retch all over her as he mustered the courage to do what he must. “Eliza Campion, will you do me the honor…” Sidney stopped, closing his eyes and picturing Charlotte. He held his breath, wishing for death.

“Yes?” Eliza encouraged excitedly. Her friends now within earshot of their conversation. 

“…Of being my wife,” Sidney spat the words quickly, barely able to stomach them.

“Yes! I would be honored to become your wife,” she shouted eagerly. Everyone around overheard her excitement and she wasted no time dragging Sidney around the room and announcing to anyone who wished to listen that she and Mr. Parker were engaged to be married. 

When Sidney was able to slip away, he sat in a corner, drinking a few more drinks, despising himself for what he had done and what he must still do.

the following day, back in Sanditon, all the Parkers gathered at Trafalgar House awaiting Sidney’s return. They found simple things to entertain themselves while they waited. Diana played cards, Tom paced the floor, Mary watched her husband with concern, while Arthur tried to stay out of the way and the children played on the floor. Charlotte knew Sidney would not let them down, however his family still seemed entirely distraught. Sidney loved his family more than anything and would not rest until all was well. Charlotte loved him even more for his dedication to his family. Eager to tell anyone of her impending engagement to Sidney, she sat down at a writing table in her room and started to pen a letter to her sister.

My dearest sister,

It’s been a week since Sidney left for London in his attempt to save Sanditon. There is nothing but trepidation in the Parker family. Tom, in particular has been consumed with worry as he awaits news. Oh Alison, it is possible that my future too could rest on Sidney’s swift return. I wish I could tell you more. But it may be that very soon I will have the most exciting news to share…

“He’s here! He’s here!” Jenny and Alicia shouted with joy.

Charlotte quickly folded the letter up and tucked it away before heading down the stairs to see Sidney. She could hardly contain the excitement she felt to see him, to hold him and be held by him. 

“This is excellent news. Oh, what a brother I have.” Charlotte could overhear the excitement in everyone’s voices as they greeted Sidney in the drawing room. “Oh Charlotte, glorious news. Sanditon is saved,” Tom announced. The Parker family stared at Charlotte across the room. Sidney refused to look at her, keeping his eyes down.

“Oh, that’s wonderful,” Charlotte said excitedly.

“Come along everyone,” Tom said. “We must tell Lady Denham immediately.” Tom rushed towards the door with everyone following behind him. Sidney and Charlotte remained. “Sidney!” Tom shouted out his name as everyone left the house. Charlotte turned around to face Sidney and knew instantly something was wrong.

Charlotte could see the pain, the fear, and the regret on his face. She didn’t know what to think of it. A sudden clench to her heart stopped her from feeling joy. Sidney walked a few feet towards her and raised his head to look at her. He tried to smile, but his smile fell into a pained expression once again. He held his breath as he looked upon the face of the woman he loved knowing what he was about to do would crush her.

“What is it?” she asked, trying desperately to read his expression for answers.

“Charlotte,” he began, barely able to breathe. He reached for her hand, unable to deny himself at least one more moment of feeling her in his hands. “My dearest Charlotte.” Sidney breathed as if he was crying inside. His voice struggled to say even the simplest of words. “I had hoped that when I returned, I’d be able to make you a proposal of marriage. But it cannot be.” Sidney dropped Charlotte’s hands, knowing he must let her go. “The fact is I have been obliged to engage myself to Mrs. Eliza Campion.” He watched as her eyes filled with tears and the sudden knife to the heart he felt was excruciating. He breathed his tears of pain. Please believe me that if there was any other way to resolve Tom’s situation, I would have…”

“I understand,” Charlotte interrupted, unable to hold the tears back any longer. She struggled to find words. She had so much to say, yet nothing would make any difference now. “I wish you every happiness. Excuse me.” Charlotte ran to her room and sobbed uncontrollably. She had never felt such hurt in her life and felt a deep regret for what they had shared. She felt like such a fool for giving herself to Sidney without promise of marriage beforehand. How could she have believed him and trusted him with her heart/ How could he betray her in such a way? 

Charlotte remained in her room all evening. At some point during her sleepless night, a letter was slipped under her door. She could hear the familiar footsteps of Sidney walking away, which only made her cry more. She didn’t want to read the letter. She knew if she did, it would only make her more upset. 

When the Parker family returned to the house later in the evening, Sidney asked to speak with Mary privately. He explained his dilemma, leaving out some details and begged Mary to take care of Charlotte. “Please help her understand there was no other way. Please make her understand how much I care about and love her,” he begged.

“Perhaps it’s best to not hurt her any longer with words of love, Sidney. You did what you must, and we will all be eternally grateful. If you love her, you will walk away and let her move on,” Mary suggested.

Sidney felt betrayed even by Mary. The one person he thought would understand, who would be of some support to them both, had simply dismissed his feelings as well as Charlotte’s and told him to leave. He didn’t bother sticking around any longer. He knew it would do no good, nor would Eliza accept his absence longer than a day. He was ultimately a prisoner and Eliza his capturer. 

The following day, Charlotte decided she must return home as soon as possible. She didn’t wish to remain in Sanditon any longer. The letter Sidney had left her still sat on the floor unopened. She informed Mary of her decision. Mary tried to be of some comfort and explained Sidney’s duty to his family. Charlotte did not wish to hear his name spoken and asked Mary to end it. Doing as Charlotte wished, Mary made arrangements for Charlotte to return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wipe the tears. Everything will get better...eventually.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here is the next chapter. It might not be much better than the last, but please hold on. We will get to the HEA. Sidney is not going to go down without a fight.

Just as Charlotte was packing her things to leave, Esther came to Trafalgar House to call on her.

“I was hoping you might take a walk with me,” Esther asked. Charlotte obliged, gathering her pelisse and hat. They walked slowly through the streets before making their way to the beach. 

“Lord Babington and I plan to marry in two weeks. Just as soon as the Banns are completed,” Esther informed. The talk of marriage made Charlotte’s heart ache once again. Yet, she had become quite good at hiding her feelings.

“I wish you both every happiness,” Charlotte said. “I plan to leave in the morning.”

“You’re leaving?” Esther asked with shock. “You mustn’t. Who will stand with me?”

“Stand with you?” Charlotte repeated, asking for clarity.

Esther stopped and took a deep breath. “I have spent my life wrapped up in an impossible feat. I have no friends, no true family other than Lady Denham, no one to count on. I feel as though you are my only friend even if we only barely know one another. I need a bridesmaid and you’re the only one I can think of to ask.”

As much as Charlotte wished to refuse, she couldn’t deny the desperate plea in Esther’s voice. “I suppose I could postpone my return home for a couple more weeks,” Charlotte agreed. 

“Oh, thank you!” Esther gasped. “I don’t know what I’d do without you. I don’t have many friends, but you are truly the only one I know I can count on. You have given me a new look on life. I can honestly say, it is because of you and your kindness that has led me to my own happiness. I didn’t think I could ever be happy with Lord Babington, but now I see just how much happiness the man brings to my life.”

Charlotte tried her hardest to be happy for Esther, but she couldn’t help feeling sorry for herself and what her own life might have been with Sidney. If only she could speak to someone about it. 

Charlotte spent a lot of time with Esther during the lead up to her wedding. Charlotte found as painful as it was to think of a wedding that could have been for her and Sidney, it did help to keep her distracted to join Esther in preparing for her own wedding. 

Charlotte found it difficult to visit Georgiana anymore. She couldn’t bear to listen to Georgiana talk about Sidney, especially when she spoke so poorly of him. As hurt as she was, she couldn’t cauterize her heart and stop loving Sidney just because they were separated. 

Two weeks later, Esther and Babington stood at the alter to be married. Charlotte found it difficult to stand next to Sidney as their witnesses. It took everything inside of her not to break down crying. Sidney felt the same as the last couple weeks had been excruciatingly painful. He spent night after night drinking his feelings away while during the day he became Eliza’s slave, dragging him to every social event and gathering to announce their engagement.

Neither Charlotte nor Sidney paid attention to the words being spoken. Both of them found it easier to ignore the surroundings and ignore their draw towards each other. It was too painful to think about what could have been for them. If Sidney had only gotten the words out at the ball, this would be them getting married. If only the fire hadn’t happened, they would be happily standing together in front of Mr. Hankins reciting vows of marriage. 

After the ceremony, everyone was ushered outside while Esther and Babington were left with Mr. Hankins to sign the marriage decree. Charlotte stood on the opposite side of Sidney, feeling as though being close to him for one moment longer would burst her heart into a thousand pieces. Charlotte mustered up the strength to be happy for Esther and Lord Babington. She was truly happy for her dear friend. However she couldn’t deny the pain she still felt from Sidney’s betrayal.

During the reception breakfast, Lady Denham approached Charlotte from across the yard, “Well, Miss Heywood,” she called out. Charlotte stopped to listen to Lady Denham. “You still proclaiming your independence? Or is it that none of our young men have taken your fancy?” Charlotte refused to answer. She wasn’t even sure how to answer. “I wager we’ll see you walk down the aisle very soon.” Lady Denham laughed and turned as if she was about to walk away, but then turned in the other direction noticing Sidney. “What do you say, Mr. Parker?” Charlotte’s heart stopped beating as Lady Denham thrust her and Sidney into conversation only to leave moments later.

Sidney approached Charlotte, unable to not at least speak to her for even a moment. Charlotte wished she could be anywhere else but here, with him, in front of all who will clearly see the pain across her face. As hard as she tried, she simply couldn’t hide how she felt about him.

“How do you do, Miss Heywood?” he asked quietly. He noticed how Charlotte’s hair was pulled back, hidden under an old bonnet. He remembered how she had lost her newer bonnet on the beach that night they were together. He did promise to buy her a new one. Now he would never be able to. Now, that hat remained in Eliza’s possession, threatening Charlotte’s reputation as well as her family and his.

Charlotte tried to remain calm, remain collected, remain unfeeling. “Very well, thank you.”

Sidney nods his head, giving her a forced smile. Sidney too, tried to remain unfeeling even though all feelings were busting from him for all to see.

“And your family, are they well?” he asked, breathing the words as if it was hard to speak in such unfamiliar terms. 

“Very well,” she said, taking a small glance at his face before dropping her eyes to the ground again.

“Ah,” Sidney said, keeping his eyes trained on Charlotte. Even if she refused to look at him, he was going to take her in, remember every detail of her beautiful face even if for the last time.

“How are your own wedding preparations?” Charlotte asked, taking another look at Sidney, finding all her strength to continue the small conversation they were having.

Sidney’s shoulders dropped hearing her speak of his wedding to Eliza. He didn’t wish for her to have thoughts of him marrying Eliza. He didn’t wish to think about it himself. “Elaborate,” he said simply. That single word told Charlotte all she needed to know. He was miserable, broken, unfeeling just as she was. They took a moment to gaze into each other’s eyes, trying to convey to the other just how much they wished things were different.

“Well,” Eliza interrupted them. Sidney stiffened when she approached and took a drink from his hand. “Who would have thought planning a London wedding could be so exhausting. Perhaps we should have a simple country affair like this one, dear?” Sidney and Charlotte glanced in opposite directions, feeling the awkwardness of the moment. “Though I don’t think it would be quite our sort of thing. Do you?” Sidney didn’t answer, simply staring out in the distance, tightening his jaw, and looking entirely uncomfortable. Charlotte watched and noticed how miserable he appeared. He was trapped in an imminent loveless marriage; one she recently spoke of in front of Lady Denham and compared to slavery. Sidney was a slave to Mrs. Campion’s whims. She wanted Sidney and she wasn’t going to go down without a fight. “Men. What do they know?” Eliza joked as if his thoughts and opinions didn’t matter any longer. He was simply imprisoned. “Good day, Miss Heywood.” She pulled Sidney away by his arm, making sure they were no longer alone. Sidney bowed his head in Charlotte’s direction, keeping his eyes trained on the ground. Sidney refused to look at Charlotte’s saddened face once more, for if he did, he might break down right then and there and confess his undying love for her in front of all.

Charlotte could hardly breathe when they walked away. This was very likely the last time she would ever see Sidney Parker. He was supposed to be her future. He was supposed to be the one she would love for all eternity. Now, he was simply a memory. 

When Charlotte returned to Trafalgar House that night, she finally took out the letter Sidney had left her and sat down on the edge of the bed. She felt a need to open the letter, now believing that Sidney hadn’t hurt her on purpose. 

My dearest Charlotte,

I need you to understand why I was forced to do what I did. Eliza has come into possession of the bonnet you lost that night we were at the cove. She has a witness who saw us together. If I don’t marry her, she threatens to expose you as a harlot, ruining not only you but your family as well. Tom and Mary will also be threatened for allowing you to live with them for the season. Their own children would be ruined. No amount of pleading or begging would change her mind. She is the most vial woman I know for doing such a thing. She has made it perfectly clear I am who she wants and she will do whatever she must to make that happen.

I never meant to hurt you. I never meant for things to end so badly. If I could go back and change what happened I would. I will do what I am forced to do to protect you and your family, but please know my heart will never leave you. There will never be a day that goes by that I won’t think of you, that I won’t love you. You were my future. You were my joy. Even if I must live a loveless marriage, in my mind I will always picture you as my bride.

Please find happiness with someone who deserves you. As hard as it is for me to picture you loving someone else, I wish for you to be happy more than anything else. You finding joy again will bring me the greatest delight possible. 

I will always love you, Charlotte. 

Sidney

Charlotte sobbed even more reading his letter and knew more than anything she needed to return home. She needed the comfort of her family. She was no longer under any illusion that Sidney had deceived her and had chosen Eliza over her. She never wanted to believe he had, but a part of her questioned it. Now she just wanted to leave it all behind. Forget all that happened and move on. She too would always love Sidney, but she understood why he did what he did and in her own way respected him for it.

In the morning, the carriage was prepared for her departure. Before Charlotte could leave, she went to visit Mr. Stringer. She had barely seen him since the funeral. She merely wished to make sure he was alright. 

Charlotte knocked on his door and heard him call out, “It’s open.” She opened the door and walked in to find him sitting in a chair. “Miss Heywood!” he said in greeting, standing to his feet.

“I just came to say goodbye,” Charlotte said.

“I appreciate you taking the trouble, Miss,” Mr. Stringer said, watching her across the room. Charlotte paced the room, looking across the small abode with admiration. “Do you expect to return to Sanditon again?”

“I hope so,” she answered. “But I cannot say for certain. When do you leave for London?”

“I’m not leaving,” he answered, walking across the room closer to her. “I’ve decided I owe it to my father’s memory to stay here. At least until the new work is completed.” Charlotte watched his expression as he spoke. “I gather Mr. Sidney Parker is engaged?”

“Yes,” Charlotte said, trying to force a happiness. “I wish them both every happiness.”

“She’s not half the woman you are, Charlotte,” Mr. Stringer said. “If he can’t see that. He doesn’t deserve you.” Charlotte wished to tell someone, anyone just how honorable he truly was. He was being looked upon as a man who didn’t deserve her. However, he was merely doing what he must to protect her. Yet, if she told anyone what truly happened, his sacrifice would be in vain. 

Instead, she nodded her head. “Thank you, Mr. Stringer.” She curtsied and left his home. 

She had hoped to say goodbye to Georgiana, but she was not at Mrs. Griffiths when she came by and simply had to leave a letter. 

Charlotte walked the familiar streets of Sanditon one last time before returning to Trafalgar House to say goodbye to the Parkers. 

The children ran towards her when she approached the carriage. “Goodbye Charlotte!” they shouted. 

Charlotte leaned down and hugged them all, kissing their heads and beginning to cry. She missed them already. “Now you be good. And don’t forget to write to me.”

“And you write to us?” Jenny asked.

“Of course, I will,” Charlotte promised.

“Come children,” Tom called. The children ran to his side and watched as Charlotte approached their father. 

“Goodbye Tom,” Charlotte said. “I hope the rebuilding goes well.”

“Don’t you worry, my dear,” Tom said. “Sanditon will rise from the ashes. As sure as eggs are eggs.”

Charlotte nodded her head and bowed towards him before turning back to Mary. “Goodbye Mary. I cannot thank you again for your kindness. You’ve been such a good friend to me.” 

Mary reached out to hug Charlotte. “I’m only sorry that Sidney couldn’t be here to say goodbye.”

“He has other commitments,” Charlotte dismissed. “I do understand.” Mary was the only one who knew of Charlotte and Sidney’s growing feelings for each other. Charlotte wondered if her comment was more to ensure she wouldn’t be interfering with Sidney’s engagement. Mary surely knew how miserable Sidney was, but remained helpless if she wished for her family to remain unharmed in all the turmoil. Charlotte had to step aside for all of them.

“Despite everything,” Mary began. “I do hope you don’t regret coming to Sanditon.”

“How could I?” Charlotte said. “It’s been the greatest adventure of my life.”

“We’ll miss you. You’re welcome anytime,” Mary offered. Charlotte nodded her head and boarded the carriage while the Parker family watched her ride away. Charlotte looked out the window and watched the familiar town she had grown to love disappear. She tried desperately to take comfort in all that she had learned and experienced in Sanditon.

Shortly out of town, near the clifftops, she heard the driver call for the horses to stop. She wasn’t sure what had happened and peeked out the window to see what the commotion was about. Standing next to a horse was Sidney. Her heart leapt with joy to see him once more. For a moment she wondered if he had come for her. Perhaps they could run away and be married in Scotland before anyone was wiser. She climbed out of the carriage and watched as Sidney approached her in haste and desperation. He stopped mere steps away from her, clearly holding himself back from taking her in his arms and kissing her like he had many times before.

Sidney struggled to breathe while standing in front of her. “I couldn’t let you go without…” he began but stopped himself. There was so much he wished to say. He wanted to tell her he loved her. He wanted to tell her how she changed him for the better. He wanted to tell her how she brought him joy and happiness. He wanted to tell her how sorry he was for everything he had done wrong and everything he had done to hurt her. Yet, nothing seemed right in that moment. Anything he said would only hurt her more. “Tell me you don’t think too badly of me?” 

“I don’t think badly of you,” she said softly, trying hard not to cry.

“I don’t love her, you know,” he said.

“You must not speak like that,” Charlotte cried. “She loves you and you have agreed to marry her. You must try to make her happy.”

“Yes. Yes, you’re right. I have to fulfill my side of the bargain,” he said trying to force a smile. “Goodbye Charlotte. I wish you every happiness.”

“Goodbye,” Charlotte cried, boarding the carriage before she did or said something she may end up regretting.

Sidney slowly shut the carriage door and watched her leave as his heart shattered into a thousand pieces. Death seemed more appealing than living a life without Charlotte. He simply couldn’t find it in him to live a lie with Eliza. He determined in that moment to find a way to rid himself of Eliza and find a way to win Charlotte back, even if it took the rest of his life to do so. 

Charlotte tried hard to stop crying as she approached her home. She was excited to see her family again but found she just couldn’t rid herself of the tears. She loved Sidney, and nothing would ever change that. He would always have her heart and her love.

“Charlotte!” Alison shouted, running out of the house to greet the approaching carriage. Charlotte quickly burst through the carriage door and leapt into her sister’s arms. For the first time in weeks, she felt as if she could finally breathe again. Her sister would bring her comfort. 

Slowly, all of Charlotte’s family surrounded her and jumped with joy to have their sister home again. Charlotte’s mother and father hugged her excitedly. Charlotte genuinely smiled and felt some sense of peace for the first time in weeks. 

“You must be exhausted after your long trip. Let’s get you some food,” her mother offered, guiding her into the house. “We want to hear all about your adventures.”

“Tell us about Sanditon,” Alison begged. 

“It’s a wonderful place,” Charlotte began. “I went sea-bathing quite often. I found the ocean water to be most invigorating. I attended balls in Sanditon and in London.”

“London?” her father questioned. 

“It’s a long story. We went there to spread word of the Sanditon regatta. Oh, the regatta. What a wonderful day full of memories. My friendship with Lady Susan prompted her to come to the regatta and nearly the entire beau monde of London followed. The people of Sanditon were quite lovely and welcoming. I had so many adventures. Lady Denham, the great lady of the town was not the most pleasant woman, but I grew to admire her independence and tenacity. I made so many dear friends I miss already. Esther and Lord Babington were married just days ago. Esther asked me to be her bridesmaid.”

“How exciting!” Charlotte’s mother said, listening intently to Charlotte’s stories. 

“Mr. Crowe was also an interesting character,” Charlotte continued. “He almost always had a drink in his hand. And Tom’s brothers and sister visited. I did enjoy getting to know Arthur and Diana. Arthur is such a sweet and tender soul. I can’t imagine anyone not liking him. Diana is very protective of her three brothers, especially Arthur. Mr. Stringer and Mr. Robinson work on the building of Sanditon. They are both fine men with many talents. Oh, and Georgiana. She became my dearest friend. I will treasure our talks always. She is an heiress to a fortune from Antigua.”

“Goodness,” her mother said. “You surely did have quite the adventure.”

“Tom’s brothers?” her father repeated. “You only spoke of one named Arthur. Was there another one?” 

Of course, her father would pick up on her absence of mentioning Sidney. She worried just saying his name would give her away. What her father would think of her if he knew what she had partaken to with Sidney. “Yes, Mr. Sidney Parker.” Charlotte tried her best to remain neutral while reciting his name. “He was a pleasant enough man. He’s engaged to be married to a woman in London.”

“If you enjoyed your time in Sanditon so much, why did you return early?” Alison asked.

Charlotte blinked her eyes a few times, trying to find words that would explain her sudden return. “I suppose I just missed my family is all. Letters didn’t seem the same as actually seeing your faces every day.”

“Well, we are happy to have you home,” her mother said, patting Charlotte on the arm. “We half expected to receive word of your engagement by the end of the season.”

“Who would I be engaged to?” Charlotte asked with a small laugh. If only her mother knew how true her words were.

“You spoke of many gentlemen,” Alison pointed out. “Not one of them found you appealing enough to be their bride?”

“Alison!” Charlotte’s mother scolded. 

Charlotte felt a sudden sadness come over her. Indeed, there was someone who wished to marry her, but it would never be. And she couldn’t tell them about him, even if she wanted to.

For hours, Charlotte told her curious family about her adventures and all that she had witnessed. She covertly tried to keep Sidney out of the conversation as much as possible. She couldn’t trust herself speaking of him.

Charlotte found that eating was not appealing. Even the familiar smell of her mother’s cooking turned her stomach. “You’ve barely touched your food, Charlotte,” her father pointed out. “Is everything alright?”

Charlotte tried to smile and looked down at her plate of untouched food. “I think I’m too exhausted to eat. I may turn in for the night, with your permission. Tomorrow will be better.”

Her father nodded his head, giving her permission to leave the table and head to bed. While Charlotte undressed and prepared for bed, she felt a sudden nausea come over her. She swallowed thickly, trying to rid herself of the sensation to retch. She lied down on the bed and stared at the wall. She thought back to when her and Sidney were on the beach, remembering how happy they were together. Remembering how she felt when he brought her pleasure and wondering if she would ever feel that same pleasure again. She missed his touch, his kisses, his words of devotion. She wondered if he would ever be happy again. She wanted him to be happy, even if it hurt her to think about.

The next morning, that urge to retch had not left her stomach. She rushed outside still dressed in her shift and puked behind the barn. She didn’t know what had come over her. Vomiting made her queasy stomach feel better though. She quietly walked back into the house making her way back to the room she shared with her sisters to dress for the day. 

For days, this went on. She would wake early in the morning feeling sick to her stomach. Some days she could manage it, while other days she could not. She found herself taking long walks during the day to hide how sickly she felt. She had a good feeling she knew what it was from. She had seen her mother this way many times before. The thought terrified her more than anything else ever had. Her father was sure to disown her if he knew she had become pregnant during her time in Sanditon. 

Early one morning, Charlotte kneeled over a log up on the hill by her home and puked. She was surprised when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned quickly to find Alison at her side. She looked sympathetic, but also had a look of knowing across her face. Charlotte stood up and Alison took her sister in her arms for a sisterly embrace. “Is this why you returned? Were you forced?”

“No!” Charlotte gasped releasing her sister and beginning to walk slowly with her. “No, I love him very much. He loves me too. We intended to marry. But certain circumstances have kept us apart. I would never have engaged in such activities if I didn’t think there was a promise of marriage.”

“Yet, there wasn’t, was there?” Alison asked. “Surely if there was you wouldn’t be home. Or you would have been accompanied by this man.”

Charlotte broke down crying. “Oh, Alison. He was forced to engage himself to another,” she sobbed. “I had believed he would ask me.”

“And now you’re with child?” Alison said. “What are you going to tell mother and father? Surely you can’t hide it for much longer.”

“What can I tell them?” Charlotte cried. Another wave of nausea hit her and once again she dropped to her knees to puke. Alison leaned down next to her and rubbed her back for support.

“Alison, go back to the house,” their father spoke angrily behind them. Both Alison and Charlotte gasped as they turned around to look at their father’s angry face. Alison stood and walked away quickly, looking back at Charlotte with sympathetic eyes. 

Charlotte stood and wiped her face with the back of her hands. She took a deep breath and readied herself for what may come. Her father stared at her in disbelief before turning away from her as if he couldn’t bear to look at her. “Charlotte, what have you done?”

“I’m so sorry, papa. I never meant for this to happen,” she said.

“Who? Who did this?” he demanded. “I must travel to Sanditon and demand they marry you immediately.”

“No. You can’t. If you do Tom and Mary will be ruined,” Charlotte cried.

“Tom? Is Tom responsible for this?” her father shouted.

“No,” Charlotte cried. “It’s Tom’s brother. We fell in love. We wished to be married. But there was a fire. Tom had outrageous debts. His brother had no choice but to engage himself to someone else with a fortune to not only save his brother, but also to save me.”

“Tom’s brother? Arthur Parker you spoke of?” he questioned.

Charlotte’s head dropped as she shook it. “Sidney Parker,” she whispered. “Papa, he doesn’t know. It was a mistake, I know. At the time, I thought he was going to propose. He was planning to marry me; I know he was. But now he’s being blackmailed. Someone saw us and is threatening to go public. She would ruin our family as well as the Parker family.”

“She is not to blame. You have brought this upon yourself with your careless actions!” he shouted. Charlotte broke down even more. She despised herself for letting her father and her family down. “I warned you about these seaside resorts. I warned you to be careful.”

“No one judges me more than myself, father. I made a mistake; one I can never take back. I was naïve to think it would be alright; that it wouldn't matter. Even you and mother didn’t wait. I was born six months after you married. Or perhaps I’m not even yours? Perhaps mother got herself in the same predicament I have? Perhaps she had to marry the first person who came along to save her reputation?” Charlotte questioned sadly.

Charlotte’s father sighed, calming his anger. He sat down on a stump and ran a hand across his face. “Charlotte,” he breathed. The way he looked at her, made her believe her suspicions were correct. Charlotte shook her head vigorously and cried even more. She felt as if she may be sick once again. She didn’t want to believe what she had come to question. “You are mine. Don’t ever doubt that again. We never wanted you to know you were conceived out of wedlock. Your mother and I were young and in love. We thought we knew what we were doing. Most young people do.” He patted a log next to him, motioning for her to sit down next to him, so she did. “You are correct, your mother and I were not married when you were conceived. I was to leave on a business trip for a few months. Before I left, we spent some intimate time together. When I returned, we were to be married. We thought we knew what we were doing. While I was away, your mother discovered she was pregnant. Your mother hid it at first, knowing her father would probably kill me the moment I returned. Her mother was who discovered it and helped her hide the pregnancy until I returned. When I did, your mother told me of you. I was shocked and fearful. I confided in my mother about the news. My own mother never cared for your mother. She tried vehemently to claim your mother had been with someone else while I was gone. That she was trying to trap me in a marriage. There was an argument that broke out between our two families, both claiming we weren’t suitable and refusing to let us marry. I knew you were mine. I knew what we had done. And I loved your mother despite what my family or her family claimed. So, your mother and I married in secret in Scotland before either family was the wiser. There is a reason I don’t travel far from home. I don’t ever want someone to question the parentage of my children.”

“A part of you must question then,” Charlotte said.

He sighed and looked out in the distance. “At first, of course, there was a feeling of doubt. But once you were born and I saw your face, I knew you were mine. There was never any doubt from that day forward. My parents questioned it often and I stopped talking to them. I refuse to let anyone believe you don't belong to me.”

“What am I to do, papa?” she cried. “I can’t marry Sidney. He’s engaged to someone else. I can’t have this baby without bringing shame upon our family.”

Her father brought her to his chest, soothing her cries the only way he knew how. “You will have to leave. I can’t have you living under our roof setting a poor example for your younger siblings. It’s bad enough Alison knows. I suggest you travel back to Sanditon and attempt to make this right with Mr. Sidney Parker, or you marry someone else who is willing to raise this child as their own. The only other option is you have the baby in secret and give it away to someone willing to raise it as their own and keep your secret.”

The thought of marrying anyone but Sidney made Charlotte sick. She simply couldn’t bring herself to think of such things. But she knew marrying Sidney wasn’t an option either. What hurt more than anything was being told she couldn’t live under her family’s roof any longer. She was merely being cast away by her own father. “I understand,” she cried. “I will send word to a few acquaintances who may be able to help me.”

He kissed her temple and hugged her shoulders in an attempt to comfort her. “Your mother and I will pray for you and the child that all will turn out well.” Charlotte tried to muster the strength to nod her head and thank him for his kindness even though she felt as if he was abandoning her. 

She stayed away from the house all day thinking about what she might do and who she could trust with the news. There weren't many she felt comfortable telling her secret. Even those she felt comfortable telling she wondered if they would also keep her secret. She couldn't tell Mary or Tom. She couldn't tell Georgiana. They were all too close to Sidney. She definitely didn't want Sidney to find out. Charlotte returned to the house when it was time to eat the evening meal and was faced with the disappointment both her parents portrayed. No one was more disappointed in her than herself. She had shamed her family even if no one ever knew. 

“Charlotte will be leaving us again by the end of the week,” her father announced at the table. “She has been asked to return to Sanditon and she has accepted.” 

“Can I accompany you this time?” Alison asked.

“Out of the question!” their father spat. “No one else will be traveling to Sanditon anytime soon, if at all.”

Charlotte could hardly manage to eat anything and felt sorry for Alison. She was only being a good sister. After she ate what she could, she returned to her room and began to write two letters; one to Esther Babington and one to Lady Susan Worcester.

In London, Sidney was dragged along to yet another social gathering. He sat in a corner drinking heavily and making a fool of himself in his own right. His betrothed approached him looking angry. Sidney couldn’t help but smile. It’s exactly what he wanted. 

“Is this what I have to look forward to?” she asked angrily. “Am I to be married to a drunk?”

“I suppose it is,” he said, raising his glass to her and downing another drink before motioning for the servant to bring him another. 

“This is ridiculous, Sidney. You are making a fool of yourself and of me,” she scolded. “Can’t you at least act civilized for one night? At least try to pretend you’re enjoying yourself?”

“I may be forced into marrying you. I may even be forced to attend these absurd social gatherings to be paraded around as if I’m some sort prize you won. But I refuse to enjoy any part of this.”

She smirked and slightly giggled at his veracity. Sidney had done very little in the last week to show her any kindness. His hope was if he made her angry enough, showed her he despised her and wanted nothing to do with her, she would break off the engagement. She had done it once before; she could do it again. Perhaps she would find some other poor soul to marry her. “Listen to me, Sidney Parker,” she began through gritted teeth. Her eyes glaring at him. “I am not about to be trifled with. If I ask you to do something, I expect you to do it.”

Sidney swallowed another drink while staring at her. “Is that how it works to be married to you?” he asked. “You order me around like a lap dog and I’m supposed to do as you say? Is that how your relationship with Mr. Campion was?” Sidney finished off another drink, smirking at Eliza as he saw how his words angered her. “I do believe Mr. Campion is in a far better place now. I’m sure he was all too glad to rid himself of you in his death.”

“How dare you!” she said angrily.

“I’m only speaking the truth. Right now, I find death far more appealing than a lifetime of being enslaved to you. I despise you more than any other woman on the planet. Why you insist on marrying me when it’s clear I have nothing but animosity towards you is beyond me.”

“You did love me once,” she reminded. 

“I didn’t love you. I was fascinated by you. Now I see the error of my ways.”

“Despite your hatred for me, we will be married,” she reminded. “There’s no escaping that, unless of course, you wish to make your family and your precious Charlotte suffer the consequences.”

“What is you want from me? I don’t understand it. Are you simply unwilling to be passed over by another woman? I’m sorry to inform you, but you will never be half the woman Charlotte is. She is far superior to you and forcing me into marriage will never change that. She will always mean more to me. She will always be in my thoughts. She will always be who I wish to be with. I will live a loveless marriage to save her and my family, but you can’t take her away from me entirely.”

“I highly doubt a man like you would be happy with a loveless existence,” she laughed.

Sidney took another drink off of a tray and downed it in front of her. “Watch me.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I might break this chapter up, but we decided to just keep it one long chapter. I don't think anyone will complain. There is so much that happens. Some of you might be screaming at us when you get to the end. 
> 
> I want to thank everyone for all the wonderful comments. I've never had so many readers with so much to say. It's absolutely wonderful reading all the thoughts and concerns everyone has. All of you are simply amazing. I know Diana and I have been flabbergasted with how quickly this story had captivated everyone. 
> 
> Just remember there will be a happy ending.

Esther had only been married a little over a week when she received an unexpected letter from Charlotte. 

–Dear Esther,

I must apologize for calling on you at such a time. I feel simply terrible for disturbing you during your honeymoon period with Lord Babington. But I am in desperate need of a friend. It seems I have found myself in a delicate situation after leaving Sanditon. I am being asked to leave my family home in Willingden so as not to bring shame upon my family. I do not know where to go or who to call on. I am hoping you may have some friendly advice or know of a place I may be able to stay? I cannot go back to the Parker family for many reasons. I beg of you to keep my secret, even from your new husband. I do not want this undesirable news to be spread. 

Your dearest friend,

Charlotte–

Esther was not expecting such news from Charlotte. To say she was stunned, would be an understatement. Charlotte had always seemed very wise and mature for her young age. She wondered what young man Charlotte let get the better of her. She had some suspicions. Did I not advise her to be on her guard, Esther thought to herself?

Esther called for a servant to start packing a bag. Her new husband, Lord Babington overheard the exchange and wondered what was happening. “Are you going somewhere?” he asked his bride.

Esther knew she needed to keep the truth secret. She thought quick to come up with a ruse. She didn’t like having to lie to her husband so soon in their marriage, but she was protecting a good friend. She wasn’t lying to him to be malicious. “Yes, it seems my aunt has become ill again. I must travel to Sanditon at once.”

“So soon after we’ve been married?” he complained.

She kissed him affectionately and gave him a loving smile. “I don’t wish to leave so soon either, but it is my aunt. She has no one else. I will try not to be gone for long.”

“Shall I accompany you?” he asked.

“No!” Esther exclaimed a little too quickly. “No, it will be dreadfully boring sitting by my aunt’s bedside. You have much better things to attend to here. I will keep you updated on her health and return as soon as I can.”

She gave her husband another kiss, before retreating to her room to change into appropriate attire for traveling. She wasn’t entirely sure what to do for Charlotte, but she knew she must do something. 

Meanwhile, Lady Susan also received a letter from Charlotte with similar news. 

–Dear Susan,

I’m dreadfully sorry for calling on you with such news. I must stress, this was never my intent. I have found myself in a delicate situation, and I’m in desperate need of a friend. I have called on Lady Esther Babington as well. I beg that only the two of you know my situation. I do not want to ruin my family with such wrongdoings being spread. 

I know at one time Mr. Parker did love me. He planned to ask me to marry him. I must believe he did. However, due to circumstances beyond either of our control, he was forced to engage himself to Mrs. Campion. I am now left to face the consequences of our rash decision alone. 

I am being asked to leave my family home, so I don’t bring shame to my siblings. I have nowhere to go or anyone I can stay with I trust to keep my secret. My father expects me to either confront Mr. Parker or find other means to rid myself of my debauchery. I understand you probably can’t help me either given your position in society. Perhaps you might be able to give me some advice on what I should do or where I could stay for the remainder of my time in confinement? My father is insisting I marry immediately, or I make arrangements to give the baby to a family who is willing to raise it as their own. Perhaps you know of such a family? I’m deeply saddened to have to give my baby up, but it is what I must do to protect my own reputation as well as my family’s. Sidney’s sacrifice would be in vain if word were to get out about the pregnancy.

I do hope you don’t think too badly of me. I eagerly await a letter from you, even if it’s simply a letter of encouragement. 

Your dearest friend, Charlotte–

Lady Susan was shocked by the news. She had no idea such things had happened. She was a woman who made it her mission to know all of what was happening in society. She had only heard recently of the engagement between Mr. Parker and Mrs. Campion. This would simply not do. If Charlotte was right, Mr. Parker needed rescuing. 

Lady Susan spent the day finding out what had happened in Sanditon to lead to such a rash decision from Mr. Parker. She believed he cared for Charlotte more than even Charlotte knew. She had watched them dance that night at the ball in London. There was no denying Mr. Parker had deep-rooted feelings for Charlotte. Her suspicions were only confirmed at the regatta when Mr. Parker ran after Charlotte after the wicked Mrs. Campion goaded her about being a farmer’s daughter. She believed Mrs. Campion knew it too, which is why she treated Charlotte so poorly. She didn’t like the competition Charlotte possessed for Mr. Parker’s affections. The only explanation was just as Charlotte expressed; Mr. Parker was forced into engaging himself to Mrs. Campion.

After some research, Susan found out about the fire, about Tom Parker’s debts, and about the death of Mr. Isaac Stringer. She remembered the man as being a very proud father of his son, Mr. James Stringer after the regatta race. She was saddened for the boy. She didn’t know him well, but she noticed an attraction to Charlotte by the young man. One she didn’t believe Charlotte carried for him. 

Lady Susan only shared the letter with the one person she trusted more than anyone else; the Prince Regent. “We must help her. She does not deserve to be left alone in such a state. Mr. Parker must be informed. This would be reason enough for him to break his engagement to Mrs. Campion and marry Charlotte,” she stressed to him.

He sat quietly while reading over the letter Charlotte had sent to Lady Susan and listening intently to Susan. He didn’t understand the fascination Susan had with this young girl or why she had talked about her so freely these past weeks. And why now she felt it her duty to help her when it could have dire effects on her own reputation. “What is it about this girl that has you so enthralled?” he asked.

Lady Susan sat quietly across the table from him, thinking hard on the reason. “Perhaps it’s my desire to help a young girl in need? Or perhaps it’s because I am in desperate need of excitement in my life? Or perhaps I see myself in Charlotte with the same curious spirit and intrigue I had as a young girl? Perhaps I found myself in her exact situation many years ago? Perhaps she reminds me of the daughter I might have if my own situation were different?”

“Is this true?” he asked of her, shocked by the confession. 

“If it is, would you think differently of me?” she asked.

“Not in the least. However, I would like to know more,” he said.

She nodded her head and smiled at him. “When I was a young country girl on my first experience in high society, I too found myself in love with a man whom I thought loved me in return. Certain expressions of love were exchanged, and I gave myself to this man. I thought I knew him well enough to know his words were true. But I was naïve and found myself alone with child while he galivanted around until he found a girl to marry with a fortune attached to her name. I was forced into hiding by my parents until the baby was born. I only held her for a moment before she was taken from me and given to a couple who had found it impossible to have children of their own. I never knew what happened to her or where she went. There’s not a day that goes by that I don’t think of her. I spend my days watching and wondering if the young girls I see coming out in society are her. She’d be about Charlotte’s age.”

“Surely you don’t think Charlotte is that girl. Didn’t you say she had many siblings?” he asked.

Lady Susan smiled and looked down at the table. “I know Charlotte is not my daughter. But she reminds me of who my daughter might be today. I have a deep connection to Charlotte and feel it’s my duty to help her.”

“What is it you suggest?” he asked with the intent to help if he could.

Susan thought on it for a moment. “If you were able to pay off the debts Tom Parker owes, perhaps Sidney Parker could be free to marry who he pleases. You could put a stop to the union during the Banns being read. You wouldn’t even need to give a reason if you were to speak on his behalf.”

“It’s not that simple,” he said. “I must answer to the church. I would have to give a reason for the union not to take place. I’d be putting my own reputation on the line for such an act. I would need to have confirmation that Mr. Sidney Parker wants out of the engagement first. And beyond that, I can’t simply hand over money just to save a poor girl from ruin. I have my own debts to attend to.”

“I will call on Mr. Parker at once and discover his true intentions. If I am right in my suspicion that he wishes to marry Charlotte, will you help me to free him from his engagement?” she asked.

He sighed and sat back in his chair. “I can’t promise anything, but I will try, for you,” he agreed.

She stood from her seat and elegantly walked across the room to place a simple kiss on his cheek. “I appreciate your understanding and willingness to help in my pursuit to save a young couple.”

In Willingden, Charlotte packed her belongings in her trunk once again and readied herself for the trip back to Sanditon. Her father had planned to drive her there in the morning. Charlotte had no plans on where to stay or who to call on. All she knew was she was being brought back to the place she had gotten herself in trouble with the expectation that she was to fix what she had caused. She had yet to hear from either Esther or Susan, which made her feel even more alone and scared. 

“I don’t understand why father won’t let me accompany you. I could be of service when the time comes. I’ve helped our mother plenty of times. Why won’t he let me help you?” Alison whined.

“He doesn’t want you to end up getting yourself in the same situation,” Charlotte explained. It was the only explanation that made sense. Her father was deeply ashamed by her actions and wished to rid himself of his eldest daughter while keeping the rest of his children intact. Charlotte felt even more shame of herself every time she thought of it or saw the way he looked at her across the room. There was no denying his disappointment in her. 

“I wouldn’t be so quick to fall for a man,” Alison laughed which only caused Charlotte to tear up at the words her sister used. “I’m so sorry, Charlotte. I didn’t mean that the way it sounded. I would never judge you in such a way. I know you had your reasons for falling in love and the circumstances that led to this undesirable outcome. I simply meant that I can’t imagine myself falling in love with anyone. At least, not anytime soon.”

“I understand,” Charlotte said, excusing her sister’s blunder. It didn’t make Charlotte feel much better, but she tried to give her sister the benefit of the doubt.

“Alison, go help your mother,” their father spoke from the doorway. Alison quickly ran out of the room, leaving Charlotte alone with their father. Charlotte wiped her eyes and tried her best to stand tall. Her father sighed and walked into the room, looking absentmindedly around the room. 

“What is it, papa?” Charlotte asked.

His attention quickly fell upon her. “Have you made arrangements for a place to stay once we arrive in Sanditon?”

She took a deep breath. “I have not. Once I arrive, I will call on a few acquaintances. I imagine at least one of them will be willing to let me stay with them for a time.”

“And have you made a decision on what you plan to do?” he asked.

“Again, I have not. I have sent letters to a couple dear friends of mine asking for advice on where to go or what I should do. I have not heard back from them yet. I will keep you informed on where I am if you wish me to do so,” she offered.

He nodded his head as if accepting the offer. “Do you have any intentions of letting the young man know?” he asked.

“How can I, papa?” she asked sadly. “He’s engaged to another.”

“He has a right to know,” her father said. “I can’t help thinking about my own situation with your mother. If I had listened to the accusations of my family, I would have never had the opportunity to raise such a strong and independent daughter. You have always gone your own way. You have always desired adventure and pushed the boundaries of what’s acceptable, to your mother’s torment, no less. I can’t help but think how I would have missed out on that adventure you have taken us on. Even today, I wouldn’t miss it for the world. I wouldn’t want to miss it tomorrow either. It doesn’t matter what has been done, you are my daughter and I’ll love you the same yesterday, today, and tomorrow. I believe this Mr. Sidney Parker has a right to make up his own mind on whether he wishes to be a father in the same way.”

Charlotte took two large steps across the room and collided into her father’s chest. He held her tightly as Charlotte cried tears of happiness to hear such words from her father. She had thought he didn’t love her anymore, but she was wrong. “How can I tell him?” she cried against her father’s chest. “What if it doesn’t change his decision? What if he still chooses to marry another? How would he even get out of the engagement now? I can’t live through that rejection from him again. It was hard enough the first time.”

He nodded his head in understanding and rubbed her head affectionately. “Just think on it. I do want you to be happy, Charlotte. I fear you will never be happy if you go through with this pregnancy without marrying the father.”

“I will,” she promised. Charlotte knew her father was trying to tell her he was supportive in the best way he could. It was his way of telling her despite the situation she had found herself in she was still loved and still accepted as part of the family. Yet, Charlotte made an adult decision to give herself to Sidney and now she must face the consequences alone. She was prepared to do so.

Late in the day, Charlotte sat on the hill all alone thinking on what she must do. She wondered if writing to Sidney and telling him of the pregnancy would even make a difference. “He is most loyal to his family,” she thought aloud as if she was talking to someone. “It’s one of the things I love most about him. He’s a true family man. His family should come first. I just wish I was able to be a part of that family. But it isn’t possible. I need to let Sidney take care of his family. I can’t tell him.”

In the distance, Charlotte noticed a carriage coming up the road. It wasn’t a carriage she recognized, and she wondered who it might be. She began to slowly head down the hill, playing with the dry grass that she walked through. She kept the carriage in her sights and noticed it stopped in front of her home. A few moments later she saw some of her younger siblings come running towards her. Charlotte began to become even more curious who had come to visit. 

“Charlotte!” her siblings yelled as they got closer. “You have a visitor. A pretty lady in a carriage” Charlotte quickened her pace and ran with her siblings. She still wasn’t sure who it was. She had sent letters to Esther and Susan. Surely, they hadn’t come all this way for her.

As Charlotte got closer to where her parents stood talking to this mystery woman, she knew instantly who it was. “Esther!” Charlotte gasped.

Esther quickly turned around and rushed to Charlotte taking her hands in hers and giving her a welcome smile. Charlotte was surprised how much comfort seeing Esther brought her. “Dear Charlotte. How are you? Is everything well?”

“I wasn’t expecting you to come. Lord Babington, is he with you?” Charlotte asked.

“I came alone. My husband believes I am in Sanditon visiting my ailing aunt,” she said very matter-of-factly. “I’ve only been married a few short weeks and already I’ve had to lie to my husband.” She laughed as if it was funny to lie to one’s husband, whereas Charlotte felt terrible for being the cause of that lie. 

“What are you doing here?” Charlotte asked.

“I’ve come to collect you. I will be taking you under my wing,” she explained.

Charlotte laughed as if she didn’t believe her ears. “Where are you taking me?”

“We will discuss that on the way. I presume you are prepared to travel?” Esther asked.

“I have been packing,” Charlotte said. “My father had planned to take me to Sanditon in soon.”

“Show the servant to your belongings and he will get it packed up for you,” she said. “You will be leaving with me at once.”

Within mere moments, all of Charlotte’s belongings were packed into a trunk and secured on the carriage. Charlotte turned towards her family feeling much more uneasy about leaving them this time. The first time she left, she was going on an adventure. There was nothing but excitement and joy. Now she was leaving with a feeling of dread and trepidation. This could be the last time she saw her family in many years if at all. She tried to hold back the tears as she held each one of them in her arms for one last hug goodbye. 

“Be sure to write me. Every day,” Alison said. 

“I will,” Charlotte agreed. 

“Let us know when you get settled and if there are any complications,” Charlotte’s mother said with worry in her voice. “I have packed you some food for the trip.” Her mother handed her a basket with lots of sandwiches and special treats. Tucked between sandwiches was a small reticule. Charlotte opened it up to find a few coins. Her mother placed her hands over Charlotte’s as if gesturing for her to put it away. “It’s all I have. In case you need anything.” Charlotte nodded her head in understanding and hugged her mother one last time.

Charlotte stood in front of her father, taking a deep breath and holding back the tears the best she could. “Remember what I said and do think on it,” he said.

“I will, papa.” He tried to appear strong and unfeeling, but Charlotte had always been a favorite child of his. He couldn’t help but relax his façade and pull her into his arms for a warm hug. 

“I’m so sorry, Charlotte. I wish there was more we could do for you,” he whispered.

“I know,” she cried. “I made this choice. Now I must face it. I will be fine. Esther is a trusted friend. I’m in good hands.”

“I trust she is,” he said. He released her from his arms and nodded his head with a slight smile. “Off you go, then.”

Charlotte boarded the carriage with Esther and headed off on the road. Charlotte was still trying to come to terms with leaving her family for a second time with no true intent of ever returning. 

“Tell me, are you truly alright?” Esther asked once they were headed out on the bumpy road. 

“I am,” Charlotte assured. “I just don’t know if I will ever see them again. I don’t know where I will end up.”

“I came as quickly as I could. I don’t believe I need to ask who the father is. I suspect I already know. Someone close to my husband, perhaps?” Esther asked.

Charlotte sighed and looked down at her fidgety hands in her lap. “I suppose it might come as quite a shock that there was a relationship between Mr. Parker and myself. I truly thought he was going to ask me to marry him.”

“It’s easy to fall for the charm of men. We want to believe they are sincere in their affections, but I’ve found that it’s typically not the case. I’m guilty of falling for the same ruse,” Esther reminded. “We will find a way out of this. I assure you, there will be a favorable outcome. There was for me, and it’ll be the same for you. I’m sure of it.”

Esther’s words did little to calm Charlotte’s fears. But she smiled and nodded her head in agreement anyway. “I appreciate all your help. I don’t know what I would do without a friend like you. You’ve become accustomed to your role as a Lady quite quickly,” Charlotte said with a giggle as she admired Esther’s attire and remembered how she ordered the servants to her liking while they loaded up her belongings.

“I feel as though I have been preparing for this role my entire life. I don’t know why I resisted Lord Babington for so long. He is truly a wonderful man,” Esther gushed. 

“I always thought he was a very kind man who truly adores you. It’s clear for all to see,” Charlotte agreed. 

Esther giggled. “I feel so lucky to have him. He has truly changed my life.”

There was a sudden jolt to the carriage, causing both women to shriek as they jostled about the cabin.

“So sorry, my lady. We did not see that dip in the road until it was too late. We will try to watch for them better,” a driver yelled. 

“See that you do,” Esther called out for them to hear. 

Both Charlotte and Esther giggled after their brush with disaster was altered. “Where might we be going?” Charlotte asked. 

“If you agree, I’ve decided to take you to Sanditon. You can stay at Denham place as it’s now empty and no one ever goes there. Sanditon will start slowing down in a few months in preparation for winter. You can enjoy the rest of the season and hide away during the winter months when you start to show. I will come periodically to check on you under the false pretenses of checking in on my aunt.”

“I do not like that you have to lie to your husband about me,” Charlotte complained. “Isn’t there another way?”

“It’s the best I could come up with right now. If something else presents itself to be a better option, you will be the first to know,” Esther assured. “Have you decided what to do long term?”

“I haven’t,” Charlotte said sadly. “I was hoping to hear from Lady Susan. She seems to know everyone and surely must know someone who might be in want of a child under strict secret.”

“Is your intent to give the baby away then?” Esther asked.

“What other option do I have?” Charlotte asked. “I don’t have a line of suitors waiting to marry me. How could I find someone to marry me as quick as possible to hide the pregnancy as if it were their own or to find a man willing to raise another’s child? It’s simply not possible.”

“It is possible. It just might not be the most blissful of marriages.”

“I suppose I’ll have plenty of time to think on in while alone in Sanditon,” Charlotte considered.

The long trip to Sanditon was tiresome for both women. They arrived at Denham place late in the evening and went straight to bed. Charlotte had never been so exhausted in all her life and slept until nearly midday. When Charlotte got up and explored around the house she was to call home for the time being, she found many things undesirable. But she wasn’t one to complain. At least she had somewhere to be. 

Esther was already down in the entryway instructing her servants with packing up her belongings. “You’re already leaving?” Charlotte asked.

“I must get back to my husband. I will be stopping in on my aunt for the afternoon before making the trip back to London,” Esther explained. “If there’s anything you need, please feel free to inform one of my servants and they will go into town to collect anything before we leave. I’ve already had them stock the kitchen and prepare plenty of linens. You do know how to cook your own food, don’t you?”

“I’m sure I can manage.”

“I have left you some money for expenses. Use it wisely as I do not know when I’ll be able to return.”

“Thank you again, Esther. I don’t know what would have happened to me if you hadn’t showed up when you did,” Charlotte said.

Esther gave Charlotte a friendly hug and wished her well reminding her she would be back in a few weeks to check in on her. Charlotte watched as the carriage left and she was all alone at Denham place. She explored further around the house, discovering even more things that needed attended to. Simple repairs and cleaning tasks were something Charlotte could do to pass the time, she decided. She was thankful she had somewhere to stay at least.

Two days went by of Charlotte being all alone. It wasn’t exactly the most enjoyable time for Charlotte, but she made the best of it. Since her stomach had yet to grow much, she felt it might be alright to venture into town. She needed a few planks of wood to fix some holes. She just hoped she didn’t run into anyone she might know. Of course, in a small town like Sanditon, that was hard to come by. 

“Miss Heywood?” the familiar voice of James Stringer called behind her as she paid for the planks of wood.

Charlotte turned around and curtsied. “Mr. Stringer. It’s nice to see you again.”

Mr. Stringer was far too eager to see Charlotte and it showed. “I wasn’t aware you had returned. When did you get back?”

“I returned just days ago. I’m staying at Denham place for the time being. Esther asked me to stay there with her while she visits her aunt,” Charlotte lied. 

“Here you are, miss,” the man Charlotte had just bought the wood from held out the planks for her to take. Charlotte reached for them, but Mr. Stringer quickly cut in front of her. 

“Please, allow me.” Mr. Stringer took the planks of wood from the man and graciously carried them for Charlotte.

“I appreciate the help,” Charlotte said. “Denham place is quite rundown and in dire need of repairs. I figured while I have nothing better to do, I might as well take care of some of the smaller ones.”

“Seems reasonable,” Mr. Stringer agreed while they walked slowly down the street. “I’m surprised to see you back so soon after you left. It’s only been a month.”

“I suppose I missed the place,” Charlotte said. “How have you been holding up? I’m sure you are eager to get started on the rebuild.”

“Not particularly,” he complained. “I’m afraid most of the men have been feeling deflated and not sure they want to work for Mr. Parker any longer. I can’t say I blame them. I’m feeling quite the same.”

“Surely they must want to see Sanditon be successful.”

“To most of the men, Sanditon is just another job. Without the guarantee of wages, I’m afraid they will not be willing to sign on to more of Mr. Parker’s promises.”

“Have you spoken to Tom about your concerns with the men?” Charlotte wondered.

“I’m afraid Mr. Tom Parker has gone off to London. I’m not sure when he plans to return.”

“Oh. Is Mary still in town?” she wondered.

“I believe so. Although, I haven’t seen much of her in the last few days. I cannot say for certain.”

“And Miss Lambe? Is she still in Sanditon?”

“She is,” Mr. Stringer laughed. “Causing more and more havoc on poor Mrs. Griffiths by the day.”

“I should like to visit her while I still can. It seems like ages since I’ve last spoken to her,” Charlotte said.

“I’m sure she would like the company. The last time I saw her she wasn’t in the greatest of spirits,” Mr. Stringer stated. 

“Has anything else changed since I left?” she asked. “Anyone new in your life? Perhaps one of the Beaufort girls has finally caught your eye?”

Mr. Stringer grinned and ducked his head bashfully. “I’m afraid not. I haven’t quite gotten over the last girl I had feelings for.” Charlotte gave him an uneasy smile knowing he was more than likely referring to her. She did like Mr. Stringer, but she couldn’t picture herself ever loving him the way she loved Sidney. She looked at Mr. Stringer as a brother, not as a lover.

The two of them walked in silence for a while until they reached Denham place. “Thank you again for carrying the planks of wood for me,” Charlotte said, taking them from him and placing them on the doorstep. 

“If you need help with anything, I’d be happy to assist,” Mr. Stringer offered. 

“I’m sure I can manage. I wouldn’t want to trouble you,” Charlotte said.

“It’s no trouble at all. I have nothing else better to do,” he explained.

“Well, there is the roof that needs some repairs. I’m not sure if there is a ladder anywhere around for me to use. Perhaps you could bring a ladder by?” she asked.

Mr. Stringer smiled eagerly. “I will bring one by in the morning and get started with repairs right away.”

“Thank you, Mr. Stringer.”

“I look forward to see you in the morning, Miss Heywood.”

“Goodbye, Mr. Stringer,” Charlotte said, entering the house while he walked away with a happy grin on his face. Charlotte wasn’t entirely sure how to explain the absence of Esther and servants she was surely to travel with, but she found it was nice to have someone to talk to. She had been cooped up all alone with no one to talk to. She enjoyed the company even if it was slightly uncomfortable.

The following day, Mr. Stringer arrived bright and early to get started on the roof. Charlotte had crafted a story to explain the absence of Esther and Lord Babington at the estate. She planned to tell him they were called away on important business matters back in London and left in the early hours of morning. She decided to stay to be present while he worked on the repairs. It seemed logical enough and when she explained it to Mr. Stringer, he didn’t seem to question a word Charlotte spoke. “I plan to call on Georgiana while I still can. Will you be alright here alone?” Charlotte asked.

“Of course, miss. No reason to worry yourself,” Mr. Stringer assured.

Charlotte gave him a quick smile before heading into town on foot. She knocked on Mrs. Griffith’s door and was ushered in. Mrs. Griffiths seemed to almost sigh in relief at seeing Charlotte. “You know the way to her room,” Mrs. Griffiths said.

“Thank you,” Charlotte said with a curtsy. Charlotte walked down the familiar hallway and half expected to run into Sidney. The thought thrilled her and pained her simultaneously. But alas, he was not there. Charlotte gently knocked on the door and waited.

“What?” Georgiana grumbled. Charlotte slowly opened the door to find Georgiana lying on her bed looking miserable. “Charlotte!” Georgiana gasped and began sitting up. “What on earth are you doing here? I thought you went home to Willingden?”

“I came back,” Charlotte explained with a shrug of her shoulders. She walked into the room and sat down on the bed next to Georgiana. 

“What happened? Are you alright?” Georgiana asked with great concern.

“I’m perfectly fine,” Charlotte assured. “I’m staying at Denham place with Esther. Well, currently I’m staying by myself. Lady Esther and Lord Babington had to return to London unexpectedly. I chose to stay behind.”

“Why would you be staying with Esther?” she questioned.

“She asked me to. I wasn’t going to argue. Now enough about me. How are you? By the looks of it, I take it not well,” Charlotte observed.

“Oh, Charlotte. It’s been absolutely miserable without you here. I have no one to talk to and the Beaufort girls are simply driving me mad. I haven’t heard from Otis in weeks, nor do I know where he is. Last I heard, he was going into the Navy. He asked me to wait for him, but how can I trust him again not to hurt me? And of course, there’s still the issue of my nemesis, Sidney Parker standing in the way of my happiness. I am certain he loves nothing more than watching me suffer in misery.”

“You can’t believe that to be true. Think about what Sidney did for Otis in London after your kidnapping?” Charlotte reminded, defending Sidney’s actions.

“He’s not forgiven simply because he showed kindness for one solitary day. He has entirely abandoned me in this wretched place while he gallivants across London with his fortune wielding bride-to-be,” Georgiana complained.

The pain Charlotte felt deep on her gut while Georgiana spoke of Sidney hurt more than she thought it would. “He has expectations to live up to. You can’t fault him for playing the part while saving his brother,” Charlotte defended.

“Why must you always defend him as if you are still in love with him? He abandoned you just as much as he abandoned me.”

Charlotte looked down at the bed with a saddened expression. “It’s not that simple to fall out of love with someone. You of all people should know that. Otis used your name to better his position and then lied about marrying you and receiving your fortune to pay off his gambling debts. Yet, here you sit still pining over him. Am I not allowed to do the same?”

“Not when it’s Sidney Parker,” Georgiana whined. “What did you ever see in him anyway? He’s entirely a cad and not worth your time or affections. Besides, he’s engaged to that wretched woman. There’s no reason pining over him anymore.”

“I know,” Charlotte said sadly. “I suppose it’s hard to let your first love go. Perhaps we could help each other to get past the heartbreak of lost love.”

Georgiana took Charlotte’s hands and gave her a smile. “We will do it together.”

Charlotte stayed with Georgiana most of the day while they talked about what they had done or not done during the time they were apart. They walked through town and stopped at the bakery to get fresh bread and stopped at the post office in hopes of receiving a letter from anyone. Unfortunately, neither of them had gotten anything. “Will you come see me again tomorrow?” Georgiana asked.

“Of course,” Charlotte agreed. “I have missed you dearly and need a good friend to help me through these difficult times.”

“How long do you plan to stay?” Georgiana asked.

“I cannot say for certain. Perhaps a month. Maybe a while longer,” Charlotte said.

Georgiana hugged Charlotte tightly. “I hope you never leave.”

Charlotte hugged her back and felt terrible for leaving her the first time.

Meanwhile, back in London, Tom Parker sat at his desk in their London home writing letters of business when there was a knock on the front door. A servant opened the door and ushered in an elegantly dressed woman. Tom quickly stood and bowed his head when he saw who it was. “Lady Worcester!” he greeted exasperatedly. “To what do I owe the great honor of your presence?”

“It’s lovely to see you again, Mr. Parker. But I’m afraid I’m here to speak to Mr. Sidney Parker. Is he available?” Lady Susan asked.

“I’m afraid he’s not at home. Is there something I could do to help you?” Tom asked.

“It’s a matter of urgency. I’m afraid I must speak to him in private. Do you know when he will be returning?” she asked.

“I cannot say. He’s been spending many nights away. But he does eventually come back.”

“This will simply not do. I’m set to leave London for a while tomorrow morning. Perhaps I could leave him a letter and you could be sure he gets it when he returns?” she asked.

“I’d be honored,” Tom said with a slight bow. Susan wasn’t sure what to think of the man. He seemed nice enough, but from what she had heard of his business dealings, there was definitely something suspicious about him. Susan quickly scrawled a letter to Sidney and sealed it shut before handing it over to Tom. She gave him a curtsy and thanked him for his help before leaving. 

“Who was at the door?” Arthur asked, coming into the drawing room with a stack of toast on a plate. 

“Oh, it was no one. Just someone dropping off a letter. Nothing important,” Tom lied. “I am headed off to the post office. I’ll be back later this evening.” Tom gathered up his letters as well as the letter to Sidney from Lady Worcester and headed out the door. As soon as Tom was far enough from home, he opened the letter Lady Worcester had left for Sidney and read its contents. 

-Mr. Sidney Parker,

I have received word from Charlotte that she is in dire need of your support at this time. She has discovered some delicate information that requires your immediate attention. I understand your situation with Mrs. Campion is unfavorable. If you allow me to assist you, I will do everything I can to help you out of the engagement so you and Charlotte can be together. Now more than ever, Charlotte needs you to be there for her. I do hope you understand my meaning. I believe you to be an honorable man. If you love Charlotte the way I believe you do, I know you will make the right choice.

I am traveling to Willingden to see Charlotte at once. I do hope you will be joining us very soon.

Lady Susan Worcester-

Tom took a deep breath and shook his head. Everything he had planned, everything he had arranged could come crumbling down if Sidney was to receive this letter. 

He instantly rushed across town to Mrs. Campion’s home. He was ushered in and with great haste Tom handed Eliza the letter. Eliza read the letter to herself before crumpling it up and throwing it across the room. She yelled in frustration while pacing the floor. 

“I assume you understand what she is referring to?” Tom asked.

“How can this be?” Eliza asked angrily. “You promised me he did not have feelings for Charlotte at the ball in London all those weeks ago when I saw them dance together. You promised me they were only friendly, and she wouldn’t be an issue. Then I find out they were in an intimate relationship by Clara Brereton. And now when my own situation and reputation depends on this union, I discover she’s supposedly carrying Sidney’s child. What am I supposed to do now, Mr. Parker? I am funding your dream with the expectation I will marry Sidney.”

“I know. I know. This looks bad. But Sidney doesn’t know about the letter. He doesn’t have to know about the letter. We can simply keep him in the dark. I am the only one who knows she left the letter for him. I will keep it secret. No one will know about Charlotte’s pregnancy. I won’t let you down.”

Eliza thought on it for a moment and came up with a brilliant plan. “No. You will tell him about the letter. Only the letter will have a different message.”

“What sort of message?” Tom asked.

“The letter will say that Charlotte is engaged to be married. Perhaps Sidney will finally let his infatuation with the girl go and learn to be happy with me. I’m running out of time,” Eliza explained, before sitting down at her desk writing up a new letter falsely written by Charlotte.

Meanwhile, Sidney desperately searched for someone to pay the debt his brother owed. “There must be something we can work out. An arrangement we can both agree to,” Sidney begged of Mr. Vickens. He was a wealthy man who was known to enjoy sea-bathing. Although many believed he simply enjoyed watching the young women frolic around in the water than to go in the water himself.

“I am sorry, Mr. Parker. I wish there was something I could do. I have already funded a great cause earlier this year and simply cannot afford to do it again,” Mr. Vickens explained. “Now good day.”

Sidney sighed in defeat. “Thank you for your time, Mr. Vickens,” he said bidding him farewell. Sidney walked slowly down the street feeling the sting of defeat once again. He had approached so many people with the same outcome. Not one was willing to give Sanditon a chance. Sidney was left with the same miserable fate. He had no choice but to marry Mrs. Campion.

Sidney retreated to Lord Babington’s estate where he tended to stay many nights. With his brother Tom in town, he found it increasingly hard to stay at their family home in London. Sometimes the mere thought of what Tom had ultimately caused him to do made Sidney’s stomach turn. Sidney loved his family, but sometimes the sacrifices he was forced to make for them was too much to withstand. 

“No luck today?” Babington asked of Sidney. He noticed how Sidney walked in with silent anger and went straight for a drink. All Sidney could muster in response was a growl. “I do wish there was something I could do. If I had the means to pay the debt myself you know I would, old friend. Unfortunately, I don’t have the same fortune as some others do. My estate is small in comparison to others. And I have a new wife to attend to.”

“I would never dream of asking you for the money,” Sidney said before downing a drink.

“Yet, I’d still give it to you if I could. Esther just returned from a trip to Sanditon to visit her aunt. Apparently, she is in poor health again. Perhaps she will die before you are forced to marry,” Babington said with a chuckle.

“As wicked as it sounds for me to say so, I do hope that happens,” Sidney said, joining in on the joking. “It would be the end of my torment.”

“Are the two of you planning my aunt’s demise already?” Esther asked while walking into the room.

“It would solve a lot of problems,” Babington theorized. 

Esther walked to him and kissed him on the cheek. “She may be a mean and miserly old woman, but she is my Aunt.”

“How is Lady Denham?” Sidney asked. “Knowing her, she will probably outlive us all.”

“I believe you might be right about that,” Esther agreed. “She is a stubborn old woman who won’t go down without a fight.”

“You don’t suppose you could talk to her and come up with some sort of arrangement we could all agree to?” Sidney asked.

“Believe me, Sidney. I have tried,” Esther explained. “I just came from visiting her. I have my own reasons for wanting a different outcome for you and for Sanditon.”

“What sort of reasons?” Lord Babington asked. Both Sidney and Babington stared at her with questioning eyes.

“Reasons that don’t concern either of you,” she said. “I will be travelling to Sanditon again at the end of the week. Perhaps one of these trips I will be able to wear her down,” Esther supposed.

Esther promised Charlotte that she wouldn’t share her secret with anyone, not even her husband, but especially Sidney Parker. Even though Esther felt as if she should be telling Sidney. He surely would find a way out of his predicament if he knew Charlotte was carrying his child. Esther had every intention of speaking to her aunt in a hypothetical way to find out if she might ease up on the debt if she knew of Charlotte’s condition. Surely her aunt had to have some sympathy left in her.

“Perhaps I’ll join you on this trip back to Sanditon,” Lord Babington offered. “I might be able to persuade Lady Denham with my charm. I was able to win you over, dear wife.”

Esther tried to laugh, but the uneasy feeling she had in the pit of her stomach caused her to not have as much enthusiasm. If her husband joined her, he would surely discover Charlotte’s return to Sanditon and potentially tell Sidney, which would only raise questions. “No need to trouble yourself with my aunt. I am sure I can manage her myself,” Esther said trying to convince her husband that he should not come with her.

Sidney sat in a corner with a bottle of brandy and a glass in his hands. He poured himself another drink while he was lost in thought about Charlotte. He wondered how she was, if she was happy and living a meaningful life, if she thought of him, if he even had a chance with her after what he was forced to do to her. Surely, she still loved him as he loved her. But would she ever be able to forgive him? Would she ever love him again if he found a way for them to be together?

Back in Sanditon, Charlotte visited Georgiana nearly every day. She wished to visit Mary and the children, but the way things were left when she returned to Willingden, she wasn’t entirely sure Mary would want to see her. There was still a part of her that questioned if she wanted to see Mary either. Charlotte desperately wished to tell Georgiana about the baby she carried. She wanted someone, anyone to talk to about it. Yet, she knew if she did, somehow the news would find its way back to Sidney. That was the last thing she wished to happen.

Early one morning, Charlotte was awoken by the sound of a knock at the door. She looked out her window and saw Mr. Stringer nervously pacing the yard. She wasn’t sure why he was there so early, but quickly dressed and met him outside.

“Mr. Stringer?” she said curiously. “I wasn’t expecting you today. I thought the repairs to the roof were finished?”

“They are,” he said, tensely twirling his hat in his hands. 

“What can I do for you then?” she asked.

“Would you, perhaps, be willing to go for a walk with me, Miss Heywood?” he asked nervously.

She smiled politely and agreed. They walked silently along the path through the tall grass. Mr. Stringer continued to nervously spin his hat in his hands. “I suppose you are wondering why I asked you to walk with me?” he said.

Charlotte smiled and tilted her head. “You seem to be troubled by something. Perhaps you need a good friend to talk with?”

Mr. Stringer nodded his head and sighed at her comment. “Perhaps you are right. However, I think it’s more than just needing a good friend to talk to.”

An anxious feeling crept into Charlotte’s stomach, causing her to be quite queasy. She typically tried to eat something light in the morning before doing much of anything else. Today she wasn’t able to do so, being awoken so early. 

“What is it that seems to be troubling you?” Charlotte asked.

“I don’t like that you are left alone here at Denham place,” he blurted. “It’s far too dangerous for a woman to be alone.”

Charlotte laughed thinking how preposterous his statement sounded. “I’m perfectly fine. There’s no reason to worry about me.”

“That’s just it, Charlotte,” he said, stopping and turning towards her. His expression turning from nervousness to determination. “I can’t help but worry about your wellbeing. You are all I think about every day and night. I know I’m not a wealthy man and I pale in comparison to Mr. Parker’s wealth and social status. I am not worthy of a woman as beautiful and intelligent as you are. Yet, I find myself still as attracted to you as the I was the first day we met. Your determination and strong-will have me captivated. I believe we could be a good match. I would be a good husband to you.” He stepped closer to her and tilted his head as if he wished to kiss her. Charlotte had only seen one other man do this. As hard as she tried not to picture Sidney in that moment, he was the only one on her mind. “If you’ll have me?”

Charlotte could hardly breathe while she took in his words. He moved closer and leaned towards her, which only caused that queasy feeling inside of her to thicken. She put her hand over her mouth and quickly bolted off into the tall grass away from him. She retched into the grass hoping desperately Mr. Stringer did not see or hear her. When her stomach felt better, she stood and turned to face Mr. Stringer. He still stood where she left him staring at her with concern. Charlotte walked back towards him and tried to compose herself the best she could.

“I take it with that sort of reaction you do not feel the same about me,” he supposed with a look of pain across his face.

“No,” Charlotte assured. “That had nothing to do with you. I’ve been a little under the weather the last couple of days. I feel I’ve come down with something.”

“All the more reason you should not be left alone,” he said. 

“I will be fine,” she assured once again. “I just need some rest. Esther is returning in a day or two.”

“I should get you home then,” he offered, turning around to walk her back to Denham place. 

When they reached the door, Charlotte turned towards him and tried to offer a comforting smile. “I will think on your offer of marriage. But I feel as if I should wait until I’m feeling better before I give an answer. I hope you understand?”

“Of course,” he excused. “I want you to be well. I will wait to hear from you.”

“Thank you, Mr. Stringer.”

“Good day, Miss Heywood.”

“Good day.”

Charlotte took a deep breath in as if she had been holding her breath all morning. Fresh tears stung her eyes as she thought about Mr. Stringer’s proposal. She ran to her bed and collapsed against the pillow. As wonderful and supportive as Mr. Stringer was, she couldn’t find it in her to marry him. Yet, perhaps this was the only way she had to keep the baby she had created with Sidney. She could convince Mr. Stringer that the child was his. Only she and a handful of other people would ever know the truth. The thought of marrying anyone but Sidney only brought on more nausea. Charlotte found herself leaning over a bucket most of the day as she cried and retched with agony. She wished for anyone to sit with her and ease the suffering she felt.

After spending a few days at the Babington estate, Sidney travelled back to his family home in London. He had taken the time to regroup and come up with a new plan to find the money he needed. Sidney walked into the house and was quickly greeted by his brother Tom. 

“Sidney, my boy. What a pleasant surprise,” Tom greeted. “I wondered when you might grace us with your presence.”

“I only plan to stay for a few hours. I am due to meet someone in town later today,” Sidney explained.

“Yes. Yes. Of course,” Tom sputtered quickly. “I have some letters for you and Mrs. Campion awaits your return in the drawing room.”

Sidney grumbled. “Can’t you get rid of her?” he asked.

“She comes nearly every. She won’t be put off for much longer,” Tom said, only causing Sidney to grumble more. 

“Fine. I’ll see what she wants,” Sidney agreed. Sidney slowly walked into the room as Mrs. Campion stood to face him. Sidney remained across the room from her unwilling to be too close to her.

“I was beginning to wonder if you had disappeared,” she taunted. “It’s been days since you have been home. No one ever seems to know where you are.”

“Precisely how I wish it to remain,” Sidney responded.

She gave him a curtly smile. “You don’t fool anyone, Sidney. I am perfectly aware that you stay at Lord Babington’s estate. It’s no secret.”

Sidney was irritated with her assumptions no matter how true they might be. “Interesting how you don’t come searching for me there. I wonder if there’s a reason you stay clear of the Babington estate.”

She looked down at the ground before taking a couple steps towards him. “Is this what I have to look forward to when we are married?” she asked. “Will you be leaving me at home with our children while you hide away at the Babington estate?”

Sidney scoffed and walked across the room to put more distance between them and to pour himself a drink. “You speak as if you assume there will be children when I have no interest in ever sharing a bed with you. I’m not entirely sure how you plan to have children. Come to think of it, I simply do not care. Sleep with every man who looks your way. Have child after child, if you wish. Give them my name, if you so desire. Not one of them will ever truly be mine.”

Eliza took a deep breath, clearly frustrated by his words. “I am moving the wedding date up. The Banns have been read. There is no reason for us to wait any longer. We marry next week,” Eliza announced.

“No!” Sidney shouted. “No. I won’t do it. I need more time.”

Eliza sighed and took a few steps towards Sidney. “I know you are on a mission to find other means of saving your brother. I’m not naïve to your desires to get out of the marriage. But I will remind you, even if you are successful in finding other means to pay the debt your brother owes, I can still ruin your entire family with the information I possess. It would be in your best interest to accept the inevitable and learn to be happy about it.”

Sidney downed another drink and roughly slammed the glass on the counter. He walked briskly across the room and got right in Eliza’s face. He was angry and even Eliza was scared of this new trait. “Is this the only way you secure a man? By extortion?” he shouted. “Let me make this perfectly clear to you. I will never accept the inevitable. I will never love you. I will always, from this day until my last, despise you for forcing me into a world of imprisonment. Once my brother’s debt is paid, I have no plans to ever look at your face again. I will be leaving you with no plans of ever returning.”

Eliza’s breath quickened in fear and sharp tears stung her eyes. For a slight moment, Sidney felt bad for yelling at her. She reminded him of the first time he was angry at Charlotte on the balcony. However, Charlotte surprised him by standing up to him in the most courageous way the following day and stood up to him many times following. It’s one of the things he found most exciting about Charlotte. He admired her tenacity. Eliza simply cowered away in fear of his temper. “How could you?” she cried.

Sidney stepped away and paced the floor in frustration. “Get out!” he shouted.

Eliza set herself with determination. “The wedding is a week from Saturday. I expect you to be present,” she spat.

Sidney didn’t say anything more and only glared at her as his animosity towards her only grew stronger. Once she had left, Sidney collapsed into a chair with an exacerbated sigh. Tom slowly walked into the room and sat down across from his brother. “You can’t fault her for loving you, Sidney. I’ve never seen a woman love a man so deeply to take the hurt from him day after day as she does,” Tom said softly.

“She doesn’t love me. She wants a slave who she can parade around at parties and social gatherings to better her position. She hates to lose and she’s not ashamed to use any means possible to get what she wants,” Sidney explained. “She was the same when we were kids. It’s why she passed me over for someone else. There was always someone or something better. It’s a game to her. I’m simply a prize to be won in her triumph.”

“I cannot believe you are merely a prize. There must be more to it than that,” Tom concluded. 

Sidney noticed the letters in Tom’s hands and reached for them. “Is this the mail you spoke of?” Sidney asked. 

“Yes, it is,” Tom said, handing him the letters. He sat back and watched as Sidney thumbed through the stack. Sidney stopped on the one addressed from Charlotte, as Tom assumed he would. Sidney quickly opened the letter and read it with a distressed look on his face. Sidney gasped a few times and shuttered in shock before dropping all the letters to the ground. 

“Bad news?” Tom asked.

“Charlotte is engaged,” Sidney blurted. He hadn’t spoken much of his affections for Charlotte to his brother, but in that moment, he was overcome with hurt. He couldn’t hold back from speaking of her.

“Of course, she is,” Tom said matter-of-factly. “She always was. To a man back in Willingden. Coming to Sanditon was a last grand adventure before she settled down in marriage. Did she never tell you?”

Sidney could hardly believe his ears. How could she not tell him? But the letter from Charlotte was quite clear. She was to be married. “No. I refuse to believe it. She would have told me.”

“She was reluctant to speak of the impending marriage with anyone. It was a match made by her parents. She barely knew the man herself. But when she left Sanditon she was excited to return to Willingden and settle down in matrimony,” Tom continued to lie. 

“Why would she send this now?” Sidney asked, standing from his seat and pacing the floor once again. “It doesn’t make any sense. She had plenty of times to tell me. She would have mentioned it.” Sidney thought on their time together on the beach and deep down he knew it didn’t make any sense. She wouldn’t give herself to him if she was engaged to another. There had to be a more logical reason.

“Perhaps, dear brother, she is simply trying to bid you farewell,” Tom theorized. Tom stood and joined his brother, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. “I don’t deny there were feelings between the two of you. However, she knew it would never be possible. Charlotte is a good person and wants nothing more than everyone to be happy. Perhaps this is Charlotte’s way of letting you know it’s alright to be happy with Eliza. You will grow to love Eliza like you did once before. She is a good match for you, Sidney. Take Charlotte’s words to heart and move on as she has. She is fulfilling her duty to her family as you should to yours.”

Sidney was so distraught by the news, the only thing he could think of doing was getting drunk. He shrugged off his brother’s hand and rushed out of the house with the feeling of being sick rising in his throat. He wouldn’t accept Charlotte moving on. He couldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I need to send everyone to Kris Marshall's message for us. "The darkest hour is always the hour before dawn." Tom may be up to no good in this story, but in real life he knows. Trust us, we will get through this dark hour.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to have struck a nerve with many of you with the last chapter. I'm not sure this one will do much better. Please please know my co-creator and I will resolve this tangled web we have created. It's all part of the plan and it will be an HEA for SIDNEY AND CHARLOTTE, not a happy ending with them learning to love someone else. Just trust us along the ride to get them there.

Drunk like he had never been before, Sidney entered into another boxing match. He had participated in match after match, drinking far more than he ever had in his life in between matches. He had won a few and lost even more. This match was by far going to be a challenge. The man he was fighting against was much larger than he was and fresh to the ring.

“Parker, you can’t do this again,” Crowe warned as people around them shouted and encouraged the fight. “You must end this. You are in no shape to fight. You are bound to lose.”

“Since when did you become my mother?” Sidney said angrily downing another drink.

Crowe watched as Sidney walked into the ring of people and put his hands up in front of his face to prepare for the fight. What had started out as a night of drinking and socializing turned into Sidney entering into fight after fight to win money. He had yet to win anything and was now losing money with how many he had lost compared to how many he won. He wasn’t sure why Sidney had been so adamant about fighting, but there was no stopping him. He was bound to lose with how drunk and exhausted he was. All Crowe could do was sit back and watch.

Sidney bounced around and watched his opponent through blurred vision. He shook his head a couple times, trying to focus better. He swung, hitting air and losing his balance. He stumbled forward and was surprised by the sudden fist hitting his jaw. Sidney wiped his hand across his face and saw blood on his hand. He attempted to focus and prepare to hit the man back. He barely had enough time to turn around before a fist was slammed into his stomach, then his side, and finally his face again. Sidney fell to the ground and struggled to catch his breath. The cheering men around him seemed to suddenly be muffled and even more fuzzy than before. He was unable to move no matter how he tried. His breath was shallow and uneven. Any other man would be gasping to catch their breath. 

Crowe rushed to his friend’s side and called out his name. He was sure Sidney was dead. “Sidney, answer me!” he shouted. 

Sidney laid unmoving, wishing he truly was dead. At least then he would be free from his misery. He’d be free from his imminent marriage, free from losing his soul to Eliza, from the thoughts surrounding Charlotte marrying someone else, free from the pain of losing Charlotte caused. 

“Parker!” Crowe shouted, shaking him a bit. Sidney slowly turned in his direction and took a small breath, breathing life back into his body. “Dammit, Sidney! I thought you were a goner.”

“Let me die,” Sidney whispered.

“Pull yourself together, man! What is this new desire to kill yourself?” Sidney didn’t answer. Crowe wouldn’t understand. 

After a few minutes, Sidney was hoisted up to a sitting position. He asked for another drink, but Crowe refused to give it to him. Crowe was not unfamiliar with the drink himself and had been in the same position as Sidney time and again, but this was different. He suspected Sidney truly wished to be dead. He could only imagine why. Crowe lifted him to his feet and helped balance him. Blood dripped from Sidney’s nose and his cheek was beginning to swell where he had been hit. 

“Let me fight again,” Sidney said, barely able to keep his eyes open. 

“I think you have had enough for one night. It was a good run, but I’m taking you home.”

Crowe supported Sidney’s weight until he reached Sidney’s family home. It was nearly dawn when he rang for someone to let them in. A servant opened the door and helped Crowe get Sidney inside the house. They laid him across a sofa and listened to him mumble inaudibly. 

Tom, who had appeared to be in no better shape than Sidney, was in the room when Sidney was brought in. “Whatever happened?” he questioned.

“You know Sidney,” Crowe began, brushing the blood from his coat and placing his hat back on his head. “He’s an emotionally charged man who doesn’t know when to stop. He got in one too many boxing matches tonight and had far too much to drink.”

Diana appeared down the stairs gasping at the sight of her brother. “Goodness me. What happened? Is he alright?” Arthur followed behind his sister, silently looking at his brother.

“Should we fetch a doctor?” Tom asked.

“No!” Sidney shouted, barely awake. “No doctors. I’ll pull through. Unfortunately.”

“What is so unfortunate about surviving an attack?” Diana asked with a high-pitched voice.

“He wasn’t attacked, Diana,” Tom explained. “He put himself in this situation.”

“Why on earth would a brother of mine want to hurt himself to an almost unrecognizable appearance?” Diana leaned down next to him, taking the damp cloth from the servant and gently wiping Sidney’s face. 

“I can only imagine this has something to do with marrying Eliza,” Crowe explained. “He has talked about little else than being imprisoned by the witch.”

Tom laughed. “Surely he can’t see marrying a beautiful and rich woman as a prison. That’s absurd.” 

Crowe sighed and shook his head. He wasn’t aware of all that went on in Sidney’s mind, but he knew there was someone else Sidney longed for that wasn’t Eliza. He didn’t blame him considering what she had done to him years ago. “If you’d open your eyes for a single moment, you may actually see a man broken because of your dreams,” Crowe said angrily. 

Tom, shook by the reproaching of Crowe, thought on this for a moment while Crowe saw himself out. He simply couldn’t understand why Sidney would be so unhappy with Eliza. He had loved her and longed for her for over a decade. Why now was he so opposed to the match?

“Arthur, help me get him upstairs to bed,” Diana instructed. Arthur did as she asked and lifted his brother up to a standing position. Sidney was barely able to put one foot in front of the other as he was carried to his room. 

Tom considered what Crowe said with great regret. To rid himself of his guilty conscious, he poured himself another drink. Tom had been up most of the night thinking and planning his greatest accomplishment for Sanditon. With Eliza on his side, he was bound to have the finest spa town around. She had promised him any amount of money he desired if he helped her win Sidney back. When he discovered her good fortune the last time he was in London, he approached her with hopes of selling her on the idea of Sanditon as a spa resort. She seemed to have little interest in Sanditon as they spoke and simply wished to know how Sidney was and if he had ever settled down or had a family. She was surprised to discover he was still a bachelor. When it became clear she was not going to be a new investor in Sanditon on her own, Tom saw little choice but to bring Sidney into the picture. He sent word of their presence at the ball and knew without a doubt that Sidney would still harbor feelings for Eliza and wish to explore those feelings further. Unfortunately, he saw Charlotte begin to come between those feelings and had to put a stop to it. She wasn’t worthy of his brother’s affections as Eliza was. She held no fortune to be used on Sanditon either. To his great delight, Sidney was instantly swept up in Eliza after the ball and chose to stay in London longer. Tom made certain Charlotte returned with him and didn’t stay in London to distract Sidney. Now it seemed Eliza was in even more desperate need to marry Sidney and expecting Tom to ensure it happens if he wished to see a penny of her money. Tom had no choice.

Tom sat down on the sofa and drank his brandy as the guilt ate away at him. “You are not one to look so glum, brother,” Arthur said cheerfully as he walked into the room. “Worried about Sidney?”

Tom glanced up for only a moment before finishing off his drink. “I suppose so.”

“Don’t you worry, Tom. Diana has taken full charge of nursing him back to health. Soon enough he will be as right as rain,” Arthur insisted.

“Will he though? Or will he simply do it again?” Tom wondered. 

Arthur had no answer for his brother and simply patted him on the back in a patronizing way. 

“I had no choice. I had to do what was best for Sanditon. I couldn’t let my investors down. I had to see this through to the end. It was for the greater good,” Tom spoke as if trying to convince himself.

“What did you do?” Arthur asked with no answer. “Tom?” Arthur was quite curious what his brother meant and was left with no explanation. He could tell his brother was in dire distress with whatever it was.

Tom took a deep breath and downed the rest of his drink. “I must get back to work. Sanditon won’t build itself.” Tom left his brother to go back to his office space and continue his work.

Meanwhile, back in Sanditon, Charlotte had suffered greatly with pregnancy illness. She had little energy to do much of anything let alone fix herself something to eat or even pull herself out of bed. When Charlotte woke one morning, she found someone sitting at her bedside cooling her head with a cloth. She struggled to open her eyes and focus on who it might be. She was surprised to find Mary caring for her with a warm smile. “My dear Charlotte. Why haven’t you come to see me?”

“I didn’t want to disturb you and your family,” Charlotte explained. “I felt it necessary to keep my distance given the circumstances.”

“Above all else. I still see you as a dear friend. If you were ill, you should have come to me,” she insisted. “Think of my great surprise when Mr. Stringer came to me and insisted I come check on you as he left you very ill. I wasn’t even aware you were back in Sanditon.”

“I was traveling with Esther. We stopped in Sanditon to visit Lady Denham. Lord Babington was called away on urgent business. I asked to stay to see out some repairs Mr. Stringer was to do on the house. I didn’t know I would find myself ill instead.”

“We should try to get some nutrients into your system,” Mary suggested. “Can you sit up?” 

Charlotte slowly sat up as Mary spoon fed Charlotte some broth. “Thank you, Mary. I appreciate you coming.”

“Of course,” Mary said. “I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I did nothing to help you.”

“How is Mr. Stringer?” Charlotte asked. “We didn’t part on the greatest of terms.”

“He didn’t speak of anything amiss. Did something happen?” she wondered.

“He asked me to marry him,” Charlotte admitted. 

Mary gasped and smiled at the news. “Did you accept?” she wondered. “I know he has been very fond of you since day one.”

“I wasn’t feeling well when he asked. I didn’t feel it appropriate to make such a decision while ill.”

“Would you like me to get you a doctor?” Mary asked.

“No,” Charlotte insisted. “I am feeling better already. I think more than anything I needed the rest. I feel as though I have been on the go for months now.”

Mary smiled and nodded her head in understanding. “I suppose years of little else but your family to keep you entertained must be quite different than the months you have spent here in Sanditon. Perhaps your body has finally decided it needed to rest. Too much excitement is not good on the nerves.”

“I believe you are right.”

Mary turned and sat the bowl of broth on the table next to the bed before grabbing the cloth and dipping it back into cool water. She pressed the cloth to Charlotte’s head once again as Charlotte settled back in under the blankets. “Do you think you’ll accept Mr. Stringer’s offer of marriage?” Mary asked. “He is below your social status, though he is a good man and would provide well for you. I know he might not be the ideal husband you had in mind. However, I do believe the two of you would make a fine match.”

“To be honest, I have been so sick I haven’t been able to give it much thought,” Charlotte admitted. “I have no doubt he would make any woman happy, but I’m not certain I would ever be one of those women.”

“Would it have anything to do with harboring feelings for another?” Mary asked. Charlotte lowered her chin and sighed. “I do feel terrible for how things ended. I take some responsibility in getting your hopes up. I’m not certain what all transpired between you and Sidney, but he has made his choice. I believe he was torn between two worlds and not certain which path he wanted to follow. Choosing the path he did helps everyone.”

“I understand, Mary,” Charlotte said. “We don’t need to keep discussing this. I am truly happy for Mr. Parker and Mrs. Campion. I wish them every happiness. I don’t blame you or even Tom for his decision. He made the more sensible choice following the path he did.”

Mary smiled as if accepting Charlotte’s answer. “I always knew you to be a wise and practical young woman. I am quite honored to be considered your friend.”

Charlotte did her best to raise a smile even if it hurt to do so. “I think I might sleep a little more.”

Mary nodded her head and stood from the bed. “I’ll be back tomorrow morning to check on you. There is more broth on the stove and fresh bread if you’re able to tolerate it.”

“Thank you very much, Mary. I appreciate your concern and assistance.”

Mary left Charlotte alone once again. All Charlotte had to do was fret over her decision. If she agreed to marry Mr. Stringer, she was sure to be able to keep the child she carried. However, she was certain Mr. Stringer would resent her if he was to discover the child was not his. Would he be able to believe the child his? Charlotte wasn’t so sure.

The following day, Charlotte was feeling much better and was able to leave her bed. She spent some time outside getting some fresh air and much needed sun. She was visited by Georgiana whom she also spoke to about Mr. Stringer’s proposal. Georgiana was almost insistent she accept. She seemed almost joyous about how Sidney would be stricken with jealousy to hear she was to marry Mr. Stringer. The thought of hurting Sidney the way she had been hurt was not something she wished to do. She wished for better advice than what Georgiana was giving her. 

Back in London, Crowe had consulted with Lord Babington about Sidney’s troubling events. Lord Babington filled him in further on what was truly troubling Sidney. They decided together to confront Eliza and ask on behalf of Sidney to make another arrangement. Perhaps between the three of them they could find a way to invest the money needed to save Sanditon without it resulting in the demise of Sidney Parker. With the way things were headed, they believed it was only a matter of time before they would be standing over his grave.

The men were led into Eliza’s home by a servant and ushered into a drawing room. “Mr. Crowe. Lord Babington. To what do I owe the unexpected visit?”

“Mrs. Campion,” Lord Babington greeted with a small bow. “We have come on behalf of Mr. Sidney Parker. You may be unaware of his troublesome behavior as of late. It seems he has gotten himself hurt rather seriously in a boxing match.”

“A boxing match!” she shouted. “You can’t be serious. Why on earth would he do such a thing days away from our wedding?”

“I believe that was the point,” Crowe interrupted. “He has no desire to marry you and feels death is far more appealing.”

Eliza scoffed at the news and sat down on a chair. She looked at them with a smug look on her face as if she found the news amusing rather than concerning. “He always has been one to be dramatic. I assume he sent the two of you to talk me out of moving the wedding up?”

“He is unaware of our visit,” Lord Babington said. “We come unrehearsed and simply as concerned friends.”

“We come hoping to strike a deal with you,” Mr. Crowe added.

Eliza smirked as she waited to hear what this deal was. “Go on.”

“Perhaps between the three of us we can collect the funds needed to save Sanditon and Mr. Tom Parker from imminent doom without the need of Sidney marrying you,” Lord Babington offered. “We have been to Sanditon on many occasions and have found its charm to be quite appealing. Between the three of us, we are bound to profit greatly from Sanditon’s success.”

Eliza stifled a laugh. “And what if it fails? What then do you offer, Lord Babington?”

Lod Babington sighed in defeat. He had no answer. 

“I believe it’s impossible to flounder with the right investors,” Crowe added where Babington failed.

“Mr. Tom Parker has created a spectacular sea bathing and spa community. It’s bound to take shape and bring in crowds of people,” Lord Babington continued. “Look at the success of the regatta. With more exciting events similar in nature, Sanditon will be more successful than any other resort.”

Eliza laughed and looked away as if uninterested in what they had to say. “Mr. Tom Parker should hire the two of you for promotion purposes. You are quite captivating. Although I’m afraid your persuasion does not work on me.”

“Your money is going to Sanditon one way or another,” Mr. Crowe spoke in a raised and angry voice. “Why must you trap Sidney in a marriage he has no desire to be in? Is it inconceivable that he has moved past you and fallen for another? Is it simply your pride that has gotten the better of you?”

Eliza stood. “My pride,” she sneered. “Don’t be ridiculous. Sidney has waited all these years for me to be free from my first husband. I am not about to let some insignificant girl with nothing to offer him swoop in at the last moment and turn his head. He will live to regret it. You both have to agree Miss Heywood holds no value for him. It has nothing to do with pride.”

“As it looks, it appears it has everything to do with pride,” Lord Babington said calmly. “We are offering you a way out to give you a chance to find someone who truly loves you and wishes to make a life with you. That man is not Sidney. End this charade and free him from your imposition.” 

“If you don’t, I doubt Sidney lasts a month before he is buried in the ground next to your first husband,” Mr. Crowe added. 

Eliza glared at the men and flared her nostrils. “I have no desire to make a deal with either of you. Mr. Parker and I will be marrying by the end of the week. I simply do not care if he wishes to marry me or not. He will do so if he wants to fix his brother’s blunder and protect Miss Heywood’s reputation.”

Mr. Crowe shook his head in disgust. “I suppose we know now why Mr. Campion died so young. How anyone could survive being married to you is a mystery.” Lord Babington snorted a laugh at Crowe’s words. 

Eliza glared at him. “I wish you both to leave immediately.”

“Gladly,” Mr. Crowe said. “I’m afraid if I stand one more moment in your presence, I may fall victim to your deception.”

“I expect you won’t be seeing us out. Good day to you.” Lord Babington said politely. 

The two men walked out of the room and down the hall towards the front door. “Did you have to be so kind to her upon our departure?” Crowe asked.

“Perhaps I have a different tactic than you,” Lord Babington explained. “I believe she will have lots to think on this afternoon. If she is to consider freeing Sidney, she will need to work with us. Being unkind will not do us any good.”

“Neither will being kind if she is under the impression she can fool us too,” Crowe argued. “Trust me on this. She is not a reasonable woman.”

Lord Babington placed his hand on Crowe’s shoulder to stop him. “The last time I trusted you, we nearly toppled over in a regatta race. Why don’t you trust me for a change?”

“Impossible,” Crowe jeered. 

Just as they were about to walk out the door, Mr. Crowe caught a glimpse of something in the corner of his eye. He turned to see Clara watching them behind the cover of shadows. “Miss Brereton?” he called out. She tried to hide her appearance at first, but she was caught. Lord Babington stopped for only a moment to see who Crowe was speaking to. He greeted Miss Brereton politely and continued on his way without Crowe. At the time, he didn’t think anything of seeing Miss Brereton. However, as he left, he started to question why exactly she was staying with Eliza. Mr. Crowe had stayed behind, which led Lord Babington to wonder if he was questioning the connection also. 

“What are you doing here?” Mr. Crowe asked.

“I’ve been invited to stay as Mrs. Campion’s guest,” Eliza explained. 

“At what cost?” Mr. Crowe laughed. “Surely there must be something in this arrangement for both of you.”

“I have no understanding of your meaning,” she lied.

Crowe stared at her as he considered the connection. “Of course!” he whispered. “It’s you who has fed Eliza information to extort Sidney. How could it not?”

“I must make my way in society somehow,” she excused. 

“At the cost of another man’s life?” Mr. Crowe argued.

“Like Mrs. Campion said, Sidney can be dramatic. He will not parish simply by marrying someone he does not wish to.”

“I see you haven’t changed much. Still prying in other people’s business for your own personal gain. Is it ever going to be enough?”

“You have never had to fight for a thing in your life. You have never been thrown into the streets by your own parents simply to be abused and neglected by every man who comes in contact with you. My own uncle made me aware every day how I was nothing more than a whore like my mother. Even you are guilty of treating me like nothing more than a whore by taking advantage,” she argued angrily. “I am simply trying to survive. If you knew half of my story, you would do the same. I don’t have anyone else to depend on other than myself. I will do whatever I must to keep myself alive.”

Crowe shook his head in antipathy. “I had no interest in taking advantage of you. I believe it was you who was trying to take advantage of me.”

“Of course, you would think that. It’s what every man thinks. It’s always the woman’s fault for the man getting himself in trouble. A man has no self-control to withstand a beautiful woman’s presence. Isn’t that what happened between Mr. Parker and Miss Heywood?” she asked. “Clearly Sidney had motives for taking advantage of poor, foolish Charlotte.”

“Charlotte was your friend. She has never been unkind to a soul. She would sacrifice herself for someone else, including you. What happened between Sidney and Charlotte was not a man taking advantage. It was two people deeply in love. You have it all wrong.”

She laughed. “Do I? Mr. Parker is no different than any other man. He used a naïve young woman for his own pleasures and left her ruined. I’ve had men do this to me my entire life. It’s time I take matters into my own hands.”

Crowe shook his head. “How anyone could look at you and not be disgusted by your actions is beyond me. You and Mrs. Campion are one in the same. Simply out to scam whatever man you can to get what you want, all the while blaming the man.”

Crowe stormed out of the house even more angry than he was before. As hard as he might try, he simply could not rid his thoughts of how angry he was. He understood even more why Sidney had no desire to marry Mrs. Campion. 

Meanwhile, Clara stood unmoving in Mr. Crowe’s tracks thinking and questioning all that had happened and all that she had done.

“You handled that rather well, Miss Brereton,” Eliza spoke from behind her. “I’m impressed with your resolve.”

“Mr. Crowe is the lowest of all men,” Clara said. “I have had my share of run-ins with the man. He speaks as if he’s innocent, when he is far from it.”

“I have no doubt,” Eliza said laughing. “To think they came walking into my home planning to sway me to free Mr. Parker from our engagement. If they only knew how important this marriage is.”

“I imagine you’ll have a plan to make Mr. Sidney Parker believe your child is his,” Clara wondered.

“How exactly are you aware of my pregnancy?” Eliza asked.

“I have been staying with you for a while now. It’s not hard to figure out,” Clara explained.

Eliza sighed. “If only Sidney hadn’t been swayed by that wretched girl, none of this would have happened. I blame her entirely. I was in a miserable state after Sidney informed me he had no desire to continue our courtship. I let my emotions get the better of me after the regatta and allowed my carriage driver to comfort me in a way I wish he hadn’t. It was foolish on my part and my driver was let go almost immediately. Now I stand to lose everything.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Clara offered. She thought with their new friendship, Eliza may ask her to stand with her at the wedding or be of some comfort to her during her troubling pregnancy. More than anything Clara wanted someone to want her help for something good.

Eliza thought for a moment. “Perhaps there is,” she said, grinning cunningly. “Perhaps you could keep Mr. Crowe busy long enough to keep him from meddling in affairs that don’t involve him.”

“You wish me to seduce Mr. Crowe?” Clara asked with a shocked tone. 

“Only long enough for the wedding to take place. I believe it won’t be much of a challenge for someone with your experience,” Eliza explained. Clara had a sudden sharp, aching pain inside of her. She thought it was only men who took advantage of her and judged her harshly. Only men who were the evil of the world. Yet here she was being used and abused by a woman just the same. Clara repressed her feelings and agreed to the arrangement.

Clara listened to what Eliza expected of her and took care of the conditions. Obviously, Clara was not about to do something for someone else without getting something in return. Clara left the house in the evening, knowing quite well where she would find Mr. Crowe. 

Clara found Mr. Crowe sitting with Mr. Parker and Lord Babington in a dreary corner of the unusually quiet pub. Learning the skills of being covert, gave Clara the ability to listen in to their conversation without being discovered. Mr. Parker looked as if he was on the verge of death. His face swollen and bruised from the fighting Mr. Crowe and Lord Babington spoke of. His eyes sunken and dark from lack of rest and far too much alcohol. His hand, when raising his drink to his mouth, scarred with dried blood. 

“You can’t be serious, Sidney!” Lord Babington shouted. 

“I see no other way,” Sidney explained. “I have no desire to marry Eliza. As you say, if I do it’ll kill me. I've given it a great deal of thought. It’s a far better plan to go to debtor’s prison.”

“It’s your brother’s mishap. Not yours,” Mr. Crowe argued. “Let him go to debtor’s prison.”

“You know I can never do that to Mary and the children. Besides, a life without Charlotte is a life I have no desire to live. It’ll be far easier to spend my days in debtor’s prison than being a prisoner to Eliza. I have accepted my fate and am prepared to follow through,” Sidney clarified. 

“I can’t accept this,” Lord Babington said. “There must be something else we can do.”

“You had your own experience with Eliza. She will not relent. I have no other option,” Sidney argued.

“Your certain Charlotte is engaged?” Lord Babington questioned. “I find it hard to believe we were never made aware of this until now.”

“I saw the letter myself,” Sidney explained. “It was very neatly written with nothing more than facts. No wishing me well, no apologies, no mention of what transpired between us. She was simply letting me go.”

“We will stop the wedding,” Crowe suggested. “Surely Miss Heywood will see the better option is you.”

“To live a life with me in debtor’s prison?” Sidney questioned. “I will not subject her to that lifestyle or that societal mark against her. I wish her to be happy, free from regret, free from ruin, free from a life of misery. If marrying another is what makes her happy, then I will step aside.”

“The entire debacle seems implausible,” Crowe thought allowed. “The world never seems to make any sense.”

Sidney hummed in agreement before finishing off his drink. “I must be going. I plan to tell Eliza in the morning of my decision. I’m certain she will not be happy to hear the news.” Crowe and Babington laughed as thy thought about Eliza hearing what Sidney had decided. At least there would be some justice in that.

“I must be off too,” Lord Babington said. “I have a wife to go home to.”

Once Crowe was alone, Clara made her presence known. “May I sit down?” she asked.

Crowe smirked and nodded his head. He poured her a drink and filled his own glass. Clara smiled at Crowe while picking up the glass and taking a sip, knowing what she must do.

Lord Babington returned home with a troubled soul. Esther sensed something was wrong. 

“What has you so distressed?” she asked, slipping her arms around her husband.

He tried to smile at his wife, but found it hard to feel the same joy at seeing her as he once did knowing his friend's fate. “It’s nothing you need to worry yourself about,” he said, giving her a small peck on the lips. As much as he wished to speak to someone about the troubling thoughts swirling in his head, he had no desire to upset his wife with such news. 

“I plan to leave in two days to visit my aunt,” Esther informed.

Lord Babington nodded his head. “Perhaps I’ll join you on this visit. I think a time away will do me some good to clear my head.”

Esther was not happy about his decision. With him accompanying her, it would be hard to keep Charlotte’s presence secret for long. She would have to think of some reason he should stay behind.

Meanwhile, back in Sanditon, Charlotte took a short stroll along the nearly empty beach to think for herself. She had come to a decision about Mr. Stringer’s offer. Walking into town, she reached his home and knocked quietly against the door. 

He opened the door and smiled excitedly to see her. “Miss Heywood,” he greeted.

“Mr. Stringer,” she met with a curtsy. “Would you be interested in accompanying me on a short walk?”

“I’d be happy to.” Mr. Stringer shut the door and walked in step with Charlotte. She was silent as they walked. “I trust you are feeling better?” he asked.

“Yes. Very much so,” she answered. 

“I hope you weren’t upset that I told Mary of your illness and asked her to call on you,” he said. 

“Oh no. Not in the least. On the contrary, she was a welcome sight,” Charlotte assured. “I do appreciate you taking the trouble.”

“It’s the least I could do. I only wish there was more I could do to help.”

Charlotte took a deep breath, feeling slightly dizzy. She found a log along the beach and sat down against it, fanning herself with her hand. 

“Are you alright?” he asked with a look of concern across his face.

“I suppose I’m not completely over my illness,” Charlotte excused. “I just need to rest for a moment.”

“Take all the time you need,” Mr. Stringer offered. He wondered if her sudden spell had anything to do with giving him an answer to his questioned. “Miss Heywood.”

“Mr. Stringer,” Charlotte began at the exact moment he spoke her name. They both stopped their speech, having a small laugh at speaking over each other.

“You go first,” Charlotte offered.

“No, I insist,” he said. “Go on.” Mr. Stringer stood a few steps away from her and waited anxiously for her to speak.

Charlotte took another deep breath. “Mr. Stringer, I want to thank you for your offer of marriage. I find you to be a very honorable and worthy man of such happiness. Unfortunately, I don’t think I could ever make you happy. I fear you would grow to resent me.”

“Resent you?” Mr. Stringer repeated. “What would give you such an idea? Have I led you to believe such a thing?”

“No,” Charlotte breathed. “No, not in the least. My decision has little to do with you and all to do with me. I cannot trap you in a marriage without a certain affection.”

Mr. Stringer sighed, feeling defeated. “You do not love me the way you do another,” he concluded.

“Mr. Stringer, I need you to understand I care about you deeply, which is why I must make this decision. I need you to truly think about what a life with me would be like. I know you would wish us to be happy, but I don’t believe either of us ever would,” Charlotte explained.

Mr. Stringer walked the few steps keeping them apart and kneeled down in front of her. “Why, Charlotte. Why do you continue to give him your heart even after he has abandoned you? Why would you choose a life alone than with someone who could make you happy? What sort of power does he have over you?”

Charlotte began to cry. “I carry his child,” she blurted. Mr. Stringer felt as if the breath had been knocked completely out of his lungs. He fell back against the wet sand and stared blankly in front of him. “I am so deeply sorry, Mr. Stringer. I cannot deceive you by marrying you with this secret. I respect you more as my friend than to marry you under false pretenses. I need you to understand my position. I care about your wellbeing far too much to trap you in a marriage full of lies.”

Mr. Stringer thought on it for a moment, considering the information he was just made aware of. It was surely the last thing he ever thought possible. Yet now made perfect sense. She was ill, alone as if hiding, and far more reserved than ever before. “Did he force himself?” he asked.

“No!” she said shockingly. “I was a willing participant. Please don’t look at this the wrong way. I am already ashamed enough. The only people who know besides my parents and my sister are Lady Babington and Lady Susan. Lady Babington made arrangements for me to stay at Denham place. I will have the baby in secret and give it to a family who is able to care for it properly.”

Mr. Stringer sat up and took Charlotte’s hands in his. “If I was to agree to marry you so you could keep the baby, would you?”

“Could you be happy doing so?” Charlotte asked. “Could you truly father another man’s child? A man I cannot see myself ever not loving.”

Those words were more crushing to Mr. Stringer than even hearing the shocking news of Charlotte being with child. In that moment, he knew she would never feel the way he did about her. He also resolved to believe it impossible to live in a marriage where she still harbored feelings for another and was able to look upon the face of the child whom she created with that man. She was right in her theory. He would grow to resent her and the child as a result. “I suppose there’s no more to be discussed then,” he decided.

“I am truly sorry, Mr. Stringer. If things were different, I imagine my answer would be as well.”

Mr. Stringer nodded his head and stood to his feet. “I suppose we will never know.”

“You will keep my secret, won’t you?” she begged.

“I wish to rid my mind of the thoughts myself. I won’t breathe a word of it to anyone,” he promised.

Charlotte took a deep breath, feeling relief in knowing he wouldn’t expose her. “Thank you, Mr. Stringer. You truly are my dearest friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely LOVED the feedback from the last chapter. I am not one of those writers who gets upset or discouraged by angry comments. I actually enjoy the passion all of you show. Everything said only feeds my drive to write faster and give you more to prove I have a plan. Keep the comments coming. It's been so fun to read all of them. THANK YOU!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't hate Eliza before, you will now. 
> 
> Trust me, though it's all going according to plan. everything will work out. It's hard to believe but this story is already about halfway through.

Sidney kissed Charlotte’s mouth with such force, she thought he was like a wild animal. She enjoyed his animalistic side tremendously. He growled against her neck as he sucked her soft skin between his lips and left wet kisses along her flesh. She moaned and tilted her head to grant him better access. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist, holding her bare body against his equally nakedness. 

She wanted more of what he had done that night on the beach. She wanted him to ravish her. She wanted to feel that maddening excitement flow through her body once more. With a boldness she didn’t know she had, she took Sidney’s hand and led him across the room where she crawled on the bed and laid back, opening her legs wide. She grinned up at him and drew her tongue across her bottom lip. 

Sidney smirked and took a deep breath before falling to his knees and burying his head between her legs. Charlotte moaned loudly as Sidney swirled his tongue around her clit and licked up and down her slit. She was fast approaching that oblivion she so desperately desired. Her body moved involuntarily against Sidney’s mouth as he continued to work her into a frenzy. 

Charlotte woke in a cold sweat just as the rush of the orgasm hit her. She smiled as she moaned loudly. When she looked down and realized Sidney wasn’t there, she felt ashamed for what happened. He had been a figment of her imagination and all that she felt and experienced was all brought on by a dream. She rolled to her side, pulling the blanket close to her chin and began to cry. She cried from embarrassment for what her mind had done and caused inside of her, but mostly she cried because she knew Sidney would never be able to bring that joy out of her ever again. He was lost to her forever. Charlotte cried until she finally fell asleep again. 

It didn’t take long before Crowe and Clara were in the midst of an intimate exchange fueled by alcohol. Both of them drunk and full of frustration. Clara knew what she was being asked to do, but she couldn’t help but feel terrible doing it. She didn’t want to be that person anymore. She didn’t want to use her sexuality as a way to lure men into traps. Yet here she was, being used like a whore once again. Crowe had led her to his room where he simply lifted her skirts and entered himself into her without any care. 

Crowe knew exactly what she was doing. He knew she was wrapped up in Eliza’s scheme and was asked to seduce him. Clara was not the type of woman to give in to any man unless she got something in return. But he wasn’t going to let her seduce him. He was going to take his pleasures and walk away. He’d done it plenty of times and was not about to stop now. 

Crowe pounded into Clara with rough thrusts as she writhed below him. She was good at what she did. Crowe almost would have believed she enjoyed him thrusting his cock inside of her. But he wasn’t naïve to the ways of women like her. 

Crowe grunted during the last couple shoves, which to his surprise caused Clara to whimper in pleasure. Her body went limp and the pleased grin across her face was a welcome sight. She ran her fingertips across Mr. Crowe’s slightly exposed chest and sighed contently. “That was surely a new experience I’ve yet to explore,” she said.

“Have you never been completed?” Crowe asked with a scoff, standing from the bed.

“Not in such a way as you have finished me,” she said seductively. Clara sat up on the edge of the bed and with hooded eyes she lifted his shirt and ran her tongue along the contours of his muscles and kissed her way across his abdomen. Crowe couldn’t help but moan in pleasure at what she was doing. 

“Tell me, Clara,” he breathed. “How much is Mrs. Campion paying you to seduce me?”

Clara stopped what she was doing and looked up at him. “What makes you think she’s paying me? And why on earth would she want you to be seduced?”

Crowe leaned down so his nose brushed against hers. “You don’t do anything unless it’s carefully calculated. Do you take me for a fool?”

Clara rested back on her hands and glared at him. “Perhaps I enjoy your company.”

Crowe scoffed at the thought and stood back up. “Is that supposed to be a compliment?” he asked. “I’m sure it’s rather miserable to be Mrs. Campion’s lapdog. Perhaps you are looking for better company.”

Clara tightened her jaw and seethed with anger. “I am no one’s lapdog.”

“Are you certain? Seems to me that is exactly what you are. The unfortunate part of it all is you pride yourself on doing what you must to survive, taking care of yourself by any means, yet you allow everyone you come in contact with to use you more than you use them.”

“What do you mean?” Clara asked angrily.

Crowe leaned over Clara again, coming face to face with her. “You hold more power by doing what’s right than you do by letting someone else use you. Once Eliza traps Sidney in marriage or if he goes through with what he’s planning by taking his brother’s place in debtor’s prison, she won’t have any use for you anymore. She will throw you to the streets just like you said your parents did, how Lady Denham did, even how Edward did. Perhaps if you learned there’s more to you than scheming for your next meal, you might actually see you are doing nothing but plotting your own demise, turning everyone who potentially cares about you away. Charlotte saw more in you, even I saw more in you. I’m still wondering if you’ll ever see yourself as more than a woman of the night scamming your way to the top.”

Clara sighed heavily and angrily pulled her skirts down over her legs. “The way you talk of Charlotte makes me believe you too, had feelings for her.”

Crowe chuckled and tilted his head to scrutinize her. “I’m not attracted to the innocent girls. I like a woman who knows her way around a man.” Crowe brushed his lips against Clara’s. A part of him wanted to kiss her again, but he knew if he did, she would hold that power over him. He wasn’t about to give any woman that type of power. “Tell Mrs. Campion I’m not easily deceived. All she did was make me realize she has something to hide that she doesn’t want me to find. But believe me, I’ll find it. I won’t let you or Eliza ruin another man’s life.”

Mr. Crowe walked out of the room leaving Clara alone. He heard her shout in anger as he walked away. He hoped she took to heart what he told her. She may think she’s the one using Mrs. Campion, but it truly was the other way around. Mrs. Campion would be through with her very soon.

Meanwhile, back in Sanditon, Charlotte woke in the morning after a restless night of sleep. Her mind was playing tricks on her making it difficult to sleep. How she wished her dreams were true.

Charlotte took her time to get up and dress herself before making her way to the kitchen to make something to eat. All she could muster was a piece of dry bread and a cup of tea. She took her tea and bread outside and sat on a small bench while she watched the birds fly and chirp around her. She found a sense of peace watching them. They helped take her mind off of the troubling thoughts swirling in her head. The dream she had and the way her body responded to the dream still plagued her with embarrassment. 

Up the road, she heard a carriage approaching. The carriage was familiar, and her heart leapt with excitement. Lady Susan stepped out of the carriage while Charlotte rushed to her. “Susan,” Charlotte cried.

“My dear, Charlotte,” Susan greeted with a welcoming smile. “Are you well?”

“I am as fine as can be expected,” she replied. 

“Where are you servants? I wish them to bring our things in at once,” Lady Susan requested.

“I’m afraid I don’t have any servants. I am more than happy to help bring your things in.”

“No servants?” she gasped. “Charlotte, you must have someone to care for you. It’s unheard of to care for yourself in your condition.”

Charlotte giggled. “I have managed to care for myself for many years. Being in my condition doesn’t change anything.”

“Who cooks for you?” Susan asked.

“I have learned to cook from my mother. I’m not very good at it, but I have managed to get by.”

“No matter. I’ll have my own servants take care of things,” Susan excused.

A young girl stepped out of the carriage behind Lady Susan and after her a slightly older man. The girl had golden hair that shimmered in the sun with deep blue eyes and naturally pink cheeks. The man was quite tall and slender, similar to that of Sir Edward. His hair was darker, well kept under his tall hat. Charlotte thought his nose was just a bit too large for his face and his eyes were too close together. His forehead was rather large as well, which he hid with the hat. The young girl was smaller in stature and appeared almost childlike, but well-bred for sure. She held herself in proper form and her attire was quite fashionable. Charlotte admired her dress and bonnet.

“Miss Charlotte Heywood allow me to introduce my niece and nephew, Mr. Adam Stanton and Miss Celia Stanton,” Lady Susan announced.

Charlotte curtsied politely. “How do you do,” she greeted.

They both curtsied and bowed in return not speaking a word. Lady Susan took Charlotte’s arm and began to walk slowly along the grounds of Denham Place. Celia and Adam followed a short distance behind them. 

“I have been on quite the journey to find you. It appears Lady Babington did a good job of hiding you away,” Lady Susan said. “I spent a time with your parents and your siblings, getting to know who you grew up with. I truly enjoyed your sister, Alison’s company. She seemed to be the only one who knew where you ended up.”

“I haven’t written to my parents. I’m honestly not sure what to say to them,” Charlotte admitted. “I know they still love me dearly, but I fear the disappointment they have for me is far too overwhelming.”

“Yes, I imagine I know how that might feel,” Susan said. “Which is why I have travelled to retrieve my brother’s children and have them accompany me here. They will be staying in Sanditon for a time as your companions. Adam has agreed to marry you if Mr. Parker does not return in time.”

Charlotte stopped and stared at Lady Susan in disbelief. “I don’t understand.”

Susan smiled and took Charlotte’s hands in hers. “I have left a letter for Mr. Parker. Since it appears he has not contacted you, I have reason to believe he never received the letter. I suspected as much and will deal with that later. As for right now, Celia is just about your age and eagerly wishing to spend some time in a sea bathing community. I have assured my overbearing brother she is in good hands with you watching over her while she helps you prepare for marriage. She will make a fine acquaintance and give you someone to confide in. My nephew, Adam is anxious to leave the power of his father dictating his every move. He will take up residence in town and will gladly marry you if it means he doesn’t have to return to his father.”

“I can’t marry him,” Charlotte laughed. “I just met him. I could never marry someone I don’t love.”

“My dear girl, if you don’t marry soon you will surely be ruined and be forced to make the most difficult sacrifice of your life. I do not want what happened to me to happen to you. I refuse to let you live a life of regret.”

“What happened to you?” Charlotte repeated, hoping to gain some clarity. 

“In my youth, I too found myself with child and left alone by the man I thought loved me. I was kept in hiding during the duration of my pregnancy until the baby was born. Then I was forced to give it away. I do not know much about where my child ended up. I think of her every day and wonder where she might be. I live in agony of not knowing if she’s happy or even still alive. I do not want that same fate for you.”

“Lady Susan, I cannot possibly ask a man I’ve never met to take on the burden of a child that is not his. What kind of life would that be for him? I’ve already been asked to marry, and I turned him down for the same reason. I could never live with myself.”

“Listen to me,” Lady Susan began, shaking Charlotte’s hands as if urging her to take her seriously. “My nephew is fully aware of the situation. He is not intending to marry you for the sake of love. He has no interest in a woman’s touch. He is simply trying to appease his father and secure his fortune. This will be nothing more than a marriage of convenience as a last resort. I am still hopeful Mr. Sidney Parker will return.”

“Sidney is engaged. He cannot break that engagement.”

“You leave that to me,” she said, taking Charlotte’s arm and beginning their walk again. 

“He is marrying Mrs. Campion for the sake of his family and to protect me. I can’t possibly ask you to interfere.”

“I suppose it’s a good thing you aren’t asking, then,” she teased. “Do not worry, Charlotte. I know exactly what I am doing.” 

Charlotte was left with so many unanswered questions. She didn’t know what to think of all the information Lady Susan had given her. Even though she knew it impossible, she hoped Lady Susan was right and somehow Sidney would return to her. She felt very uneasy about marrying a man she barely knew even if it was simply a marriage of convenience. 

Lady Susan stayed the night at Denham Place and had her personal servants manage the house during her stay. Sharing a meal with her and her relations was an awkward event for Charlotte. It seemed none of them knew exactly what to say to one another and polite conversation grew cold throughout the night. Charlotte did find the meal to be a comfort as she hadn’t eaten much in days. Charlotte decided to call it an early night and left their company to attempt some better rest than the night before. She overheard Lady Susan talking to her niece and nephew about what their roles were. Charlotte felt terrible for burdening even more people with her situation.

In the morning, Lady Susan packed her carriage and wished her niece goodbye. She planned to escort her nephew into town and get him set up at the hotel before returning to London. 

“I wish you wouldn’t involve them. I feel terrible enough for getting you and Lady Babington involved,” Charlotte complained while saying her goodbyes.

“This is the greatest race I’ve ever been a part of. I refuse to give up now and neither should you. We will find a way to win this race,” Lady Susan assured. Charlotte wasn’t entirely sure what she referred to, but she had no one else to trust. All she could do was hope that Lady Susan knew what she was doing. Lady Susan joined her nephew in the carriage while Celia and Charlotte stood properly in front of the house as the carriage pulled away. 

“Thank goodness, she’s gone!” Celia shouted, ripping the carefully placed bonnet off her head and letting her hair down. She shook her long, golden hair free and sighed contently. “My aunt prefers I be the proper lady I’m required to be. However, I like to do things my own way.”

Charlotte grinned at Celia and thought they might get along quite well. Lady Susan left two of her servants behind to help care for Celia and Charlotte. She was managing just fine on her own, but it was nice to have someone else do the cooking and make the bed for a change. Celia took Charlotte’s arm and slowly led her around the yard. “Tell me all about Sanditon,” she instructed. “What are the balls like? Are there any fine men who are fond of dancing? I do hope there is a ball soon.”

“I believe there is one at the end of the season. The last ball I attended there were quite a few men who danced.” 

“My father rarely lets me attend balls. He thinks I’m too young and finds me to be a flirt. I’m simply having fun. There’s no harm in that is there?” she asked.

“I suppose not.”

“My aunt is the only one who can make him ease up on us. Take my brother for instance. He’s twenty-six years old and my father still treats him like he’s a child. My father doesn’t approve of my brother’s choices either. They get in many arguments. Which I guess is a blessing in disguise for me. He has less time to worry about what I’m doing since he’s always focused on my brother who will someday inherit his estate.”

“What about your mother? Does she ever have a say in what happens with the two of you?” Charlotte wondered.

Celia dropped her head sorrowfully. “She died many years ago.”

“I’m so sorry,” Charlotte said, feeling terrible for bringing it up. 

“It’s quite alright,” Celia assured. “She was a wonderful and devoted mother. I have very fond memories of her that I will cherish always. It is why my aunt is like a second mother to me. She has taken us under her wing and given us a life our father is too afraid to give us.”

“Do you mind if I ask how she died?” Charlotte wondered. 

“Childbirth,” Celia said nonchalantly as if it was the most normal thing in the world. For Charlotte, it only brought on a new fear of her own. Childbirth was a risky and deadly occurrence that she would very soon have to face. 

Charlotte decided to change the subject. “Have you ever been sea bathing?” she asked.

“I can’t say that I have. I’d like to try, though. I hear it’s quite invigorating.”

“Oh, it is,” Charlotte prattled. “The water is cold and hits your body like a thousand needles stabbing you. For a moment all you want to do is get out. Once you get used to it, the water feels warm and inviting. The waves splashing around you and the cold breeze hitting your face make you feel as if you are bouncing through the air on clouds. I could swim in the ocean for days.” As Charlotte talked about the sea, all she could think about was the last time she was in the water with Sidney. Her heart clenched from the painful memories.

“Should we go today?” Celia asked. “I’d love to experience it as soon as possible.”

“We could go into town and see if the bathing machines are running,” Charlotte offered. “I was hoping to see my friend Georgiana also.”

“Sounds perfect!”

Charlotte was surprised how quickly a friendship between her and Celia formed. She wasn’t sure what to think of Celia at first. Once Lady Susan was out of the picture though, it seemed they both relaxed and were able to be themselves. Charlotte was thankful for the company as well as the servants. The two women went into town and visited with Georgiana first. Celia was taken aback by Georgiana, as most people were when they first met her. 

Charlotte sat down on her bed and took Georgiana’s hands into hers while Celia stood across the room. Charlotte noticed how Georgiana appeared to be melancholy and worried about her mental state. “Are you alright?” Charlotte asked.

Georgiana simply shook her head. “I fear I will never be alright again,” she spoke.

“What’s happened?” Charlotte wondered.

“I received a letter from Otis. He has chosen to continue with his enlistment into the Navy even though I sent a letter begging him not to. He will be gone for more than a year. I may never see him again,” she explained.

“Do not give up hope. He loves you, that I am sure of. He will return for you. And when he does, you will be of age and will be able to marry with or without Sidney’s permission,” Charlotte offered.

“What if he doesn’t wish to marry me then?” she worried. “So much can happen in a year. Perhaps he will meet someone else along his travels.”

“If he loves you, he won’t be tempted by another woman,” Charlotte assured. The thought plagued Charlotte’s own mind. Was Sidney so tempted by Eliza? Was he intimate with her leading up to their wedding day? Surely, he wouldn’t live a life of celibacy. He was a man after all. The thought nearly brought Charlotte to tears.

“Did you come to tell me you’re engaged? Did you accept Mr. Stringer’s proposal?”

Charlotte sighed, thinking about what she did to Mr. Stringer. “I am not. I turned him down for good reason.”

“You can’t possibly still be holding on to Sidney,” Georgiana gasped. “He has moved on. You should too.”

“It’s not about whether I’ve moved on. I do not love Mr. Stringer. He’s a dear friend, but I could never marry him.”

“She’s marrying my brother instead,” Celia chimed in. Charlotte turned her head and stared at Celia with wide eyes. 

“Your brother? Who might your brother be?” Georgiana asked.

“It’s not important,” Charlotte interrupted, trying to put a stop to the conversation. “Lady Susan brought her niece and nephew to visit. Her nephew is very kind, and perhaps Celia is hoping for a union, but I am not engaged to anyone. Isn’t that right, Celia?”

“Of course. I am only having wishful thinking,” Celia agreed. 

“I would like to meet him,” Georgiana said, sounding eager to meet this new mystery man. 

“Perhaps you will. He is staying at the hotel here in Sanditon,” Charlotte explained.

“We were planning to go sea bathing,” Celia spoke from across the room. “Perhaps you’d like to join us.”

“No thank you. I don’t find the sea enticing as others do.”

“Would you like to join us for tea later today instead?” Charlotte asked.

“If my jailer allows it,” she agreed. 

“I’ll speak to Mrs. Griffiths on my way out,” Charlotte offered.

The women visited for a spell, trying desperately to lighten Georgiana’s mood. Charlotte remained quiet as Georgiana spoke poorly of Sidney to Celia. There weren’t many nice comments that left Georgiana’s lips when it came to Sidney. Charlotte knew this about her, but it still hurt every time Georgiana brought him up with distaste. 

Before Charlotte and Celia left, they spoke with Mrs. Griffiths and invited her and her charges to tea later that day. Charlotte knew Georgiana would never be allowed to go alone after all the trouble they had gotten into. It was best to invite them all. Once it was made known Celia was the niece of Lady Susan Worcester, Mrs. Griffiths seemed eager to join them. Julia and Phillida Beaufort were giddy with excitement as well. 

Celia took Charlotte’s arm as they left Mrs. Griffith’s home for young ladies. “The man Georgiana spoke poorly of,” Celia began. “He is the man you were intimate with?”

Charlotte sighed. “Yes. He is Georgiana’s guardian.”

“Is he the reason you became close to Georgiana?” she wondered.

Charlotte laughed. “Certainly not! I couldn’t stand Mr. Parker at first. He was a pompous, stubborn man who I found to be quite offensive. The first time I met him he accused me of being a maid. We have gone rounds in anger more times than I care to admit.”

“Yet, you love him?” she questioned.

Charlotte dropped her head and tried to force a smile. “Love is a complicated thing. You cannot determine who you fall in love with. It’s an affliction, like the measles. Lady Susan taught me that.”

Celia giggled. “She is a wise woman.”

“Indeed,” Charlotte agreed with a giggle.

They rounded a corner and ran into Mr. Stringer who was rushing through the streets. He was carrying many rolled up plans in his arms. He dropped a few in his clumsiness. Celia and Charlotte leaned down and helped him pick them up. “I’m so sorry, Mr. Stringer. I hope we didn’t mess anything up,” Charlotte said.

“It’s quite alright,” he excused. “Are you well? I didn’t hurt you or cause any distress?” He sounded nervous and worried he had done something wrong.

Charlotte laughed. “Of course, not. I’m fine.” 

There was an awkwardness between them now, given he knew Charlotte’s secret. He wasn’t quite as carefree with Charlotte as he once was. “I was on my way to speak to Tom. I’ve heard he’s back in town.”

“Is he?” Charlotte said with intrigue in her voice. “Are preparations being made to start the rebuild?”

“I am not sure exactly why he’s in town or how long he plans to stay,” Mr. Stringer said. “Hence my haste to catch him before he leaves again.”

Celia elbowed Charlotte as covertly as possible. “Forgive me. Mr. Stringer allow me to introduce Miss Celia Stanton, the niece of Lady Susan Worcester.”

“How do you do,” Celia greeted politely with a curtsy.

“Pleasure to meet you, miss,” Mr. Stringer said with a smile. 

“Are you an architect, Mr. Stringer?” Celia asked.

“I hope to be one day,” he answered. 

“Mr. Stringer is the foreman of the Terrace build here in Sanditon. His men hold him in high regard,” Charlotte explained. “He is a fine architect in training.” Mr. Stringer ducked his head in embarrassment of the compliment. 

“I don’t know much about architecture, but these plans you’ve drawn up are quite intriguing,” Celia said as she held open one of the rolled-up pieces of paper. Charlotte glanced at the plans and had to take a closer look at what Mr. Stringer had drawn up. 

“Do you think so?” he asked.

“Is this what you plan to build here in Sanditon?” Charlotte asked.

“It’s something I’ve been working. I don’t know if Tom will agree, given his expensive taste. I’m hopeful I can sell him on the idea,” Mr. Stringer explained.

“These are exquisite drawings, Mr. Stringer. I do believe you might be on to something,” Charlotte admired. 

Mr. Stringer took the papers from Celia’s hands and tucked them under his arm with the rest of the papers. “I should be going,” he said. “Good day, ladies.” 

“Good day,” Charlotte and Celia said in unison. 

As they started to walk again, Celia found herself looking back and watching Mr. Stringer with intrigue. “I don’t know much about architecture, but you surely do. What was so important about those drawings?” Celia asked.

Charlotte grinned and tightened her arm around Celia’s. “Mr. Stringer would like to build smaller, likely more affordable apartments in place of the large Terrace that once stood. He has drawn up plans to reflect the change.”

“Smaller apartments would be better how?” Celia asked.

“Perhaps not better, but more enticing to the middle-class. I have spent a season in Sanditon and watched Mr. Tom Parker agonize over how to make Sanditon more appealing to the beau monde of London. He’s come up short in every attempt. Why would the higher class visit Sanditon when they can get the same experience in Brighton? I believe what Mr. Stringer is suggesting is to make Sanditon a lesser, just as pleasing sea bathing resort for the middle-class people.”

“Interesting,” Celia said as she continued to think on it as if she was quite fascinated. 

The ladies continued their way to the beach and found an empty bathing machine to dress in. Celia appeared to be nervous when the door opened for them to step out of the bathing machine into the frigid water. “You will get used to it,” Charlotte assured. 

Celia nodded her head in understanding and slowly lowered herself into the water. She shrieked as the cold water surrounded her. Charlotte couldn’t help but giggle at her new friend’s reaction. She too lowered herself into the water and leaned her head back to wet her hair. The action brought back those memories of Sidney laying her back in the water. No matter how much she tried, he still filled her every thought. 

“Are you alright, Charlotte?” Celia asked, noticing Charlotte’s mood change. 

Charlotte tried to force a smile. “I will be. Just memories is all.”

“Of Mr. Parker?” she asked sympathetically. 

“Yes.”

“What is the story with Mr. Stringer? Georgiana mentioned he asked you to marry him. Is that true?” she wondered as they bobbed in the water.

“He did. I believe he thought with Mr. Parker entertained elsewhere, I might be interested. But I told him the truth and we decided mutually a union between us was not possible.”

“He seems very kind, though.”

“Oh, he is. He’s one of the finest men I know. But I can’t force myself to love him, just like I can’t force myself to love your brother.”

Celia laughed. “There’s no reason to fall in love with my brother. He will never love a woman. He has other interests.” Charlotte considered what she was saying and thought she knew what she meant by her statement. There was still so much she didn’t understand about the opposite sex. All she knew was what she shared with Sidney.

After splashing around in the water for a moment, the girls got out of the water and redressed in the bathing machine. 

“Tell me, Charlotte. What’s it like to be touched by a man?” Celia asked.

Charlotte blushed and giggled for a moment. “I’m not sure it’s something appropriate to share. I imagine it’s different for everyone. I would think it depends on if you love the person also.”

“I can’t wait to be in love, to be asked to marry. I can’t wait to have my first kiss,” she dreamed. Charlotte felt sick to her stomach as memories of her first kiss with Sidney filled her thoughts. “I try to imagine it and wonder who it will be with, where we will be. I suppose that’s why my father thinks I’m a flirt. There's no harm in helping the man along is there? I want to love and be loved.”

“You will. And when you do, it will hit you unexpectedly,” Charlotte said. 

Back in London, Sidney took a deep breath and waited for Eliza to make her way across the room. He asked her to meet him at a local tea house rather than go to her home. He had refused to ever be seen spending time alone with her. He wouldn’t even ride in the same carriage when they travelled from place to place. 

Sidney stood as a gentleman should while Eliza sauntered across the room with a smug grin on her face. She sat down across from Sidney and removed her hat. Sidney had already ordered tea service, which had been delivered to the table. Eliza poured herself a cup and sipped at the warm brew. “I am surprised you asked to meet me. Have you finally come to terms with our union?” she asked.

“As a matter of fact, that is exactly why I asked you to meet me,” Sidney said. 

“You look horrendous. I still can’t believe you would fight days before our wedding,” she complained.

“Do you think that might be the reason I got in a fight?” Sidney asked. She didn’t answer his question and simply smirked while bringing the cup to her lips. “I have done a great deal of thinking on this and have decided that I cannot marry you.”

Eliza nearly spit her tea out. “I beg your pardon?” she laughed. “It is a legally binding agreement. You can’t possibly believe you can simply decide not to marry me and walk away.”

“I am not walking away. I am fully aware of my decision and the consequences that come with it. I am ready to face debtor’s prison in my brother’s place and the shame of breaking our engagement.”

Eliza stared at him in disbelief. “You can’t be serious, Sidney. Do you have any idea how this could ruin me?”

Sidney sighed and tilted his head. “I imagine it would be the same as when you ruined me ten years ago. It has taken me that long to discover myself again and only taken a matter of weeks to lose myself once more under your control. I refuse to let one more day go by under your restraint.”

She laughed as if she found what he said to be funny. “You must follow through with your side of the bargain. We had an agreement. I pay your brother’s debt in return of marriage.”

“I have changed my mind,” Sidney said. He found those words to be similar to what Eliza spoke to him all those years ago. She had come to him with a nonchalant attitude and broke off their engagement, claiming she had changed her mind and wished to marry someone else. She devastated Sidney so casually with no care or feeling while doing it. “I am asking you to do me the same decency you did ten years ago and release me from the façade of an engagement.”

“I’m sorry, Sidney. I won’t allow you to break off our engagement. I will give you a week more to heal your face, but I expect you to be at that church.”

“If I am forced to marry you, I am prepared to leave for Antigua as soon as possible and will not be returning,” Sidney announced.

Eliza scoffed. “You would rather live out your years in Antigua alone than spend them with me?”

“Antigua is far more appealing,” Sidney argued.

Eliza sighed in frustration. She felt as if she had no other option but to lie to him once more. “Sidney, I am with child.”

“What?” Sidney gasped sitting back in his chair. 

“With your child, to be exact,” she elaborated.

“No,” Sidney argued. “It’s impossible. We haven’t…”

“Is it?” she interrupted. “In one of your drunken nights, things went too far. Would you truly leave your pregnant wife behind in such a way?”

“You’re lying. I didn’t. I wouldn’t.”

“Are you sure?” she asked with that same nonchalant attitude. “There have been many nights you have been in a drunken stupor. Do you remember every night in detail?”

Sidney could hardly believe what he was hearing. Had he? Did he go that far without realizing? Did he imagine she were Charlotte in his drunken state? “It’s impossible.”

“I suggest you think hard on what you are intending to do,” Eliza said, taking another sip of her tea.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE GOOD~THE BAD~THE UGLY
> 
> Good news is, this chapter is extremely long, like most of my chapters are. It also ends well and will hopefully be a turning point for the rest of the story. And some personal good news, if you’ve followed me on Twitter, you may have seen my many posts about my kids’ Nutcracker performances getting cancelled. Well, the show must go on. The next two weekends we will be doing small shows outside in the freezing cold throughout the day and recording everything to put into a full show. As you can imagine, that means I’ll be extremely busy. 
> 
> Which leads me to the bad. Unfortunately, because of my need to focus on my kids and their performances, I will not be able to write on my stories for a couple weeks. I wouldn’t anticipate a new chapter until after Christmas or even not until the new year. But, this story only has about 4-5 more chapters, so it’s getting close to ending. 
> 
> Now for the ugly, this chapter is heavy. It could be a trigger for some. I apologize if anyone is affected by what happens. Apparently there is a support group forming on Twitter for those reading this story. Tag is #babyfic  
> Also, personal ugly news, I haven’t even begun to Christmas shop. I’m usually done by now, but I just don’t have the motivation to care about Christmas this year. I need some help. 😬😱

Crowe was sitting at a table sipping on his drink, thinking about what happened between him and Clara. He couldn’t help the attraction to her. He was drawn to her from the moment he met her at the ball in Sanditon. He even asked her to dance with him a second time, which he never did. It was unheard of for him. She made him laugh though. That wasn’t something many people could do. Now she had done too much wrong to the people he cared about. She had proven herself to be an uncaring, selfish person.

“May I sit down?” Clara asked from behind him. He turned to face her. He tilted his head and rose his glass to motion for her to take a seat. This was familiar to him as it was exactly how the night before had started off. He sat back in his chair and tilted his head to scrutinize her. 

“Are you back to attempt a second round of seduction?” he asked.

Clara kept her head down and eyes focused on the table in front of her. She didn’t respond to his question. She still felt ashamed by what she did and how he called her out on it. 

“I must tell you now, if you are here to attempt seducing me again, there’s little point for you to sit at my table any longer. I won’t be fooled,” Crowe informed.

“You were right,” she said softly. “Everything you said was right. I am ashamed to admit it, but I have wronged many people in my lifetime. I have turned my back on the few people who may actually care about my well-being for the sake of power and fortune. I have come from nothing, I thought I had nothing to lose, I thought the only way to survive was to do it by scheming and taking it by force. When in reality, I had everything to lose. In one simple scam, I lost everything.”

Crowe wasn’t sure what to think of Clara’s revelation. He still wondered if she was trying to seduce him. Perhaps this was her new tactic? Was he being seduced by someone who adapted to her surroundings far better than anyone he had ever come in contact with? “What exactly is your plan now, might I ask?”

“I haven’t the slightest,” she laughed. “I always have my next move planned. But like you said, as soon as Eliza gets what she wants, she will have no more use for me. She too, will throw me to the streets. Right now, I’m living comfortably, but what then? For the slightest of moments, I considered a friendship with Eliza. I thought it possible to be in her good graces and be of support for long term. But I realize now, she is no different than any other person who I’ve come in contact with.”

Crowe sat up and rested his elbows on the table. “Perhaps if you stopped trying to scam your way to the top, you could find a perfectly comfortable living of your own.”

“How would you suggest I go about that?” she asked, looking into his eyes for the first time since she sat down. 

Crowe was still hesitant, still on guard, but a part of him believed her. Before he could speak another word, Sidney burst through the door and searched the room for Crowe. He snapped his fingers to motion for the barkeep to bring him a drink while he quickly made his way across the room and sat down next to Crowe. 

“The nerve of that woman!” Sidney spat. Crowe and Clara had still yet to acknowledge Sidney at the table, their eyes fixated on each other. “I have had enough!”

Crowe cleared his throat and sat back in his chair to take a drink, finally turning his attention to Sidney. “What happened now?” Crowe asked.

“She is insufferable. Why did I waste my life pining for a woman like her?” Sidney said angrily.

“I’ll leave you gentleman alone,” Clara spoke, standing from her chair. Crowe halfheartedly acknowledged her as she stood.

Sidney paid no mind to her and continued to speak. “You will never believe how low she has gone this time. She is actually claiming to be with child, with my child no less.”

Clara overheard this exchange and snickered at what Sidney said. She stopped and stared at Sidney who had now looked in her direction. “She claimed she was carrying your child?” Clara asked for clarification. “Of course, she did. What else would she say?”

“If you have some knowledge of this, I’d be thrilled to hear more,” Sidney said.

Clara sat back down and glanced towards Crowe. “You didn’t tell him?” she asked of Crowe.

Crowe shook his head and looked away. “Perhaps I was trying to protect you,” Crowe admitted.

“Would someone tell me what’s going on?” Sidney asked.

Clara turned her attention back to Sidney. She saw the desperate expression on his face. She was reminded of the conversation he had with Crowe and Babington the night before how Sidney was set on going to debtor’s prison in place of going through with the marriage to Eliza. With one last glance at Crowe, she decided to tell him what she knew. “Eliza is not carrying your child. She carries the child of her driver whom she had a poor judgement rendezvous with after the regatta. She fired him almost immediately afterwards, but unfortunately found herself pregnant a few weeks later.”

“That’s what she was hiding,” Crowe scoffed while shaking his head in disgust.

Sidney could barely breathe as he was revealed this information. “How do you know all this?” Sidney asked Clara

“She told me,” Clara admitted with shame. 

“Why on earth?” Sidney began, slowly coming to the realization of what Clara had been involved in. “It was you? You’re the one who saw Miss Heywood and I on the beach? You’re the one who told Eliza so she could force me into a marriage?”

Clara felt sorry for him when she looked upon his desperate and saddened face. She had given little thought how her actions affected anyone else. Her only thought was how to survive. Surviving was always the most prominent thought on her mind. How many people she hurt or how many enemies she made along the way were of little concern. 

“You knew too?” Sidney asked, addressing Crowe. “You were protecting her?”

“Not exactly protecting her,” Crowe defended. 

Sidney didn’t buy it though. “Do you have any idea what you’ve done?” He abruptly stood from his chair and stormed out.

Crowe sighed heavily and shook his head before finishing off his drink. “I need to go talk to him.”

Clara and Crowe went their separate ways trying to fix the mess they had caused. 

Clara went back to Eliza’s home to find out what exactly happened. When she walked in, she could hear Eliza shouting from the other room. Being covert, she hid in the hallway and listened in to her conversation with Sidney. 

You’re lying,” Sidney insisted determinedly. “I am certain I haven’t touched you. I would know, despite how drunk I might be. I won’t fall for this.” Sidney had gone straight to Eliza’s home to confront her on the lie she told him.

“You will deny your own child?” Eliza asked, feeling nervous. She was sure Sidney would fall for it. 

“I’m not denying anything. I don’t believe it’s mine.”

“I’m sure you’ll come to think differently when the child is born,” she said.

“I won’t be around to find out. I stand by what I said. Either I go to debtor’s prison in place of my brother, or as soon as I sign that marriage decree, I take all your money, as I would rightfully be the owner of it. I’ll hand it over to my brother while I head off to Antigua. I will leave you with nothing.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” she stared at Sidney, trying desperately to read his expression. 

“I most certainly will. I’m done playing these games with you. I’m done being treated like property. I’m done being manipulated and turned into something I’m not. It’s time you realize that you don’t hold that power over me anymore. You will be poorer than your carriage driver.” Sidney smirked as he saw the color drain from Eliza’s face. He had finally realized how much power he held over her. She was not in control any longer. As angry as he was that Clara had stooped so low to tell Eliza about what she saw so Eliza could use it against him, he was thankful she had given him the truth about Eliza’s child.

“Clara!” she sneered. “That little vixen has messed with the wrong person.”

Sidney scoffed. “Or perhaps you have finally met your match.”

“What are you planning to do?” she asked. “Have you forgotten Charlotte is engaged?”

“This has nothing to do with Charlotte. I have come to terms with her being engaged. I won’t disrupt her life any longer. This has to do with me. I refuse to stand in your presence a moment longer. I expect this will be the last time you will see me. Goodbye, Eliza,” he said, storming out of the house. 

Clara ran to her room and quickly packed the little belongings she had. Eliza saw her leaving and called out for her. Clara stopped, took a deep breath and joined Eliza in the drawing room. “What did you do? You have to help me fix this.”

“I’m sorry Mrs. Campion. I’ve decided against ruining anyone else’s lives.”

Eliza screamed in frustration. “Get out!” she shouted. “You are no use to me.”

Clara held up her bags. “I’m already leaving.” Clara walked out of the house and could hear Eliza scream once more. For the first time in a long time, Clara felt good about what she had done. As much as she felt sorry for Eliza, she had created her own mess. Eliza reminded Clara of herself. The only way to fix it, was to make amends for the wrongs she had caused.

Clara walked into the Parker residence and was led to the drawing room by a servant. Crowe stood and smirked when he saw her. Sidney didn’t stand and barely acknowledged her. His head rested in his hands. Clara took a deep breath and stepped inside the room, glancing back and forth between Sidney and Crowe. “I’ve come to apologize,” she began. “I realize now how wrong I was. I truly am sorry for what I did. I wish to explain my actions. When I saw the two of you on the beach, I assumed you were no better than the men I’d come in contact with. You were taking advantage of a young, innocent girl and using her for your own pleasures.” 

Sidney’s head snapped up to make eye contact with Clara. “I was planning to ask Charlotte to marry me. What you saw wasn’t me taking advantage. I love Charlotte.” Sidney dropped his head again. “It’s why I plan to let her go. She is engaged to another and I won’t bother her again.”

Clara walked across the room and sat down in front of him. “Could it be Eliza is just as easily lying to you about Charlotte being engaged as she did about her own child?”

“I saw the letter with my own eyes,” he argued. “It came from Charlotte directly. She was engaged before she even stepped foot into Sanditon. My own brother confirmed it.”

Clara laughed. “If what you say about Charlotte being a willing participant, do you truly believe she would have sexual relations with you if she were engaged? If you believe such a thing, you are a fool.”

“Why would she send a letter telling me of her engagement?” Sidney asked.

“Perhaps it was Charlotte’s last attempt to get you to come after her. Perhaps there’s a reason for Charlotte’s sudden engagement,” Clara said. Sidney didn’t understand her meaning at first. Clara took Charlotte’s bonnet she had found on the beach that night out of her bag and placed it in his lap. “Perhaps she’s in the same desperate situation as Eliza.”

The realization of what Clara was suggesting hit Sidney like a punch to the stomach. His breath hitched as he held Charlotte’s bonnet in his hands and the thoughts of what Clara was suggesting filled him. 

“Is it true?” Sidney asked her.

Clara sighed and shook her head. “I do not know anything for certain. I’m only assuming it possible.”

Sidney suddenly stood to his feet and stormed out the door. His only thoughts were to get to Charlotte before it was too late. If she was carrying his child, he was not about to let her marry another. Even though it was late in the evening, he hopped on his horse and took off out of town as quickly as he could go. 

Clara and Crowe stood in the Parker residence alone, as Tom, Arthur and Diana had all travelled back to Sanditon for the upcoming end of the season ball. 

“I must admit, I admire your sudden change of heart,” Crowe said with a grin.

Clara took a deep breath. “I can’t say I’m entirely sure what I am doing, however, it does make me feel better knowing I’m not hurting someone I once cared about. Miss Heywood was a kind friend before I was forced to leave Sanditon.”

“I believe Charlotte would still consider you a friend. She’s not one to hold grudges,” Crowe mused. 

“Well, I appreciate your help and your kindness, Mr. Crowe,” Clara said politely. “I think I have some more amends to make to clear my conscience.”

They stared at each other across the room, unmoving and unsure of what to do next. A servant entered the room announcing a visitor. Lady Susan Worcester entered the room looking back and forth between the two of them. 

“Is either of the Parker gentlemen at home?” she asked.

“Everyone has gone to Sanditon for the end of the season ball,” Crowe explained. “You just missed Sidney. He’s on his way to Willingden to stop Charlotte from marrying.”

“Willingden? Marrying?” she questioned with a shocked tone. She sighed heavily and shook her head. “I suppose it makes sense he would think she’s in Willingden. I’m sure Sidney believes she’s marrying, thanks to Eliza and perhaps even Tom.”

“Is she not?” Crowe asked.

“Not in Willingden. She’s in Sanditon,” Lady Susan explained. “It seems Esther has allowed her to stay at Denham place. I have just come from there. If Mr. Sidney Parker would stay put long enough, I might actually have a moment to explain.”

“Explain what, might I ask?” Clara asked. 

Susan hesitated for a moment, questioning if she should say anything. 

“Is it true, then?” Crowe continued. “Is Charlotte carrying Sidney’s child?”

“Is he aware?” Lady Susan asked, not entirely answering the question.

“We suspected as much,” Clara explained. “It’s why he is on his way to stop her from marrying.”

“And what of Eliza Campion?” Lady Susan asked.

Crowe laughed. “Perhaps you would like to take a stroll and I can fill you in on all the interesting turn of events that have taken place.” Crowe walked towards her, offering her his arm. She nodded her head with a smirk and took his arm. 

They walked out of the house with Clara following close behind. Once outside, Clara bid them farewell.

Crowe left Lady Susan’s side for a moment and walked to Clara. “Where are you off to now?” he asked.

“Like I said, I have some other amends to make,” she explained.

He nodded his head. “Will you come find me when you’ve made these amends?”

She tried not to smile, but she found it impossible not to. Her smile was infectious as Crowe grinned in return. “I’m fairly certain I’ll know where to look.”

“I’ll be waiting,” Crowe said. 

Clara walked in the opposite direction and searched out the one person she never thought she would have to face again. In the darkest and most desolate area of the city, she sought out Sir Edward Denham. He was a man down on his luck, looking quite miserable in his current state. Clara nearly turned and decided against facing him. Although she found it impossible once he spotted her. 

“Clara Brereton!” he spat angrily, walking through the alley towards her. He threw an empty alcohol bottle to the ground, shattering the glass along the wall. “Look at you, all prim and proper. Who have you swindled this time?”

“Precisely why I am here,” she explained. “I have come to apologize for my actions.”

He laughed and shook his head. “You? Apologize? That’ll be the day.”

“I have come to the realization that my actions have far greater consequences than I wish to admit. I do feel terrible for the way Lady Denham abandoned you and my part in her decision.”

“You should feel terrible. It’s because of you, I’ve lost out on my rightful inheritance and am practically living as a pauper.”

“You take no blame in what happened upon yourself?” she asked.

“Why should I be blamed?” he asked. “I wasn’t the one who seduced her way to the top. Nor was I trying to take something that I had no right to in the first place. You had no claim on the inheritance. You didn’t deserve any of it. You manipulated your way into my life as if a thief in the night.”

His words hurt Clara as she knew they were true. She wished to change her ways, which is why she felt it necessary to seek him out. “I do hope you are able to forgive me someday. I never meant to hurt you or our aunt.”

He laughed. “If I were a better man, I may actually believe your heartfelt sentiments. But I suppose it’s been proven; I am no gentleman as you are no lady.” Edward stepped forward and wrapped his arm around Clara, holding her to him. “You are nothing but a lady of the night.”

“Let go of me!” she shouted trying desperately to free herself from his grip to no avail. 

“Not until you prove just how sorry you are,” Edward seethed. He held her tightly as he pulled her towards the darkness of an alleyway. Clara continued to scream and shout at him to let her go. He roughly pushed her to the ground, knocking the breath from her lungs. She tried to crawl away, cutting her hands against the glass from the bottle he had just broken. Unfortunately, she wasn’t quick enough, and Edward grabbed her again, turning her over to face him. He began to lift her skirts as Clara screamed for him to let her go.

“Stop!” she shouted.

“It’s not like you didn’t enjoy it the first time. Why so coy this time?” Edward laughed, spitting in her face and breathing the stench of alcohol across her face. She turned her head away from him, still trying to fight him off when suddenly he was jerked off of her and thrown to the wall. She crawled away and watched in horror as Crowe punched Edward in the face repeatedly until his face bled and was unrecognizable. When she feared he may actually kill Edward, she stood and rushed to his side to stop him. Crowe stopped and shuttered as the breath he’d been holding filled his lungs again. Edward, bloody and bruised, fell to the ground. 

“Are you alright?” Crowe asked Clara. 

She nodded her head. “I am fine.”

Crowe attempted to steady his breathing as he roughly took Clara’s arm and led her out of the alley. “Why on earth would you go into such a place alone?” he asked.

Clara shook her head as they walked. “I destroyed Edward’s life with my actions. I thought he deserved an apology.”

“Clearly he deserves nothing,” Crowe shouted. “The cad is no better than a street rat.”

“Mr. Crowe, I am fine,” Clara assured, stopping them in the street and releasing her arm from his. “I don’t need your protection.”

“You expect me to simply walk away and let what happens to you be none of my business?” he asked.

“Why is it any of your business?” she asked. “It’s not like what happened with Edward just now hasn’t happen with other men. Quite frankly, you are just as guilty of the action yourself. You had no issue taking your pleasures first before you clued me in on the fact that you knew I was attempting to seduce you at Mrs. Campion’s request. A better man would have never let it go that far. So, don’t stand here and act like your moral compass is far better than Edward Denham’s.”

He was taken back by Clara’s words. Crowe had done some despicable things in his life, however it never occurred to him until that very moment that he was no better than a scoundrel taking advantage of an innocent girl. He thought Clara a willing participant, but perhaps she wasn’t all that willing after all. He took a deep breath and a step towards her. On instinct, Clara stepped backwards. He reached for her hands and held them out in front of him to examine. He pursed his lips, trying to calm his demeanor. “We should get you cleaned up. Will you allow me to help you?” he asked, offering her his arm.

She was hesitant, but she took his arm and allowed him to take her to the inn where he was staying. 

Sitting in the common room, he rummaged up some cloth and alcohol. As gently as he could, he wiped the blood and cleaned the cuts across her hands. “Thank you,” she whispered quietly. As angry as she was with him, she still couldn’t help feeling entirely grateful for his quick actions with Edward.

“Are you hurt anywhere else?” he asked.

“No,” she said. 

“I’ll get you a room here at the inn to stay in. You won’t be bothered and will be protected,” he offered.

“Why exactly did you come after me?” she asked him.

Crowe continued to clean the cuts on her hands, unsure how to answer. “After Lady Worcester and I talked, I got this sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach that told me something was wrong. I can’t exactly explain it. So, I went after you.”

Clara attempted a smile. For the first time, she saw a different side of a man such as Crowe. “I suppose I shouldn’t have gone into such a place alone,” she admitted.

Crowe laughed and nodded his head in agreement. 

“What is Lady Worcester doing for Mr. Parker and Miss Heywood?” Clara asked.

“That is an interesting story. It seems Tom Parker has some explaining to do. I am going to speak with Babington in the morning. I think it’s time we all come together to put a stop to this debacle Sidney and Charlotte have dragged up into,” Crowe explained.

“May I come with you?” Clara asked. “Esther is the next person on my list to apologize to. I’d like to help Charlotte if I can. Despite everything, she was always kind to me.”

Crowe grinned, keeping his attention on cleaning her wounds. “Of course.” 

Once Clara’s hands were cleaned and bandaged, Crowe showed Clara to her room across from his. “Thank you, Mr. Crowe. I feel as if I owe you more than I can ever give.”

“I am not looking for anything in return. I simply want you to feel safe for once in your life,” he offered. She stepped towards him and pressed her lips to his. As much as Crowe wanted to continue, he forced himself to stop. 

“What is it?” she asked.

“Not this way,” he said. “Once we are married.”

Clara laughed as if he were teasing. “Married?”

“If you’ll have me” he clarified. “I’ve wronged you and I wish to make it right.”

“Mr. Crowe doing a moral good deed?” Clara said with a giggle.

“Perhaps you listening to your conscience has encouraged me to do the same. I’ve already taken too much from you. It’s time I start giving you what you deserve,” he explained.

“You think what I deserve is to be married?” she asked. “A woman like me with a man like you?”

“A woman like you who has fought to survive her entire life and doesn’t see her own potential with a drunken fool like me,” Crowe scoffed. “Who would have imagined it possible?” 

Clara scrutinized his face, questioning his sincerity. “I suppose I should think on your offer?”

Crowe nodded his head. “I look forward to hearing your answer.”

They bid each other goodnight and went to their separate rooms. Clara’s mind swirled with thoughts of what all had transpired. She had yet to come to terms with what Crowe had offered. As much as she tried to consider the notion, she didn’t feel worthy of him. She had already prepared herself for him to change his mind in the morning. She assumed he would once he realized what he had actually offered. 

All through the night, every time she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep, she would see Edward’s face and feel his repulsive, hot breath against her skin. She woke in fits of fear, which only brought back past memories that had plagued her mind for years and she had somehow learned to suppress. 

Feeling helpless, she got up and quietly walked across the hall to Crowe’s room. She quietly walked into the dark room and looked upon the sleeping man in the bed. For a moment, she grinned at the thought of him being her husband. Whether he was being genuine or not, she allowed herself to imagine such a life for even a moment. She crawled onto the bed, waking him from his sleep. 

“Are you alright?” he asked in his half-sleep state.

“Edward’s face keeps threatening my sleep,” she admitted shamefully.

Crowe sighed and pulled the blanket back offering his bed to her. She crawled in next to him and snuggled into his side. An instant comfort came over her as his warmth enveloped her. He lazily rested his arm across her side and tucked her head under his chin. Within minutes, Clara was passed out asleep next to the man she could only dream would someday be her future husband. 

In the morning, after an awkward realization of being in the same bed, they got ready and headed towards the Babington estate. 

Crowe helped Clara out of the carriage and walked her up the steps. “We weren’t expecting you,” Babington said, meeting them at the door. He glanced back and forth between Crowe and Clara as if questioning why they were together. “Come in.”

Crowe and Clara followed him into the house and were met by Esther, who didn’t look thrilled to see Clara in her home. “You have the nerve to step foot into my home?” Esther said.

“It seems there are some new developments with our good friend, Sidney,” Crowe said, ignoring Esther’s unwelcome response. 

“What’s happened now?” Babington asked. “Last I heard, Sidney was planning to go off to debtor’s prison in Tom’s place.”

“Yes, well it turns out that didn’t go over so well with Eliza. She claimed to be carrying Sidney’s child,” Crowe explained.

Esther’s voice noticeably hitched at the revelation. Everyone turned towards her. “Do you know something about this?” Babington asked his wife.

“No,” she admitted.

“I imagine she doesn’t, although she may know of someone else carrying Sidney’s child,” Crowe pointed out.

“Two women carrying his child?” Babington asked in shock.

“Only one is actually his,” Clara explained. “Eliza is only claiming the child to be Mr. Parkers.”

Babington turned towards his wife. “Esther?” he questioned. 

Esther sighed, looking guiltily at her husband. “Charlotte is in Sanditon at Denham Place. She was asked to leave her family home when she discovered she was carrying Sidney’s child. I rushed to Willingden to rescue her and find a place for her to stay.”

“What was your plan next?” Babington asked. “All this time you’ve kept this from me?”

“I was asked not to tell. I wished to tell you, but I had to be loyal to my one and only friend. She needed my help. You of all people must understand my dilemma.”

Babington shook his head and sighed. “I need a moment to wrap my head around all of this.” He excused himself from the room and stepped outside.

Esther turned her attention back on Clara. “Is this your plan? Are you here to ruin my marriage like you have ruined so much more?”

Clara opened her mouth to speak, but Crowe spoke before she could. “Clara has come to make amends. We came to seek help for Sidney and Charlotte.”

“She has you fooled too?” Esther asked with a disbelieving laugh. “She will never be anything but a manipulating sea urchin. She had my brother fooled and now you? I cannot believe you would fall for her games.”

Esther’s words hit Clara hard and she left the house as quickly as she could. She found Babington pacing the yard. He stopped as she approached him. “Miss Brereton,” he greeted politely.

“I know it’ll take more time for Esther to forgive me, but I do hope you will accept my apologies for the interference I caused in the relationship between you and Esther.”

Babington laughed. “To be honest, I think it was you who made Esther see Edward for who he truly is and realize the manipulation he held over her.”

“I don’t believe she sees it that way, but I do thank you for your kindness,” Clara said.

“My wife is still very much a conundrum. I still question if her feelings for me are true.”

“As well as I know Esther, there is no doubt in my mind she cares for you deeply.”

“Why would she lie to me about Charlotte? A wife is supposed to share everything with her husband, is she not?” he questioned.

Clara laughed. “Do you share everything with your wife?”

Babington thought on it for a moment and realized there had been things he kept from her for her own protection. He had come across Edward weeks ago in his bleak state and chose not to tell his wife. He also didn’t tell her about his conversation with Sidney about his plans to take his brother’s place in debtor’s prison. He’d omitted telling her of the times he spent drinking with Crowe and Sidney, on occasion coming home entirely too drunk for her liking and hiding out in the study. 

“Esther was protecting a dear friend. She is a courageous and commendable woman for even putting herself in a position to help a young woman in such a state. If I were you, I’d be proud to have such a strong woman as a wife,” Clara said. “Esther has overcome a lot of hurt and found happiness with you in the end. I can only wish to have the same type of outcome in my own life.”

Babington smiled as he took in her words. Esther’s bravery and spirit are what drew him to her in the first place. Keeping a secret that wasn’t hers to tell didn’t sound so bad once Clara put it in perspective. “I suppose you’re right. My wife doesn’t have many friends. Where would she be if she betrayed the one and only friend she feels she has?”

“Crowe and I are on a mission to help Sidney and Charlotte find their own happiness,” Clara explained. “We were hoping to find support in you and Esther.”

“Of course!” he agreed. “What happened to your hands?” He noticed the cuts and dried blood upon her hands the moment she walked into the house. Even Crowe’s hand looked slightly bruised as if something terrible had happened. He hesitated to ask but couldn’t find it in him to wait any longer. 

Clara looked down at her hands, instantly remembering what had happened. “I attempted to apologize to Edward and instead was attacked by him.”

“Attacked!” he gasped.

“It’s alright. Thankfully Mr. Crowe found me before it went too far and put a stop to his attack. I’m afraid Edward may be in a poor state for quite some time.”

Babington laughed. “I can’t say I blame Crowe. I’ve felt the urge to bloody Edward myself.”

“Haven’t we all?” Clara said with a giggle. 

“I will speak to my wife and make a plan to help Sidney and Charlotte in any way we can. I know the most pressing matter at hand is securing the funds to keep his brother out of debtor’s prison.”

“I was hoping Esther and I could put our differences aside to speak to our aunt and ask for some grace in the matter,” Clara suggested.

“I’ll see to it.” Babington walked away and joined his wife who stood a distance away with Crowe while watching their exchange.

Crowe joined Clara in the yard, taking her wounded hands in his. “What did you say to Babington?” he asked.

She shook her head. “Nothing but the truth.”

“It seems to have worked, whatever it was,” he said. 

“I don’t imagine Esther will ever forgive me, but I’m hoping she can at least tolerate me long enough to speak to our aunt. I don’t believe our aunt will speak to me alone.”

“I’m sure Babington will convince her,” Crowe offered.

In Sanditon, Charlotte and Celia walked into town to check on Adam at Celia’s request and to visit the local dress shop. Charlotte hadn’t spent much time with him, nor had he barely spoken a word to her. She still questioned if at some point she would have to go through with a marriage to the man. 

“Georgiana seemed rather despondent yesterday, don’t you think?” Celia asked Charlotte. “I suspected an afternoon of tea and conversation would cheer her up.”

“She is difficult to please at times. Her life is rather tragic and being cooped up with Mrs. Griffiths and the Beaufort sisters does tend to bring her down,” Charlotte explained.

“Mrs. Griffiths is an odd woman,” Celia observed. “And the Beaufort sisters are a bit too chipper for my taste.”

“Everyone takes some getting used to. Just wait until you meet Lady Denham. She’s insufferable,” Charlotte said. “The first time I met her she insulted my looks as well as my family. Then at a luncheon party, she humiliated Georgiana in front of everyone. I don’t care for her at all.”

“She sounds quite rude, indeed,” Celia surmised.

“Oh, she is!” Charlotte agreed wholeheartedly. “I’ve never met someone so offensive. I suppose being the great lady of the town comes with certain requirements though.”

“It’s a requirement to be insolent to your tenants?” Celia asked.

Charlotte laughed causing Celia to laugh also. “I suppose it does sound rather ridiculous when you put it that way.”

“I’m sure my aunt could put Lady Denham in her place given the chance.”

“I don’t doubt that,” Charlotte agreed, taking Celia’s arm in hers as they walked into town. 

“Adam!” Celia shouted excitedly when she saw her brother in the street. He grinned and walked towards them. 

“Dear sister,” he greeted, giving her a hug. “Are you well?”

“Couldn’t be better. Charlotte and I have become fast friends. We were coming into town to look at dresses and prepare for the upcoming end of the season ball. I do love a ball.”

He rolled his eyes. “You and balls are not a good match,” he spoke.

She giggled. “It’s only because I’m the most sought-after dance partner.”

“One of these days you are going to get yourself into trouble,” he predicted. 

Celia rolled her eyes. “You are too protective.”

Adam turned his attention to Charlotte, bowing in greeting. “Good day, Miss Heywood. I trust you are feeling well?”

“Much better than before. Celia has definitely brightened my spirits,” Charlotte said admiringly of her new friend. 

He smiled and nodded his head awkwardly. 

“Will you accompany us to the dressmaker?” Celia asked.

“I’d be delighted,” he agreed. He walked in step with them as they made their way through town. Once inside the shop, Charlotte and Celia admired the fine fabrics and the vibrant colors. New ribbons had been stocked since the last time Charlotte had been there. 

“Charlotte!” Celia gasped. “Look at this silk?” Charlotte made her way across the room and touched the fine fabric Celia was admiring. “The colors are extraordinary, aren’t they?”

“I’m more partial to the softer colors,” Charlotte admitted. 

“You should wear white,” Celia said. “It’ll make you look lively and renewed.”

Charlotte frowned. “I fear I am neither of those.”

“You shouldn’t be so hard on yourself. You are still a desirable woman who should be able to have some fun in the world,” Celia encouraged.

Charlotte tried to smile, but the thoughts of a ball while she was carrying a child seemed impossible. She was still early enough in her pregnancy that her dresses hid the fact, however, it wasn’t going to be long before everyone started to notice. She’d have to go into hiding for the remainder of her pregnancy soon. “I don’t imagine I’ll be attending the ball.”

“You must!” Celia shouted. “I can’t attend the ball alone.”

“I have nothing to wear that would be proper, nor can I afford a new dress,” Charlotte explained.

“Pick anything you like,” Adam spoke from behind them. “Any wife of mine will have whatever her heart desires.”

Charlotte didn’t like the way he spoke of her being his wife. She had no intentions of ever marrying the man.

“See!” Celia squealed. “You have no excuses now. You’ll be attending the ball with me.”

Even though Charlotte felt it impossible to attend, she didn’t argue anymore. Celia selected the delicate white lace and a patterned fabric to accompany the dress to be made for Charlotte while she selected a bright red fabric for herself. 

Once they were finished with the dressmaker, they strolled through town, meeting up with Mr. Stringer. 

“Good day Mr. Stringer,” Celia greeted. 

“Miss Stanton. Miss Heywood,” he acknowledged rather forcefully. 

“Allow me to introduce my brother, Adam Stanton.” The men nodded their greeting towards each other. 

“We just came from the dress shop to have our gowns made for the ball. Wil you be attending Mr. Stringer?” Celia asked.

“I haven’t given it much thought,” he admitted with a shy grin.

“You must attend,” Celia insisted. “I can only imagine the line of women hoping to dance with the handsome and talented Mr. Stringer. I do hope you’ll save me a dance.” 

Charlotte was beginning to understand why Celia was considered a flirt. She was sure charming Mr. Stringer with her words of admiration. He was grinning with that bashful, boyish look Charlotte had come to recognize. 

“How did Tom react to your proposal for Sanditon?” Charlotte asked, trying to change the subject.

Stringer dropped his head in defeat, losing that lightness about him almost instantly. “Not so great. I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised. He never liked any of my ideas before.”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Stringer. I wish there was something I could do to help,” Charlotte said sincerely. 

“I’m just thankful I still have a job,” he said. 

“Can you show us around the building site?” Celia asked. “I’m most intrigued by what is being done here.”

“Of course,” Mr. Stringer offered. 

The three of them spent most of the day at the building site asking questions of Mr. Stringer and admiring his work. Celia flirted with him and a few of the other men to no end. Stringer clearly enjoyed the attention.

Once they bid him farewell, the three of them walked through the town and came across Arthur and Diana. 

“Charlotte!” Diana shouted in delight from across the road. Diana crushed Charlotte to her for a hug. “What a pleasant surprise. I wasn’t aware you were in Sanditon. We were on our way to visit Georgiana.”

“It seems Sanditon is full of new guests,” Arthur added, looking towards Celia and Adam.

“This is Mr. Adam Stanton and Miss Celia Stanton. They are the niece and nephew of Lady Susan Worcester,” Charlotte introduced. “And this is Mr. Arthur Parker and Miss Diana Parker.”

“Relations of Sidney Parker?” Adam asked.

“Do you know our brother?” Arthur asked.

“In conversation only,” Adam said.

“Who has been speaking of our brother?” Diana asked.

“No one, His name was only mentioned in passing. We just came from visiting the new building site. It looks as if things are starting to get off the ground,” Charlotte said, trying to change the subject.

“Yes, Tom is anticipating getting started in a week or two,” Diana explained. To Charlotte, that only meant Sidney was nearly married, or perhaps he already was. The news was crushing to Charlotte.

“What wonderful news,” Charlotte choked out. 

“Forgive me for the intrusion, but I must ask,” Arthur began, glancing between Celia and Adam. Is there some significance for your visit to Sanditon? Should we be expecting another visit from Lady Worcester or perhaps even the Prince Regent?”

“I don’t put anything past my aunt,” Celia teased. “I imagine she will be here for the ball. Are you attending the ball?”

“We wouldn’t miss it for the world!” Arthur boasted. “It’s why we came to Sanditon.”

“What about you, Mr. Stanton?” Diana asked. “Do you plan to attend?”

“Seeing as I’m Charlotte’s betrothed, I imagine we will attend together.”

“Betrothed!” Diana and Arthur said in unison.

“What news is this?” Diana asked with a happy grin on her face.

“It’s not official yet,” Charlotte excused. 

“Charlotte!” Arthur said happily. “I could almost cry. It’s about time you found yourself some happiness.”

“Isn’t she going to make a beautiful bride?” Celia added.

“Oh, I can hardly wait to see. Does Mary know of the happy news?” Diana asked. “You will invite us to the wedding, won’t you?”

“Nothing has been decided,” Charlotte said, trying to find a way out of the conversation. “I am feeling a bit tired after our long day in town. Perhaps we should get going?”

“Of course,” Adam gestured to lead her away.

“It was lovely to see both of you. I look forward to visiting more at a later time,” Charlotte said in parting.

“We look forward to the same, Charlotte,” Diana said. “Perhaps we can get together for tea here soon.”

“I’d enjoy that very much,” Charlotte agreed.

“And do bring your friends,” Arthur insisted. 

“We’d be delighted to attend,” Celia said. “Won’t we, brother?”

“Yes. It would be a nice change of pace,” Adam added.

“Good day,” Charlotte said walking away.

“I wish you wouldn’t do that,” Charlotte spoke angrily once they were out of earshot of people.

“Is it not what I am here for? To make people believe you are engaged?” Adam asked.

“We are not engaged,” Charlotte pointed out. “I don’t want the people I care about to believe a fabrication about me.”

Adam stopped, causing both Celia and Charlotte to stop as well. “Who do you think those two are going to tell about your engagement first? I assume it’ll be none other than Sidney Parker. Isn’t that what you want?”

“What if it’s already too late? How would telling him a falsehood help either of us?” Charlotte argued. 

“And what if it’s not?” he asked. “Do you still want him to come after you?”

Charlotte thought on it for a moment. “I can’t say for certain. A part of me does, obviously. But what would that cost the rest of his family? How could I live with myself if everyone else suffered for my own happiness?”

He rolled his eyes. “My aunt did warn me you were an opinionated woman. It is alright to be selfish from time to time. We can’t all be self-sacrificing all the time.”

“Despite what you may think of me, I will not cause any more damage to the Parker family with my own desires,” Charlotte stated firmly. “I’d appreciate it if you minded your own business and stop pretending as if we are engaged. I have no interest in marrying you or anyone else.”

“Believe me, the feeling is mutual,” he grumbled. Fighting with Adam Stanton made Charlotte think of the way she used to argue with Sidney. She had to turn her head so as not to breakdown crying. 

“Miss Heywood!” Mrs. Griffiths shouted as she ran through the streets. Arthur and Diana followed close behind her. “Miss Heywood, have you seen Georgiana?”

“Not since yesterday. Has something happened?” Charlotte asked. 

“She must have snuck out while I wasn’t looking. I found this in her room,” Mrs. Griffiths explained handing Charlotte a letter. Charlotte read what it said and gasped, raising her hand to her mouth in shock. The letter stated that Mr. Otis Molyneux had been injured and wasn’t expected to live. There was an official stamp of authenticity on the front.

“Good God,” Charlotte gasped. 

“Where would she go?” Mrs. Griffiths cried. “She must be heartbroken.”

Charlotte thought on it for a moment and remembered the time she found Georgiana climbing down the rocky cliffs towards the sea. “The cliffs,” Charlotte said, taking off running. Everyone followed behind Charlotte out to the beach as they all searched for any sign of Georgiana.

Far out in the ocean, Charlotte spotted Georgiana bobbing in the rough waters. “Get the doctor!” Charlotte shouted before removing her pelisse and rushing into the water. 

While everyone was gathering in Sanditon for the end of the summer ball, Sidney was on a mission to stop Charlotte from making the biggest mistake of her life. He had to get to Willingden and beg her forgiveness. He thought to himself about all the clues that led him to believe Charlotte was carrying his child. He thought himself a fool for believing she was engaged all this time. Sidney made it to Willingden late in the evening, only to be told the following morning that Charlotte was gone. No one he came in contact with seemed to know where she was or who she was with. He began to believe he was too late. Charlotte had already married and settled with whoever her new husband was. 

Sanditon was on the way back to London from Willingden, so Sidney decided to stop for a bite to eat and a fresh horse. He had little interest in seeing his family or even visiting Georgiana while he was there. He had no plans to let anyone know he was even in town. 

While he rode his horse across the clifftops, he noticed a crowd of people looking distressed on the beach. They all stared out towards the waves in horror. Sidney’s attention focused on the sea as he noticed not only Georgiana in the water, but also Charlotte who was swimming towards her. Sidney kicked his horse to move, forcing him to climb down some steep cliffs to reach the bottom. Sidney shouted for people to move as he rode his horse straight into the water before jumping off and swimming out towards Georgiana and Charlotte. Sidney was a strong swimmer. He knew he could reach them. He pushed hard, fighting against the crashing waves to get to them. He could see Charlotte closing in on Georgiana, but no matter how much Charlotte called for her, Georgiana ignored her. 

“Charlotte!” Sidney shouted. Charlotte turned to see him swimming towards her. She was left breathless at seeing him, wondering if he was a figment of her imagination. One moment she could see him and the next he would disappear under the water. Charlotte shook the image of Sidney out of her mind and continued to swim towards Georgiana. When Charlotte reached Georgiana, she struggled to keep not only herself above water, but Georgiana as well. They were both drowning, no matter how much Charlotte fought to stay above water the waves were too strong. 

Sidney finally reached them, grabbing Georgiana from Charlotte and lifting her head above water. 

“Sidney?” Charlotte questioned breathlessly, realizing now that he wasn’t her imagination. 

“What in the world are you and Georgiana doing?” he shouted at her.

“I’m trying to rescue her!” Charlotte explained. 

“Swim back!” he shouted at Charlotte. She did as he said but stayed close to assist pulling Georgiana out. 

When they reached the shore, the crowd of people surrounded them. “Is she alright?” Diana cried.

Dr Fuchs pushed his way through the crowd and tilted Georgiana to her side while hitting her back a few times. After retching, Georgiana took a breath and collapsed back against the sand.

Charlotte had a huge sense of relief wash over her as she heard Georgiana take a breath. Charlotte retched too, feeling the exhaustion and overwhelming anxiety from the ordeal. Celia and Adam leaned down to help Charlotte to her feet. Charlotte still struggled to breathe normally as they held her up. 

“Let’s get her someplace more comfortable, shall we?” Dr. Fuchs suggested. Sidney and Arthur lifted Georgiana and carried her.

“Denham Place isn’t far,” Celia offered, leading the way towards the house and allowing Adam to support Charlotte alone. 

Once at the house, Charlotte sat in a chair in front of a fire and attempted to catch her breath and warm her cold body while Georgiana was brought inside and placed on a bed. No one paid much mind to Charlotte as everyone’s focus was on Georgiana who had yet to wake up even though she was breathing but shallowly. 

Sidney walked into the room and looked at Charlotte with an angry expression. He wasn't angry at her for going after Georgiana. He was angry at her for putting her life in danger. He was angry that he could have lost her. “What were you thinking?” he fumed. “You could have gotten yourself killed.”

“Georgiana was in trouble. What was I supposed to do?” Charlotte said in return with an angry tone. 

Sidney sighed heavily and shook his head. “What led her to go out into the sea like that?” he asked.

“You separated her and Otis,” Charlotte explained. “She received a letter stating he was hurt, and his outcome does not look promising. He will likely die. Georgiana is feeling the pain from that news. I believe she was trying to hurt herself. It’s not the first time.”

“It’s not the first time?” he repeated angrily. “And you didn’t tell me?”

“What would you have done if I had? Locked her up even more than she already is? You have made her a prisoner. She was bound to crack at some point.”

“I thought she had ended things with him. I thought we were past this despondent, spoiled child act.” Sidney said angrily. 

“You have been a bit preoccupied to pay any mind to what Georgiana is suffering from or what she needs. Despite giving them the opportunity of a proper parting, she can’t simply stop loving him. He is the only person in the world who makes her happy and you separated them because of your own desires. You gave no mind to how your actions affected her or anyone else.”

“My desires? The man would have ruined her,” Sidney argued.

“He already ruined her!” Charlotte shouted. “He has ruined her from ever loving another the way she loves him.”

Sidney scoffed and shook his head. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d almost think you were speaking of yourself. Although, you look to have moved on just fine. I hear from Arthur that this Adam Stanton you are with is your betrothed.”

Charlotte stood and glared at Sidney. “Let’s not forget who moved on first. I trust your wife is comfortable at home.” Charlotte walked across the room and joined Celia and Adam, who to her great dismay had overheard her exchange with Sidney.

After what seemed like forever, the doctor appeared and gave the news that Georgiana was going to be just fine. She was awake but didn’t wish to speak to anyone. She wanted to be left alone. The servants offered to take turns staying by her side throughout the night. 

Arthur and Diana agreed to walk Mrs. Griffiths back to town who was also joined by Adam. Sidney was the last to leave. He had so much to say to Charlotte, so much to ask her. But he realized no matter what he said or did, it wouldn’t change anything. She was spoken for by another. He approached the doctor, giving him instructions and asking him to inform him of any changes in Georgiana’s condition. He glanced at Charlotte one last time, feeling the pain of parting from her once again. She was right, even if she pretended to speak of Georgiana; she had ruined him of ever loving another the way he loved her.

He rode his horse into town and stayed at the home Arthur and Diana had rented. Although, he found it difficult to rest or do much of anything but wallow in self-pity with a bottle of alcohol. “Sidney, you are going to drink yourself into an early grave,” Arthur complained. “I may be the only one who sees how unhappy you are. I might be wrong by saying this, but you don’t always have to be the one to take care of everyone. Sometimes it’s alright to be selfish and desire something for yourself even if it’s wrong to do so.”

Sidney didn’t speak in return. He had nothing to say. With a lot of commotion, Sidney was joined by Lord Babington and Esther as well as Crowe who had Clara on his arm. 

Babington laughed excitedly. “You did make your way to Sanditon after all,” he said. “We were anticipating we’d have to go to Willingden to find you.”

Sidney barely acknowledged any of them. 

“What’s happened?” Esther asked.

Arthur filled them in on what had transpired earlier in the day as well as what he knew about Charlotte’s engagement to Mr. Stanton. Sidney hated the looks they all gave him. 

“There’s still a chance she could change her mind,” Crowe suggested with everyone else in agreement.

“What do you want, Sidney?” Babington asked. “If Charlotte is who you want, then go after her.”

Sidney sat back and stared at them. “It doesn’t matter what I want anymore. Charlotte has moved on. If she is carrying my child, I’d rather that child be protected and loved than live a life of misery in debtor’s prison. That is where I will end up in a very short time.”

“That is where your brother will end up,” Crowe corrected. “Perhaps it’s where he belongs.”

A servant entered the room informing them all of another guest before Sidney could even ask what Crowe meant by his statement. Mr. Adam Stanton walked into the crowded room, feeling a bit uneasy and unwelcome.

“Welcome!” Arthur greeted boisterously showing Adam into the room. “What can we do for you, Mr. Stanton?” 

“I hadn’t planned to come, but I felt it necessary to clear the air,” he began. “Charlotte and I are not engaged. I know I spoke earlier today about us being betrothed, but it was only a façade cooked up by my aunt to protect Charlotte as well as remove me and my sister from our controlling father. Mr. Parker, she is still very much in love with you. I can’t begin to understand why. If someone shouted at me and made assumptions the way you do about her, I’d never wish to speak to them again. However, I am very much in support of my aunt’s way of thinking. You can’t determine who you fall in love with. It’s an affliction. All the faults that person may have are of little concern when you love someone.”

“What lovely sentiments,” Arthur appreciated. 

Sidney took a deep breath, thinking on what the man said. 

“Do you love her, Sidney?” Crowe asked. Sidney slowly nodded his head. “We will take care of the rest. All you need to do is go after Charlotte.”

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Babington encouraged with a grin. “I hope receive a favorable answer.”

“This time with no interruptions,” Crowe jested.

Sidney looked around the room at all the encouraging expressions on everyone’s faces. With a determined deep breath, he stood and headed out to find Charlotte.

He walked along the cliffs with determination in his steps. In the dark of the night, he saw a figure walking towards him. When he realized it was Charlotte walking towards him, he had a moment of anger rush through him. He didn’t understand why she was so insistent on putting herself in harm’s way. 

When he finally reached her, neither of them knew what to say. With a heavy sigh, Sidney began. “Charlotte, please forgive me. I have betrayed you and will never be able to forgive myself.”

“I don’t want your apology,” Charlotte said. She began to walk past him, but Sidney reached for her hand and pulled her back. 

“I didn’t marry her. I’ve been miserable these last weeks without you.”

“It doesn’t change anything. You are still engaged. Your brother still needs the funds to save Sanditon. Eliza is not going to let you go so easily,” Charlotte said.

“Eliza is not going to want me after what I threatened. She can find some other cad to fool into believing her child is theirs,” Sidney explained.

Charlotte hesitated, trying to understand what Sidney was saying. “Her child?” she breathed. The thought that Eliza was carrying Sidney’s child nearly brought her to tears. 

“Eliza was trying to pin a child created out of wedlock on me. It’s not mine. I’ve never touched her. The only woman I wish to be with is you. The only woman I want carrying my children is you. Please, tell me I’m not mistaken. Tell me you are carrying my child. Tell me there’s still hope for us.” He held her hands and took a step closer to bring her to him, hopeful she would still want him. 

Tears streamed down Charlotte’s face. Looking up at Sidney’s desperate face, she couldn’t deny him any longer. She brought his hands to her stomach, silently telling him of their child. Sidney dropped to his knees and rested his head against her stomach, fighting back his own tears from the fear he felt. The thought that he nearly lost both Charlotte and his child was overwhelming. 

“What about your family?” Charlotte cried. “I could never forgive myself if they suffered because of us. I could never look upon your niece’s and nephew’s faces knowing our actions destroyed them.”

“You are my family, Charlotte. You and our child are all that matter to me anymore. I’m not responsible for everyone else. I won’t let you and our child suffer because of my brother’s mistakes. I am not letting you out of my sight again until we are married. We will go to Scotland immediately and wed. That is if you’ll have me?” 

Charlotte cried and kneeled down to meet Sidney. “Of course, I will have you. But I can’t abandon your family.”

Sidney held her face in his hands, wiping the tears away from her cheeks. “We will find a way. First we are getting married.”

Charlotte took a deep breath and nodded her head in agreement. Sidney was overjoyed that finally what he wanted was possible. He pressed his lips to hers for a desperate kiss, feeling whole, feeling loved, feeling happiness for the first time in weeks. He had no plans to let her go ever again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday. Mine was crazy busy, but every day is crazy busy in my house. Now that everything is slightly going back to normal, I am back to writing these stories. Only a few chapters left of this one.

Sidney and Charlotte discussed their decision and plan as they made their way back to Denham Place. In the morning, they were planning to board a carriage and make the long trip to Scotland to marry immediately. Eliza be damned, Tom be damned, Lady Denham be damned. Sidney was not going to be responsible for anyone else but Charlotte and his child. He had already suffered enough and was not about to go one more day without what he truly desired. 

Charlotte was hesitant to go through with the union, not because she didn’t love Sidney and want to spend her life with him, but because she couldn’t fathom hurting his family for their decision. She wished desperately that there was a way to save the Parker family from ruin and still marry Sidney. 

Charlotte and Sidney stopped just outside of the house, still hidden in the shadows. He kissed her once more, drawing her to him and for the first time in weeks feeling at peace. He had put himself in her power long before he even knew it. He was hers and she was his. There was nothing anyone could do to change that. 

“I should go in before I am sought out by Celia or one of the servants,” Charlotte whispered. 

“Of course,” Sidney agreed, releasing her from his grip. He took a deep breath, trying to steady his emotions. His arms felt empty without her. 

“I’ll be ready in the morning,” Charlotte assured. 

“I’ll be waiting,” Sidney said happily.

Before Charlotte dashed back into the house, she closed the distance between them and pressed her lips to his once more. Sidney took full advantage of the moment and held her close to him. She had been lost to him for too long and letting her go, even for the smallest moment, terrified him. Charlotte broke away first but didn’t pull away from him right away. Sidney rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes and breathing her in. 

“Goodnight,” she whispered, but didn’t move. 

“Goodnight,” he said in return.

Reluctantly, Charlotte pulled away, dragging her hand across his arm and through his fingers until they could no longer reach out for each other. She slipped through the door, watching him until the last bit of the door closed. She pressed herself against the door, feeling every emotion possible–love, hope, excitement, joy, fear, anxiety, and even pain. 

“Everything alright?” Celia asked.

“Yes,” Charlotte spoke, trying desperately to keep a straight face. She did not want anyone to know of her and Sidney’s plan. She was sure if someone knew, they would try to talk them out of it. Celia may be the last to do so, but if one knew more were bound to find out. “I am rather tired. It’s been a long day.”

“Georgiana wishes to see you,” Celia said.

“Thank you. I’ll visit with her before I retire for the night.”

Charlotte walked down the hallway and entered the room where Georgiana rested after her accident. The room was dark, and Charlotte questioned if Georgiana was even awake any longer.

“Charlotte?” Georgiana called out with a hoarse voice. Charlotte rushed across the room and sat down next to her taking her hand to comfort.

“I’m here,” Charlotte whispered back.

“Why didn’t you let me die?” she asked. “Why did you have to come after me?”

The questioning Charlotte was under made her begin to cry. She couldn’t understand why Georgiana would want to end her life so badly. The thought hurt Charlotte. “Because I love you. You are my greatest friend. I will not stand by and watch you take your own life.”

“There is nothing to live for. With Otis gone, I have nothing left.”

“You cannot give up hope. I too have felt the pain of losing everything you ever wanted. But you have to believe there is hope for a better future if you don’t give up. We don’t know exactly what has happened to Otis. Perhaps he will pull through. Perhaps he will come looking for you. What would it do to him if he was to come back and find you deceased at your own hands? I know everything feels frightening right now, but you have to go on. You have a purpose bigger than anything you could ever imagine.”

Georgiana’s eyes glistened in the moonlight coming through the window. “What am I to do without him? Even if he is to survive, Sidney will never allow me my greatest desire.”

“Perhaps Sidney will have a change of heart. Perhaps he will be softened to the possibility of you marrying Otis,” Charlotte offered.

“I doubt it,” Georgiana whined. “With Sidney back in Sanditon, he is bound to make all our lives miserable.”

“Georgiana,” Charlotte began. “There’s so much to tell you.”

“Tell me what?”

Charlotte wanted desperately to confide in Georgiana and tell her all that has transpired. She wanted to tell her of their plans to travel to Scotland and of the baby that grew inside of her. “It can wait until tomorrow,” Charlotte said, giving Georgiana a passive smile. “You should get some rest.”

Georgiana tightened her hand around Charlotte’s unwilling to let her go. “Please tell me you are not still in love with him and believing his lies,” Georgiana begged. “He will only end up hurting you like he does everyone else he comes in contact with. Please remember he chose someone else. No matter how much he tries to convince you of his affections, he belongs to another. You will only end up hurt in the end.”

Charlotte looked down, unsure how to answer her question. “I believe him.” Charlotte slipped her hand away from Georgiana’s, essentially letting Georgiana know she was choosing Sidney.

“Charlotte!” Georgiana cried. “Please, you must not do this.”

Charlotte stood and took a deep breath, trying to will herself the courage to walk away. “I love you, Georgiana. But I won’t sit by and allow you to disregard Sidney any longer.”

Charlotte left the room, fighting back the tears. She had to believe Georgiana was wrong. She had to trust Sidney’s intentions were true. She went to her room and focused on packing a small bag for her trip to Scotland. She believed Sidney with her whole heart. He would not deceive her. In a few short days, she would be married to Sidney and they could begin their life together with the joy of bringing their child into the world. 

As she readied herself for bed, she blew out the candles and went to the window. As she was closing the window, she noticed Sidney sitting on a bench in the garden with his arms crossed and head tilted to one side. Entirely confused by what he was doing, she slipped out of her room as quietly as possible and walked outside. She was in nothing but her thin shift as she walked towards him. When he noticed her coming, he jumped to his feet and closed the distance between them. 

“Is everything alright?” he asked fearfully. He rested his hands at her hips as he looked over her. 

“What are you doing out here?” Charlotte asked.

He smirked and tilted his head to the side in that way Charlotte had come to notice was his way of softening and showing his admiration for her. “I told you, I am not going to let you out of my sight until we are married.” He slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. “Perhaps I shall never let you out of my sight, even after we are married.”

Charlotte grinned as he explained his reason for being outside of the house. “You cannot sleep outside in the cold. I can find you better accommodations,” Charlotte offered. “Perhaps, accommodations where I too can have you in my sight.”

Sidney smirked as Charlotte took his hand and quietly led him into the darkened house and up the stairs. He gladly followed Charlotte into the dark bedroom where she closed the door behind them. He didn’t want to assume he could have his way with her, but just the thought of sleeping in the same room was enough to thrill him.

Charlotte stepped towards him, keeping her head down at first. She could feel his desperate breath wash over her face as she stood in front of him. With careful precision, she slipped his coat off of him, letting it drop to the floor. Then she slowly unbuttoned his vest and gently pulled it off of him. Once his vest was off, she pulled his shirt free from his pants and over his head. Her fingers gently brushed across the many bruises along his torso from all the fighting he had done. With tenderness, she began to kiss every bruise he had endured in her absence. 

Sidney watched her intently as she took her time to care for him, circling him and loving every tender spot on his body. His chest heaved with desire for her. When she came to face him once more, Charlotte finally dared a glance at his face. He never wanted her to feel nervous in his presence. His body belonged to her as he hoped hers belonged to him. He rose her chin with his forefinger, forcing her to look at him. She took a deep breath as her eyes seared into his, causing her breasts to be slightly exposed through the thin material of her shift. His owned eyes consumed her with yearning. He couldn’t contain himself a moment longer. He pressed his lips to hers with a fire that ached to be extinguished. He pulled her flush against his throbbing body. Her hands rested against his chest as he deepened the kiss, taking what was his with a passion he hadn’t felt in weeks. 

Charlotte relented to his touch and allowed him to guide the shift over her head. Sidney devoured her with desperate kisses, taking leisure with her naked body. He laid her down on the bed and continued to kiss her delicate body and graze his fingers against her soft skin. She moaned loudly as Sidney slipped his fingers between her legs and rubbed against her clit. Her body arched into his as her head fell back against the bed. Her mouth hung open with fresh desire. She wanted Sidney to bring her the same passion and joy she felt that night on the beach. 

Sidney continued kissing down her body with eagerness until he reached her center. He ran his tongue slowly through her slit and sucked her clit between his lips. She nearly screamed in pleasure as he swirled her clit between his lips and pleasured her with his tongue. When he felt the warm liquid pool between her legs, he soaked it up with his tongue, sucking her dry, only to cause her to come again against his mouth. Breathless, from his endeavors, he sat up and looked down at the spent woman below him. “I’ve missed you,” he breathed against her lips. Exhausted from the pleasure he gave her, all she could do was whimper in response. “I’ve missed your touch, your smell, your taste. I’ve missed being able to hold you against my body. I’ve missed being wrapped around your warmth. I never wish to be parted from you for another day for as long as I live.”

Charlotte pressed her lips to his, overwhelmed with passion as she found strength to desire more. As quickly as he could, Sidney kicked off his boots and yanked his pants off. He hovered over her body and opened her legs even further. With as gentle a plunge as he could manage, he entered her warmth. He strangled the cry of passion he wished to release by kissing her again, and merely moaned against her lips as he rhythmically thrust into her and found the power to pleasure her before he took his own. He waited desperately until her body writhed beneath him and her cries of pleasure filled the room before he released his seed into her and buried his head against her shoulder. 

He kissed her again as they came down from the pleasure they both desperately needed. Charlotte closed her eyes and grinned happily. “I’ve been dreaming of this for weeks, finding myself thinking of little else but you.”

Sidney rolled to his side, trying to catch his breath. “I have thought of little else but you as well. These last weeks have been consumed in finding a way for us to be together again. For a while I almost believed it impossible.”

“And here we are, together.”

Sidney licked his bottom lip, her taste still on his lips. “Together for always. Nothing will stand in our way again. I swear to you, Charlotte. Nothing will take you away from me. I won’t bear it.” 

Charlotte kissed him once more and curled up against his naked body. He wrapped her in his arms and listened for her rhythmic breaths of sleep.

Charlotte awoke in the early hours of morning, before the sun had even rose, to find Sidney propped up on his elbow watching her. He smiled when he saw her eyes open. “Did you sleep at all?” she asked him.

“No,” he answered truthfully with a smirk on his face. “I told you. I’m not letting you out of my sight. Not for even a moment to sleep.”

Charlotte gently ran her fingers through his hair, admiring the man she called hers. “If you do not rest, our future together will be rather short.”

Sidney’s eyes darted from her eyes to her mouth. He brushed a strand of hair away from her face and leaned towards her, giving her a simple kiss on the cheek. “Our life together will be long, Charlotte,” he whispered. “Our life together will be full of joy. All of England will be envious of the happiness we have found.” He kissed her lips softly and sensually, taking pleasure in the sensation her kiss brought him. He slipped his hand under the sheet, grazing her bare skin with his fingertips down her arm, across her side, and against her plump behind where he splayed his fingers and pulled her closer to him. 

“I want all of that, Sidney. I cannot wait to become your wife. But it cannot be if you don’t rest yourself,” she scolded.

Sidney smirked and gave her another kiss. “If I sleep, I am sure I will wake to find you were only a dream as you have been for weeks. Please let me hold on to the vision a little while longer.”

“You also have been a part of my nightly dreams for weeks. But if I can wake and find you are still here, I am certain you will wake after some much-needed rest and find me still wrapped in your arms. Please, rest your eyes just for a short while. I will not let you out of my sight,” Charlotte insisted. She rested Sidney’s head between her breasts and let him wrap his arms affectionately around her body. 

Sidney found he quite enjoyed how his head fit between her breasts so comfortably. One hand palmed the perky breast he rested his head against and his other wrapped protectively around her. As much as he feared she would be gone when he woke, he closed his eyes and trusted her words. 

A few short hours later, Sidney awoke still wrapped around Charlotte as if holding on to her for dear life. He could hardly contain his joy to find her still nestled against him. He tightened his hold around her and kissed her forehead. She moaned and shifted in his arms. She gently traced her fingertips along his cheek, drawing him to her for a kiss. Sidney breathed her in as he kissed her, exciting his body once more. He ventured down her body with light kisses settling in around her growing abdomen. He marveled at the bump protruding from her middle. He gently caressed her skin with his fingertips and warm lips. He imagined what would have happened to his child if he had not done the selfish thing. He wondered what Charlotte would have done or what she would have been forced to do. The thought pained him greatly. “I would have never known about our child, Charlotte,” he spoke aloud. “I would have gone a lifetime of never holding the most precious gift I could ever be given in my arms.” He decided in that moment, the child they created out of love would never go without. “Our child will always know a mother and father’s love like no other. My child will have the world as will you, Charlotte. I’ll see to it.” As much as it pained him to know what he was sacrificing, a life without Charlotte was a far worse loss that he simply could not endure. His family would have to understand. He knew he had Arthur’s support. In time, he hoped the rest of his family would be as supportive or at least tolerable of his choice. He worried greatly about Tom, but he hoped his brother would understand the position he was put in. Together, they would find a way to save Sanditon from floundering. 

Charlotte sat up and took his face in her hands to draw him to her for a gentle kiss. “I will give you the world in return,” she promised.

“You already have,” he insisted. He kissed her again and rose up on the bed to kiss her more thoroughly. When their mouths broke apart, Sidney continued his mission of kissing every part of her body.

“A maid will be in here soon to wake me and help me dress. I know you have no desire to leave me, I too have no desire to be parted from you, but it might cause a stir if you were to be spotted in my bed,” Charlotte warned.

“Let them find me,” Sidney dared. “I do not care what anyone thinks. Tell me I’m wrong in believing everyone in this house already knows of our child. Tell me I’m wrong in believing you have already told everyone of our engagement. Why must it matter if we are found together? I want the world to know just how much I love you.”

“I haven’t told anyone of our plans to elope,” Charlotte explained sheepishly. “If I do, I’m afraid everyone will try to talk me out of it. They will insist I marry you properly with the Banns being read. Or they will remind me you are engaged to another. Georgiana will be the most outspoken about our union. She has already spoken badly of you and tried to influence my trust in you.”

“Are you having doubts?” Sidney asked fearfully.

Charlotte sat up and cupped Sidney’s face in her hands. “Of course not. I have never doubted you. I have never stopped loving you. Nothing anyone says will change my decision.” Charlotte kissed him longingly, trying to convey just how much she trusted him wholeheartedly. Sidney drew her to him, wrapping their naked bodies together and placing Charlotte on his lap. As their kissing intensified, Sidney reached between their legs and plunged his cock into Charlotte. She gasped and squeezed her legs tightly. Charlotte began to roll her hips against Sidney, gently sliding up and down his length. Their hot and strangled breaths mingled together as pleasure took over and neither of them paid any mind to the potential of getting caught. 

Sidney caught Charlotte’s lips just as she was calling out his name as those maddening spasms of delirium started to fill her. He continued to rock his hips against hers until he too was overtaken by pleasure. His head fell back and choked sounds of ecstasy left his lips. Charlotte grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him back to her. She hummed and kissed him again as they both reveled in how happy they were. 

The door to her room creaked open and Tillie, the servant Charlotte liked best walked in catching them in the midst of their lovemaking.

“Oh, I do apologize, miss,” she cried, rushing out the door. “I wasn’t aware you…” Poor Tillie was stunned from the sight she couldn’t even finish her sentence. Sidney began to laugh, causing Charlotte to laugh with him. She hid her head in the crook of his neck from the embarrassment she felt. 

“I told you we were going to be caught,” Charlotte giggled.

“If these servants you have plan to be a part of our own household, they are going to need to get used to hearing and seeing us enjoy ourselves. I plan to take enjoyment from you quite often,” Sidney spoke, tightening his hold on her.

Charlotte took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she ran her fingers through Sidney’s hair. “Mr. Parker, I believe you may be positively insatiable.”

“I don’t see that as a problem, do you?” Sidney asked playfully.

She brushed her lips against his. “I suppose not.” Sidney leaned up and kissed Charlotte once more, before she carefully slipped off of him and pulled her shift back over her body. She sat down on the edge of the bed and watched Sidney dress himself. She enjoyed the sight of him standing in front of her. 

“I see your bags are packed,” Sidney pointed out with a smirk. 

“I packed them last night before I discovered you outside,” she explained. As he buttoned the last button on his vest, he took a step closer to Charlotte and leaned over her. She looked up at him with such trusting eyes. He kissed her once more. 

“I’ll go into town at once to pack a bag and secure a carriage. I won’t be gone but an hour,” he assured.

“How do you plan to sneak us away?” Charlotte asked.

“I’ll think of something,” he said leaving her with a last kiss.

“I will be ready to go when you return,” she said, guaranteeing she had every intention of joining him on their trip to Scotland. She still had no plans to tell anyone. She was not about to let anyone get in their way and try to stop them.

Sidney slipped out the door and made his way through the house without anyone seeing him. Charlotte watched out her window, waiting to see him one last time. He glanced up at her window and gave a small wave. Charlotte blew him a kiss and watched him walk towards town until he was entirely out of sight.

“Tillie!” Charlotte shouted. In no time at all, Tillie was in Charlotte’s room apologizing profusely for intruding on them. Charlotte quickly forgave her for her blunder as she didn’t know Charlotte had Sidney in her room. What she wanted from Tillie was to dress her quickly, finish packing her bags, and to be discreet about what she saw. Charlotte told her that Sidney is the rightful father of her child and he has returned to marry her, but they must do it in secret. Tillie listened intently and agreed to do as Charlotte asked. 

After Charlotte was dressed, she met with Celia in the drawing room. She considered telling Celia of their plans but thought better of it when she found Georgiana was also in the drawing room. 

“Shall I walk you into town?” Charlotte asked of Georgiana. Charlotte knew if she heard of Sidney’s plans to take her to Scotland, Georgiana would do everything in her power to talk her out of it. She would enlist the help of everyone she knew to prevent Charlotte from going. Georgiana would not let Sidney have his happiness if she didn’t get her own.

“That won’t be necessary. My jailer plans to arrive with a carriage in a short time to take me back to my prison,” she complained. 

“Perhaps we could all go outside and get some fresh air before that time comes,” Celia suggested. 

“I’d rather not,” Georgiana grumbled. 

Celia and Charlotte shared a sympathetic glance as they desperately tried to think of what they could do to brighten Georgiana’s spirits. 

“A game perhaps?” Charlotte suggested.

“I don’t need either of you attempting to placate me. I am perfectly capable of caring for myself,” Georgiana shouted. 

“We are only trying to be good friends, that is all,” Charlotte said. 

The sound of a carriage approaching excited Charlotte as well as Celia. Charlotte was sure it was Sidney returning to sneak her away. Celia was simply excited for any guests. Georgiana unfortunately thought it was more than likely Mrs. Griffiths coming to take her back into town. The three of them waited patiently for a maid to show the visitor into the drawing room. Charlotte’s heart raced with anticipation. She wasn’t entirely sure how she would sneak away with Sidney, but she was sure he would have a plan. 

“Mr. Adam Stanton to see you, miss,” Tillie announced. He wasn’t exactly who any of them anticipated arriving. The three of them stood in greeting as Mr. Stanton entered the room. Celia ran to him and gave him a sisterly hug. 

“What are you doing here?” Celia asked.

“I came to inform you that father is planning to pay us a visit here in Sanditon,” he explained. “He should arrive in two days.”

“Father is coming here?” Celia whined. “Why must he come now? Right before the ball? He will ruin everything.”

“Unfortunately, father believes we are being misled by our aunt and wants to reassure you are being properly supervised.”

Charlotte had a sense of regret. She was asked to look after Celia, but she had definitely not set a good example for young Celia. Everything Charlotte, and all young girls are taught not to do, she had done with Sidney from nearly the first day she met him. “What might your father do if he discovers you are here without proper supervision?” Charlotte wondered.

“Take us back to the countryside where we can be under his thumb and not be given a chance to live,” Celia whined.

“I know the feeling,” Georgiana complained. 

“Perhaps we will be able to convince him otherwise,” Charlotte suggested. 

Tillie entered the room once again and announced Mr. Sidney Parker and Mr. Arthur Parker. Charlotte’s heart leaped with anticipation. She could hardly contain her smile when he walked into the room. His eyes fell upon her instantly and a playful grin spread across his face. 

“Good day to you all,” Arthur greeted, looking around the room. 

“Good day, Arthur,” Charlotte said, trying to hold back her elation. “Mr. Parker. I trust you both had a pleasant night.” Sidney tried hard to hide the grin on his face at what Charlotte referred to. She was quite devious, and he loved it.

“What can we do for you, Mr. Parker?” Celia asked.

“We are here to collect Georgiana,” Sidney explained. Everyone looked over at Georgiana who sat still and stared blankly at the floor. “Charlotte, perhaps you’d be willing to accompany Georgiana back into town with us?”

“Oh, of course. Let me have Tillie gather Georgiana’s things and put them into the carriage,” Charlotte said, quickly slipping out of the room to find Tillie. This was it. This was Sidney’s escape plan for them. It was wise he included Arthur. Far less suspicious if Arthur is with them, even if only temporarily. 

While Charlotte plotted her escape, Esther and Clara were on another mission. Crowe and Babington sat next to the women in the carriage who clearly didn’t like each other. The silent trip to Sanditon House was rather awkward. 

“Despite our working together, I want you to know I have not forgiven you,” Esther spoke. “Yet I can learn to look past your wrongdoings as it did bring me happiness in the end.”

“It is all I could ask for,” Clara accepted. 

Babington and Crowe shared an irritated look. As much as they both understood why the women had animosity towards each other, they couldn’t help but feel they held onto their grudges a bit too tightly. 

Moments later the carriage stopped in front of Sanditon House. They were shown into the house and guided to the drawing room where Lady Denham sipped on some tea. 

“Esther! Lord Babington! What a pleasant surprise,” Lady Denham greeted cheerfully. Esther walked across the room and gave her aunt a slight hug. 

“Good morning, aunt,” Esther greeted. “I trust you are in good health.”

“Yes, yes,” she said dismissively. “I assume you are here for the season’s ending ball.”

“That we are, Lady Denham,” Babington agreed. “Although, we come for another reason as well.”

“What might that be?” Lady Denham asked with a playful grin on her face. “Perhaps an announcement of something to come?”

Esther rolled her eyes as she understood her aunt’s meaning. She was questioning if they may be expecting a child.

“We do not come for that reason, aunt,” Esther assured before anymore assumptions were made.

“What is it then?” 

Lord Babington turned towards the servant and nodded his head. Lady Denham watched him intently, trying to understand what the two of them were up to. Moments later Clara and Crowe walked slowly into the room. 

“Aunt,” Clara greeted with a curtsy.

Lady Denham flayed her arms in anger. “What is the meaning of this?” she shouted. “Esther?”

“Aunt, we come to you asking for your help in a matter not our own,” Esther explained. “Clara has done some terrible things in her past all for the sake of survival, but she is ready to apologize for them.”

“She has you fooled! She has you all fooled!” Lady Denham spat. “You of all people, Esther. How could you forgive her? Have you forgiven Edward just as easily?”

Esther turned towards Clara who attempted to hold her head high. “Clara is not running from the truth. She has faced her past and is asking for forgiveness even in the slightest of ways. She is thinking of someone else rather than herself and trying to make amends. I trust she is doing the right thing for the right reasons.” With that one statement, Clara and Esther came to an understanding and their animosity towards each other was finally beginning to thaw.

“Despite your feelings towards me, aunt,” Clara began. “We come for more than just forgiveness. We come asking for your pardon of Mr. Parker.”

“Mr. Parker?” Lady Denham questioned. “What does Mr. Parker have to do with this?”

“Sidney has selflessly put himself in the place of his brother Tom to appease you,” Babington chimed in. “He has given up the one thing he desires to save his family, but he has found it impossible to live a lie any longer.”

“I don’t understand?” Lady Denham said in a calmer tone.

“Sidney is being forced into a marriage he has no wish to be in to pay his brother’s debt,” Crowe explained further. “Sidney is in love with Miss Heywood and has decided he cannot live without her.”

“Miss Heywood?” Lady Denham questioned. “What is this nonsense you speak of?”

Esther stood in front of her aunt and took her hands. “Aunt, you once told me of a story of your first love. How he passed you over to marry another with fifty thousand. Sidney was forced to do the same, but for entirely different reasons than simply for fortune. He had no choice but to engage himself to Mrs. Campion to save his brother. He has been miserable these last weeks. He should not be punished in such a way for simply falling in love with a girl who doesn’t come with a fortune. We come here asking you to pardon Mr. Tom Parker so Sidney and Charlotte can have a life together.”

“Mr. Crowe and I will oversee the repairs of Sanditon to the best of our abilities,” Babington offered. “We may not be able to return your entire investment, but we will do our best to secure Sanditon’s future.”

“No!” Lady Denham shouted. “I will not have it. I will not let Mr. Tom Parker go freely. He deserves punishment for losing my investment.”

“Be that as it may, Sidney does not deserve to be responsible for his brother,” Clara added. 

“You would be wise not to speak as if you have some authority on the matter,” Lady Denham scolded.

“Lady Denham, please understand that we all come here under no illusion of what has transpired. We are not asking you to forgive, but simply to pardon,” Crowe interrupted. 

“We will assure you that Tom Parker will have no part in the rebuild of Sanditon,” Babington added.

Lady Denham looked around the room at the desperate faces and was astonished by what they requested. “Do none of you understand that Tom Parker has ultimately bankrupted me? I might as well go back to the poorhouse I grew up in. No! I will not pardon him. The entire Parker family deserves to be ruined for what they have done to me. If Miss Heywood chooses to get mixed up with that family, that is on her. I did believe her to be wiser, but clearly I was mistaken.”

“You cannot fault the girl for falling in love,” Esther said. 

“You are all fools. You are asking the impossible,” Lady Denham said. “If that is all you came here for, I advise all of you to leave at once. I wish to see none of you any longer.”

Clara giggled causing everyone to turn in her direction with disbelief. “I used to think as you do, aunt,” she began. “I used to think the most important thing in life is money. I was wrong. Money gets you nowhere without love and friendship. You are ultimately turning your back on the only family you have left for your own pride. Your heart is as black as treacle. You take pleasure in making everyone around you miserable. I endured it for months as I tried to find some part of you that cared for anyone but yourself. You will perish alone with no one to care for you and no one at your side. What good will your money do you then? Perhaps you can be buried with your treasure and the worms can eat their way through the paper to get to your rotting flesh.”

Crowe cleared his throat next to Clara as if silently telling her to stop. 

“You are a despicable woman!” Lady Denham spat angrily. 

“I have learned from the best,” Clara said smugly. “Unlike you, I plan to change my way of thinking and living.” She turned on her heels and walked out of the room. Crowe looked towards Lady Denham one last time and followed Clara out without another word. 

Esther and Babington shared a look before following as well. 

“Esther!” Lady Denham shouted. Esther took the arm of her husband and walked out of the room without another glance towards her aunt. Clara was right in everything she said. Her aunt was miserable and took pleasure in making others just as miserable as she. Esther decided in that moment that she would not spend one more day being treated harshly by her aunt. She did not need her fortune and saw no reason to play nice any longer.

Back in the carriage the four of them were silent as they made their way to Denham place. “I suppose we shouldn’t be expecting a wedding gift from her,” Crowe joked causing all of them to laugh and lighten the mood. 

“What do we do now?” Esther asked. “Sidney and Charlotte are depending on us.”

“We do what we set forth to do,” Clara announced confidently. “We assure their happiness even if it means they must leave England.”

The thought of them leaving caused great regret in all of them. They had hoped Lady Denham would be a more reasonable woman and be willing to work with them. Unfortunately, they should have known better. 

Back at Denham place, Sidney could no longer stand not being able to touch his beloved and found an excuse to follow Charlotte out of the room. He came up behind her circling her waist with his arms and turned her towards him.

“Sidney!” she shrieked. He pressed his lips to hers with a desperate kiss. “Someone will see us.”

“Let them,” he challenged.

Charlotte relaxed in his arms and kissed him again with more passion and desire. Her fingers combed through the hair at the base of his neck as he deepened the kiss.

“I knew it!” Georgiana shouted. Sidney and Charlotte turned towards her and slowly released from their embrace. “Why would you trust him, Charlotte? He will do nothing but destroy you. Clearly he already has.”

“Georgiana,” Charlotte began sympathetically. 

“Save your excuses. I don’t want to hear it,” she said, walking away from them without an explanation.

Sidney took Charlotte’s hand and gave her an apologetic smile. “She will learn to accept us.”

Charlotte nodded her head in agreement but had her doubts. They heard a carriage pulling into the yard and the two of them glanced out a window to see Crowe, Babington, Esther and Clara all exit the carriage. “What on earth?” Charlotte said, walking towards the front door to greet them. Sidney followed close behind. 

The looks on the four of their faces told Sidney things did not go well with Lady Denham. He had hoped she would be a reasonable woman and give his family some grace. Unfortunately, he was mistaken. “I take it things didn’t go well.”

“What didn’t go well?” Charlotte asked. 

“We attempted to speak with Lady Denham, but she would hear none of it,” Esther explained. Charlotte was surprised to see Clara with them. Sidney had told her of what Clara had done to help them, but it was still a surprise to see her on the arm of Crowe. 

“It’s so good to see you, Clara,” Charlotte greeted, taking a step towards the reserved woman she once considered a good friend and wrapped her in a hug. “I cannot thank you enough for the kindness you have shown us.”

Clara looked utterly shocked by Charlotte’s ease of forgiveness. With that small form of acceptance, Clara knew she had done the right thing.

“No matter,” Sidney spoke, wrapping his arm around Charlotte’s waist and holding her to his side. “However the cards land, we will deal with together.”

Charlotte nodded her head in agreement. 

“We wish you all the best and will do what we can to support both of you,” Babington said. 

In the distance another carriage approached. This time everyone came outside to see who it was. Charlotte recognized the carriage as Lady Susan’s. Celia and Adam grumbled at the sight of their aunt approaching. “She is probably with father,” Celia complained. 

Charlotte tucked her hand around Sidney’s arm as Lady Susan exited the carriage. “Charlotte,” she greeted, eagerly walking the short distance to give Charlotte a hug. She looked at Sidney with a smile. “I have been on quite the journey chasing the two of you across the country. It appears you did not need my help in finding each other after all.”

“I do apologize for any inconvenience,” Sidney said.

“Nonsense,” Lady Susan laughed. “I have been on the greatest adventure of my life. I am only sorry the letter I entrusted to your brother never made it to you. Perhaps if it had, we wouldn’t be where we are now.”

“Letter?” Sidney questioned.

“As I told you earlier, I believe our brother has been hiding quite a bit from all of us,” Arthur chimed in. “I am beginning to put all the pieces together, but he has deceived you greatly.” 

As Sidney thought on this news and tried to make sense of what he was being told, some loud grunting noises came from the carriage catching everyone’s attention. The Prince Regent stepped out of the carriage as best he could and pretended to dust off imaginary dirt from his sleeves. Everyone suddenly bowed towards him in shock.

“Oh please, none of that,” he scolded. “I feel as though we are old friends at this point. I’ve heard so much about the adventures surrounding Sidney Parker and Charlotte Heywood from Susan. There’s no reason for formalities.”

“Old friend,” Babington laughed, walking towards the man and shaking his hand. “What do we owe the pleasure of your visit to Sanditon?”

“I had to see that this adventure Susan has been on was factual and not simply a figment of her imagination,” he explained. 

“It has been quite the adventure they have taken us all on,” Babington agreed.

“You remember my niece and nephew,” Susan mentioned pointing the two of them out. 

“Yes, of course. It appears the two of you have grown up much more since the last time I saw either of you,” he concluded. 

“Indeed, your grace,” Celia said with a small curtsy. 

“I don’t believe you have met the heiress, Miss Georgiana Lambe,” Susan introduced. “Also Mr. Crowe and Miss Clara Brereton. Over there is Mr. Parker’s younger brother, Mr. Arthur Parker.” The Prince Regent nodded his greeting to all who were introduced to him.

“And my new wife, Lady Esther Babington.” Lord Babington took a step back to stand next to his wife and push her forward for formal introductions.

“So, this is the elusive Mr. Parker and Miss Heywood I have heard a great deal about,” he observed, taking a step towards them. “I was beginning to think you were nothing more than characters in Susan’s books on some grand adventure.”

Charlotte smiled at the thought. “Not exactly the adventure we had envisioned.”

“Nonetheless, it has been an adventure. I imagine your life together will always be an adventure,” he surmised.

“I imagine so,” Sidney spoke with a slight chuckle. “Although, I wouldn’t mind a small reprieve from all the adventure to truly enjoy our time together.”

“What, may I ask, is your plan?” Susan asked. 

Charlotte glanced back at everyone watching and listening in. She knew if she spoke the truth there was a good chance everyone would disagree with their decision. She shared a look with Sidney and reluctantly nodded her head as if giving him permission to speak of it. “We are leaving for Scotland immediately. We will marry before anyone is the wiser.”

Susan hummed and looked towards the Prince Regent. “That won’t do,” she argued. 

“No, it will not,” the Prince Regent agreed. 

“Susan please,” Charlotte pleaded.

The Prince Regent stepped forward and took a piece of paper out of his coat handing it to Sidney. “I have secured you a special license to marry immediately. I suggest we all go to the Parish and take care of the matter at hand.”

Sidney looked over the paper and chuckled to himself. “How can we ever thank you?” he asked.

“Perhaps you can show us around town once you have taken your leisure with your new wife,” the Prince Regent suggested.

“I am sure we can make arrangements for such a visit,” Sidney accepted. 

Georgiana stormed off into the gardens, clearly upset about the union. Sidney began to go after her, but Charlotte stopped him and insisted she go. 

Charlotte walked up behind Georgiana and placed her hand on her shoulder. “Georgiana, please try to understand. I am not under any pretense of what I am doing. You can’t determine who you fall in love with, and I fell in love with Sidney. Nothing you or anyone else says will change that. Please be happy for us.”

“Why does he deserve happiness after he has taken away the happiness of everyone around him?” Georgiana argued. “He has ruined my life. What makes you believe he won’t do the same to you?”

“I trust him,” Charlotte said simply. “I trust he loves me just as you trust Otis loves you despite all the wrong both of them have done. Men are not perfect. They have many faults and make plenty of mistakes. But it’s up to us to see past those flaws and love them through it as they do for us. Sidney is different with me than he once was. He has changed for the better. He loves me wholeheartedly, and he is thrilled with the verity of our child.”

Georgiana gasped in shock. “You must be joking,” she assumed.

“I am not,” Charlotte said, rubbing her hands across her growing abdomen to show the definition hidden beneath her dress. “It’s why I must marry him. I am not naïve to who Sidney Parker is or where he came from. What I do know is despite all his flaws, I love him, and he loves me and our child.” 

“Charlotte,” Georgiana spoke with pained breaths. 

“I do not need your pity. What I need, what we both need, is your blessing. Your discreetness of the situation would be greatly appreciated as well,” Charlotte begged.

Georgiana thought on it for a moment and realized if she was in the same position, she would ask Charlotte for the same thing. “I understand,” Georgiana agreed.

Charlotte pulled Georgiana to her for a hug. “Thank you,” Charlotte whispered. “I promise I will do what I can to persuade Sidney to soften where Otis is concerned.”

“It might not even matter. He very well may be dead by now,” Georgiana cried. “I am more or less resigned to my fate.”

“A wise woman once told me not to lose heart. I didn’t and look what has happened? I am getting everything I ever dreamed of. I advise you to do the same. Do not give up hope. When it comes to love, there is no such thing as a forgone conclusion.”

“Will you speak to Sidney about finding Otis? If he is dying, perhaps I could at least see him one last time to say my goodbyes.”

“I will do what I can,” Charlotte promised. “Will you do me a favor as well?”

“Anything,” Georgiana agreed.

“Will you stand with me while I marry Sidney?” 

Georgiana’s eyes misted with happy tears. She hugged Charlotte once more. “Of course.”

Sidney walked up behind them and placed his hand on Charlotte’s back. He had heard the last bit of their conversation. Charlotte stepped back and took her rightful place at Sidney’s side. “Thank you, Georgiana. You have no idea what your blessing means to us.”

“I suppose I don’t have much choice in the matter,” she theorized. “You both planned to marry regardless if I was aware or not.”

“Not because we want to keep it from you,” Sidney excused. “Simply because we have to be discreet. There are a lot of forces trying to keep us apart.”

“Me being one of them, I’m assuming,” Georgiana theorized.

“As a matter of fact, yes,” Sidney agreed. “But I am pleasantly surprised to see that may be changing.”

Georgiana sighed and rolled her eyes. “I won’t stand in Charlotte’s way. I can’t say I’m pleased she has chosen you of all men, but if you are who she wishes to marry, I will not hinder her decision.”

Sidney nodded his head and smirked at how everything was turning out for the better. The three of them walked back over to the small group of supporters and boarded carriages to make the short trip to the church. There, they found Mr. Hankins, who was a blundering idiot once he found he was in the presence of the Prince Regent. 

“The Banns?” Mr. Hankins questioned when Sidney informed him of what he wished.

“I believe I have already taken care of that,” the Prince Regent spoke, handing over the special license he had drawn up specifically for Charlotte and Sidney. “I have the authority to grant such blessings on good people.”

Mr. Hankins laughed nervously. “Of course, my lord.” 

Moments later, Charlotte and Sidney walked the aisle together with the close group of friends watching over them. They stood in front of Mr. Hankins as they said their traditional vows and made their union official.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't checked them out already, I did post a couple new stories with a Christmas theme. Christmas Blessings will be the first part of my Alison/Crowe story and The Yellow Suitcase, I thought was just a silly story that wouldn't go anywhere after the first chapter. Surprise, that doesn't ever happen. Since the story was quite well received, I'm going to continue it for a few more chapters. A Drop In The Ocean and Heywood Equestrian Stables will be completed before either of those stories are continued.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long delay. No excuse other than real life getting in the way and some miscommunication between my co-creator and I. We got it all figured out though. With the long delay, chapter 10 is nearly finished as well and will be posted in a day or two. 
> 
> I'm sure everyone is too excited to even focus on reading with the potential good news of an official second season. I could barely write this weekend. I knew it was only a matter of time before it happened. When does everyone think we will get an official announcement?

Charlotte laid in the bed next to Sidney and admired how peacefully he slept. Her fingers grazed his arm and across his chest. His steady breathing soothed and comforted her. She thought back to their wedding three days ago. It wasn’t anything elaborate or ostentatious. It was simple, filled with the people they cared about most, and full of a love unmatched in any way. Charlotte had found her forever and knew she had made the right choice in choosing Sidney as her husband. She thought back to how happy Sidney looked standing in front of Mr. Hankins and saying his vows. She had never seen him that happy before. What she did know is when she was with him, he was a much-improved man. With her, he was his best self and his truest self. She too felt as if she was a better person with Sidney. They were a perfect match in every way and balanced the other how a husband and wife are supposed to balance each other.

She ran her hand across her stomach, feeling elated that not only would she be able to keep the child she carried, but she’d also be able to share that joy with Sidney. She could see how excited he was to become a father. She thought back to all the moments he spent with his nieces and nephews and how gentle and dedicated he was to them. She was thrilled that their child would be able to experience that same type of love from a father. She looked forward to watching him become a father.

Charlotte slipped out of the bed, wrapping herself with a robe and tiptoed across the room to sit down at a small writing desk. She lit a single candle before taking out a piece of paper and quill from the drawer. She wanted her father to know she had resolved her dilemma in the most favorable way.

Dear Papa,

I write to inform you that I am a married woman. After much heartache and plenty of misunderstandings, Sidney Parker has returned to Sanditon and offered a proposal of marriage. I have married the man I love, and the man I know loves me in return. To our great delight, my close friendship with Lady Susan Worcester has offered us the privilege of marrying with a special license granted by the Prince Regent. We were married in a small ceremony in Sanditon in front of close friends and family including Lady Susan Worcester and the Prince Regent himself. 

In the following days, we have been asked to give a personal tour of Sanditon to the Prince Regent and Lady Worcester. It is our hope that he will enjoy the sea-bathing community enough to make it a personal project for the future of Sanditon. 

My only regret is you and mother were not in attendance. I am hopeful you will find a way to visit and perhaps see your first grandchild in the new year. Sidney and I are thrilled to be bringing a new life into the world and to be surrounded by much love and support from so many wonderful friends. 

Please give my love to mother and all my brothers and sisters. I miss all of you terribly, but I am happy to be spending my life with the most amazing man I’ve ever met. I know you will love him just as much as I do. I look forward to hearing from all of you soon.

Mrs. Charlotte Parker

As she finished, Sidney came up behind her and ran his hands down her arms, startling her for only a moment. “What are you writing?” he asked with a calm tone while leaning down to kiss the top of her head.

She turned and smiled up at him. “A letter to my father informing him I am a married woman.”

He grinned and took Charlotte’s hand in his, guiding her to stand to her feet in front of him. He placed his hands at her hips and pulled her flush against him. “I cannot tell you how thrilled I am to hear you call yourself a married woman and know that I am your husband.” 

Charlotte rested her hands against Sidney’s arms and looked deeply in his eyes, seeing the truth in every word he spoke. She remembered back to how they danced in London in much the same position they stood now. Even though no words were spoken during their dance, there was so much shared and silently spoken between them. She had felt every emotion and every unspoken word in the way he looked at her. He continued to look at her with such adoration even now. They didn’t need to speak, they simply needed to feel the affection they had for each other in everything they did. 

Sidney leaned down and kissed her lips, sensual and gently. He slipped the robe off her arms and let it fall to the floor. “Come back to bed?” he asked with a sly grin on his face. He took her hands in his and guided her across the room where he gently laid her back on the bed and slipped under the blankets next to her. 

He wrapped her in his arms and gently kissed her more, taking great joy in the sensation of her lips against his. He couldn’t imagine ever tiring of holding her in his arms. The thought of her actually being his wife thrilled him every time he realized its truth. He never thought he deserved such happiness, and certainly with recent events he believed it even more. He was destined to be alone until Charlotte changed him. Now she was his whole world, his only family, his only concern.

He took great care in caressing Charlotte’s body and bringing her pleasure with his touch. He dragged his lips across her neck and breathed her in as if she were the air he needed to survive. She laid back against the bed and opened her legs for him to settle between. He was careful not to put too much pressure on her or the baby, but to be between her legs and have her give herself to him without hesitation was something he had only dreamed of. Their first night together on the beach had played in his mind over and over again. Even still, he felt as if he would wake up from a dream and find she wasn’t there. The thought made him tighten his arms around her and kiss her lips as if to savor the small moment he would have before she was gone. He watched her face as she closed her eyes and let her mouth hang open while she moaned and breathed heavily. Her hands gripped his arms and attempted to pull him down closer to her. In the three days they had been married, he never tired from watching her enjoy herself. 

“Sidney,” she breathed while her hips arched against his. She was craving him as he did her. He kissed her once more, moaning against her lips and forcefully taking advantage of her sweet lips. He reached between their legs and eased his cock into her warmth. She gasped and her eyes flew open to stare at him. One edge of his lips rose into a smirk as her entire body tightened around him. With every heavy breath he took, he matched his rhythm of pulling and thrusting inside of her. He concentrated on her plump lips as he waited for her pleasure to come first. She moved her body with his and let the tiniest of whimpers leave her supple lips as she got closer to gratification. Her tongue dragged across her bottom lip, nearly causing Sidney to lose it. He closed his eyes and gripped the bedpost with his fist for leverage.

“Charlotte,” he breathed desperately. He knew no matter how hard he tried he wasn’t going to be able to hold on much longer. 

She brought her knees to her chest, allowing Sidney even further entrance, which only made it harder for him not to release. He quickened his movements and plunged into her even deeper. She gasped in pleasure and moaned loudly, digging her fingers into Sidney’s back as she came. Sidney almost instantaneously released, groaning loudly and burying himself deep inside of her. 

She pleasurably moaned, grinning up at him while she ran her fingers through his hair. “Being married, definitely has its advantages,” she spoke playfully. 

Sidney chuckled before leaning down and sensually kissing her. “Indeed, it does.”

Sidney rolled to his back and stared at the ceiling as he tried to catch his breath. 

Charlotte turned to her side to look at him and drew circles across the bruises on his body. She didn’t dare ask where they came from before, but her curiosity was getting the better of her. She worried for his safety. “Where did you get the bruises, Sidney? Were you attacked?”

He chuckled and drew her to him in an embrace. His fingers drawing along her back. “I suppose you could say they were self-inflicted.” Charlotte stared at him with a confused expression. “I got into many boxing matches in an attempt to rid my mind of you.”

“You wished to rid your mind of me?” she asked sadly.

He turned to his side and held her tighter. “Not because I wanted to. Because I thought I had no other choice. I thought I lost you for good. Even if I could find a way out of my engagement to Mrs. Campion, I would never be able to have you once you married. I was going mad without you. I would have succumbed to death from the madness.”

“Did you visit the boarding house to help rid your mind of me?” she asked nervously. She hoped he hadn’t, but was prepared to understand where he was and how much pain he was in.

He drew circles along her back. “No.”

“No?” she questioned skeptically.

“When a man falls in love, another woman’s touch does little to appease his desires,” he admitted. “I would have only thought of you the entire time. I would have felt the guilt for betraying you. I would have felt the shame you’d have for me. I would have dreamed it was you. I doubt it would have helped rid my mind of you. To be honest nothing ever seemed to help. You were always most prominent in my mind. The thoughts of you marrying someone else plagued me most.”

She tilted her head and caressed his cheek. “I would have never married anyone else. You were the only one I ever wanted, the only one I’ll ever love. Losing you made me realize just how strong my love for you is. One just knows when they have found the one they wish to marry. And I found that in you.”

Sidney breathed a sigh of relief from hearing her declaration. “Indeed, you are right. Do you remember our conversation in the boat? I told you how I believed I was destined to be alone. How I was ill-suited for matrimony. I believed that until you. Now my life seems promising. There’s a new sense of hope restored in my soul with a determination to be the best possible husband for you. The best possible father for our child. I love you more than any man has ever loved a woman. I plan to do my best to be the man you deserve.”

“You already are,” Charlotte said before leaning up and giving him a passionate kiss. Sidney drew her to him and deepened the kiss, holding her close to his body. 

Charlotte caressed his cheek and Sidney tilted his head into her hand. “I’m glad you came back. I don’t know where we will go from here, but I know we will be strong as long as we are together.”

Sidney tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, letting his fingers glide through her soft locks. “Yes, we will. I’m sure of it.”

Charlotte rested her head against his chest and enjoyed the rhythmic sound of his heartbeat, thinking of the small heart that beat inside of her. The heart that they had created together.

“How many children do you want?” Charlotte asked. 

Sidney chuckled and breathed in deeply. “As many as you wish to give me.” He slithered out from under her and crawled under the blanket to kiss her tummy, picturing what their child would look like and how thrilled he was to become a father. He wanted to feel his child move and hold his child to his chest. He rested the top of his head against her tummy while she laid on her side. His arm draped across her side and tightened her to him. With his eyes closed, he could almost envision his child in his arms. His head was filled with dreams of a happy family and marriage as he slept.

In the morning, Charlotte awoke to gentle kisses along her shoulder and fingertips caressing her stomach. She smiled and was reminded of her husband who lied next to her. She turned and allowed Sidney to pull her close to him on the bed. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly before ravishing her mouth with desperate and eager kisses. She moaned against his mouth as their passion for each other intensified.

There was a knock at the bedroom door and the slightest of voices calling out. “Miss Charlotte, can I get either of you anything?” Tilly asked.

Sidney begrudgingly pulled his lips away from Charlotte’s to answer. “We are well. No need to fuss over us.” Charlotte leaned up, feeling the loss of his lips on hers, and began to leave a trail of kisses along his chin. “And to clarify, it’s Mrs. Parker now, not Miss Charlotte. I expect some common courtesy.”

“Sidney!” Charlotte giggled and slightly reprimanded him on his rudeness. He chuckled and tightened his arm around her as they curled up in each other’s arms continuing to kiss.

Charlotte and Sidney had spent the last three days confined to their wedding bed. Neither of them had much interest in leaving each other’s side and saw no reason why they must parade around town when they could be in each other’s company. They had spent their days and nights truly connecting in an intimate way but also a spiritual way. They spent that time getting to truly know the other and find a comfortable ease to their relationship. 

“I’ll leave the usual tray of food outside your door,” Tilly called through the closed door. She was not about to make the same mistake again by walking in while Miss Charlotte and Mr. Parker were in the midst of passion. She had taken it upon herself to leave trays of food, fresh linens, and clean chamber pots outside the bedroom door each morning. By the third day, she was beginning to worry about their well-being. It couldn’t be healthy to spend so much time in bed. 

“Thank you, Tilly,” Charlotte yelled out as Sidney made his way across her chest with tender, open-mouthed kisses. They listened for Tilly to leave before opening the door and bringing in the morning tray of food. Sidney took a piece of meat and popped it into his mouth while he walked over to the bed and sat down. Charlotte sat up and settled back against a pillow. He picked up a slice of a plum and placed it on Charlotte’s tongue. He had found great joy in feeding her each meal and watching her devour every morsel of food he placed in her mouth. 

While she ate the plum, he popped a small slice of a boiled egg in his mouth before placing a slice in Charlotte’s mouth next. Charlotte looked at the plate and pointed out the spice cake. Sidney picked it up and carefully brought it to her mouth. She took a large bite and closed her eyes, moaning and licking her lips as she savored the cake. Sidney couldn’t help himself any longer after seeing the way she enjoyed the cake. He leaned towards her and pressed his lips to hers with a forceful kiss. She giggled from the shock of his sudden kiss. 

“There is something about the way you eat each morsel of food I place in your mouth that does things to me,” he admitted, leaning his forehead against hers.

“Why don’t you put the food aside for now, then?” she suggested, sliding down against the bed. Sidney didn’t need to ask for clarification. He quickly put the plate of food on the stand and crawled overtop of Charlotte, taking advantage of her being his wife. In her bold position as a wife who felt even more comfortable with what her husband wanted and enjoyed, she rolled him to his back and crawled over top of him. He chuckled as he settled back and let her leave consuming kisses across his chest and neck. 

When she reached his mouth, he held her face in his hands and deepened the kiss, showing her just how much he desired her. He sometimes didn’t know how to express himself with his words, but he hoped in his actions, she knew just how important she was, how desired she was, and how she was his whole life. Without her, he surely would parish. 

Charlotte slipped around his cock and began to rock her hips against his. She leaned up to better position herself and found it a wonderful position to watch his face and enjoy how she pleasured him. Charlotte whimpered and closed her eyes as she got close to that all-consuming pleasure she had come to yearn for. Her rhythm intensified as her moans of pleasure became louder and more frequent. Sidney encouraged her sounds of pleasure, so she saw no reason to try and stifle them. She enjoyed letting him know just what he did to her. Charlotte opened her eyes to look at Sidney’s face, which caused him to raise up and consume her mouth with his. He moaned against her mouth and breathed erratically as their bodies still rocked against each other. Sidney held her tightly in his arms and guided her along his length. 

With loud moans of pure bliss, Charlotte was filled with the euphoric sensation she longed for. She tightened her arms around Sidney’s neck and moaned against his mouth. She felt his cock twitch inside of her before filling her with his seed once again. She slowed her rhythm and kissed him again, taking her time to savor the kiss. Knowing now that the warm sensation he filled her with is what created their child, she knew it was only a matter of time before they matched her own parents in how many children they would have. She secretly hoped their little world, locked away in the bedroom would last forever. She saw no reason why they must ever leave the company of each other.

Tilly, Grace, and Cecil had been tasked with the care of Charlotte and Celia by Lady Worcester, but it had quickly turned into the care of more guests than they were able to manage on their own. Not only had Sidney Parker joined Charlotte, but they also had taken in Lady Susan and the Prince Regent under their charge. Neither of them wanted to make a scene with their presence and had kept a low profile since arriving. Their typical large entourage dwindled down to one attendant each meant far more work for the other three to do. Everyone who knew of their visit was under strict orders not to speak of their arrival. From what Tilly gathered, the Prince Regent loved to make an entrance and he intended to do so for the season’s ending ball. Of course, rumors spread like wildfire of his potential visit to Sanditon. Everyone was talking of it as if it was already fact and rooms at the hotel and remaining livable terrace apartments were filled. Now it seemed Celia’s father was also joining them by nightfall. Grace had taken charge of making up his room in preparation.

“Are they leaving their room yet?” Celia asked as Tilly walked into the drawing room. 

“I’m afraid not, miss.”

Celia slumped on the sofa and frowned. “Will they ever leave their room?” she grumbled.

“You will understand when you are in love,” Lady Susan advised, looking up from her book.

“How is that to happen if father is here?” Celia complained. “He will not allow me to dance with anyone at the ball, if he even lets me attend the ball at all.”

“Be patient, my dear. I will deal with your father,” Susan assured.

One of the house servants arrived with the gowns Celia and Charlotte had commissioned in town. Celia hopped up and squealed with excitement. She instantly grabbed her dress and held it up to her body to admire. “What do you think, Aunt?” Celia asked.

“It’s a lovely dress,” Susan admired. 

Celia looked down and pictured herself dancing in the gown. “You will convince father, won’t you?”

“Convince me of what?” a booming voice spoke from the entryway. Before a servant could even make his presence known, he was barging his way into the room. Celia had a moment of dread hit her stomach but couldn’t dare let it show. She rushed across the room and threw herself into her father’s arms with excited joy. Mr. Stanton chuckled at her exuberance. 

“I’m so happy to see you, father. Aunt Susan has brought us to a lovely place. I hope you were able to enjoy some of the splendid sights on your way here,” Celia spoke.

“I did take in the view of the sea, if that’s what you are referring to,” he said. “Nothing too remarkable about it. Now where is that brother of yours?”

“He has been staying at the hotel in town,” Susan spoke standing to her feet to greet her brother. “He finds the accommodations more appealing there.”

“I see.” 

Mr. John Stanton and Lady Susan were as opposite as opposite could come. They were many years apart in age. Mr. Stanton did not marry until later in life while Susan married a Lord as soon as she was of age using her beauty to charm a man with a title to appease her own father. Susan feared John was putting those same expectations on his own daughter, even though he found every possible excuse not to let her enjoy society like all the other young ladies. They held a lot of animosity for each other from their differing opinions. Mr. Stanton believed women should not have opinions on things like politics or society and should remain meek like they are raised to do from infancy. While Susan thought differently and used her voice to speak up quite often when she felt it necessary to do so. She encouraged other women to use their opinions for the benefit of their husbands or acquaintances. This was how she found her way into the close companionship with the Prince Regent. He found her knowledge and appeal quite intriguing. She was of great use when he needed to know the ins and outs of important business matters and society involvement.

“I must admit, I half expected to find you absent, sister.”

“What would give you that idea?” Susan questioned.

“Aren’t you always galivanting around with the Prince Regent?”

“Did I hear someone address me?” the Prince Regent asked as he stepped into the room. John awkwardly bowed his head as if he was caught off guard. 

“My brother has just arrived to check up on Celia and Adam,” Susan announced. “Although, I’m sure he’s here more for Celia than for Adam.”

“What would give you that idea?” John questioned condescendingly, repeating her own question from a moment ago. 

“Poor Celia has been sheltered most of her life and missed an opportunity to explore and find herself in the company of society,” Susan explained. “She must grow up at some point.”

“Experiencing society too soon in life only results in dire consequences. I refuse to let my only daughter be subjected to such a life,” he argued. Susan glared at her brother for a moment. She knew how his words twisted to describe her. Susan had been let out into society at only sixteen and found herself falling for a man and giving into him before she should have, which resulted in an unwanted pregnancy. Given that John was much older than she was, he knew every terrible detail of how her father reacted when he discovered the news. Susan was ultimately ridiculed harshly by her own family and forced to give her child away. Susan vowed to marry the first man who asked her simply to get away from her family. She never spoke of the child to anyone, not even her husband, until she admitted to the Prince Regent of her past just recently. But her brother knew the truth and found ways to bring it up even if backhandedly. 

“There’s a ball in town tonight, father,” Celia spoke. “I’ve just received my gown from the dress shop. Can I go?”

“I’m afraid you won’t be attending any ball. Once I collect your brother we are returning to the country,” he announced.

“Father, please,” she begged desperately. 

He turned towards her with a harsh expression, causing Celia to slink away. “I advise you not to argue.”

“It’s only a ball,” Susan argued. “Even Adam has been looking forward to attending.”

“I insist she attend tonight,” the Prince Regent cut in, causing everyone to turn towards him in shock. “The poor girl has been looking forward to this dance for quite some time. I will be making my debut in the town as well. She must attend. That is a direct order.”

Celia grinned excitedly at Susan. Her father could not and would not argue with his prince. Susan gave Celia a sly smirk as if to remind her just how powerful she was.

Begrudgingly, John bowed his head in acceptance and agreed to let Celia go as long as she stayed close to him during the night.

After making love, Charlotte and Sidney returned to eating their breakfast and sipping at their now tepid tea. Charlotte grinned happily as Sidney placed each piece of food on her tongue. On occasion, he wouldn’t be able to help himself and she’d find his lips pressed to hers even though she had food in her mouth. 

Sidney caressed her cheek as he watched her eat another bite and looked rather serious while doing so. “Was your letter a way to let me go or was it a cry for help?” he asked sadly.

“What letter?” Charlotte asked.

“The letter I received from you announcing your engagement,” he explained. “I know Mr. Stanton admitted that the two of you were never truly engaged but thinking back on what Tom said.” Sidney didn’t continue to explain what Tom said right away. “I’ve been trying to understand just what all has happened. I was led to believe you were engaged even before you first arrived in Sanditon. I’m beginning to wonder if any of what I was told is true.”

“Sidney, I never sent you a letter. Even if I was engaged, I would never send you a letter that would cause you such pain,” Charlotte assured, gently placing her hand on his cheek. 

Sidney had yet to talk to Arthur and clarify more of what all he had discovered about Tom’s wrongdoings. He had been preoccupied with marrying Charlotte and bringing her home to their marriage bed to think of anything else. Although, his mind still played out everything that had happened leading up to his return to Charlotte and how misled he had truly been. 

“I think Tom has some explaining to do,” Sidney said, his tone hurt and melancholy. 

Charlotte kissed him gently and gave him a sympathetic smile. “I’m sure whatever wrong Tom may have done, he had his reasons and thought he was doing what was best.” Charlotte didn’t know all of what had happened, but she couldn’t look at Tom with contempt even if she tried. She still wanted to believe he was a decent man who thought only of the success of Sanditon. Although, she did find it interesting how Tom’s focus was Sanditon while Sidney’s focus was his family. She wondered how the rest of his family would take the news of their marriage. She knew Arthur supported them wholeheartedly, but she wasn’t entirely sure if Mary, Tom or even Diana would be as supportive. 

Sidney suddenly had a gleam in his eyes. He gave Charlotte another kiss as the look on his face changed. He hopped out of the bed and began to put his pants on. 

“What are you doing?” Charlotte asked. Neither of them had put clothing on since they returned from their wedding. Charlotte found the constraints of wearing clothing with a growing abdomen rather uncomfortable. She felt much more at ease and exhilarated to be in the nude for her husband. Her stomach had grown slightly and the freedom to not hide the pregnancy was a welcome relief. 

Sidney didn’t answer but gave her a devious smile. He opened the bedroom door and looked around. “Tilly!” he called. Within minutes she was rushing down the hall towards their room. “Please prepare a bath for Mrs. Parker and ready a gown for tonight. We will be attending a ball.” Tilly bowed her head and walked down the hallway to do as he wished. Sidney shut the door and walked back across the room towards Charlotte. 

“You wish to go to the ball?” Charlotte asked with curiosity. She would much rather skip it all together and spend her time confined to the bed with her husband.

Sidney crawled across the bed, giving Charlotte a cunning grin. “You will be the most beautiful woman in attendance. No man alive will be able to keep their eyes off of you and every woman will envy your beauty.”

“My eyes will only be on my husband,” she said as he stopped just a breath away from her lips. 

“Precisely,” he chuckled, before kissing her and pulling the sheet back to reveal her naked body and ravish her with pleasurable kisses.

“What are you up to?” Charlotte asked. She was not expecting an answer and he offered none either. She knew he had some sort of plan or reason for attending the ball though.

When Charlotte was informed her bath was ready, Sidney stood, pulling himself away from enjoying his wife’s body, and helped her wrap a robe around her shoulders. “I must go into town to speak with Arthur. I will meet you at the ball tonight,” Sidney said.

“You do not want to arrive together? Are we to hide our marriage still?” Charlotte questioned.

Sidney gave her a gentle kiss and rubbed her arms. “I never plan to hide you or my love for you ever again,” Sidney assured. “I just need to figure some things out before tonight.”

Charlotte nodded her head in acceptance and watched him leave their room for the first time in days. She felt a loss almost instantly and thought of nothing else for the rest of the day but being back in his arms.

Charlotte kept herself busy throughout the day while she readied for the ball with Lady Susan and Celia. She had the pleasure of meeting Mr. John Stanton and was not too impressed with his demeanor. In confidence, Celia informed her of his wish to take her home, but it was the Prince Regent who made it possible for her to stay at least for the ball. She was not sure she’d enjoy the ball much with him there, but she was simply thrilled she was going to attend at all.

Charlotte rode into town with the Prince Regent and Lady Susan. John Stanton’s carriage followed behind them with an over exuberant Celia. 

“We must make an entrance,” Susan spoke. “Charlotte, I’d like you to enter with us.” Charlotte nodded her head in agreement, but she was more interested in finding Sidney. 

Sidney stepped inside and noticed Tom and Mary were in separate corners making their rounds through the guests. Arthur was at Diana’s side while they spoke with Mr. Stanton. Georgiana was sulking in the corner while Mrs. Griffiths watched her other charges on the dance floor. To his surprise, he saw Eliza talking with a group of fashionable ladies. He was actually quite pleased to see her in attendance. One of the women motioned towards him for Eliza to take notice. She slowly and elegantly turned to face Sidney from across the room and gave him a pleasant smile. Sidney diverted his eyes and walked the other direction. He spotted Crowe dancing with Clara looking rather happy for a change. Babington and Esther stood off to the side, looking as if they were oblivious to anyone else in the room but each other. He imagined he and Charlotte would be the same when she entered the room on the arm of the Prince Regent and Lady Susan. 

“Sidney,” Mary said in greeting. “I wasn’t aware you and Eliza were planning to attend tonight. Why didn’t you come to see us upon your arrival?”

“I didn’t come with Eliza,” Sidney admitted. “As a matter of fact, I’m quite surprised to see her here myself.”

“That’s not a typical thing to say about the woman you plan to marry,” she giggled nervously. “I know the two of you have had your differences, but all marriages have their struggles.”

Sidney grabbed a glass of alcohol from a passing tray and sipped at it. “I don’t believe there will be any struggles in my marriage. Excuse me.” Sidney walked away leaving Mary bewildered by his words. 

Celia walked in on the arm of her father and excitedly looked around the room at the splendor of such a grand ball. She could already sense the gentleman looking her way with intrigue. She prayed her father would at least let her dance with one or two of the men.

“There’s Adam, father,” Celia pointed out. “He’s speaking with Arthur and Diana Parker. They are Sidney Parker’s siblings. You would like them. Would you like to meet them?”

“I certainly have no need to meet people tonight,” he seethed. “I’m simply here out of force.”

“Father, can’t you at least pretend to enjoy yourself?” Celia asked sadly. “I rarely get to attend parties. All I want is to have fun. I will be on my best behavior. I promise.”

He grumbled and slightly nodded his head. It was enough for Celia though. She was giddy with excitement. 

Charlotte stood outside of the carriage feeling extremely nervous. She felt as if everyone in the room would be able to tell she was with child. The announcement of her and Sidney’s wedding had not gone out yet. There were sure to be swirls of rumors about the room. She nervously twisted the gold band with five small diamond stones Sidney had placed on her finger at their wedding. She wondered if she should even be wearing it in front of everyone. Even once she put her gloves on, anyone she danced with was sure to notice the ring under the thin fabric. 

“Courage, Charlotte,” Susan spoke. “This is your debut in the company of the most powerful man in all of England. You mustn’t look discouraged.”

Charlotte took a deep breath to steady herself and prepare for their entrance. She wasn’t entirely sure what Sidney had planned, but she knew he wouldn’t be able to keep his eyes off of her.

Inside, Sidney waited impatiently for Charlotte to arrive. He had every intention of letting it be known she was indeed his wife. He wanted Tom to writhe in fear and Eliza to seethe in anger. He had sought out Arthur and Crowe earlier in the day and discussed what all they had discovered. It turned out Tom had been in an alliance with Eliza much longer than Sidney realized. Tom had lied to him about the letter Charlotte sent announcing her engagement. He had destroyed a letter left by Lady Susan telling Sidney of his child Charlotte carried even going as far as creating an elaborate story to convince him of its truth. He even lied about how much money he truly owed. Yes, he was indebted to Lady Denham for a significant amount, but he owed even more to Eliza who had loaned him the money when she visited for the regatta. There were other men he owed as well. Sidney was sure he didn’t even know of all of them. It didn’t surprise Sidney that Tom would stoop so low to scheme with Eliza knowing the debts he faced, but it did hurt to know he was so willing to sacrifice his own brother for his own selfish acts. 

Sidney spotted just a glimpse of Charlotte as she entered the room. He grinned excitedly and began to make his way across the room. Tom stopped him halfway, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards a group of men who stood nearby. “Sidney, you must meet Mr. Cottington. He has spoken highly of you in your business endeavors and wishes to discuss furthering your assets.”

“Not now, Tom. I plan to dance with my wife before anything else,” Sidney announced. 

“Yes, of course. I don’t blame you for wanting to dance with Eliza. She is rather beautiful tonight. However, if I could only have a moment of your time,” Tom begged. 

Sidney turned to see Charlotte entering the room on the arm of Lady Susan. She was a vision in her white gown with high collar and elegantly decorated fabric that highlighted her upper half. No doubt to distract from her growing abdomen, Sidney assumed. He couldn’t wait to announce they were expecting a child. What caught Sidney’s attention more than anything was her choice to leave her hair hanging down instead of pinned up like all the other ladies. Sidney enjoyed her hair down, blowing freely in the wind and making her appear independent and unrestricted. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her and wished to be close to her once again. 

The entire room gasped when their eyes laid upon the Prince Regent and his presence was announced. Even Tom was befuddled from the sight of him. Sidney grinned proudly as he took in the gentle beauty of Charlotte. “Like I said, I’m dancing with my wife before anything else,” Sidney repeated, pulling his arm free from Tom and making his way through the motionless crowd towards Charlotte. He stopped in front of the three of them with a smirk on his face. He bowed towards his prince first before offering his hand to Charlotte. She smiled at him with an affectionate love and graciously took his hand. Sidney proudly led Charlotte out to the dance floor and swung her around to face him. He glanced up to the musicians who suddenly began to play again. Sidney bowed to Charlotte as she curtsied to him. He offered her his hand and Charlotte slowly slipped her hand into his. He squeezed her hand for encouragement before he pulled her into his arms and began to twirl them around the dance floor. He knew all eyes were on them, but the only eyes he cared about were Charlotte’s. 

Slowly, the room started to move about again, but Sidney and Charlotte barely noticed. They kept their attention focused on each other during the dance. Sidney spun her around and grinned proudly as she trusted him wholeheartedly. He was declaring her as his in the grandest of ways in front of all eyes who watched them. When it was over, Sidney dared to bring her flush against his body for a slight embrace before releasing her. He wanted desperately to kiss her, but he refrained from doing anything too improper. 

They bowed at the end of the dance and Sidney offered her his arm once again. They looked around the room and noticed all eyes were on them. Some were pleased looks of admiration while others were looks of shock and some of anger. 

Tom roughly grabbed Sidney’s arm as they exited the dance floor. “Please tell me you and Miss Heywood are not engaged?”

Sidney smirked and placed his hand on top of Charlotte’s that was still tucked inside his arm. “There is no more Miss Heywood. Unless you refer to Charlotte’s younger sisters, of course.” He turned in her direction and gave her a happy grin. “I’d like you to meet Mrs. Charlotte Parker.”

“What have you done!” Tom shouted fearfully.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you all it wouldn't be long before I had another chapter up. Like I've been saying on Twitter, if you didn't already hate Tom you will after this chapter. There might even be some strong feelings towards Mary. Fists are swinging. This is your warning.

Sidney gripped Charlotte’s hand for courage. His heart raced with anger as Tom stared at him in fear. “What have I done?” Sidney rebuked. “What have you done, Tom?”

Tom gave a nervous smile, realizing many people were watching their exchange. “Perhaps we should take this elsewhere?” Tom suggested.

“I’m perfectly fine right here out in the open,” Sidney said.

“Sidney,” Charlotte spoke, tightening her hand around Sidney’s and tucking her other hand around his arm. He turned towards her and could see her uneasiness. He breathed unhappily and led her out of the room and away from prying eyes. The three of them stepped outside followed closely by Arthur. Tom appeared nervous, yet tried to remain calm as he paced back and forth. Arthur stood at Sidney’s side as if showing his loyalty. Charlotte wasn’t entirely sure what was happening, but she knew Sidney was not happy with Tom and sensed everything was coming to a head between the brothers. She regretted that she was in part to blame for their quarrel. 

“You have some explaining to do,” Tom said. 

“I have some explaining to do?” Sidney retorted. “Why don’t you try doing some explaining? Why don’t you tell me exactly how long you’ve been conspiring with Eliza to destroy me? Why don’t you tell me why it’s my responsibility to sacrifice what I want for your ambitions?”

“I agree, Tom. You have some explaining to do. Sidney knows everything. He knows about the alliance you have with Eliza, he knows about the letter you destroyed from Lady Susan and then fabricated from Charlotte, he knows about it all.”

Tom sighed and shook his head. “Miss Heywood, perhaps you should join the other ladies? This is a matter between brothers.”

Charlotte was ready to leave them and do just as Tom suggested, but Sidney tightened his hand around hers and pulled her closer to his side. She was feeling rather nervous being caught in the middle of their brotherly quarrel. “Charlotte isn’t going anywhere,” Sidney insisted. “Whatever you say to me, you can say to my wife.”

The mention of Charlotte being his wife made Tom recoil with fear. “Sidney, I know you care about Charlotte. Believe me, I do too. She has become like a daughter to me. But please, you have to understand our position. You can’t marry someone else when you are engaged to Eliza. She is your future. You have loved her for a decade. Your infatuation with Charlotte will pass.”

Sidney smirked and let out the tiniest of chuckles. “It’s already done, Tom. Charlotte and I were married three days ago with a special license commissioned by the Prince Regent, himself. I regret you were not invited, but I suspect you would have attempted to stop the wedding if given the chance.”

Tom shook his head as his face began to turn white. “Has the Prince Regent offered to pay for the repairs of Sanditon in exchange?”

“In exchange for offering us a future?” Sidney asked with a tone of amusement. “I don’t think that is how it works. You got yourself into your own mess. It’s not my responsibility to fix your undoing.”

“Sidney, please!” Tom begged, coming close to Sidney and grabbing his collar in desperation.

“Were you ever planning to tell me Charlotte carried my child?” Sidney asked, unmoved by Tom’s pleas. “Would you have taken that secret to you grave never allowing me to know the truth? Keeping me from the joy of becoming a father?”

“Are you so certain the child is yours?” Tom asked. “I am sorry, Charlotte, but you have spent time in the company of other men besides Sidney.”

Sidney could not take it any longer. His hand balled up into a fist and swung towards Tom’s face, making impact with his cheek and nose. Tom stumbled backwards and nearly fell to the ground. He touched at the blood dripping from his nose as he slumped over in disbelief.

“Sidney!” Charlotte shouted, holding him back from hitting his brother again. Sidney turned towards Charlotte, finding peace in her eyes to calm him. Charlotte caressed his cheek as if to comfort him. He rested his forehead against hers and breathed her in to calm himself even more. 

“I have had to sacrifice far more than you ever have,” Tom shouted, standing straight again after being hit. “I have put everything into Sanditon. My entire future depends on Sanditon’s success. I thought you understood that. I thought you were on my side. Charlotte offers nothing for Sanditon’s future. Are you to tell me you are willing to sacrifice your own brother for your own desires?”

Sidney’s fists balled and his jaw tightened as he attempted not to lose his temper again. “I am no longer going to be manipulated by your deceit,” Sidney declared. “I am no longer going to sacrifice my happiness for the sake of yours. You got yourself into your own mess. It’s not our responsibility to rescue you.”

“You have done many despicable things, Tom,” Arthur added. “But this is the worst. I don’t know how you can even look at either of us and continue this trickery.”

“Do you even understand what will happen to me? Do you know how badly Sanditon will fall? Everything rides on your marriage to Eliza. Sanditon’s future as well as ours depends on her fortune,” Tom pleaded. 

“I don’t care about Sanditon. I never have. What I care about is my family!” Sidney shouted.

“As do I,” Tom agreed. “Which is why I did what I had to. If Sanditon fails, we all fail. We need that money.”

“If you need Eliza’s money so badly, why don’t you marry her,” Sidney spat angrily. He knew it wasn’t possible, but he was trying to make a point that there was no greater sacrifice than to marry a woman he didn’t love, forsaking the woman and child he did love, simply to save Sanditon from failure.

“Believe me, if that were possible I would,” Tom agreed. Unbeknownst to Tom, Mary was only a few steps behind him with Diana at her side when the words were spoken. 

“Mary,” Charlotte said sympathetically.

All Mary could do was stare at Tom in disbelief.

Tom turned around to face his wife. “Mary, I didn’t mean it the way it sounded,” Tom tried to defend.

Mary’s eyes filled with tears. “What did you mean, then?” she asked angrily. “I have stood by you, supported you, defended you, followed your example and kept Charlotte’s pregnancy secret all for the sake of your dream and this is how you repay me?”

“You knew?” Sidney asked with a shocked tone.

“Of course, I knew!” Mary shouted. “I haven’t given birth to four children not to recognize the signs. I encouraged Charlotte to marry Mr. Stringer to save not only her reputation, but yours as well.” 

Sidney shook his head in disbelief. “You too were so willing to sacrifice my happiness?”

“It’s what you do when you are married. You stand by your husband and support their decisions no matter what.”

“Even if it’s wrong?” Sidney asked. “Even if it means a life of misery?”

Mary nodded her head. “Even if it’s wrong. No matter who it hurts or if it’s you who ends up hurt in the end, you stand by them.” Mary began to cry as the hurt from Tom’s words sunk in. Even if he said he didn’t mean it, he still said it.

“Mary,” Tom said apologetically as he reached out for her. 

She took a step away, not allowing him to come near her. “I am sorry, Charlotte. Sidney, I should have told you. I hope you can understand the situation I was put in. I never meant to hurt either of you. Whatever it is you decide for your future, I will support both of you, despite my husband.”

“We are already married,” Sidney informed.

“How is that possible?” she asked.

“We were granted a special license,” Sidney explained. “Seems we keep better company than Tom.”

Tom slumped as he felt the defeat overcome him. He was on the verge of losing everything. “Sidney, try to see it from my perspective. You would do the same if in my position.”

“I never wish to speak to you again,” Sidney spoke towards Tom angrily. “From this day forward, you are no longer my brother.”

Sidney led Charlotte back into the assembly rooms and attempted to calm his anger. Charlotte watched on feeling helpless to give him any comfort. “Sidney,” she breathed. “You can’t mean that. He is your brother despite all the hurt he’s caused.”

“Answer me this,” he began. “At the ball we attended in London, what did Tom say to you during your dance?”

Charlotte looked at him with a sadness in her eyes. “He spoke of your love for Eliza and how it appeared you would finally get your chance at a happy marriage,” Charlotte said. 

“Were you aware Tom made arrangements for Eliza to attend in hopes I would take notice?” Sidney asked. “I regret that his ploy worked so well.” Sidney sighed as if angry with himself for being persuaded so easily. “Never again, Charlotte. I have found who my heart desires. I have found my happy marriage. My eyes and mind will never again be deceived by trickery. If Tom cared about my wellbeing at all, he would have seen the weeks I spent in misery being engaged to Eliza and put an end to it. Instead, he continued to lie and force me to do my duty for the family. His only concern is himself. I don’t believe he even cares about his own wife and children at this point.”

“What will happen to him now?” Charlotte worried. “What will happen to Mary and the children?”

“It’s none of my concern,” Sidney said angrily.

“Sidney,” Charlotte rebuked. “You are not like him. You care about your family more than any man I’ve ever known. I can’t see you turning your back on Mary and the children so easily. Not even Tom, despite all he’s done to hurt you. Please tell me you have a plan.”

“My only plan is to make it known that you are who I have chosen to marry, and no one can come between us again.” He dared to pull Charlotte close to him, needing the reassurance of her presence.

Sidney and Charlotte were joined by Arthur who grinned at them. “A lovely married couple indeed,” he spoke. “You do know how to make a statement, brother.”

“It is what I intended to do,” Sidney clarified. 

“I do feel sorry for Tom, in a way. He is our brother, after all,” Arthur spoke as they watched Tom across the room fall apart before their eyes. Mary refused to speak to him and his future was just beginning to settle in. “I will do what I can to care for Mary and the children. They do not deserve to suffer at the hands of their father. It is my duty as a brother to step in.”

Sidney nodded his head. “I appreciate the offer, Arthur. At this point, I’m not sure I could manage caring for Mary knowing she too betrayed me.”

Arthur patted Sidney on the shoulder and gave him an encouraging smile. “If you feel it necessary to leave Sanditon or even England, I do understand. I will manage the best I can without you.” He gave Sidney another pat on the shoulder before walking away and asking Georgiana to dance with him. She didn’t look pleased at first, but begrudgingly agreed.

Sidney led Charlotte through the heavy crowd and up to the balcony where they could find a moment alone. “Sidney,” Charlotte began as they reached the balcony and looked down upon everyone. “Please don’t judge Mary too harshly. I understand the difficult situation she was put in. I too would do the same for you. I will support you in all your decisions no matter what they are.”

“Charlotte, I would never ask you to betray your family in a such a way. I want us to be partners. I want us to make decisions together. I want your strong opinions and to call me out when I’m being unreasonable. It’s one of the first things I fell in love with about you. Despite my reputation, you never once let me get the better of you. I don’t know why, but I appreciated how you never backed down when I was being an ass.”

Charlotte giggled and looked down in embarrassment before raising her eyes back to his and seeing the glint in his eyes as he smiled. “Despite everything, I am grateful that we have found each other in this madness. I can’t imagine anyone being more perfect for me than you.”

Sidney grinned and tilted his head to the side as he stared at Charlotte with so much admiration. “Likewise,” he said. “There is no better match for me than you.”

While Sidney and Charlotte once again declared their love for one another, Eliza stood below and watched on. The anger she felt boiling inside of her was unbearable. Sidney was supposed to be hers. Sidney wasn’t supposed to cast her aside for someone else. She anticipated him waiting for her while she married someone else with a fortune and reputation. She never imagined he would choose a farm girl over someone like her who had status and a fortune. What he saw in such a girl was beyond her understanding. 

“They do make a rather gorgeous couple, do they not?” Lady Susan asked from behind Eliza. 

Eliza turned to face her and gave a small curtsy. Lady Susan did the same with a smirk on her face. “I cannot imagine he will be happy with her for long. I would not be surprised if he came crawling back once he realizes the mistake he’s made,” she said as if she had some authority on the matter. 

“I beg to differ. They seem rather smitten with each other. I was witness to their devotion unfolding in front of the altar just three days ago.”

“Three days ago?” Eliza repeated with a shocked tone. 

Susan grinned and looked at Eliza condescendingly. “Yes, at their small wedding ceremony officiated by Mr. Hankins.”

“They were married?” Eliza asked even more shocked than before. “You must be joking. The banns were already read for our engagement. He can’t break an engagement to marry another.”

“I do believe the Prince Regent can overrule such a plan and request a different outcome with a special license. He too is rather intrigued by their love story,” Lady Susan said smugly.

Eliza turned to stare back up at Sidney and Charlotte on the balcony. She watched as Sidney held Charlotte’s hands in his and they laughed together as they spoke. The gut-wrenching pain Eliza felt knowing she had lost Sidney for good was overwhelming. It only took a moment before that pain turned to anger and the desire for revenge. 

Eliza made an attempt to walk away with the plan to confront them and expose their secret. She would not go down without a fight, no matter how much the outcome would not change. Susan grabbed her arm to stop her. Eliza looked at the grip Susan had on her arm in shock. “I do advise you not to cast stones when your secrets are just as life shattering as there’s,” Susan said. “It was a carriage driver, was it not?” 

Eliza understood all too well what she meant. She glared at Susan for only a moment before relaxing with a heavy breath. “I imagine that little wench Clara told you,” Eliza theorized.

Susan giggled with a patronizing tone. “My dear, I do not need Clara, or anyone else for that matter, to tell me what I already know to be true. It is a gift I’ve established with discovering everyone’s Achilles heel. Why do you think I am a close confidant of the Prince Regent? He must be made aware of all secrets society hold.”

“I imagine you want something in return for your silence?” Eliza asked. 

“Only to leave Charlotte and Sidney alone. Let them live their life without interference from you.”

“Money is not your motivation?” Eliza questioned.

Susan snickered at the mention of money. “What on earth would I need your money for? We don’t all fall at the feet of a pretty face with a fortune. Money won’t buy your happiness. I advise you to remember that as you seek out another man to cover up your secret.” 

Susan pushed past Eliza and made her way across the room to where her brother and niece stood. Poor Celia had not danced all night thanks to her father. Susan was going to put a stop to his controlling ways. 

“Celia, would you like to take a turn around the room with your dear aunt?” she asked. Celia grinned excitedly and went to take her aunt’s arm. 

“She is perfectly fine right here where she can be protected,” John said, holding on to Celia’s arm. 

“Please father?” Celia begged. “I’ll be with Aunt Susan. What kind of trouble could I possibly get into?”

“There is no reason for you to walk around the crowd when you can watch everyone just fine from here,” John said.

Celia felt defeated as her father once again forbid her from having any fun. 

“Perhaps Celia would enjoy a dance? I’m sure I could find a fine gentleman to tempt her.”

“Dancing only leads to improper thoughts,” John argued. “Celia is too young to be dancing with a man.”

“Father, all I wish for is to have some fun. I won’t have any improper thoughts. I promise.”

“You do need to let her grow up at some point, John. She is nearly of age,” Susan argued.

“There was someone else who was nearly of age who found herself in a rather difficult situation after a night of dancing. Do you think I wish the same fate for my only daughter?” John asked. Susan found her brother to be rather irritating. He found every excuse to condemn her of her past and the child she created out of wedlock that she was forced to give up. 

“Did you ever stop to think that perhaps the decisions I made as a young girl were in part due to my naivety to the world from being sheltered and unprepared for society?” Susan argued. “If I was given the proper understanding and ability to experience things beforehand, perhaps I wouldn’t have had such a devastating fate as you are forcing upon Celia.”

“Don’t you dare try to compare me with father,” John sneered. “We are nothing alike.”

“Are you sure?” Susan asked. “Were you not given the same pressures to marry as you put on Adam? Do you not keep Celia sheltered the same way I was? Perhaps you need to take a step back and compare the dynamics of your relationship with your children. Otherwise, they will grow to resent you just as much as we resented our father, if they don’t already.”

John tightened his jaw in anger and glared at her. “I allowed you to take my children on this trip with the expectation you had secured a wife for my son,” he said, changing the subject. “Yet, as it appears, he has not left the company of this Mr. Parker fellow most the evening. Was it just a ruse for you to take control of my children since you have none of your own? Is it your desire to parent mine and fill their heads full of thoughts of resenting me?”

Susan glared at her brother. He knew just how to hurt her. Susan had always desired a child, though she was never blessed with any after the one she was forced to give away. 

Neither of them had even noticed Celia had snuck away from them and disappeared. She was trying to get away from the arguing and left the ball all together. She hated how much her father and aunt argued. She hated it even more that their arguments revolved around her quite often. She ran down the street and ended up down on the beach. The night was cold, and the wind stung her cheeks, but she didn’t care. She was too upset to care. She walked towards a large rock and slumped down onto it. Her arms laid carefully in her lap as she sat alone in the dark.

“Is everything alright, miss?” a voice spoke.

Celia gasped with fear and turned to see who the man was. “I am fine. No reason to trouble yourself.”

“It’s rather unsuitable for a young lady like yourself to be out here all alone,” he said, walking towards her and sitting down next to her.

“I am not alone. My father should be along in just a moment,” she lied, hoping the man would be intimidated enough to leave her alone.

“Who might your father be?” he asked.

“Mr. John Stanton,” she said proudly. 

“I see,” he said with intrigue in his tone. “Forgive me, I should have introduced myself. I am Sir Edward Denham. I’m the nephew of the great lady of the town.”

Celia had only heard a small bit about Lady Denham but felt as if she was more than likely in good company. Surely Sir Denham wasn’t a scoundrel if he was related to the Lady of the town and with a title.

“Celia Stanton,” she said.

“Indeed, a pleasure to meet you, Miss Stanton,” Edward greeted. “Now tell me, why exactly are you out here all alone?”

Celia sighed and dropped her head. “My aunt, Lady Susan Worcester and my father are arguing about me. My father refuses to let me have any fun or enjoy myself at balls while my aunt wishes for me to have more freedom. The only reason I am here at all is thanks to the Prince Regent who insisted I attend. I’m certain my aunt put him up to it. I simply couldn’t handle my father and aunt arguing any longer and left the ball.”

“Sounds as if we have similar problems. My aunt wishes for me to marry someone with wealth.”

“My father wishes me to marry no one,” Celia giggled.

“Perhaps we can help each other out,” Edward suggested. “We could run off to Scotland and marry in secret. You would be liberated from your overbearing father while I will marry someone with wealth.”

Celia laughed as if she thought he was joking. “We can’t marry. I barely know you.”

“Fine marriages have been built on far less,” Edward said as seductively as possible, placing his hand on her knee. 

Celia had a sickening feeling creep inside of her that screamed for her to run away. She stood quickly and stepped away from him, but he didn’t let her get far before he grabbed her arm and held her tightly. “Let go of me!” she shouted trying to yank free from him. The sleeve of her dress ripping from his hold on her.

“I have a carriage waiting nearby. We will leave now before anyone is the wiser,” Edward said, grabbing Celia and forcing her towards the carriage.

“No!” she shouted again, trying to free herself from his grip. 

“It’s best if you cooperate. I’d hate to see your pretty face be tainted with a good slap,” Edward threatened.

“Please!” she begged, fighting with him to no avail as he dragged her away. 

“Is everything alright here?” A voice spoke. Celia looked towards the familiar man standing in the moonlight and felt a sense of relief. 

“Nothing to concern yourself with, Mr. Stringer,” Edward sneered. “It’s simply a lover’s quarrel.”

“With all due respect, Sir Edward. I’m fairly certain Miss Stanton has no lover. I suggest you unhand her immediately, or else.”

“Or what?” Edward asked with a chuckle. 

Stringer didn’t answer with words. He took two strides toward Edward and punched him square in the nose. Edward released Celia and fell backwards against the cold ground. Celia ran to Mr.   
Stringer and hugged onto him tightly for safety. She instantly began to cry as the fear she had felt was subsiding and relief was setting in. “Are you alright, Miss Stanton?” Stringer asked, holding her to his chest for comfort. 

“I am now,” she cried. “Thank you, Mr. Stringer. I don’t know what I would have done if you weren’t here to rescue me.”

“What exactly were you doing with Edward Denham?” Stringer asked.

“I was approached by him. He seemed kind enough, and when he mentioned he was Sir Denham, I assumed he was a gentleman. Clearly I was wrong.”

“Clearly,” Stringer agreed. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around Celia’s shoulders. The sleeves of her dress were ripped, and her face streaked with tears. She was a mess and could not return to the dance looking the way she did. “I’ll walk you back to Denham place where you’ll be safe.”

Celia took Mr. Stringer’s arm and walked past Sir Denham. She took pride in kicking sand in his face while she walked past him. 

“Should I be letting someone at the ball know of your departure?” Stringer asked as they made their way back to the house. 

“My father is there as well as my aunt and brother. I don’t want them to know what happened, though.”

Mr. Stringer nodded his head in understanding. “Perhaps I’ll just let Miss Heywood know where you are.”

“Oh, you haven’t heard,” Celia spoke. “I suppose no one has heard. Although, I do think they are making it well known at the ball. Charlotte and Sidney Parker married a few days ago.”

“They did?” Stringer asked with a shocked tone. 

“Yes, a special license was commissioned. They seem rather happy. They didn’t leave their bedchamber for three days straight.” As Celia spoke, Mr. Stringer couldn’t help the feelings of pain overwhelm him. He did deeply care for Charlotte. However, he had resigned himself to realize if he truly loved her, he wouldn’t have cared about her pregnancy from another man. He would have loved her despite it. Since he couldn’t bring himself to do so, he had come to terms that he never truly loved her. Instead of dwelling on what he lost, he decided to be thankful Charlotte was happy. As much as it pained him, he was thankful Charlotte married the man she loved, and he loved her in return. He had a newfound respect for Sidney Parker.

“I hear the Prince Regent attended the ball tonight,” Stringer said changing the subject. “Did you happen to get a glimpse of him?”

Celia giggled. “He is actually quite close to my aunt. They have been staying at Denham place the last few days. Did you get a glimpse of him?”

“I didn’t attend the ball,” Stringer admitted.

“Oh, I thought you would have,” Celia said. 

“The last ball I attended, there was a devastating fire and my father died. If I hadn’t been at the ball, I could have saved him. The pain from that reality is still too fresh to find joy in attending another ball.”

“I’m so sorry,” Celia said. “I didn’t know. I could ask my aunt to introduce you to the Prince Regent if it means so much to you. In fact, I do believe he wishes to take a tour of the town. Perhaps you could show him your plans for the town. It’s the least I could do for your help in saving me tonight.”

“That’s very kind of you, but not necessary,” Stringer said. “I’m sure he’s far too busy to be wasting his time on someone like me. I imagine Mr. Tom Parker will keep him busy with his own plans.”

“You haven’t heard of Tom either, I suppose,” Celia said. “Mr. Sidney Parker found some distressing news about his brother and has resolved to not help him any longer. It is very likely Tom will be spending his time in a debtor’s prison.”

“Mr. Sidney Parker is condemning his brother to debtor’s prison?” Stringer asked. “I find that hard to believe.”

“I do not know all the details, but I do know Sidney Parker is not happy with his brother.”

Mr. Stringer was very surprised by the turn of events but didn’t want to read too much into what it meant. He knew his place and was not about to think he could better his position with the absence of Tom. 

“How was the ball tonight?” Stringer asked. “I imagine a beautiful woman, like yourself, must have danced with plenty of gentleman.”

“You think I’m beautiful?” she asked happily. No man had ever told her she was beautiful. “Unfortunately, I didn’t dance with anyone. My father wouldn’t allow it.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Stringer said. “I imagine you are a fine dancer. I’d offer you a dance now if there were any music.”

Celia stopped and stared at him in disbelief. “You would offer me a dance even looking the way I do now?” 

“Of course,” he insisted. “A fine dress doesn’t make you worthy of a dance.”

Celia could feel her heart bursting with joy as he spoke so kindly to her. “Could you dance with me here?” 

They stood just steps outside of the house in the dark night. Mr. Stringer was quite nervous but offered her his hand out of politeness. He thought about what dance would be appropriate given they had no music to follow. He found he didn’t quite know what dance to do and simply began to sway back and forth while he held her in his arms. “Perhaps the next ball I’ll be more inclined to attend and will offer you a proper dance.”

Celia grinned as if he had just given her the greatest compliment. “I’d like that very much.”

“I do hope the night was not too troubling for you,” he said as he continued to sway them back and forth.

“Thanks to you, it was far from troubling. I don’t know how to repay you for your kindness,” she said looking up at him.

“Perhaps you can thank me by remembering not to walk the coast alone at night,” he said with a chuckle.

She grinned and nodded her head in agreement. “Or perhaps I’ll just commission my personal protector.” She breathed in deeply and watched him smile while he laughed. His laugh was infectious, and she found herself laughing with him. 

“Anytime, Miss Stanton,” he agreed.

He let go of her, ending their impromptu dance and took a step away. Celia wished he hadn’t, but she curtsied properly while he bowed. “Perhaps I’ll see you tomorrow, then.”

“I’m quite sure of it,” Mr. Stringer said. “Good night, Miss Stanton.”

“Celia,” she said. “You don’t need to be so formal with me.”

Mr. Stringer grinned while nodding his head. “Good night, Celia.” He bowed his head and walked away leaving her breathless and feeling as though her heart was about to explode. Was this what her father referred to when he spoke of improper thoughts?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of a short chapter, for me anyway. The next chapter I'm anticipating to be the last and then the epilogue. Depending on how long the next chapter ends up being, I may have to split it into two. I'm going to be focusing on finishing this story up this week. You shouldn't have to wait too long for another chapter.

At home, Mary threw her gloves on a side table and walked briskly through the house. Tom followed closely behind her.

“Mary, please forgive me,” he begged. “I didn’t mean what I said. I was only upset with what Sidney did. He betrayed me in the harshest of ways. I simply cannot believe a brother would betray a brother in such a way.”

“What about the betrayal you did to him?” Mary shouted. “Is your betrayal outweighed by his?”

“Of course not. I am as much to blame as Sidney. We are both at fault. But Mary…”

“Save your excuses, Tom,” she interrupted angrily. “I have heard enough of your lies. I have stood by you and supported you while you continually pushed me and your children aside for your true love. Tonight, only confirmed my standing in your heart. Sanditon will always come before all else. I simply refuse to be second best any longer. I will not stand by and watch you continue to destroy every life you come in contact with for your own gain. I won’t do it!” Mary ran upstairs while Tom was left broken and rejected by his entire family. He knew he had messed up, but in his selfish mind, he saw Sidney’s betrayal much worse. Sidney was quite literally subjecting him to a life in debtor’s prison. Lady Denham had already confirmed the outcome as soon as she discovered Charlotte and Sidney had married. Tom was done for. 

Mr. Stringer returned to the ball and motioned for Charlotte. He did not go in the main hall as he was not dressed appropriately, but he did want her to know what had happened. Charlotte and Sidney walked across the room and joined Stringer outside. He found himself looking Sidney up and down as they approached. A part of him resented Sidney for what he had done to Charlotte. Although, the way Charlotte clung to his arm and the flash of a ring on her finger, told him all he needed to know. She was where she wished to be.

“Mr. Stringer,” Charlotte greeted. “Is everything alright?”

Stringer glanced between Charlotte and Sidney for a moment before answering. “I thought you should know that Miss Stanton was nearly attacked on the beach by Edward Denham.”

“What?” Charlotte gasped.

“Where are they now?” Sidney asked with great concern. Charlotte tightened her grip around Sidney’s arm.

“It appeared as though Edward was trying to abduct Miss Stanton. We had an altercation, and I left Edward on the beach while I walked Miss Stanton back to Denham Place,” Stringer explained.

“Is she alright?” Charlotte asked. 

“I believe she’s quite shaken by the incident, but for the most part she’s doing well enough,” he explained. “I thought you could let her father know. She spoke of how protective he is. I’m sure he’s concerned for her whereabouts.”

“Yes, you’re probably right,” Charlotte agreed. 

Sidney nodded his head. “Do you know where Edward is?” he asked.

“When I returned from walking Miss Stanton home, he was gone. I am not sure where he is now,” Stringer explained. 

“We should try to find him before he hurts anyone else,” Sidney suggested. Mr. Stringer nodded his head in agreement. 

“I’ll go find Celia’s father and let him know,” Charlotte spoke, turning towards Sidney. He took her hands in his and looked at her with concern. Mr. Stringer stepped back and turned his head, noticing the intimacy in their exchange. “Please be careful.”

“I will,” he promised with a reassuring smile. “You be careful, too. Don’t go anywhere alone. We don’t know what Edward is up to or what lengths he will go.”

Charlotte nodded her head in agreement. Sidney took a deep breath as he glanced around for prying eyes. The only one near them was Mr. Stringer, and he didn’t seem bothered by his presence. Sidney leaned down and gave Charlotte a quick kiss before releasing her hands and following Mr. Stringer into the dark night. 

Charlotte went back inside and searched the room for Mr. Stanton. She saw him looking around frantically. Even Susan and Adam were searching with concerned expressions. Charlotte thought it better to approach Susan first. She ran down the few steps onto the dance floor and made her way towards Susan. 

“Charlotte!” Susan gasped. “Have you seen Celia? We can’t seem to find her anywhere.”

Charlotte nodded her head. “She is back at the house.”

Lady Susan relaxed and placed her hand on her heart. They were joined moments later by Mr. Stanton and Adam Stanton. “Have you found her?” Mr. Stanton asked desperately. 

“Charlotte says she returned to Denham place,” Susan explained.

“Alone?” Mr. Stanton questioned angrily.

“It appears she was nearly abducted by Edward Denham,” Charlotte explained. 

“What!” Mr. Stanton shouted loud enough for many in the room to overhear him. “She was rescued by Mr. Stringer. He’s the foreman for the building projects. There was an altercation that broke out between the two men. Mr. Stringer was able to safely get Celia away from him. He walked her back to the house and then came here. Sidney and Mr. Stringer are out looking for Sir Denham now.”

Mr. Stanton turned towards Adam, and with a nod, the two men bolted for the door to search for Edward Denham themselves. 

“Perhaps we should leave?” Susan suggested. 

“I agree. We should look in on Celia to be sure she is alright.”

Charlotte and Susan made their way over to the Prince Regent to inform him of what happened. Charlotte spotted Crowe and Clara standing nearby and told them what had transpired. Crowe decided to get a group of men together to go searching for Edward also. He had his own reasons to go after Edward. 

“We should tell my aunt,” Clara suggested. Charlotte took Clara’s arm and walked with her over to Lady Denham.

Lady Denham wouldn’t even acknowledge Clara at first. “Miss Heywood,” she said.

Charlotte nearly corrected her and spoke of her and Sidney’s marriage, but stopped herself. This was not the time to bring up such matters. She knew Lady Denham was made aware of their marriage. She clearly was not happy about it if she was still choosing to call her by her family name. 

“Aunt, we came to inform you that Edward is back in town. He was spotted trying to abduct Miss Stanton,” Clara informed.

For the first time, Lady Denham turned her attention on Clara. “Have the two of you concocted a new plan to take my money?”

“Lady Denham,” Charlotte began, but Clara cut her off.

“I do not want your money, aunt! I have not spoken or heard from Edward since he attacked me in the streets of London. I want nothing to do with him. I personally want to see the vile man taken out.”

Lady Denham scoffed and rolled her eyes. “I have a hard time believing that.”

“Despite how you feel about me, I wanted you to be aware. You should travel with extra protection. There’s no telling what Edward might do.”

Clara took Charlotte’s arm and steered her away. Clara was upset with how dismissive Lady Denham had been, but she said what she needed to say. Whether or not Lady Denham listened was entirely up to her. They met up with Susan and boarded the carriage to head back to Denham Place. 

Sidney and Stringer searched the streets for Edward to no avail. 

“From what I’ve heard, you and Charlotte are married now?” Stringer asked as he and Sidney walked through the streets looking down every ally and path. 

“We are,” Sidney answered. “I’m sure that pains you to know. I’m not blind to your admiration for my wife.”

Stringer sighed, having so much to say. Unfortunately, no matter what he said it wouldn’t change the outcome. Charlotte had made her choice. “Despite how I may feel about Charlotte, I respect her decision.”

Sidney stopped and turned towards Stringer with an extended hand. Stringer glanced at his hand for a moment before shaking hands and coming to a truce. “After today, if we are able to secure funds to rebuild Sanditon, you will be in charge. I have the utmost respect for you, Mr. Stringer. You have done a fine job here in Sanditon, and I trust you will continue to prove yourself worthy of even more esteem in this town.”

“I appreciate the compliment, sir. However, I’m not sure Tom would agree,” Stringer pointed out.

“Tom is no longer in charge. I imagine he will be forced into debtor’s prison before long.”

“Celia mentioned something had happened between the two of you. I didn’t think it possible. When did this happen?” Stringer asked. 

“Just this evening. I have broken all ties with Tom. He nearly destroyed my life as well as many others.”

Stringer sighed and looked down at the ground in disbelief. “I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised. Tom was always scheming and avoiding the issues at hand.”

“Precisely why we need someone of honor to replace him for the rebuild,” Sidney added. 

As much as Stringer resented the man, in that moment, they had come to an understanding. 

They were joined by Crowe and Babington as well as other men. The lot of them split up into groups and searched through the night but came up emptyhanded. Edward had slipped back into the shadows of wherever he was hiding. 

As morning approached, Sidney and Stringer returned to Denham Place and found most everyone still gathered in the drawing room. Charlotte ran to Sidney and wrapped her arms around him. She was thankful he had come back safe. “Any sign of him?” she asked.

“No,” Sidney said regrettably. “There are others still out searching, but it appears he’s vanished into thin air.”

“Mr. Stringer!” Celia said excitedly. She ran towards him and threw herself into his arms. “I was so worried. Did you find him?” Stringer was taken aback by her sudden embrace. He wasn’t sure why she was so concerned for his wellbeing all of a sudden. It was rather awkward to have her hanging on him in front of everyone. She suddenly heard her father clear his throat next to them. She gasped and stepped backwards. “Forgive me, I’m feeling rather emotional after my ordeal.”

“No apology necessary, Miss Celia. We all have high emotions at the moment.” Mr. Stringer offered her a polite smile and bow while he held his hat nervously in his hands. 

“You are Mr. Stringer?” John Stanton asked. 

“I am, sir.”

“He saved my life, father,” Celia spoke. 

John looked the man up and down, sizing him up and deciding if he could be trusted or not. “He wouldn’t have had to if you would have stayed put,” John reminded.

“With all due respect, sir,” Mr. Stringer began. “I believe Miss Stanton ran away to prove a point. She doesn’t appreciate her life being dictated for her. Celia is a very independent young woman. Perhaps she wouldn’t have ran off if she was given the opportunity to make her own path in life.” Stinger wasn’t sure what came over him. He would have never talked to someone like him with so much disrespect, but he was disrespecting his daughter just the same. Someone needed to stick up for her. He understood how it felt to have a parent try to dictate your every move in life. 

John Stanton glared at Stringer while Celia beamed with pride. Her heart raced as she fell even deeper for Mr. Stringer. 

“Celia, up to your room,” John ordered.

“But father?” she argued.

“Now!”

Celia glanced towards Mr. Stringer once more before slowly making her way up to her room.

John turned towards Mr. Stringer and gave him a sharp look. “Do not undermine my authority in front of my daughter again. Do I make myself clear?”

“I certainly did not mean any disrespect, sir. Although, I do know what it’s like to have a parent who wants you to tow a certain line and not make decisions for yourself. Unfortunately, I have to live with the fact that my father and I quarreled about this topic right before he died. I do not want that same fate for someone else. What if Edward had been successful tonight? What if he had taken her and something dreadful happened? Her father refusing to allow her to dance at a ball would be her last memory of you. That would be the memory you leave her with. I’m just thankful I happened to be there before it ended that way.”

“He makes a good point, John,” Lady Susan said. “It’s what I’ve been trying to tell you all along. You have to let them live, otherwise they will grow to resent you, if they haven’t already.”

As much as John wanted to deny their claims and believe his children would never resent him, the boy’s words struck him. In anger, John left the house and walked the gardens alone. 

“I’ll continue searching around town and talk to some of the men. Perhaps someone saw where he headed,” Stringer announced before he bowed his head and left. 

Moments after Stringer left, Crowe and Babington walked in asking if anyone had any luck. They were disappointed when they found out no one had seen him. Esther curled into Babington’s side and placed her hand on his chest. She too was thankful he had made it back safely. “Perhaps he ran back to London to hide in the dark alleys again. I feel sorry for my brother.”

Clara remained quiet and sat down on a chair looking pensive. “Is something wrong?” Crowe asked her.

She sucked in a breath as she continued to think hard. Her eyes darted towards Esther. “You and I know Edward better than anyone else here,” she said. Esther gave her a puzzled look. “Edward would not come back to Sanditon if he didn’t have an agenda. Abducting a random girl was not his motive. I believe that was merely by chance. He would not head back to London if his plan was not carried through.”

“What are you saying, Clara?” Esther asked.

Clara stood suddenly and glanced between Esther, Babington, and Crowe. Charlotte and Sidney stood behind her listening in, but not entirely part of the conversation. “I’m saying we should go check on our aunt.”

Esther gasped and put her hand to her mouth. “You don’t think…” Esther couldn’t even bring herself to say the words.

“Let’s go,” Babington instructed. Crowe quickly joined his side while Esther and Clara followed behind them.

“Should we go too?” Charlotte asked.

Sidney rubbed her arms and furrowed his brow. “No. We are staying here where you are safe.”

“Sidney, what if Lady Denham is in trouble?”

“Crowe and Babington will handle it. I’m not putting you or our child in any danger.”

Charlotte sighed and nodded her head in acceptance.

“We will do better by waiting here,” Susan offered her agreement with Sidney. Charlotte sat down on a couch and poured herself some tea. As much as she tried to calm her nerves, Sidney’s pacing behind her prevented any relaxation. It didn’t help that she was getting the slightest feeling of movement in her abdomen. She wished dearly to be able to share it with Sidney, but now was not the time. He had far too much on his mind. 

The carriage pulled up in front of Sanditon House and all four of them had an eerie feeling about things. No servant met them outside like they usually would. The house seemed entirely empty. 

“Do you think she stayed in town?” Esther wondered. 

“There’s only one way to find out,” Babington said as he stepped out of the carriage. Esther followed behind him and securely took his arm. 

Crowe turned toward Clara who remained unmoving. “Are you coming?” Crowe asked.

“Perhaps I should wait here. My aunt doesn’t seem too pleased to have me in her company. I do not want to cause another spectacle,” she explained.

Crowe gave her a smile and squeezed her hand. “We will be back as soon as we know Lady Denham is safe.”

Clara waited for quite some time while the three of them were inside. Her curiosity got the better of her, and she finally went inside. She could hear the loud voices from the drawing room. She distinctly heard Edward shouting that his aunt owed him for all the trouble she’d put him through. Babington and even Crowe tried desperately to appease him. Clara was right. She knew he’d be coming after their aunt. She saw the servants huddled in a corner afraid to move. Most of them were crying and urging Clara to leave or hide with them. 

Clara snuck around the corner and saw firsthand what was happening. Lady Denham was being held hostage by a gun wielding Edward. He shouted at Babington and Crowe to stay back. Esther cried and pleaded with her brother to let their aunt go. He insisted he would be gone as soon as he had what he wanted. Lady Denham was to hand over all she had, be it money or jewels. He wanted it all. 

Clara thought hard for a moment, trying to decide what to do. She remembered the gun collection from Sir Harry Denham that she had discovered while searching for the Will months ago. She ran down the hallway and into the small room where the guns were kept. She pulled out a box and carefully loaded the barrels. She had never shot a gun in her life, but she had seen them shot plenty of times. She looked the gun over and decided it couldn’t be all that hard to pull the trigger. She slowly made her way back to the room and snuck around the corner. 

Edward spotted her and scoffed at the gun pointed at him. “You don’t have it in you,” he sneered while he pointed his gun at Lady Denham’s head. 

Clara shakily pointed the gun at Edward. Her heart had never raced so fast in her life. “Let her go, Edward.”

“Not until I get what is rightfully mine. She needs to hand over all she has on hand. I’ll be gone for good, never to return once I have what I want,” he shouted with such anger and hostility in his voice.

“Take whatever you want,” Lady Denham shouted.

“Edward let’s talk about this rationally. We can come to some sort of an agreement. Just put the gun down and we can talk this out,” Babington offered.

“It’s your only way out of here,” Crowe pointed out. 

“Please Edward!” Esther begged through her tears. “This is not worth it.”

As Edward started to feel as though he was being pushed into a corner, he started to get even more belligerent and angry. His hand shook while holding the gun at Lady Denham’s head. As a woman who prided herself on being strong and independent, Lady Denham was cracking under the pressure. She began to cry as if she knew her death was imminent. 

Tears filled Clara’s eyes as she begged Edward once again to drop the gun. He shouted at her to drop hers first. Clara refused and began to walk across the room towards him. Crowe and Babington tried desperately to make Clara stop. Clara barely heard them as she had one agenda in mind. Edward snapped and began to yell as he turned the gun towards Clara. A shot was fired, yet all that anyone heard was the gasp that followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do love a good cliffhanger...


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel as though I apologize at the beginning of every chapter for taking so long. I never meant for this chapter to take this long, but unfortunately real life has been quite difficult lately. I do appreciate all of you being so patient with me and dealing with my crazy life schedule. 
> 
> This story is close to ending as you will see in this chapter. Many storylines are resolving.

“We can’t just sit here,” Charlotte shouted, growing tired of sitting around waiting and listening to Sidney pace the floors. It had only been a short while since the group had left for Sanditon House, but Charlotte was growing restless and beginning to worry. The more she thought about what Clara said, the more sense it made. There was no doubt in Charlotte’s mind that Edward would go after Lady Denham. What was worse is the way Lady Denham brushed off Clara’s warning. She would not be prepared for Edward nor would she be able to stop him alone. “Perhaps we should go to Lady Denham’s home as well, just to check in.”

“I think that’s a fine idea,” Prince Regent said in agreement. “I’m growing tired of sitting here also.”

“Charlotte,” Sidney began passively. “I’d rather you stay here, where it’s safe.”

“While our friends could potentially be in danger?” she questioned. “Sidney, I’m not the type to sit around. Besides, your pacing is driving me mad. Please, I must go. I’m growing more and more concerned.”

Sidney sighed in defeat. “Alright, but we need to be careful.”

“I’ll stay here with John and Celia,” Susan said. “I feel we have lots to discuss still.” John Stanton was still on his walk of the grounds while Celia had been in her room ever since her father told her to go. Prince Regent rose from his place on the chair and motioned for a servant to prepare a carriage. 

Charlotte gathered up her pelisse while Sidney helped her put it on. “I do wish you would stay here. I can go alone to check on them.”

Charlotte turned around to face Sidney and placed her hand at his cheek. “We go together, Sidney. From now on, we are one. Where you go, I go.”

He smirked and brought her into his arms. “As much as I support you being with me always, you are carrying my child. I couldn’t bear anything happening to either of you. Why deliberately put yourself in any danger?”

She leaned up and gave him a gentle kiss. “I will never be in any danger as long as you are with me.” Charlotte’s words did little to appease him, but he knew Charlotte was not going to be told what to do. Just as Charlotte and Sidney were walking out to join Prince Regent, Diana and Arthur appeared. In the distance, they could see Adam walking towards his father out in the gardens. 

“Any word about Edward?” Arthur asked. 

“Unfortunately, we have reason to believe he may be with Lady Denham,” Sidney announced. “A group already headed towards her home, but we are growing concerned, so we’re headed there too.”

“We should join you,” Arthur announced.

“Arthur!” Diana shouted. “We can’t!”

“I am going with my brother. You can join us or not. It’s entirely up to you,” Arthur said decidedly. Diana had not known her brother to be so straightforward. He certainly never disobeyed her commands before. Lately he seemed like a changed man. As much as Diana didn’t wish to go, she couldn’t possibly let her two brothers go alone. She took a deep breath and boarded the carriage with the others. 

On the way to Lady Denham’s home, the group remained silent. Thoughts of what they may be walking into filled their minds. As the carriage stopped in front of the house, Sidney hopped out and offered his arm for each person to lean on while exiting the carriage. Charlotte was the last to exit. The group looked around and noticed the carriage that the earlier group took was still parked in front of the house. 

“Perhaps they are all well and enjoying some cake and tea,” Arthur theorized. 

Just as Arthur spoke, a loud crack echoed through the air. Everyone ran towards the house as quickly as they could. Sidney shouted at Charlotte to stop, but she didn’t listen. As they entered the drawing room, Sidney bolted out in front of Charlotte as to protect her from any danger. 

The scene they came upon was quite shocking. Clara stood shaking and crying while Crowe held her and did his best to keep her from falling to the floor. A gun laid at her feet. Babington and Esther were kneeled down next to Edward who was sitting upright and bleeding profusely from his shoulder. 

“You got everything!” Edward shouted in Esther’s face. “Both of you got everything, while I got nothing! Thrown to the streets like a common thief!” 

“That is what you are. You deserve nothing, Edward,” Lady Denham seethed. 

“I would never truly hurt you, Aunt. My gun wasn’t even loaded,” he shouted. “Clara is to blame. She is the true monster in all this. She tried to kill me. I wouldn’t be surprised if she was actually aiming for you, and she missed hitting me instead.”

Crowe bolted across the room and punched Edward in the face, causing him to fall backwards against the hard floor. He gurgled on his own blood for a moment as he was gripped by pain and stunned by the sudden blow. “If you ever speak the name of Clara Brereton again, I will kill you myself,” Crowe sneered in his face before returning to Clara and walking her out of the room. 

Charlotte ran to help with Edward. As terrible as he may be, he did not deserve to bleed out, and Charlotte knew better than anyone how to help him. 

“I’ll run into town and collect the doctor,” Arthur offered. 

Diana joined Charlotte at Edward’s side. She had seen the doctor enough in her days to know what needed to be done and how to help him. The two women worked together to stop the bleeding in Edward’s shoulder and at his nose and mouth, ripping pieces of fabric from their petticoats to wrap around the infected area. The bullet had gone straight through and exited out the other side of his arm. Charlotte announced he would live if the bleeding was stopped. With safety restored, servants began to reappear. Charlotte demanded hot water and clean sheets to be brought to them.

“Let him die,” Lady Denham dismissed. “He does not deserve to live. The scoundrel!”

“Aunt,” Esther chastised. “Despite what he’s done, he is still your nephew. He does not deserve to die.”

“He’s not my nephew. He has defiled my drawing room floor twice now, and I will not have him do it a third. I never wish to see this man again,” she fumed while walking past him and exiting the room. Esther followed behind her trying to be of some comfort. 

“We should get him to a more comfortable spot,” Sidney said, motioning to Babington to help lift Edward to a couch. 

“Unhand me, you blaggards!” Edward shouted while trying to break free from their hold. “I can take care of myself.” The sudden jerk of his arm caused his face to twist and a cry to escape him in agony. 

Sidney and Babington did not listen as they lifted him onto a chair. Edward cried loudly again as they plopped him down roughly. They could have lowered him more gently or even lifted him with more care, but neither of them felt the need to be kind to the man after all he had done. Poor Sidney had flashes of his own brother in this situation and wondered if he would even see the need to nurse him. He didn’t blame Lady Denham for disowning Edward and walking away. Sidney had determined to do the same to Tom. Sometimes family are the worst enemies there is.

“You should be thankful Clara is not the best shot, Edward,” Babington said. “If she had aimed a little better, you very well may be lying dead on the floor, rather than simply having a minor inconvenience.” 

“Minor inconvenience?” Edward questioned hotly. “Hand me my gun and I will show you just how much of an inconvenience it is!”

“What good would that do? Did you not just say the gun wasn’t loaded?” Babington reminded. Edward grimaced again and laid his head back against the chair. He was in too much pain to answer.

Charlotte and Diana continued to keep pressure on his arm until the doctor arrived. Sidney stood in awe of his wife. He had seen her in action when old Stringer was injured, but she never ceased to amaze him with her quick thinking and strong intellect. Diana came as quite the shock to him. She had never been one to jump in and offer support in such a way. Even Arthur, with his offer to go into town to collect the doctor had surprised him. Sidney always saw his siblings as weak and near invalids who needed constant nursing and taken care of by others. Lately though, they had shown him another side of them. He was just beginning to realize how wrong his assumptions were of many people. He always assumed Eliza was near perfect and would always have his heart. Now, he couldn’t even look at the woman without feeling disgust and hatred. Even Edward had once been a close confidant, but now was merely a stranger to him. His assumptions of Charlotte were mistaken from their first meeting as well. He had grown from thinking badly of her to falling deeply in love with her and more so every day that passed. He couldn’t imagine loving someone else the way he loved Charlotte. He would always be thankful that despite everything, she was willing to look past her own judgements of him and grow to love him as he did her. 

“The doctor is here!” Doctor Fuchs announced enthusiastically as he came rushing through the room. Charlotte and Diana stood back to give the doctor space. 

“Miss Parker?” Doctor Fuchs said with amazement as he saw Diana caring to Edward’s wound. “You are not who I expected to see nursing a man to health.”

Diana let a small giggle escape her lungs. “Perhaps it’s all those times I’ve been to see you that has taught me a thing of two on how to be of service in a time of need.”

Doctor Fuchs chuckled and thought on what she had said. “I’m pleased my visits had such an effect on you.”

Sidney reached for Charlotte and pulled her to him. She was out of breath and smeared with blood. Sidney could see the wear on her body from the sudden excitement. He steered her over to a couch and sat her down while he held her in his arms. She relaxed against him and felt the fatigue beginning to get to her. “You are quite extraordinary, Charlotte. But I do believe you need to rest. I’m going to insist.” Charlotte didn’t argue and found herself resting against his shoulder. His arms were a great comfort after a busy night and the excitement from the day.

“I can see why Lady Susan enjoys this group of society. This has been quite the exciting adventure we have all been on,” Prince Regent spoke with a loud chuckle to himself. “I’m quite intrigued to see what happens next.”

“Perhaps we should try to be less exciting from now on,” Babington said to his old friend with a playful tone. “I’m not sure many of us can handle this level of excitement much longer.”

“I quite agree,” Esther said. 

Outside, Clara had not spoken since the shot was fired. Her body shook with fear and she felt too weak to even stand. The scene played out in her head repeatedly. She never intended to fire the gun. She merely expected Edward to cower in fear and drop his own gun. When he shouted, she was startled and pulled the trigger on accident. If she had aimed the gun in slightly the other direction, she would have shot him dead. Or worse, she could have shot her aunt. What Edward had said was true. She was the villain in her mind. 

Clara admired her aunt. However, once her death looked imminent, she wanted her share of the inheritance. She didn’t think it fair that Edward and Esther get it all when they barely lifted a finger to help their aunt. She saw the man Edward truly was and knew the vile things that went through his head. Furthermore, she felt it only fitting that she be given the fortune after the life she was subjected to. Esther and Edward, although not perfect, were given a life of luxury and protection. While she was subjected to a life of misery and turmoil around every corner. The only time Clara truly felt safe in her entire life was when she was living with her aunt. She wanted that security and protection to remain. At first, she thought seducing Edward would be the easiest route to take, as he seemed the logical heir to the fortune. He was far too credulous to see past her deceit and once they wed, she would demurely live her life married to a man she didn’t love for the sake of security. When she found the Will, she was appalled that her aunt planned to leave her entire fortune to Sanditon. She wasn’t in competition with Esther and Edward. She was in competition with a town. In that moment, she realized just how selfish her aunt truly was and wondered why she had spent all those months being a confidant for a woman who care little about other’s wellbeing. Even after sharing just a portion of what she had been through in her life at the hands of the relations she shared with Lady Denham, she still felt no need to give Clara protection. 

Crowe led Clara to a bench and sat her down. She remained entranced as the thoughts continued to fill her mind. She had shot a man. A part of her felt terrible, whereas another part of her felt vindicated. Edward was despicable towards everyone. There was not a bone in his body that would ever care for anyone but himself. In a way, he reminded Clara of Lady Denham. She too cared of no one but herself, yet Clara still felt the need to protect her. “Clara,” Crowe said quietly and concernedly. “Are you alright?”

“I’ll be fine,” she said timidly. “Is everyone else alright? No one was hurt, were they? My aunt is well?”

“I believe so. She still seems to have the sharp tongue she’s known for.” 

This made Clara giggle and relax significantly. Crowe took her hand in his and sighed as if he had a lot on his mind. “Where did the gun come from?” he asked. “Were you always carrying it?”

“No. I knew where my aunt kept Harry Denham’s collection. As soon as I saw Edward had a gun, I went to get one from the room. I never meant to shoot him. I simply wanted to scare him.”

“I think you accomplished what you set forth to do,” Crowe laughed. 

“Will I be in any trouble? I shot a man. I’m sure that won’t go unpunished, especially with the Prince Regent in attendance,” Clara worried.

“I’m sure everyone in that room could vouch for the necessity of shooting him in self-defense,” Crowe assured. “Besides, he will live, despite how much we all wish he didn’t.”

“He could still ask to have me sent away,” Clara added. 

Crowe tightened his hand around hers. “I will not allow it. I will kill the man myself if he even threatens such a cowardice attempt. We will be married and live a life of happiness without the fear of Edward Denham.”

Clara grew quiet and dropped her head. “You still wish to marry me? After all this time, and all you have seen that I’m capable of, all that I am? What sort of man in his right mind would want such a life?”

“A man who doesn’t look at all the hurt and turmoil a lady has gone through but sees her strength and resilience instead. A man who can appreciate a strong woman and resolve to make her happy as best he can.”

Clara smiled and thought about what he said. She had yet to give him an answer to his proposal. She remained on friendly terms with him throughout the last weeks, but she assumed when he asked her to marry him, he was merely acting in haste or perhaps out of obligation. “Do you truly want to marry me? Even after I shot a man?”

“Even after you shot a man,” he assured. “However, I am going to insist you allow me to help you shoot. Your aim was a little off. If there is ever a next time, I expect a better shot.”

They both laughed at the notion and Clara leaned against Crowe for comfort. “Very well.”

Crowe knew that was her acceptance to his proposal. He rose her chin to look at her and grinned. She gave him a slight smile in return. “Very well,” Crowe repeated before leaning in and gently kissing her.

Back in the house, Edward had been patched up and given a sedative. He was passed out in a chair with his mouth hanging open and drool dripping down his chin. He looked rather unkempt and pitiful.

“What are we going to do with him?” Clara asked the crowd of people as she and Crowe walked back into the room. Not one of them spoke up with an idea of what to do with Edward. Lady Denham was not going to want him in her home for long. They would have to move him. 

“Do not worry,” the Prince Regent finally spoke. “I have plans for him. For now, we will move him to the doctor’s clinic for his recovery. 

Back at Denham Place, John Stanton was still wandering the gardens with his son in deep conversation. Lady Susan and Miss Celia watched from her bedroom window as they talked for what seemed like hours. Celia grew more and more curious about what they were talking about the longer they were out there. She was sure her father would pack them up and head them home as soon as possible. She didn’t think her aunt could talk their way out of this one. Celia wished so badly that she could be independent like her aunt. She wanted to make her own way in life and find connections with people. 

Knowing what was most likely coming, Celia began to pack her trunk with her belongings in frustration. She moved around the room and grew more and more dismayed. “He’s going to move us back home,” she said sadly. “I do not want to go back to the country and wait for my father to choose my life for me. It’s not fair. Why do men get to have all the power? Why can’t I have a life like you?”

“Do not lose hope, my dear,” Susan said. “Everything will work out.”

“Not if my father has his way,” Celia complained while collapsing on the bed. “He will control everything I do until the day I die. It’s not fair.”

Unknown to either of them, John Stanton had made his way into the house and stood outside her room hearing the entire exchange. His heart ached for his daughter. This was what his sister and even his son was trying to warn him of. He already saw Adam pulling away, no matter how hard he tried to hold on to his son. Now Celia was doing the same. He wanted nothing more than to protect them from the dangers of the outside world. He knew what was possible if let free to explore the world alone. 

John stepped into the doorway, making his presence known. Celia inhaled sharply and stood to her feet. “I plan to leave for home in a few days,” he announced. Celia couldn’t help the tears that filled her eyes. She knew it was coming, but it still didn’t make it any easier. “I’d like you to return home with me for the winter. Come spring, when you are of age, I will allow you to either return here to Sanditon where your brother plans to reside or join your aunt in London.”

Celia held her breath for a moment as she tried to come to terms with what her father said. “You’re giving permission?”

“I’ve decided to give you the option,” he explained. “Obviously I want you to remain home where I know you’ll be safe under my care, but I’m realizing you need more in life now that you aren’t a child. Your brother is staying here in Sanditon for a time and has offered to supervise you if you plan to return here. Or you can travel to London with your aunt and enjoy the social season. If you do plan to stay with either of them, I do expect weekly letters with an update to what you are doing. The minute you wish to come home, I will be here to collect you as soon as possible.”

Celia grinned happily and ran to her father, embracing him with a hug. “Thank you, father. Thank you.”

It took everything in him to let his children go into the world along their own paths, but he was trying to be strong. He knew this was what both of them needed. “I will be making arrangements in town for your brother to have an apartment rather than have him stay at the hotel.”

“Of course,” she agreed. “I’ll finish packing.”

Celia went back to packing while Susan followed her brother out. “You are doing the right thing,” she offered. “I know it’s hard, but it’s what is necessary for both of them to grow. They need to make their own path. You have taught both of them well. You have nothing to worry about. They will be perfectly fine.”

“I have my doubts, but I’m willing to at least try to be understanding to their need for adventure and freedom,” John said. “At least I have the winter to spend with my daughter before she’s released into the wilds of eager men looking for a bride.”

“I’m sure you’ll visit often wherever your children plan to go in life,” Susan said with a smirk.

“You would be quite right,” he agreed.

“It’s only fitting,” Susan giggled. “I do suggest finding a more practical reason for your frequent visits. We wouldn’t want either of them to think you are checking up on them.” She grinned slyly. “Of course, that is only my opinion.” John considered what she said and believed there was some merit in what she suggested.

In the distance, they could hear a carriage approaching. Both of them rushed outside to meet with the group and find out what had happened. Prince Regent stepped out of the carriage followed by Charlotte, Esther, and Clara. The men had not returned with them, nor had Diana. Esther and Charlotte were extra attentive to Clara. 

“What happened?” John asked. “Did you find him?”

“We did,” Charlotte answered. “Perhaps we can go inside for some tea and something light to eat.”

They headed into the house and sat around the room in chairs or stood nearby. Adam and Celia joined the group to hear the story. Grace and Tilly brought in platters of food and pots of tea. The Prince Regent started explaining what happened and on occasion Esther or Charlotte would chime in with more details. They explained how the men escorted Edward into town to remain at the doctor’s living quarters. They were also tasked with finding someone to supervise him until proper arrangements could be made for his removal. 

“Miss Clara Brereton was quite brave, braver than all of us,” Prince Regent explained.

“Brereton?” John questioned. “Your family name is Brereton?”

Clara glanced towards him, questioning why he was asking such a thing. “It is,” she answered. 

“John, what is it?” Susan asked. She could see how the color left his face.

“Forgive me,” he said. “I haven’t had the pleasure of meeting you yet, Miss Brereton. I wanted to be sure I got your name right.”

Everyone looked slightly confused by his sudden change in demeanor. Susan kept her eyes fixated on her brother. 

“She won’t be Miss Brereton for long,” Charlotte said, breaking the strange tension in the room. “Mr. Crowe has offered a proposal of marriage and Clara has accepted.”

The entire room burst into excitement to hear the news of an upcoming wedding. Clara grinned with joy as everyone doted on her with well-wishes.

As the day wore on, everyone began to disperse to their rooms or outside for fresh air. The day had been exhausting and many had not slept in hours. John found himself wandering the gardens once more while he thought hard about what he might have discovered.

Sensing something was wrong, Susan approached her brother with caution. “John, what has caused so much distress in you?”

He stopped his pacing and stared at his sister with a strange expression. “Tell me something, sister. What is the one thing in life you wish for more than anything? Honestly, the one thing you want?”

The question seemed odd and somewhat confusing. He seemed rather emotional and worked up. “I suppose to be happy,” she said.

He got irritated and paced faster with frustrated grunts. “You don’t understand. What’s the one thing that would make you happy in this life?”

Susan thought on it for a moment and realized there was truly only one thing that would make her happy. “To know who my daughter is,” she answered.

John stopped in front of her and sighed heavily as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. “What if I was able to tell you who that may be?”

“Don’t be ridiculous. How could you possibly know?” she questioned.

“I was old enough to hear father making the arrangements,” John began. “I overheard him talking with our mother explaining that he had paid a significant amount to a poor family who already had plenty of other children to take your daughter off their hands. He explained that the child would have plenty of siblings and would have a nice life with the Brereton family. Clara appears to be the right age.”

Susan couldn’t breathe. All these years she had studied every young lady who entered court and was presented to the Prince Regent. Finding her daughter was her soul reason for getting close to the Prince Regent and becoming one of his most trusted confidants. She assumed a daughter would look much like her with dark hair and dark eyes and somehow, she’d be able to pick her out of a crowd of young girls. She never dreamed it could be someone who looked more like the father right under her nose the entire time. Thinking back to him, Clara resembled him quite significantly. She wondered why she had never noticed it before. She was suddenly weak, and John had to grab her, so she didn’t fall. “Father said he gave her to a well-established, prominent family who wasn’t able to have children of their own. He told me they created a ruse after the woman suffered another loss of a child. She went on pretending she was still with child until my baby was given to her. Father assured me she would have everything in life that I wouldn’t be able to provide her. He lied to me.”

“I can’t say for certain that Miss Clara Brereton is your daughter, but I know what I heard,” John said. 

“There’s no doubt in my mind,” Susan assured. “She is the spitting image of her true father.”

“Do you plan to tell her?”

Susan thought about it for a long time before answering. “No,” she answered simply. “The young girl’s life has been complicated enough. I do not need to complicate things even further. I ask you to keep this news between us. I have never wanted to disrupt the life of my daughter. I simply wanted to know who she was and see if she was happy. Clara seems happy now, and I know Mr. Crowe will be good for her. They will be good for each other. I will watch from afar and assure her happiness without complicating her life more.”

John nodded his head and agreed to keep the secret between them. It wasn’t what he expected her to say, but he was beginning to see just how wise his sister was when it came to being a parent. Even though she never raised Clara and was not blessed with any other children, she was a wonderful mother in her own way. John admired her for that.

In town, Sidney sat around a table with Crowe and Babington having a drink and laughing about the day’s events. Edward was secured to the bed at the doctor’s quarters and a large man was hired to position himself outside the door until arrangements could be made. They all had quite the day and needed a drink to relax. They also needed to celebrate Crowe’s engagement. 

“I’m still having a hard time accepting that you are engaged,” Babington said, raising his glass and toasting Crowe. 

“You wouldn’t be the only one,” Crowe added. “I’m not exactly sure how it all happened. What has gotten into all of us? At the beginning of the season we were all bachelors enjoying our freedom, and now we are all about to be husbands, one of us about to become a father.” Crowe elbowed Sidney in the ribs. “It’s only a matter of time before we are all fathers.”

“Perhaps a lot sooner than we might think?” Babington said with a smirk. 

Crowe and Sidney scrutinized him for answers. “What’s this?” Crowe asked.

“Esther believes she might be in the beginning stages of pregnancy,” Babington explained further. Crowe and Sidney jostled him playfully and shouted with joy at their friend becoming a father. They called for another round of drinks to celebrate.

“You’re next, Crowe,” Sidney teased while taking a gulp of his drink. 

“Good God, where did our life go?” Crowe wondered while drinking his drink.

The three of them spoke a little more while they finished their drinks before parting ways. Sidney made his way to Denham Place and made a decision that he did not want his wife and child to live in any place connected to the Denham name. He would have to start making arrangements for them to live elsewhere. He would give his family the grandest house in all of Sanditon if it’s what Charlotte wanted.

He slipped quietly into the bedroom and saw Charlotte asleep in the bed. He removed his boots and clothing as quietly as he could, before crawling into the bed next to her. He didn’t want to wake her, but she awoke anyway and rolled towards him. “I was wondering when you would get home,” she said sleepily.

He rested his hand on her waist and rubbed across her stomach. “I had a drink with the guys after we secured Edward. We needed to celebrate Crowe’s engagement and Babington’s impending child.”

“Esther is expecting?” Charlotte asked sitting up with a start.

“I do not know for sure,” Sidney backtracked. “Babington mentioned how she believes she might be. I would still act surprised if she tells you.”

“I will,” she promised, placing her hand at his cheek. “I’m pleased I will have someone to go through this new adventure with. It’s been strange not having someone to talk to all this time. I’d love to confide in Mary. However, I think she is dealing with enough right now to be bothered with my problems.”

Sidney pulled her closer to him and laid his head next to hers. “You know Tom is probably going to debtor’s prison, don’t you?”

“Yes, I suspected he would. I know Lady Denham is not going to let him get away with what he did. Although, I can’t help but feel partially responsible.”

“Responsible for what?” Sidney asked. 

“I helped him with paperwork for weeks. I should have noticed he didn’t have the insurance papers. I should have said something,” she said sympathetically.

“Charlotte, none of this is your fault. Tom knew what he was risking by not securing the insurance. He caused this, not you. I do not want you to ever feel as if any of what has happened is your fault. I will not tolerate it,” Sidney said firmly. He brushed a strand of hair off her face and leaned towards her to kiss her forehead. 

“I’m glad you’re home,” she whispered. “I was beginning to get worried.” 

Sidney noticed how she changed the subject and took her hint to not talk about Tom any longer. “I’ve decided once the Prince Regent leaves, we are not going to stay in this house any longer. We are going to build our own home that isn’t tied in any way to the Denham family.”

Charlotte grinned happily. “That sounds wonderful. However, I do not care where we live, as long as you always come home to me.” 

Sidney smiled and brought her closer to him. “You know what the best thing about being married is?” he began. “I get to come home to the most beautiful woman in all the world. I get to crawl in bed next to her and know I will wake up to her in the morning.” He ran his hand down her leg and pulled the hem of her nightgown up, grazing her skin with his fingers until he was able to discard of the nightgown all together over her head. He looked down at her glorious body laid out in front of him. “I get to gaze upon the naked body I have come to cherish, and if I see fit, I can spend my entire day kissing every part of your body as long as I wish for the rest of my life. I will get to lie here day after day and watch my child grow inside of your perfect body, and in due time my child will know just how special is mother is to me and the rest of the world.”

“Sidney, you flatter me,” she giggled bashfully.

“I speak the truth,” he whispered as he made his way across her delicate skin with his lips. He adjusted to rest between her legs, to kiss and rub his hands across her stomach. She watched him with affection as he loved his child even though still in the womb. She knew a child was the greatest gift she could ever give him. His desire to be a father was obvious.

He glanced up at her and saw the burning need in her eyes. He raised up on his hands and kissed her mouth with wild abandon. She placed her hand at his cheek and held him to her while moaning against his mouth. Sidney bent one of her legs at the knee and rested it to the side to open her up for him. Charlotte eagerly lifted her other leg and positioned herself below him. Sidney grinned against her lips at the way she wanted him as he wanted her. He knew in time their lovemaking would become more sporadic as they settled into family life, but he had every intention of taking full advantage of her desires while he could. 

Sidney ran a finger through her slit and felt the yearning pooling between her legs. She arched into him, causing the friction of his fingers against her clit to make her whimper loudly. He always enjoyed how her body responded to his touch. She looked up at him as her body writhed below him in anticipation. He had to put her out of her misery. He smirked and slowly slipped his cock between her folds. She gasped and her head fell back as he filled her and pressed deep into her depths. The warmth that enveloped him was precisely what he needed. He fit inside of her as if her body was made specifically for him. He groaned deeply and started the rhythmic motion against her. She breathed heavily and whimpered with pleasure. Her moans were like music to Sidney’s ears. He wanted to hear those pleasure sounds for as long as he could. Her cries of pleasure were as if a siren had grabbed hold of his senses and sang a song only he could hear. He quickened his motion and pressed deep inside of her. With every thrust he gasped as his pleasure built and the ability to breathe became impossible. With a sudden burst, he released inside of her. She breathed a pleased sigh as if he had relaxed her. He chuckled before leaning down to kiss her mouth.

“I take it you are pleased, Mrs. Parker?” he asked against her lips, stealing another kiss before she could answer. 

“I’m always pleased when you make love to me, Sidney,” she admitted. “Now that I’ve had a taste of true pleasure, my life would be quite dull without you fulfilling my carnal need for gratification.” Charlotte looked up at him with a seductive expression in her eyes. She bit her bottom lip, which drove Sidney mad with longing.

Sidney chuckled before leaning in and sucking her bottom lip out of her bite and into his own bite. His kiss was soft and sensual. She wrapped her fingers around his neck and into his hair. “I’m happy to fulfil your every need for the rest of my life, Charlotte Parker. You are forever and always all I will ever need to fulfill my own need.”

Sidney kissed her again and rolled to his side, pulling her with him. Their gentle kissing lasted throughout the night until both of them had fallen asleep. Even in sleep, their lips still touched and breathed the other in. Their need to be wrapped around each other was something they both enjoyed and felt a comfort from. 

The following day, many of them readied to head into town. With Edward securely held, the Prince Regent insisted Charlotte and Sidney finally give him a tour of Sanditon. Lady Susan tagged along in hopes of seeing Clara. She had no intention of disrupting the girl’s life with truths, but to watch her from afar and get to know her more was a dream come true. 

In town, Charlotte and Sidney showed the group of them around the bathing machines, the terrace Tom had begun building, the streets lined with shops and all the luxuries Tom had planned. The Prince Regent seemed rather dismayed with what he saw. 

“Reminds me much of Brighton,” he said. “How does Sanditon stand out among the other sea bathing communities?”

“Mr. Stringer showed us some interesting plans he’d drawn up,” Celia cut in.

“Did he? Where might I find this Mr. Stringer?” 

Celia pointed him out by the terrace and led the group towards him. “Mr. Stringer,” she greeted with a curtsy.

“Miss Stanton,” he acknowledged with a bow and a grin. He didn’t notice the rest of the group at first. He nervously turned his attention towards them and bowed towards his Regency as they approached.

“I was just telling my aunt and the Prince Regent about your plans you drew up for Sanditon,” Celia began. “Perhaps you could show him?”

He chuckled nervously. “It’s a silly pursuit. I was merely having some fun with some drawings.”

“Come now, I insist I see them,” Prince Regent ordered.

“Share them, Mr. Stringer,” Charlotte encouraged. “You did a wonderful job on them.”

Nervously, Mr. Stringer fingered through some papers and found the plans he had drawn up. Prince Regent stepped forward and looked down at what Mr. Stringer had created. Mr. Stringer timidly explained in detail his ideas and what he thought they could do for half of what Tom Parker was spending. He continued how he’d like to see Sanditon be more accessible to all people, not just the higher class. He wanted Sanditon to be appealing and affordable. Prince Regent was intrigued by his ideas as was John Stanton. 

The men thanked Mr. Stringer and continued on their way. Celia hung back for a moment to congratulate Mr. Stringer on his success. He didn’t feel quite successful yet, but it was an honor to share his plans with the Prince Regent.

“A thousand pardons, my lord,” Tom spoke as he ran towards the group and nearly threw himself to the ground in front of Prince Regent. “I would have been here sooner if I had known you were coming.”

“Mr. Parker, I don’t believe I have any business to attend to with you. Mr. Stringer has given a fine account of the plans. I see him becoming quite successful here as the main overseer of building projects. He is sure to raise his station in due time,” Prince Regent said. “Do excuse us.”

Tom stood dumbfounded as the group walked past him. Sidney glanced at his brother briefly as he walked by. Tom reached out for Sidney and grabbed him arm. “Sidney, please. You must help me make amends.”

Sidney pulled his arm away and tightened his hand around Charlotte’s which was wrapped around his arm. “I have more important things to attend to, Tom. I do not have time for your problems any longer.”

“You wish to turn your back on me? How can you betray your own brother?” Tom whined.

Sidney took a step towards Tom and looked directly in his eyes. He tried very hard to control his temper. “The same way my brother betrayed me.” Sidney stared at Tom harshly for a moment longer, before stepping away and taking Charlotte’s arm back in his. They walked together along the path and followed the group leaving Tom alone once more. 

Tom knew his time was coming to an end. It was only a matter of time before authorities arrived to take him to debtor’s prison like Lady Denham had promised. Everyone he loved and tried to do right by had abandoned him. He was entirely lost without a soul to help him. The thought nearly collapsed him. He was done for. 

A few days later, a carriage arrived to escort Tom Parker to debtor’s prison and take Edward Denham to the nearest shipyard. When Edward came to, Prince Regent and Lady Denham stood over him. He was startled at first and tried to jump from the bed, only to realize the pain from the bullet wound was still far too much for him to manage. He winced in pain and fell back against the bed begging for the doctor to give him more of the drug to numb the pain. Prince Regent put up his hand to stop the doctor from administering anything.

“Edward Denham,” Prince Regent began. “I hereby strip you of your title and condemn you to a life in the Americas. You will no longer be welcome in England. You will be taken to the nearest shipyard and boarded on the first ship headed for America.”

“You can’t do this!” he shouted.

“He most certainly can,” Lady Denham added. “I have already disowned you once, I don’t need to do it again. You are no longer a Denham. Your father would be disappointed, you despicable man. I hope to never see your face again.”

“Aunt, you have to believe me. It was all Clara’s doing. She put me up to it. She set me up to win you over.”

“Yet Clara has not come to see me once since the incident. She is far too busy planning a wedding,” Lady Denham said.

“A wedding? To whom?” Edward asked.

“Mr. Crowe,” she answered. “He has done good by her. She is a changed woman. I am disappointed you didn’t follow in her footsteps to better yourself. I do hope you find peace in America. Or perhaps I don’t.”

The two of them walked out of the room while Edward shouted for them to stop. The large bodyguard who had been watching over him stepped inside and dragged him out to the waiting carriage. Lady Denham watched as both Tom and Edward were locked inside. No one else came to see either of them off, not even Mary who had barely spoken to Tom since the ball. Tom wrote her a letter and left it in his office before he was escorted into the prison carriage. Mary refused to read it or even acknowledge it.

As the weeks went on, many new investors stepped forward to rebuild Sanditon, seeing the potential in what Mr. Stringer had planned. The Prince Regent contributed, as did Lord Babington and Mr. Crowe. John Stanton become one of the biggest investors. Trying to see beyond his own desires, he saw a curiosity in his daughter for the young Mr. Stringer. He wanted to step in and demand she not have such feelings for a man below her. However, he was trying to do better by both his children and let them guide their own path. If Mr. Stringer was who Celia wanted to pursue, he was going to make it possible for him to be worthy of her. Being in the prince’s favor was a good start. Mr. Stringer was making quite the name for himself. The few days John remained in Sanditon, he began to see how courteous and respectful he truly was. He couldn’t quite tell if his daughter’s affections were one-sided. Even still, Mr. Stringer was ever the gentleman with his daughter and that was all he had ever wished for her.

After doing some digging, Sidney and Charlotte discovered the debt claimed by Tom was merely a ruse to get more money. He was highly in debt to Lady Denham and the banks. However, it wasn’t eighty thousand pounds as he claimed. He owed half of that, which it also turned out had nearly been paid in full by Mrs. Campion weeks prior. Tom was scamming Mrs. Campion out of her money long before Sidney even engaged himself to her. With the new investors, Sanditon was beginning to take shape once again. Come spring, new building projects would begin with Mr. Stringer overseeing all projects.

John and Celia did return to their home in the country for the winter months while Adam remained in Sanditon to oversee his father’s investment, but more to develop his close friendship with Mr. Arthur Parker. It was quite hush hush, but there was a close friendship between them. Those who knew of their affection for each other tended to look the other way. 

Sidney and Charlotte settled into one of the unharmed apartments at the Waterloo Terrace while they discussed potential plans for a home along the cliffs. Sidney insisted on the largest home possible, whereas Charlotte wanted something small and intimate. When Sidney reminded Charlotte of their potential large brood of future children, she did give in to a slightly larger home. Mr. Stringer began drawing up plans for their future home as soon as he was commissioned and spoke to both of them about what they wanted. He was finding it easier and easier to not feel awkward around the two of them. Although at one time he felt as if he wanted to marry Charlotte, he saw how compatible she was with Sidney and knew he would have never brought her as much happiness as Sidney did. 

A month later, Sidney and Charlotte boarded a carriage and snuggled in next to each other while they made their way to London for a special wedding. 

“It’s still hard to believe Mr. Crowe and Clara are getting married,” Charlotte said. 

“I daresay I never thought I’d see the day Crowe would marry,” Sidney chuckled. 

“It is rather exciting to be present for something so beautiful as a joining of two lives. It makes me reminisce of our own wedding. Although not quite as elaborate as this one might be, but perfect in our own special way.”

Sidney smirked and turned towards Charlotte. “It was rather perfect. I don’t believe there’s been a more perfect day in all of the days combined. Although, the day of our child’s birth may win out.” Sidney placed his hand on Charlotte’s protruding stomach and felt the baby kick. He still hadn’t gotten used to how amazing it felt to have his child kick him and know of his presence. 

“I can’t agree more. I am eager to meet this little one,” Charlotte shared. Sidney placed his arm around her shoulders and held her close to him as they made their way along the bumpy road towards London. 

Sidney and Charlotte stayed at the Babington Estate where Charlotte and Esther were able to share stories and experiences with their pregnancies. Sidney and Babington had business to attend to and left the women alone for the day. Charlotte and Esther walked the streets of London and shopped in a few of the stores for baby linens and fabrics for clothing.

The two of them happened upon Mrs. Campion during their walk. Esther suggested they pretend not to notice her and continue on their way. Charlotte considered it for a moment, but she noticed how Eliza made her way directly towards them. 

“Charlotte,” she greeted informally. 

Charlotte was irritated with how she regarded her with such little respect. She considered greeting her in the same informal manner. However, she felt as if greeting her more formally still using the Campion surname may bother her more. “Mrs. Campion. What an unexpected surprise.”

Eliza smirked and narrowed her eyes as if that might somehow intimidate Charlotte. “I presume you are here for the Crowe and Brereton wedding?”

“Yes, Sidney and I just arrived yesterday. Esther and I were just doing a bit of shopping for our babies.”

“I see you’re flaunting your pregnancy for all to see rather than hiding it.”

Charlotte grinned. “Why should I hide my pregnancy? I’m a married woman. My husband and I are thrilled to be having a child. We have no reason to hide it from anyone.”

Esther looked down at Eliza’s stomach and noticed how she had it tightly secured with a corset. “It appears you are still hiding your pregnancy, though. Have you not found some common degenerate to marry you? There must be something rather unappealing if you can’t even find one man to accept you.”

Eliza glared and her nostrils flared with anger. “I have no desire to marry anyone. I only wished to marry one man.”

“I suppose it’s a shame he didn’t feel the same way,” Charlotte added with a smirk. “Excuse us.”

Esther and Charlotte shoved past Mrs. Campion and giggled together once they were far enough away. Charlotte had heard from Lady Susan that her secret had been the talk of the town and her reputation was tainted. She attempted to hold her head high, but the damage had been done. She was considered unworthy of being in the presence of the beau monde. Even her wealth couldn’t protect her. A part of Charlotte felt sorry for her. The position Mrs. Campion was put in, could have easily been Charlotte if Sidney had gone through with the marriage. Although, society never mattered much to Charlotte. If Charlotte was considered an outcast, she would have kept on living just the same as she always did.

Back at the house, Sidney and Babington had returned and wondered what the women were giggling about. They decided not to say what had happened with Mrs. Campion. No reason to bring Eliza into the conversation any longer. 

Sidney pulled Charlotte aside and confided in her that he had sought out Mr. Molyneux. 

“How is he?” Charlotte asked. 

“Alive, surprisingly,” Sidney answered. “His arm was severed in a terrible accident. He is still trying to learn how to do most things with the use of one arm. I asked him if he would like to see Georgiana, but he has refused. He explained that he had the doctor who tended to him write up a letter stating he wasn’t to survive and send it to her. He said he cannot face her being dismembered the way he is. I have a newfound respect for him, even though I think he is a coward for not facing her.”

“Perhaps I can convince him to speak to her. Or at least send her a letter explaining. He should at least let Georgiana decide what she’s willing to accept. I understand his reasoning, but Georgiana loves him and needs to know the truth.”

“I agree,” Sidney said. “I’m not keen on the idea of them getting married, but I’m willing to give him a chance to redeem himself if he wishes to do so. A long courtship to give me an opportunity to deem him worthy of her.”

“Will you take me to see him?” Charlotte asked.

“He’s not in a good place,” Sidney said. “I do not wish to take you or our child into such a place. Perhaps you can write him a letter to be delivered instead.”

Charlotte found his protective nature over her and their child rather endearing. She placed her hand at his cheek and brushed her thumb across his rough stubble. “I will write a letter at once,” she agreed. 

The following morning, Charlotte requested her letter be delivered to Otis before she and Sidney headed off to the church where Clara and Mr. Crowe were to wed. She hoped her letter would convince him to face Georgiana and tell her the truth. She deserved to make up her own mind on what she was capable of accepting. 

Charlotte was surprised to see Lady Susan in attendance. Lady Susan explained she and Clara had formed a bond over the course of planning her wedding and wouldn’t want to miss this special day for anything in the world.

Charlotte and Sidney were even more surprised to see Lady Denham in attendance. She hadn’t truly moved past Clara’s betrayal all those months ago, but she did seem to be coming around to letting Clara back into her life. 

Sidney made his way to the front of the church to check on Crowe. He was a nervous wreck, pacing and fidgeting while he let the anxiety get to him. “Are you ready for this?” Sidney asked.

Crowe took a deep breath and nodded his head. “Just nerves, is all. I’m ready.”

Sidney patted him on the back and chuckled lightly. “The nerves will subside once the day is over and you can settle into married life. There’s something special to be said about being married. It’s rather nice to sleep next to a warm body at night and to wake up to the fresh scent of a woman in the morning.”

“I quite agree,” Crowe said with a smirk. It wasn’t much of a secret that Crowe and Clara had been intimate plenty of times, if not every night leading up to the wedding. 

“Good luck, old friend,” Sidney wished him with one last pat on the back. Sidney made his way to the bench and sat down next to Charlotte. He grabbed her hand and held it tightly in his lap. She grinned at him and leaned into his side in an affectionate way. Both had the day of their own wedding on their mind. Clara made her way down the aisle and married Mr. Crowe in front of a small crowd. Clara looked beautiful in her cream-colored dress with delicate pearl design. She looked happy as did Crowe. With Crowe’s support, she had changed her ways entirely and become a wiser and happier woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many guessed Lady Susan's daughter was Clara? A few of you have made a guess, but I'm not sure anyone guessed Clara. There's a line in an earlier chapter that was a clue. 
> 
> "You have never been thrown into the streets by your own parents simply to be abused and neglected by every man who comes in contact with you." 
> 
> Clara knows she didn't truly belong to the Brereton family, and what she's been told is she was found in the streets after her parents abandoned her. Obviously this isn't true, but it was part of her abuse. Even though Lady Susan doesn't want to disrupt her life more, she will assure her happiness from afar.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending of this story is becoming longer than I thought. I believe there will be one more chapter after this one and the epilogue. 
> 
> This chapter is all about forgiveness. Multiple characters need forgiveness or to learn how to give forgiveness. 
> 
> Hopefully you'll all enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> Side Note: I know many of you are reading most, if not all, of my stories. I do want to apologize for the long delay between chapters. We just started a huge home renovation project, so between that and getting 8 children through zoom classes and assignments everyday, my life is busier than usual. Thankfully, a few of these kids are very close to returning to school, even if just for a couple days a week. Those days will relieve a lot of stress and open up more time for writing. Hopefully nothing changes between now and then.

When Sidney and Charlotte left London after Crowe and Clara’s wedding, they made a detour towards Willingden. Charlotte was thrilled to see her family and introduce them to Sidney. Charlotte was able to share her news with her siblings about her marriage and their child. Her siblings were excited for Charlotte and Sidney and all the children wanted to feel her stomach just as they had with their mother when she was carrying a child. 

For obvious reasons, Sidney was rather nervous to meet Charlotte’s father. Even though cautious of Sidney, he did greet him kindly and welcome him into the family. Charlotte’s mother was overabundantly joyed to see Charlotte so happy and glowing with excitement to be a mother. She provided Charlotte with a small box and inside were plenty of hand-me-down baby gowns and a few newly knitted blankets and bonnets. Charlotte imagined her mother started working on them as soon as she found out about her pregnancy. Charlotte was relieved she was able to share the news and not worry about the repercussions her family might face. 

Charlotte and Sidney only stayed a day to visit her family. Charlotte spoke highly of Sanditon and their encounter with the Prince Regent. She spoke of how Sanditon will start to be rebuilt and how it’s going to be even better before with Sidney and Mr. Stringer overseeing everything now. 

“I wish to visit as soon as permitted,” Alison pleaded while they all sat down at the table. 

“You can, dear sister,” Charlotte assured. “When our home is completed, all of you must come to visit us. You will love Sanditon as much as we do.” Charlotte glanced towards Sidney who kept his eyes focused on her. He gave her a slight smile.

“Of course. It would be our pleasure to host all of you. There is a reason I’m commissioning the largest home in all of Sanditon to be built for us.” Sidney grinned at Charlotte while he talked about their future home.

Charlotte giggled. “My husband teases. He believes we will have many more children throughout the years and will need a large home.”

“Have you discussed financial expectations yet?” Charlotte’s father asked. Sidney knew instantly what he referred to. “Being as though you were married before we could speak, I am curious if you have an ulterior motive for your visit.”

“I am in no need of any financial support for my wife, Mr. Heywood.”

Mr. Heywood nodded his head in understanding, but still didn’t seem to accept Sidney’s answer fully. 

“Have you discussed names for the baby yet?” Charlotte’s mother asked, changing the subject. “I always enjoyed thinking of names to give my children.”

“We have talked about it at great lengths, but nothing has been decided,” Charlotte explained while glancing back at Sidney again. “We can’t seem to agree on names.”

“If it’s a girl, will you name her after me?” Alison asked.

Charlotte reached across the table and took her sister’s hands in hers. “Of course. I would be thrilled to name a daughter after my sister.”

Charlotte could see how much Alison dreamed to follow her and discover her own future. Their father seemed hesitant to allow her the opportunity. Given what happened with Charlotte, she assumed he worried Alison would get in the same trouble. Thankfully for Charlotte, everything worked out in the end. Alison might not be so lucky. Charlotte was determined to find a way for her sister to visit as soon as their father permitted. She would assure her sister had the adventure she craved, but under careful supervision.

After waving goodbye to their family from the carriage and back on their way, Sidney confided in Charlotte that he was pulled aside by her father after their conversation around the table. He wasn’t sure what to expect from the man. Sidney was sure he was going to give him what for, since he knew he had gotten Charlotte pregnant before they were married and nearly left her alone to figure it out on her own. He was prepared to explain himself and had every apology ready to offer for his actions. Instead, the man was silent for a long moment and simply gave Sidney a hug before thanking him for loving his daughter so fully. Sidney had not prepared for such a reaction and didn’t quite know what to say to him. Ultimately, Sidney assured him Charlotte would be well cared for and loved beyond measure. Sidney made sure Mr. Heywood understood he had no intentions of asking him for anything in exchange for Charlotte becoming his wife. He had made himself a vow many years ago, after his failed engagement to Eliza, that if he was ever to marry, he would have a large enough fortune that his wife would not need an allowance from her family. He wanted to solely provide for his wife, which he had every intention of doing. That fact made Charlotte’s father nearly weep in appreciation. 

Back in Sanditon, Charlotte and Sidney settled into an apartment at the Waterloo Terrace that hadn’t been destroyed. All the amenities were provided in their apartment. Sidney had promised a large home for Charlotte overlooking the ocean. She found the home he described excessive. She didn’t think they needed such a large home, nor did she know what to do with so much space. Sidney reminded her that they could potentially have a large brood of children and would need the added space to house them all. Sidney teased that he had plans to outdo even her own parents and their large family. Charlotte did not doubt him on his promise.

Sidney commissioned Mr. Stringer to draw up the plans for the home he wished to build for Charlotte. Thankfully, Mr. Stringer had moved on from Charlotte and was focusing on his future as overseer of all of building in Sanditon. Everything Tom had once done now rested on his shoulders. He was looking forward to running a better operation than Tom had. The excitement he felt from being in favor with the Prince Regent was also an added bonus. Everything he had always dreamed of was finally happening. He wished his father was still around to see all that he had accomplished. 

Georgiana spent many days cooped up at Mrs. Griffiths home for young girls. Charlotte and Sidney tried desperately to convince her to stay with them, but she refused. Charlotte made every attempt to spend time with her on most days to help cheer her up. Even Arthur took turns spending time with her when time away from Mary and the children permitted. She was still very much heartbroken over Otis. On the way back from London, Charlotte and Sidney got in a terrible argument about whether or not to tell Georgiana about Otis. Georgiana believed him dead, while he was very much alive, just disfigured. Charlotte didn’t want to tell her and had hoped her letter would convince him to do the right thing and face Georgiana. Sidney, on the other hand, wanted to tell her in an attempt to show Georgiana what a horrible man he was by lying to her in such a way. Ultimately, they compromised and decided not to say anything for the time being to give Otis time to come to his senses. If he didn’t come to see her or send her a letter by the new year, they decided to tell her together. 

When the new year approached and there hadn’t been a word from Otis, Charlotte feared they would have to break the news to her. On the very last night before they had planned to tell her, Otis appeared. Georgiana was stunned speechless to see him alive and well. Sidney allowed them to spend time together under careful supervision and Otis was given a chance to explain himself. It came as no surprise that Georgiana forgave him and didn’t care about his disfigurement. She only focused on him being alive and coming for her. 

Charlotte had to do a lot of convincing for Sidney to understand that Georgiana forgave Otis so easily because she loved him. She used their experience to help him realize the similarities. 

Of course, Sidney was still hesitant to let them court or even marry even though Georgiana made it perfectly clear that was their intention. Ultimately, Sidney agreed under the strict ruling that she wait until she was of age. It wasn’t what she wanted, but Otis convinced her that it was only a year away and they could wait. 

Arthur and Diana also settled in Sanditon. They both moved into Trafalgar House to be close to Mary and help her after Tom was shipped off to debtor’s prison. She refused to talk about him and the letter he had left her still remained on his desk untouched. As the new year began, Mary had a breakdown and began selling anything in the house that could fetch a price. Many of Tom’s personal belongings were donated to charity. She began to rid herself of any memories she had of Tom, which was quite concerning to Diana and Arthur. Neither of them knew just what to do to help her. On occasion, when Mary would become unreasonable, Diana or Arthur would seek out guidance from Sidney. Unfortunately, Sidney still held a grudge against Mary and didn’t feel like it was his responsibility to help her.

After weeks of hearing about Mary having a difficult time and Sidney refusing to do anything to help, Charlotte decided to take matters into her own hands. Despite Sidney’s protests not to go, Charlotte disobeyed his orders and headed over to Trafalgar House. She was led inside and greeted by Arthur. 

“She’s in a terrible state today. I’ve never seen her so bad,” Arthur informed her. “I’m beside myself with what to do. Diana and the nanny had to take the children out of the house to get them away from her destruction.”

In Tom’s office, Charlotte could hear the sounds of papers being ripped and objects being tossed against the wall. She heard Mary’s shrieks from anger. “I’ll take it from here, Arthur. Thank you.”

Charlotte slowly and cautiously walked into the room just as Mary threw a decorative stone head across the room. Tom had insisted on the piece that Mary found unappealing years ago and now it left a dent in the wall from her rage. Once Mary’s eyes laid upon Charlotte, she fell to the ground and sobbed. Charlotte rushed to her side and allowed Mary to cry in her arms. “I’m so sorry, Charlotte. I cannot even begin to apologize for all the heartache I’ve caused you.”

“It’s quite alright, Mary. I’m not angry with you for any reason. I’m here because you are my friend and I want to be of service if I can.”

Mary sat up and wiped her eyes. “I cannot imagine why you would want to be of service to me. After all I’ve done. After all Tom has done.”

“It’s all forgiven in my eyes,” Charlotte interrupted.

Mary shook her head. “I do not deserve your forgiveness. Neither does Tom.”

“Despite if you believe you deserve it or not, it is given. Without either of you, I would have never met Sidney. I would have never grown to love Sanditon the way I do. Things are not always perfect or happen the way we expect them to. There is always going to be setbacks and hardships in life. However, it’s how we overcome those obstacles that defines who we are as people. I refuse to let those obstacles stand in the way of who I am. I am not going to hold what has happened against either you or Tom.”

“I betrayed your friendship, Charlotte. I betrayed Sidney. I am no better than Tom and deserve to be imprisoned right along with him,” Mary cried.

“You mustn’t say things like that. Neither of you deserve to be imprisoned. Tom made some mistakes. He is paying dearly for those mistakes, but he will be released at some point. Even Lady Denham can’t hold a grudge for that long.”

“I can’t decide if I should forgive Tom or rid myself entirely of him,” Mary confided. “I have lost my trust in him. I am not sure I will ever trust him again. Yet…” she exhaled heavily as if the right words couldn’t come to her.

“You love him,” Charlotte finished. Fresh tears welled in Mary’s eyes as she nodded her head in agreement. 

“Yes, I love him.”

“I can’t fault you for loving your husband. I do know that if my husband was put in the same position, I would stand by him as you did Tom. You are a good wife, Mary. You love with your whole heart and that is a commendable quality.”

“I imagine you might think differently of me if Sidney had been forced into marrying Eliza.”

“I’ve never blamed you,” Charlotte assured. “Our position as wives is a delicate one. We are not given the freedom to speak out against our husband’s decisions. We may try, but we don’t always have a lot of power to influence their decisions. I could have remained angry at Sidney for abandoning me the way he did. I could have even refused to marry him. At one point, I almost believed I could. But I love him, and despite all the wrong he did, I could not, and will not give up on him. He deserves my loyalty.”

Charlotte could see Mary relaxing and letting go of her anger. “I imagine it’ll take Sidney much longer to forgive my part in ruining his life.”

“That may be so, but you did not ruin Sidney’s life. He’s never been happier. We are both happy. In time, he will learn to let what happened go. The pain is still too fresh for him, as it is for you from Tom’s betrayal. In time, you will learn to forgive Tom as well.”

“You are too good, Charlotte,” Mary said giving Charlotte a hug.

“I’m not good, I just love my family fiercely. You are my family, Mary,” Charlotte reminded. They hugged again and suddenly the door burst open with the sounds of children. Alicia, Jenny, and Henry ran to Charlotte and greeted her with so much excitement. It had been months since Charlotte had seen any of them. Even little James had grown quite a bit and was now walking on his own, albeit not very well. 

“Where is Uncle Sidney?” Henry asked. 

Charlotte gave him a smile and pulled him into her lap. “He didn’t come with me, but I’m sure he misses all of you very much.”

“It’s been ages since Uncle Sidney came to visit us,” Jenny added.

“Is he too busy with his own child to spend time with us now?” Alicia asked sadly.

Charlotte giggled. “His child is still right here.” Charlotte rubbed her protruding belly to show them the baby. Clearly Mary or even Arthur or Diana had spoken to the children about Sidney being married and expecting a child. “I promise all of you, Uncle Sidney will be by to see you very soon.” The children were happy to hear the news, but Charlotte could see the disbelief in their faces. As much as they wanted to believe what Charlotte was saying, they weren’t sure it was true. 

Charlotte spent the evening with Mary and the children. She played with the children and talked with Mary even further. Charlotte was a welcome presence in all of their lives and made the entire house livelier. Arthur and Diana were very appreciative of Charlotte. As much as Arthur wanted to step up and be the man his family needed, he didn’t have a clue what he was doing. He needed Sidney’s support and guidance. If Sidney wasn’t willing to help, Charlotte was the better option. 

Arthur walked Charlotte back to her apartment after their visit. “I cannot thank you enough, Charlotte. Mary and the children needed your presence. It’s as if a dark cloud has been lifted from all of them.”

“I don’t know why I haven’t come to visit them sooner. I should have. We should have. In these trying times we need to stick together as a family,” Charlotte said.

“I can’t imagine Sidney forgiving so easily,” Arthur said. 

“Perhaps you’re right, but it’s time he starts,” Charlotte said determinedly. 

Inside, Charlotte found Sidney sitting at the desk reading the paper. He glanced up when he saw Charlotte walk in. “How did you find her?” he asked with an irritated tone.

“I found them all to be hurting deeply,” Charlotte informed him. “The children miss their father and you very much. They do not understand why their Uncle Sidney doesn’t want to see them anymore. Mary is deeply sorrowful and needing forgiveness so she can begin to forgive Tom.”

“Tom doesn’t deserve forgiveness,” Sidney shouted. 

“He may not deserve it, but his wife and children do not deserve to be condemned for his actions,” Charlotte shouted back. “Those children are innocent and have not only lost their father but have lost their beloved uncle as well. Even their own mother has been absent in their lives. Arthur and Diana are doing the best they can to hold the family together, but they all need you. They cannot begin to heal until they can find a way past all of this, and you are the key to that healing.”

“Be that as it may, but I cannot forgive what Tom and Mary did. The hurt they both caused is far too deep.” 

“What if I hadn’t forgiven you for the hurt you caused me?” Charlotte asked. “You cannot even begin to understand the pain I felt when you came back and told me you had engaged yourself to Eliza after what we had shared intimately on the beach. That was the ultimate betrayal, Sidney. Yet, I still forgave you because I love you. If you love your family at all, you will find it in you to forgive them also.”

Sidney stood and his jaw tightened in anger. “It’s entirely different. You know I had no choice in the matter. I never did any of it to hurt you. I did it to protect you.”

“And what do you think Mary was doing for Tom?” Charlotte asked matter-of-factly. “She was protecting her husband and her family the only way she knew how. If it was you in the same position, I would have done the same as Mary.”

Sidney breathed in deeply as he considered what Charlotte was saying. He was left stunned by her wisdom and grace. 

“I’m going to bed,” she said angrily. 

Sidney sat in front of the fireplace for a long time considering what Charlotte had said. As much as what Tom and Mary did destroyed him, Charlotte was right. He had hurt her deeply, yet she still forgave him and loved him despite what he did. He should do the same for his family.

Late in the evening, he crawled into bed next to Charlotte and rested his hand on her growing stomach. He felt his child move inside of her and thought about how she could have easily held on to her anger and not forgiven him. He could easily be without his child and without Charlotte if she had remained angry at him like he was towards his family. 

Charlotte rolled towards him and shyly glanced up at him before diverting her eyes away. 

“You’re right,” he whispered. Her eyes rose again to meet his. “Your forgiveness is undeserved, yet you still gave it. I need to learn from your example.”

Charlotte affectionately rested her hand on his cheek. “I’m not asking you to forget what happened or even to be cautious in the future. All I’m asking is for you to think about the innocent parties in all this and realize everyone had a reason to do what they did, even you. Despite how wrong or hurtful it might have been, we all need to move past it.”

Sidney tightened his jaw and furrowed his brow. “Is that how you look at me? You’ve forgiven me, but are still cautious? Do you think I’ll hurt you again?”

Charlotte sighed and her eyes misted with tears. “I pray we won’t ever have to face anything like we did, but I’d be lying if I said I didn’t fear it. In time, I’m sure that fear will dissipate. Despite my fear, I choose to trust you. I married you because of my trust in you.”

Sidney tightened his arm around her and pulled her against him. He kissed her on the forehead and sighed in relief. “I promise you, Charlotte, I will do everything in my power to hold on to your trust and prove to you I will never hurt you again.”

Charlotte settled under his chin and closed her eyes. “I believe you,” she whispered.

In the morning, despite his anger towards Tom and Mary, Sidney made the decision to move past it as Charlotte did for him. It wasn’t easy, nor was it deserved. He needed to do this for Charlotte and his own child. He took a deep breath and wrapped Charlotte’s arm around his as they made their way towards Trafalgar House. A servant opened the door and led them inside. Once they were spotted by the children, they all came running with excited shouts of joy to see their Uncle Sidney. 

Sidney was surprised how happy he was to see them and see their joy. He picked up Henry in his arms and looked at him. “You have grown since the last time I saw you,” he said. Henry hugged him tightly around the neck as if he didn’t want to let go. Charlotte stood to the side and watched joyfully as Sidney leaned down and hugged each of the children and talked with them about how much they’ve changed over the months. 

Arthur stood next to Charlotte and watched with pride. “I do not know how you did it, Charlotte, but I am grateful.”

“I didn’t do anything. Sidney is here because he wants to be here,” Charlotte responded. 

“You underestimate yourself. You do far more than you realize,” Arthur said in return. 

Mary slowly came around the corner and watched her children with Sidney from afar. When Sidney noticed her, he stood and that joy he had while talking with the children fell. He scrutinized her for a moment and tried to remember Charlotte’s words. He may not forget the betrayal, he may even be wary of her in the future, but he was willing to forgive. He slowly walked towards her and gave her a hug. 

In the simple hug, all the guilt and fear Mary had been holding onto, was lifted away. She didn’t deserve his forgiveness, but she was thankful he gave it anyway. 

Later that evening, after Mary was alone, she opened the letter from Tom and read it for the first time. 

My Dearest Mary,

As I sit here and await my fate, I realize my fear is not from going to debtor’s prison, it’s not even from failure. My fear comes from being separated from you and our children. I am not proud of what I’ve done. As clarity sets in, I’m seeing how wrong my actions were. I realize now my priorities were not where they should be. 

I do not deserve forgiveness from anyone. I have let my entire family down with my poor decisions. I put fortune and fame above all else, when I should have put my family first. 

I have learned a thing or two from my brothers that I wish I had learned sooner. Sidney loved Charlotte and his child more than fortune and gave it all up for her. Arthur gave up his own future to selflessly care for my family while I can’t. My brothers have made ultimate sacrifices for the greater good, while I sacrificed my family for my selfish greed. I have learned from them and can only pray if I am ever able to return to you that I can prove to all of you that I am a changed man. All I have left is my hope to someday reunite with my family as nothing else in the world means more to me than you and our children.

I will think of you daily and pray to someday be reunited.

Your loving husband,

Tom

Mary dropped her arm to her side, still gripping the letter in her hand. Something about the letter made her believe him. Like Charlotte said, she was still cautious, but in time could see herself forgiving Tom. Although, she didn’t quite know if she’d ever see him again.

As the weeks went on, Sidney was able to learn to move past his anger even more. Charlotte and Sidney took an active role in helping with the children. Spending time with them was therapeutic for Sidney. He enjoyed spending time with the children and even watching Charlotte interact with them. He wanted to be a good father for his own child, and being a good uncle was the first step in being a good father. 

Charlotte’s stomach had grown significantly, and she found it harder and harder to do certain things she used to be able to do. Sidney was always eager to help her with whatever she needed. He spent most of his day waiting on her and showing her how much she meant to him. There wasn’t a day that went by he didn’t think about how he needed to regain her trust, and he took an active role in making sure she never doubted him. 

In early spring, Charlotte received an invitation from Lady Denham. “A private audience?” she recited from the initiation. “What sort of private audience might she want with me?”

Sidney wrapped his arms around Charlotte from behind and rested his hands on her stomach. He looked over her shoulder and read the invite she held in her hands. “Perhaps she’s lonely and needs a friend. Who better than you to be a friend to that miserable woman?” Sidney teased.

Charlotte grinned and turned in his arms. She leaned up to give him a kiss but was surprised how he grabbed her face and deepened the kiss. He moaned against her mouth as if hoping for more. “Sidney,” she laughed against his lips. He released her face and ran his hands down her arms before making their way to her large belly. 

“It’s getting so close,” he said, admiring her protruding stomach. “You could go into labor any day now. I’m not sure I want you going to Lady Denham’s without me.”

She smiled and rubbed her hands across her stomach. “I’m sure it’ll be fine. A walk will probably do me some good.”

“A walk?” he exclaimed. “You can’t be serious. Charlotte, you cannot walk all the way to Lady Denham’s. I insist you take the carriage.”

She laughed and shook her head at his worry. “Well, if you insist, I suppose I have no choice.” Charlotte had found that despite her free spirit and desire to do things her own way, sometimes giving in to Sidney’s demands was easier than arguing with him. He took pride in taking care of her and this was no different. 

“I wonder if I should accompany you?” he questioned. “I could stay in the carriage and wait. I don’t want to be apart from you.”

“I will be fine,” Charlotte insisted.

The following day, Charlotte boarded the carriage and headed off towards Sanditon House. Sidney stood in the street watching her go with a nervous expression. He worried about her being away from him. He had come to the conclusion that his time would be spent counting the minutes until she returned. 

Charlotte pulled in front of the house and peeked out the window before the driver came around to help her out. She was surprised to see other carriages in wait with hers. A private audience wasn’t so private after all. 

Charlotte walked to the door and was led in by a servant. She was guided down the hallways and into the drawing room. Inside she was met with Esther and Clara. Both of them had settled in London and it had been months since she had seen either of them. Esther was just beginning to show a small bump under her clothing. 

“Charlotte!” Clara exclaimed with excitement. They both made their way across the room and gave each other a hug. Esther followed and gave Charlotte a hug as well.

“What are you both doing here?” Charlotte asked.

“We both got an invitation for a private audience with Lady Denham,” Clara answered.

“So, did I,” Charlotte said. “Do either of you know what she wants?”

“I’m assuming it has something to do with business,” Esther said. “She’s quite calculated in that aspect.”

“Esther would be right,” Lady Denham said overhearing what Esther assumed. She walked into the room and asked the three of them to sit down. Tea service was brought in by a servant. 

“What is this all about, Aunt?” Esther asked.

“I brought all of you together to ask a favor.”

“You want a favor from us?” Clara repeated with confusion. “Of me?”

“Yes, Clara, of you,” Lady Denham repeated sternly.

Charlotte felt entirely out of place. She was of no relation to Lady Denham as Clara and Esther were. What sort of favor could she be asking of her? 

“I’ve been made aware that between the three of your husbands, as well as the good fortune of the Prince Regent, Sanditon will be restored. As disappointed as I am that my investment was not returned, I am thankful Sanditon will go on as planned. In time, perhaps my investment will be repaid in full.” Lady Denham sipped at her tea and paused for a moment. The three women glanced towards each other with perplexed expressions. 

“What does any of that have to do with us, Aunt?” Esther questioned.

“I want the three of you to oversee the development of Sanditon,” she blurted, causing Clara to choke on her tea. 

“I don’t understand,” Clara said once she gained control of her cough. 

“The three of you have married the men who are financing this town. I have found men are helpless and make far more mistakes than they should. The wives are the backbone of any successful man. The three men whom you have all married have three very strong women. I need the three of you to be an influence on your husbands to oversee that Sanditon is developed the way I see fit.”

Clara sat back against the chair. “In other words, you want us to be your pawns in this game of power.”

Lady Denham’s eyes narrowed at Clara’s. “Keep in mind, I have not forgotten how you have betrayed me. However, despite your blunder, you did save my life. What I’m asking for is the three of you to infiltrate what I want into what your husband’s want. I want my investment returned, and to do that, we all need Sanditon to be successful. I have my own opinions on how that success will be earned. I’m not asking any of you to deceive your husbands, simply to influence.”

“I’m not sure what you’re asking is possible,” Charlotte said.

Lady Denham turned towards Charlotte with a smirk on her face. “You, Mrs. Parker, probably have more influence over your husband than all three of you combined. If any of you can do what I ask, it’s you.”

Charlotte was not convinced, but she listened to what Lady Denham had to say. In the end of their conversation, it was made clear that Lady Denham was desperate to still hold on to power. With Sanditon no longer dependent on her, she was feeling inferior. Charlotte was not blind to this fact, and she hoped Clara and Esther were wise to it as well. 

“If I agree, I want something in return,” Clara said.

Lady Denham gave her a dubious look. “Of course, you do. Money, I’m assuming.”

Clara scoffed at her assumption. “I do not want your money, Aunt. What I want is your forgiveness.”

Lady Denham narrowed her eyes at Clara. “I’m not entirely certain you deserve forgiveness. Only time will tell, I suppose.”

“I would like something in return as well,” Charlotte said. Lady Denham’s attention turned to her with a confused expression.

“I was not expecting you to want something,” Lady Denham said.

“I want you to pardon Tom,” Charlotte blurted. 

Lady Denham burst into laughter at the ridiculous notion. “You want me to pardon Tom Parker after what he’s done to you and your husband?”

“Yes, I do,” Charlotte responded confidently. “He may have made some inexcusable mistakes, but his children need him. I only ask this of you for their sake. I promise I will see to it that Tom is managed and will not interfere in any business pertaining to Sanditon.”

Lady Denham considered Charlotte’s request for a long moment. It was as if everything had fallen silent as they waited for her reply. “When my wishes are seen through, I will do as you request. I want a guarantee that my investment will be restored before I make such a ridiculous attempt.”

“That’s all I can ask for,” Charlotte said in agreement.

In the end, all three of them agreed to help Lady Denham in her attempt to still have some power in Sanditon. With Esther and Clara returning to Sanditon with their husbands for the season, it was the perfect opportunity for them to work with Lady Denham to infiltrate their husbands with her wishes. 

The three of them bid Lady Denham goodbye with a plan to visit once a week to discuss the development of Sanditon in secret. They boarded their separate carriages and headed back into town. Charlotte was surprised when Esther’s carriage suddenly came to a stop along the clifftops and she got out. Glancing out the window, Charlotte noticed the distressed look on her face and called out for her driver to stop also. Clara’s carriage made the same stop. Charlotte and Clara walked towards Esther with concern. 

“Are you alright?” Charlotte asked. 

“I have lied to my husband before, and I promised him I would never do it again,” she said urgently. “I cannot do this, yet I feel entirely trapped in the middle. I cannot betray my husband, nor can I betray my aunt.”

“I, too, am struggling with this. I do not want to fall back into that same pattern of deceit. I promised my husband I would be a different person. Yet, forgiveness from our aunt is necessary,” Clara added.

Charlotte stifled a grin and glanced between the two of them. “I never planned to keep her secrets,” Charlotte admitted. “I have every intention of going home to my husband and telling him everything.”

Esther and Clara began to laugh with Charlotte as they all three realized how alike they were. Neither of them had any intentions of keeping Lady Denham’s secrets despite what they told her. 

“Then we are all in agreement?” Esther asked. “We tell our husbands what has taken place?”

Charlotte reached for Esther and Clara’s hands which prompted Clara to do the same to Esther. With deep breaths, they all agreed to be honest with their husbands about what Lady Denham’s intentions were. Charlotte invited them over for dinner, so they could tell them all together. 

Later in the evening, around the dinner table, the three of them relayed the day’s events. Charlotte was surprised how the men laughed about it and didn’t seem entirely too surprised by what Lady Denham was suggesting. Between the six of them, they decided to go along with Lady Denham’s scheme, yet they would discuss her requests among them to find a way to appease her, without her ever being the wiser. Lady Denham would have to be managed carefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done, but still a bit more to go.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Babies are coming!!! What will they be?

Once everyone was gone for the night, Sidney and Charlotte crawled into the cold sheets and snuggled in close. Sidney’s hand instinctively rested on Charlotte’s stomach while he enjoyed the movement of the baby. He couldn’t get over how much joy feeling his child move inside of his wife brought him. 

“This baby is bound to be delivered at any time,” Charlotte said. “We still have not decided on a name.”

“Perhaps we should wait to decide on a name until we know if it’s a son or a daughter,” Sidney suggested.

“I know you are probably hoping for a son. Doesn’t every father wish for a son?” Charlotte asked.

Sidney took a deep breath and rubbed her stomach affectionately. “I’m not concerned with whether it’s a son or not. All I want is a healthy child and a healthy wife. We have years to have more children. I’m not jesting when I say I plan to outdo your own parents.”

Charlotte laughed and looked up into Sidney’s eyes with adoration for the man she fell in love with. “I want you to know something,” she started hesitantly. 

“What is it?” he asked with a look of concern.

“Today at the luncheon with Lady Denham, I agreed to work with her with the expectation she would pardon Tom for his wrongdoing.” 

Sidney rolled to his back and exhaled heavily. Charlotte rolled to her side and rested her hand on his chest while she looked at him. 

“Are you upset with me?” Charlotte asked.

He hesitated for a moment, but eventually turned his head to look at her and rubbed her back. He gave her a slight smile and shook his head. “No. I wasn’t aware you had forgiven him so easily. I am not as willing to forgive as you are.”

“I’m not saying I forgive him,” Charlotte assured. “I see Mary and the children suffering greatly for Tom’s blunder. Those children are only going to be little for so long. They need their father.”

“I suppose you’re right,” he agreed. “I’d want the same for my own child.”

Charlotte smiled at the way Sidney was starting to understand how she thought about things. 

“At any rate, Lady Denham did not agree entirely. She is willing to pardon him when her wishes for Sanditon are seen through.”

Sidney chuckled and shook his head. “I’m not surprised. It is still shocking that she thought she could convince the three of you to coerce us to do what she wants. Does she think we are so easily deceived?”

Charlotte grinned and leaned towards him, placing her lips against his. Her lips moved gently against his and consumed him with her touch. He tangled his fingers in her hair and held her to him while he deepened the kiss devouring her with his own lips. Charlotte quickly pulled away, leaving Sidney stunned from the loss of her. “I do not think it would be very hard to deceive you, Mr. Parker,” she teased. He grinned, understanding what she meant full well. All she had to do is kiss him and he would grant her anything her heart desired. He rolled her to her back, causing Charlotte to squeal with excitement. He hovered over her for a moment before kissing her again. She moaned against his lips and placed her gentle hand against his stubbly cheek. 

Sidney had tried not to do anything too strenuous with Charlotte, but at times she initiated their lovemaking. He would never deny her such pleasure. Sidney removed her nightgown to reveal her naked body in front of him. She laid still on the bed while Sidney marveled at her perfect body in front of him. She grinned and brushed her fingertips against his chest. He hovered over her and kissed her lips again. His hand trailed down her body and slipped between her open legs. He was pleasantly surprised to find her wet with desire. He wasn’t sure if making love to her was the right thing to do, being she was ready to deliver any day. However, she was initiating their intimacy and he had always taken his cues from her.

Charlotte pulled away from him with a start and wide, terrified eyes when she felt the slight pop. She gasped as she felt a small gush of fluid. 

“What’s wrong?” Sidney asked.

“I think the baby is ready to come,” Charlotte said frighteningly. 

Sidney quickly hopped off the bed and stared at Charlotte with disbelief, fear, and excitement. He found himself unable to move at first. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. 

“Sidney!” she exclaimed, bringing him back to reality. 

“Right,” he said shaking his head and trying to focus. “What do you need?”

“Perhaps you can get Mary?” Charlotte suggested. “I’d feel better if she were here. She’s been through labor before. She will be a great comfort to what’s coming.”

“Of course,” Sidney agreed. “I’ll have one of the servants fetch her at once. Should I call on the doctor as well?” 

“If I remember anything from my mother’s births, this could take a while. I think we can hold off on the doctor for the time being,” Charlotte assured.

Sidney ran off and woke the servants to start preparing for the baby. Even though Charlotte said she didn’t need the doctor right away, he asked for the servants to fetch him anyway. He was not to take any chances testing fate.

He returned to Charlotte as quickly as he could and sat down on the bed next to her. She had sat up, dressed in her nightgown again, and was holding her abdomen. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing had quickened. He reached for her hand and held it tightly. 

“Is there anything else I can do?” he asked feeling entirely helpless.

She shook her head. “I just need you to stay with me,” she breathed heavily.

“Of course,” he agreed, settling in next to her and supporting her the best he could. 

Charlotte labored throughout the night. Mary and Sidney stayed right next to her through the entire process. Diana and Arthur had come along with Mary to be of support if they could. Arthur sat in the drawing room nervously drinking one glass of port after another and keeping himself distracted with toasting bread on the fire. Diana had become a great asset for Doctor Fuchs. She was quick on her feet and was eager to help him in any way he needed. He was reminded how she helped during the mishap with Edward Denham as well. He was beginning to see a different side to her. He saw a more confident and capable woman that he never expected from her. 

“Sidney, support her head,” Diana ordered. Sidney was quick to do what she asked.

“What more can I do?” Sidney asked with panic in his tone. “I feel entirely helpless. I’m failing as a husband and a father. I don’t know what I’m doing.”

Diana smacked Sidney lightly across the face. “Sidney Tobias Parker, get ahold of yourself. Charlotte needs you.”

“Yes, you’re right,” he said, calming down a little and rubbing his stinging cheek. He moved his position closer to Charlotte, allowing her to lie back against him. 

“You are close, Mrs. Parker,” Doctor Fuchs announced. “Just a bit more.”

Charlotte moaned from exhaustion and rested her head against Sidney. Her breathing was erratic and beads of sweat lined her forehead and upper lip. “I don’t know if I can do this,” she cried. 

Sidney felt helpless to ease her pain. All he could do is hold her and kiss her forehead to give her any comfort it might bring. “You can, Charlotte. You are the strongest woman I have ever met. You can do anything. I know you can,” Sidney insisted, trying to give her the strength to keep going. 

Mary dampened a cloth with cool water and brushed it across her forehead. “It’s almost over, Charlotte. You can’t give up now. Every woman gets to this point of believing they cannot go on any longer. Then something amazing happens and all their strength is restored for the final push. Just think about how happy you will be when you get to hold your precious baby in your arms.”

Charlotte took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Sidney could see the determination in her face as she pushed as hard as she possibly could. Her face scrunched and turned red while she pushed past the pain and fought with all her might. 

Sidney held his breath right along with Charlotte and supported her the best he could. Charlotte felt a large gush and a strange sensation of loss as the baby was pulled free from her body. She collapsed backwards against Sidney and cried as she looked down and saw their child for the first time. Sidney was overwhelmed with the sight and stared in disbelief at the child he created with Charlotte. 

“You did good, Charlotte,” Mary praised. “He’s beautiful.”

“Is he alright?” Sidney asked with fear in his tone.

“He’s perfect,” Diana cried wrapping her nephew in a blanket and handing him to Charlotte. Sidney inhaled deeply as he stared down at his son. The tiny baby cooed as Charlotte held him close and cried with joy. 

Sidney hesitantly touched the baby’s head with his large hand. He couldn’t help the tears that fell from his eyes when he saw his son for the first time. His cheeks were round, and his head had the slightest bit of dark curly locks. He had the Parker family nose and Charlotte’s chin. Everything about the small baby in Charlotte’s arms felt complete. “Do you wish to hold your son?” Charlotte asked him.

A fear of breaking him came across Sidney, but he couldn’t deny the eagerness to hold him. He moved to Charlotte’s side while she carefully slipped the tiny boy in his arms. Sidney had never felt the type of happiness he felt in that moment. He had everything he could ever dream of. He was married to a woman he considered his equal, his other half, his completion. And now they shared a son that was created from their love for each other. “We need to give this boy a name,” Sidney reminded. 

“I’ve been thinking about names quite a bit, Charlotte said. “I was thinking Tobias after you, Andrew after your father, and Davis after my own father. Tobias Andrew Davis Parker.”

Sidney let a small chuckle release as he stared down at his son. “I think it’s a fine name,” he agreed, leaning towards her to give her a sweet kiss. “It’s a name fit for a Parker.”

While Diana and Mary helped Charlotte clean up and get settled back into bed, Sidney brought Tobias out to the drawing room to show him to Arthur. 

“He’s an absolute joy, Sidney,” Arthur admired, leaning over his brother’s shoulder. “Fatherhood suits you.”

“It’s such a strange feeling, being a father. I’ve dreamed about this day for so long, and now that it’s here, I feel almost unworthy of the honor.”

“You are going to be a fine father and Charlotte is going to be a wonderful mother. I know these things about my family,” Arthur assured. 

“Charlotte is asking for you,” Mary said while walking into the room. 

Sidney turned in her direction and nodded his head. Sidney stopped in front of Mary as if he wanted to say something but wasn’t sure how to say it. There was still quite a bit of tension in their relationship, but Sidney was trying his best to forgive. “Thank you,” he said simply. 

Mary smiled sweetly and placed her hand on his arm. “You are welcome. I’m always here if either of you need me.” Sidney gave Mary a hug and thanked her again before walking back into the bedroom with Charlotte. 

Charlotte and Sidney were left alone for a time to settle in and enjoy their son’s first moments. Charlotte fed him, which he took to very well before she rested for a time while Sidney held his son protectively. He watched his beautiful wife sleep and saw the similarities between her and their son. He had never felt such powerful love in all his life. 

Charlotte woke instinctively when she heard Tobias start to fuss. She sat up as best she could and reached for him. Sidney noticed how naturally Charlotte took to being a mother. He sat on the bed next to her and allowed her to rest against him while she cared for their child. 

“He is the most beautiful child I have ever laid my eyes on,” Sidney said. “I can’t imagine a more perfect child.”

Charlotte giggled and turned her head to give him a kiss. “We did make a rather perfect little boy, didn’t we?”

“How did I get so lucky to have you and Tobias part of my life?” 

“I feel as though we are the lucky ones. You chose us when you could have easily walked away,” Charlotte said.

Sidney kissed her forehead and held her to him. “I could have never truly walked away. You cut my cold heart open and warmed it with your love. There was never going to be a day that didn’t consume me with thoughts of you. I’m only thankful I figured out I wasn’t going to be able to live a life without you before it was too late.”

Charlotte closed her eyes and sighed contently. She rested a bit more pressed against Sidney with baby Tobias in her arms. Even Sidney closed his eyes for the first time since Charlotte went into labor.

As the weeks went by, Charlotte and Sidney settled into a life of three. Tobias consumed their every day and every night. Many family and friends came to visit to see the baby. Even Lady Denham made a trip into town to offer her congratulations on the delivery of a healthy baby. Mary spent many days with Charlotte helping and supporting the three of them as best she could. It was a special day when she brought the children to the house to see their baby cousin for the first time. The girls were enthralled with him instantly while Henry was quite hesitant to come near him. In time, Henry got more comfortable and sat down on Sidney’s lap to have a closer look. Baby James took a glance at the baby and that was enough for him. 

With the new season beginning, more patrons began to fill Sanditon. Crowe and Babington returned to Sanditon for the season as well. Sidney became more occupied with the growing development of Sanditon with Crowe and Babington. The three of them were working closely with Mr. Stringer and Adam Stanton to begin as much of the rebuild as they could. Charlotte missed Sidney being present for every moment with Tobias, but enjoyed her days spent visiting with Esther and Clara. Esther was weeks away from delivering herself and Clara had revealed she and Crowe were expecting at the beginning of the new year. 

The three women did their weekly visit with Lady Denham and took her notes and suggestions with them. After their visit, they had a weekly dinner together with their husbands to go over what Lady Denham wanted and how best to appease her wishes without giving in fully to her way. 

Not long after their arrival, Esther delivered a healthy baby boy as well. An announcement of the birth was delivered to Sidney and Charlotte one morning and they quickly made arrangements to visit at Sanditon House. Esther was resting when they arrived, so they had a moment to sit with Babington and admire the baby. Just like Sidney, Babington was glowing with pride to be holding his son and showing him to his closest friends. “Have you decided on a name?” Charlotte asked while she held the new baby full of red hair in her arms.

“Zachary Sean Babington,” he said proudly. 

“It’s a strange feeling being a father, isn’t it?” Sidney asked with his own son in his arms.

Babington gave Sidney a knowing look as if only they understood what it meant to be a father. “That it is. I’ve never known such a powerful love as I have for my son.”

Sidney nodded in agreement and looked down at his sleeping child in his arms.

Sidney and Charlotte stayed for most of the day and visited, comparing the two babies. Sidney couldn’t help but realize how much Tobias had changed right before his eyes. He was beginning to see all that he was missing with his child and how much his life was being consumed by Sanditon as it had with Tom. He didn’t want to be that man married to the town. He wanted to keep what was most important to him in the forefront. He vowed that instead of spending every day at the rebuild, he would put his trust in Mr. Stringer and only meet with him once a week. The other days would be spent with his family. 

As the weeks went on, Sidney spent less and less time at the building sight and much more time with Charlotte and Tobias. He carried Tobias most often and made sure he was part of everything he and Charlotte did. He wanted to teach his son all there was to learn. 

Sidney and Charlotte walked along the beach with Tobias wrapped warmly in Sidney’s arms in early June. Tobias was beginning to hold his head up and look around more and more. The sound of the sea seemed to calm him when he was fussy. Sidney was thankful they had decided to build their house along the clifftops where the sound of the sea would always fill their home. “I believe it was this time last year when we first met,” Sidney pointed out.

“Yes, I believe it was. I don’t think I will ever forget the way you mistook me for a new maid,” Charlotte teased.

Sidney laughed. “I knew in that moment you would be an important part of my life,” he admitted. “My heart had never skipped a beat the way it did when my eyes landed on you. I think I was too afraid to admit the power you held over me.”

Charlotte tightened her arm around Sidney’s. “I think we were both too afraid to admit our growing feelings for each other. Thankfully that’s all over now. We can be happy for years to come.”

Sidney turned his head and brushed a gentle kiss against her forehead. “Yes, we can.”

During their walk, Sidney guided them to the shoreline and very tenderly brought Tobias close to the water. Both Sidney and Charlotte were surprised how he seemed eager to touch the cold water and even lunged towards it. They both could tell he was going to be a child who loved the water and would need to be watched carefully around it. 

Even later that night, while Sidney gave him a bath, he seemed relaxed and comforted by the water. Sidney was not prepared for the stream of pee shooting towards him from little Tobias. “Charlotte!” he shouted.

“What is it?” she asked frantically while coming around the corner. Sidney didn’t answer, but Charlotte could see what had happened. She stifled a giggle and took Tobias from his arms to finish washing him up while Sidney pulled off the soiled shirt. “He doesn’t know any better. I’ll have the maid clean your shirt at once.”

“It’s fine,” he said with a bit of an irritated tone. “I’m sure it won’t be the last time my son decides to relieve himself on me.”

“No, I imagine not,” Charlotte agreed with a giggle. Charlotte got Tobias out of the bath and dried him off, before Sidney reached for him again. Wrapped in a cloth, Sidney carried his son over to the bed and settled back resting Tobias against his bare chest. Tobias was lulled to sleep by the sound of Sidney’s heartbeat and rhythmic breathing. Charlotte sat down next to them and looked down upon her family with love and admiration. She couldn’t imagine a life without the two of them. 

“What is it?” Sidney asked, noticing Charlotte’s mood had shifted.

She shook her head. “I’m just thinking about how lucky I am. I don’t know what I would do without the two of you.”

Charlotte raised her eyes to his and noticed the expression on Sidney’s face. A look of pure love filled her. She leaned over and kissed him deeply and full of desire. 

“Charlotte,” Sidney whispered against her lips. “Is it safe? Are you well enough?”

“Yes,” she whispered back. Sidney very slowly rose from the bed and carried Tobias to the nursery where he was placed in the bassinet to sleep. He gently laid a blanket across him before returning to the room. Charlotte had already removed her dress and laid bare in the bed. Sidney’s heart leaped for joy at the sight of her. He quickly removed his boots and pants before joining Charlotte in the bed. She grinned excitedly when he hovered above her and kissed her with a need he’d been harboring for quite some time. 

Charlotte moaned against his lips as he gently positioned himself between her legs. He was entirely too eager to make love to his wife, but knew she was still healing from the delivery and she would need him to go slowly. It took all his willpower to remember her delicateness. 

Sidney continued to gently kiss her mouth and massage her body with his hands. Charlotte opened her legs wide, allowing Sidney to rest between them. He could sense how eager she was. With slow thrusts, he entered his cock into her. She gasped as if it was her first time again. Her eyes grew wide as he filled her and began to rock his body against hers. She breathed erratically and tensed her body at times as he continued. He felt her body relax and enjoy him being inside of her once the pain subsided. She moaned loudly and wrapped her legs around him, pulling him in deeper and practically devouring him with her lips. Sidney pressed into her harder and harder causing her to scream out his name as she hit her peak and let the sensation overtake her body. Sidney didn’t take long after her before a stream of hot cum filled his wife. She squeezed her walls around his cock, holding on to the last moments of him being inside her. 

“Sidney,” she whispered.

“Yes?” he asked while trailing kisses along her neck. 

“Thank you.”

Sidney chuckled and rose his head to look at her curiously. “For what?”

“For this. For everything. For giving me joy every single day.”

“You give me the same joy. It is I who should be thanking you. I have been given the life I have always dreamed of all thanks to you.”

Sidney kissed her lips before rolling to his side. He held her close to him while they drifted asleep. 

The next day, Charlotte and Sidney spent the morning in bed eating a light breakfast while they played with Tobias and laughed with him. Their laughter filled the room from hearing his little giggles. Sidney was glad he had decided to take a step back from the development of Sanditon and focus his attention on his family. He didn’t want to miss a moment of his son’s life. Instead, he decided he wanted to make Charlotte and Tobias a part of his work. 

Later in the day, the three of them walked along the development and spoke with Mr. Stringer briefly about how things were going. Mr. Stringer was confident in his calculations and building process. He had hired a great team of men who were hard working and dedicated to their crafts. Mr. Stringer had risen his position quite significantly with his personal connection to the Prince Regent and his new position as architect and developer in Sanditon. 

“The little guy has grown quite a bit, Mr. Parker. I imagine you must be quite proud,” Mr. Stringer said admiring Tobias. 

“Very much so, Mr. Stringer. I feel very grateful for my family.”

Mr. Stringer grinned and nodded his head in understanding. “I have a team prepared for the cricket match, Mr. Parker. I believe we may just win this year.”

“Perhaps you should play on our team seeing as though you are higher in position now,” Sidney suggested.

Mr. Stringer shook his head. “My place is with my men. I am not looking to join the gentry.”

“As you wish,” Sidney accepted. “There will always be a spot for you, should you change your mind.”

“Thank you, sir. I appreciate the offer,” Mr. Stringer said. “I must get back to work.” Mr. Stringer walked away and joined his men with their work.

“Charlotte!” someone called from a distance. “Charlotte!”

Sidney and Charlotte turned in the direction of the voice and saw Celia rushing towards them with Lady Susan walking elegantly behind her. “Celia!” Charlotte shouted excitedly. They embraced in a hug and looked over each other. “You have changed.” Charlotte noticed how she appeared more like a woman and not a young girl. “I’m so happy you’re here. I wasn’t sure you would come back.”

“I had to do some convincing of my father, but he held up his side of the bargain and allowed me to return for the season. My aunt has escorted me while my brother will be looking after me while I’m here.”

“Susan, it’s so wonderful to see you again,” Charlotte greeted giving her a hug also.

“And you, Charlotte. Sidney,” Lady Susan greeted. 

“Lady Worcester,” Sidney greeted. 

“Come meet our son, Tobias,” Charlotte said, guiding her over to Sidney and Tobias. 

“Oh, Charlotte. He’s adorable. How lucky you must feel,” Celia admired proudly. “May I hold him?”

“Of course,” Charlotte said. Sidney was not so sure and gave Charlotte a look of uneasiness. Charlotte gave him an encouraging nod to urge him on. Sidney was quite protective of Tobias and rarely let anyone hold him but he and Charlotte and perhaps the nanny they hired, but rarely used. Sidney took a deep breath before handing over Tobias to Celia. Tobias looked at Celia with confusion and turned his head back towards Sidney as if he wondered why he was put into someone else’s arms. It wasn’t a moment later Tobias started to fuss and Sidney quickly swooped in to take him back. Tobias rested his head against Sidney’s chest as if to make it known that he wanted to be with his papa. 

“I see little Tobias is quite attached to his father,” Lady Susan pointed out with a laugh. 

“You have no idea,” Charlotte agreed laughing along with her. 

“Miss Stanton!” Mr. Stringer exclaimed with a shocked tone, dropping a tool at his feet clumsily.

Celia grinned at Mr. Stringer, feeling that rush of emotion fill her once again. Even though she hadn’t seen him in months, he was still very much the object of her affection. “Mr. Stringer, I’m very pleased to see you again.”

Mr. Stringer smirked and felt a slight flutter in the pit of his stomach when their eyes connected. “And you, Miss Stanton. Will you be attending the cricket match?”

“Will you be playing in the match?” she wondered.

“Of course,” he said.

“Then, I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Their eyes remained connected a moment longer than they probably should have. Charlotte and Sidney glanced at each other and gave each other a knowing smile. 

“We should be going. It’s almost time for Tobias’s nap,” Charlotte said. “Good day Mr. stringer.”

“Good day, Mr. and Mrs. Parker,” Stringer regarded.

“Celia, Susan, please come by as soon as you can, so we can catch up,” Charlotte offered.

“We’d be happy to,” Susan agreed on both of their behalf. Sidney and Charlotte walked away and glanced back only once to see Mr. Stringer and Celia speaking further with besotted grins on their faces. Knowing Mr. Stringer appeared to have feelings for Celia, made Charlotte happy for him. He deserved someone as lovely as Celia, as did she deserve someone like Mr. Stringer. 

The following day, Charlotte joined the women for an afternoon of tea along the gardens on the bright sunny day while the men practiced for the cricket match.

“Will you be playing again this year, Charlotte?” Esther asked.

“I don’t believe so. I will be far too busy with Tobias to be playing in any cricket game,” she answered.

“You played in the cricket match last year?” Celia asked with a shocked tone.

“It was the highlight of last year’s dull game,” Clara added. “Why should the men be the only ones who get to play? If us females want to play, we should be allowed to.”

“You’re quite right Clara,” Lady Susan added. “I think it’s important for women to stand their ground and prove their position among men. Why do you think I have such a high standing with the Prince Regent?”

“I do love the idea of us being able to play,” Charlotte agreed. “Perhaps next year we should take over the sport and make it a women’s event rather than a gentlemen’s event.”

“I think it’s a fine idea,” Diana agreed, sipping lightly at her tea. “Just don’t ask me to run.”

Charlotte giggled and glanced over at the blanket where Tobias was lying with his cousins, Alicia and Jenny. The two of them had become quite wonderful with helping to watch over Tobias. He loved getting all the attention. 

“Charlotte, would you mind taking a small stroll with me?” Susan asked. 

“Of course,” she agreed. “Mary, would you mind keeping an eye on Tobias for a moment?”

“I’d be happy to,” she agreed.

Charlotte and Lady Susan walked a short distance away while they still watched as the men practiced and the women continued to cheer them on. 

“Miss Celia seems to be quite taken with James Stringer,” Lady Susan began.

“Yes, I noticed the attachment last year. It seems as though Mr. Stringer might return some of those feelings now.”

“I believe Mr. Stringer to be a respectable young man, but I’d like to ask you to keep a close eye on Celia while I’m away. I do not need her to get in any trouble when her father is finally allowing her some freedom. I don’t believe her brother will be quite as attentive to her. He seems a bit too occupied with his own desires.”

“I’d be happy to,” Charlotte agreed. “I do think Mr. Stringer would be very attentive and respectful to Celia. He’s a fine young man.”

“I believe so, too.”

“How are things in London? Anything new to discuss?” Charlotte asked, changing the subject. 

“You and Mr. Parker should come for a visit very soon,” she suggested. “I’m sure it would be nice for the two of you to get away for a small visit.”

“I will discuss a potential trip with Sidney,” she agreed. “I’m not as thrilled about London as some are. It’s far too crowded, yet at times not crowded enough.”

“Whatever do you mean?” Susan wondered.

Charlotte sighed. “The last time we visited London for the Crowe wedding, I had a small run-in with Eliza on the street while Esther and I did some shopping.”

Lady Susan giggled. “I don’t believe you’ll need to worry about Eliza being in London anymore. As rumors spread about her pregnancy and the way Mr. Parker was able to get out of the engagement, made her social status plummet. She hopped a ship and headed off towards the Americas in her last month of pregnancy, bringing along a midwife and full staff for the journey. I believe she thinks she will be able to start fresh. I heard from a close confidant of hers that her plan is to pretend she was widowed while with child. No one in America will know the truth of her rendezvous. I’m sure she will find some fortune hungry man to marry in America.”

Charlotte tried not to laugh at the news but found it hard not to. Susan tucked her arm around Charlotte’s arm while the two of them giggled. The only thought that kept coming to Charlotte’s mind is if Eliza ran into Edward Denham, he would surely try to marry her on the spot. Perhaps they were perfect for each other.

“Charlotte!” Georgiana called out from a distance. Charlotte and Susan turned towards the voice and waved to Georgiana and Otis who came walking towards them to join the group. Mrs. Griffiths followed close behind chaperoning the two.

“Georgiana!” Charlotte said excitedly. Susan and Charlotte walked briskly towards them and joined the crowd once again. “I’m so happy you were able to join us.”

“I’d do anything to get out of that dreary room of mine,” she said in return while giving Charlotte a hug. “Now, where is my nephew?” 

“He’s right over there,” Charlotte pointed towards Tobias who was giggling at his cousins. Georgiana walked over and sat down next to him while Charlotte and Susan took their seats again. 

“We were just discussing the women taking over the cricket match next year,” Charlotte explained. “Can we count on you to join us, Georgiana?”

“You wish me to play cricket?” she asked with a horrified expression.

Charlotte giggled at the way the color left Georgiana’s face. “We have an entire year to prepare. I’ll teach you how to play.”

“The women playing cricket?” Otis questioned with disbelief. “This I have to see.”

“And you will, next year.” 

“What is this talk about?” Sidney asked, while the men rejoined the women for a short break from their practicing. Arthur plopped down on the blanket where the children were and they all jumped on him begging him to play with them. Crowe sat down next to Clara and rested his arm against the back of her chair. Babington scooped up Zachary and made faces at him to get him to giggle.

“Us females are planning to take over the cricket match next year,” Charlotte explained. “It’s high time the men sit and watch us play for a change.”

Sidney grinned proudly at his wife. “I am looking forward to it,” he said.

“The women playing cricket?” Crowe scoffed.

“What is wrong with the women playing?” Clara questioned. “I have every intention of joining Charlotte and the other women.”

“You can’t play in your condition,” he pointed out. 

“I will not be with child this time next year,” she reminded.

Crowe sighed in defeat. He had nothing else to suggest a reason why she shouldn’t play. “You might as well take over the regatta race while you’re at it,” he teased.

“Excellent idea!” Clara said with determination, causing everyone else to giggle. Crowe clearly didn’t mean it as a true suggestion, but Clara went with it. 

“Good god, the women are going to be taking over Sanditon in no time,” he theorized dramatically.

“Sanditon will be far livelier than London, wouldn’t you agree, Crowe?” Babington asked with a raised eyebrow. The men laughed jubilantly as if there was some sort of hidden message in Babington’s comment. 

Sidney picked up Tobias and nestled him against his chest. “I think we will go for a small walk to tire this one out,” Sidney announced while standing and reaching for Charlotte’s hand. She took his hand and allowed him to steer her away while they walked along the river. 

“He’s had quite an exciting day spending time with his cousins,” Charlotte said, rubbing Tobias’s back. 

“I hope that means he will sleep well tonight,” Sidney said with a smirk on his face. 

“I’m sure he will,” Charlotte agreed matching his smirk with her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who guessed a boy for Sidney and Babington? What will Crowe be blessed with?
> 
> Just the epilogue left.


	15. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Drop In The Ocean comes to an end. This story has been a joy to write. I have truly enjoyed working with Diana Keddie on this story. Months ago, she posted an idea in the Sanditon Survival Book Club and I accepted the challenge. We wrote up an outline in 2 hours, bouncing ideas back and forth, and along the way we've continued to go over our ideas to create this story. We are both incredibly humbled by the support and love all of you have shown this story. It's been such a highlight for both of us to read all of your comments. We truly appreciate each and every one of you.

A lot changed in the year since Tobias was born. He had gotten so big and was practically running from one end of their home to the next once he learned how to use those legs. Charlotte and Sidney were always quick on their toes with him. He loved to go down on the beach and play in the sand or run through the water. He was still very much attached to Sidney and preferred his papa above all else. Sidney basked in the attachment him and his son had. He preferred the company of his son and wife above all else as well.

Sanditon had seen a successful season, despite the rebuild. Suddenly Sanditon was the place to be for the middle-class families and the higher class alike. There was something for everyone in Sanditon. With the majority of the building projects done in Sanditon, Mr. Stinger had begun focusing his attention on Charlotte and Sidney’s home. He was also traveling to London and Brighton quite frequently to start building project under the Prince Regent’s orders. He was quite busy and found it hard to find time to spend with Celia, but she remained patient with the promise Stringer had given her that they would marry as soon as possible. At one time, Mr. Stringer barely seemed to notice Celia, but when she returned it was as if he was truly seeing her for the first time. She was thankful her father and brother approved.

Diana Parker had also found a love match unexpectedly. She had spent so much time with the doctor for her ailments, when in actuality she was seeing him as something more. Doctor Fuchs was not taken with her at first, until he started to see just how capable she was in an emergency. The two of them worked together well and Diana had taken on the role of nurse’s aide to her husband. They were expecting their first child at any time, which Diana was thrilled about.

The social season had just begun, and Lady Denham had so much to say and plan for. In confidence, Charlotte shared with Clara and Esther how exhausting Lady Denham’s weekly meetings were. She wasn’t surprised when Clara and Esther agreed with her feelings. Every week Charlotte asked about Tom, and every week Lady Denham would say she would get to him when her wishes were seen out. Charlotte questioned how many more wishes she had before she would be satisfied. She never gave Charlotte an answer.

Regardless, the six of them still met for dinner after each visit with Lady Denham while she remained oblivious to the arrangement. Many times, Lady Denham’s wishes were not entirely unwelcome. However, there were times that she would need to be told, despite their best efforts, the men would not budge on certain ideas she would have. This made her rather upset at times and only made her more determined to make it happen in another way. She was quite exhausting.

The annual cricket match was fast approaching once again and just as Charlotte had set out to do the year prior, she had convinced enough women to play in the match while the men watch from the sidelines. Many women didn’t know how to play, so Charlotte insisted her sister, Alison travel to Sanditon for the season to help her teach the women how to play.

Charlotte was thrilled to have her sister visiting and able to play with the ladies in the cricket match. Alison was finding so much to do and see during her visit and hoped her father would allow her to stay longer than just the summer season. Alison was very interested in all that Sanditon had to offer. Finding a husband was not on her list of priorities. She shared with her sister that her desire was to travel. She wished to explore and see far off places she’d only dreamed about.

In Charlotte’s mind, Alison seemed like the perfect candidate to be Georgiana’s travelling companion. Georgiana and Otis had many plans to travel and see the world once they were married. They had planned their marriage for the end of the season shortly after Georgiana became of age.

Sidney did not seem thrilled with the idea of them marrying. Charlotte secretly wondered if the long engagement idea was Sidney’s hope that they would grow apart. If anything, it only brought them closer together. Losing his arm in the accident, had changed Otis quite significantly. At one time he was arrogant and demanding. Now he was calm and almost quiet. Georgiana still loved him, despite how he might have changed.

After a long day of listening to Lady Denham go on and on about what she wanted, Charlotte returned home weary and ready to end the day. However, as their weekly visit dictated, she would need to host a dinner party for the six of them to discuss what Lady Denham wanted done now. The thought made Charlotte even more exhausted. She wondered if there might be time for a short nap before she would need to host a dinner.

She walked into the apartment to find it empty and somewhat dark, which was unusual. “Hello?” she called out, expecting a servant to come around the corner to greet her and help her out of her pelisse. The feel of Sidney’s arms encircled her and pulled her back flush against his chest. He hungrily started to kiss her neck while he unbuttoned her pelisse. “Sidney!” she gasped. “One of the servants will see us.”

“I’ve sent them away for the afternoon,” he breathed against her neck.

“Whatever for? We need to host a dinner tonight?” Charlotte worried.

Sidney pulled her free from her pelisse and turned her in his arms. “I’ve made arrangements to have the dinner tomorrow night instead. You have nothing to worry about.” Gently, Sidney caressed her cheek with his fingers before leaning in to kiss her.

“What about Tobias?” Charlotte asked losing her ability to control her breathing.

“He’s spending a few hours with Mary and the children.” Sidney began to remove her hat pins and loosen her hair from the updo hidden under her hat.

“And Alison?” Charlotte questioned.

“With Georgiana and Celia doing some shopping,” Sidney answered with a grin. “We are entirely alone, Charlotte.”

Knowing what that meant, Charlotte crashed her lips against Sidney’s and excitedly started to remove his clothing from his body while he did the same to her. Sidney removed one layer of clothing and cursed that there was a second layer to be removed. “How many layers must you wear?” he groaned.

Charlotte could only giggle and kiss him again. With hurried actions, they worked together to remove the remaining layers, ripping at some of the threads, before Sidney swooped her up in his arms and carried her to their shared bedroom. Sidney laid her down and hovered over her body for a moment, kissing and caressing her soft skin. Their bodies crashed together with a need to feel the other’ heat pressed against them.

Sidney slowed his movements and kissed her slowly and sensually, letting their lips move together as if dancing. Charlotte moaned against his lips, enjoying his taste, his touch, and the emotion he emanated while making love. Charlotte rolled him to his back, taking control of the moment, and straddled him. He grinned up at her and rested his hands behind his head. She slowly enjoyed his body with her fingertips before she ventured across his skin with her tender lips. He moaned in pleasure and twisted his fingers through her locks with one of his hands, holding her to him and encouraging her on.

She sat up with a pleasant smirk on her face. Their eyes met and for a moment, they remained locked in a trance. Sidney quickly sat up and consumed her lips with his while wrapping her legs around him and pulling her close. Charlotte eagerly pressed against his hard cock and begged him to fulfill her needs. Sidney was never one deny her anything she desired. His hand slipped between them and grabbed hold of his bulging cock pressing into her warmth. His breath caught in his lungs at the sensation of her heat being wrapped around him. Charlotte moaned in pleasure and started to rock her hips against his. Her breath quickened with every thrust.

Sidney fell back against the bed and watched his wife ride him taking her pleasures from him and giving him the most delightful pleasure in return. He reached up and palmed her bouncing breasts in his hands. He focused on kneading her breasts as Charlotte rocked harder and quicker against him. Her heavy breathing turned to loud whimpers of indulgence. Sidney’s mouth hung open as he felt her body quiver. Watching his wife filled with such pleasure that he provided was enough to undo him. With loud, guttural moans, he pressed deep inside of her and released. Her rocking hips slowed as the sensation started to dissipate. Sidney reached for her hands and pulled her down on top of him, resting her head against his chest and caressing her hair and back with his large hands. She fit perfectly against him as if they were two parts of a puzzle that only fit with the other. Sidney reveled in the feel of his wife’s warm skin pressed against his.

Breathlessly, they laid in each other’s arms enjoying their moments alone. Sidney continued to gently brush his fingers through her hair and hold her tightly against his body. “Are you attempting to impregnate me, so I’ll be unable to play in the upcoming cricket?” Charlotte teased.

Sidney laughed loudly, jostling Charlotte. “Perhaps,” he admitted. “I’m still not sure how you were able to convince enough women in Sanditon to play.”

“It truly was not hard. I’ve discovered I’m rather good at convincing others,” Charlotte said with pride.

“Indeed, Mrs. Parker. You have quite a gift of persuasion,” Sidney said, leaning up to kiss the top of her head.

Charlotte rose her chin and brushed her knuckles along Sidney’s chin. She grinned at him before licking her bottom lip. He scrutinized her with curious eyes. “What if I told you I was already carrying another child?”

The color drained from Sidney’s face as he took in the words. “Are you truly?”

Charlotte bit her bottom lip, trying not to grin too widely. She nodded her head excitedly and let a small giggle escape. Sidney began to laugh and hugged her tightly, bringing her to him for a searing kiss. “Are you pleased?”

Sidney breathed in deeply and exhaled with a happy grin on his face. “I could not be more pleased than I am right now.”

“I’m still very early. I know you will be concerned during the regatta, but I should be just fine. I promise to be careful.”

“Charlotte,” Sidney began to argue.

Charlotte leaned towards him and kissed his lips to stop his reprimanding comments. “I will be fine.”

Sidney huffed and furrowed his brow with worry. He knew there would be no convincing her otherwise once she had put her mind to something. All he could do was support her and pray she didn’t do anything too strenuous.

For hours, they laid in each other’s arms and rested. Charlotte needed the rest and enjoyed the care Sidney offered her.

Later in the evening, Tobias was returned to them. Sidney took him to the nursery and settled him for the night. He stayed in the nursery looking down at Tobias sleeping peacefully. Charlotte found him and wrapped her arms around him from behind. She rested her chin against his shoulder. “Are you alright?” Charlotte asked.

Sidney sighed and curled his fingers around Charlotte’s. “Just picturing our life with two babies. Tobias is not going to know what to do with a sibling.”

“He will learn,” Charlotte promised.

“Perhaps that nanny we hired will finally have more to do,” Sidney joked.

“Yes, perhaps.”

Sidney turned and looked deeply in Charlotte’s eyes. “You have given me a life I look forward to living every day. I find it hard to sleep at times, worried I might wake up and discover this is all a dream.”

Charlotte hugged him and leaned up on her tiptoes to give him a gentle kiss. “If it’s a dream, I pray you never wake up.”

Sidney kissed her forehead and let his lips remain against her skin a moment longer. “Let’s go to bed.” Sidney took Charlotte’s hand and led her towards their room.

In the morning, they were awoken by a frantic servant. Sidney and Charlotte dressed quickly and headed downstairs to find out what was happening. Babington stood in their foyer with his hat in hand looking sullen.

“What is it?” Charlotte asked nervously.

“It’s Lady Denham,” he began. “She was found this morning not breathing. Esther and Clara are at the house now.” Charlotte gasped and covered her mouth with her hand in shock. “Esther is pretty shaken up. I thought, perhaps you could come see her.”

“Of course,” Charlotte agreed. Sidney and Charlotte finished getting ready and joined Babington in the carriage, leaving Tobias behind with the nanny.

As soon as the carriage stopped in front of the house, Charlotte jumped out and ran inside. Esther and Clara were sitting next to each other crying. Crowe stood behind Clara rubbing her shoulder in comfort. “Charlotte,” Esther sobbed while reaching for her hand. Charlotte sat down next to her and did her best to comfort her. “We were just here yesterday. She was alive and well yesterday. How was she taken so quickly?”

“I’m so sorry,” Charlotte offered. “It’s all very sudden.”

Esther took a deep breath trying to steady herself. “We need to see that her final wishes are seen out. I imagine her Will has plenty of demands for Sanditon’s future.”

“We mustn’t worry about that now,” Clara said. “We need to prepare for a funeral.”

“Yes, you’re right. We should start to make the arrangements.”

“You don’t need to worry about it,” Babington said. “I’ll take care of it.”

“I feel as though I should be the one. I know it sounds silly, but it will help me keep my mind off of things if I stay busy,” Esther said.

“Of course, I’ll be by your side to support you,” Babington agreed.

Charlotte looked towards Sidney who had a helpless expression. Charlotte reached for his hand, which he took and raised to his lips for a gentle kiss. “What about the cricket match?” he asked. “Should we postpone?”

No one said anything in response. No one was exactly sure what the right choice would be. “I don’t believe she would want us to mourn her. She was looking forward to seeing the women play in the cricket match. She believed as females we were judged harshly, and she truly appreciated how we were proving just how capable and strong we are. She would want us to go on,” Charlotte insisted.

“I agree,” Clara said. “She was a strong woman. She’d want all of us to be strong too.”

“I’ll need to think on it more when my head is clearer,” Esther said. “I think I need some time alone.” Esther and Babington left and shortly after everyone else did too. There wasn’t much any of them could do. Charlotte remained quiet most of the day and spent her time watching Tobias play. Sidney watched her from a distance, concerned how she was managing the news.

Once Tobias was put to bed for the night, Charlotte joined Sidney in their room. He pulled her into his lap and held her tightly. “Are you alright?” he asked.

Charlotte instantly began to cry. She hadn’t shown such emotion all day and Sidney was stricken with worry. “I feel entirely guilty.”

“Whatever for?” Sidney asked, soothing her hair out of her face.

“We’ve deceived her for over a year. She was kept in the dark about our arrangement and at times we sat around the dinner table laughing and joking about her demands,” Charlotte whined.

Sidney hugged her to him and pulled her head to his shoulder. “You must not think about it anymore. You’re going to make yourself sick if you continue to feel guilt. We didn’t deceive her. We discussed her ideas and thoughts and used many of them for the development of Sanditon. You should feel a sense of accomplishment for all we’ve been able to do.”

Charlotte knew he was right, but she still felt guilty for all the terrible thoughts she had about Lady Denham. Sidney helped her get in bed and held her close to him throughout the night, hoping his presence and gentle comforting motions would help her. Eventually she did fall asleep, which made Sidney feel better about the situation. He found that the days leading up to her funeral, Charlotte spent most of her time in bed. He couldn’t be certain if it was because she was heartbroken or if it was because she was ill from pregnancy.

Charlotte pulled herself out of bed and readied for the funeral. A large crowd of people came out to attend Lady Denham’s burial. It seemed the entire town was in attendance and all the shops were closed for the day to mourn the loss of the great lady of the town. Charlotte, Esther, and Clara stood together holding hands while their husbands stood behind them protectively. Mr. Hankins spoke of her life and all the great things she had done for Sanditon. Somehow, his words did bring all of them some comfort.

Later that same day they were summoned back to Sanditon House for the reading of Lady Denham’s Will. Much to all their surprise, she left all of her worldly goods to the town of Sanditon with Charlotte, Clara, and Esther overseeing all of the development coming from her remaining fortune. She left a list of desires, many of which were ones they had originally told her they couldn’t convince their husbands to be onboard for. She attempted one last time, after death, to see her wishes be met. At the end of her Will, she made it clear she begrudgingly pardoned Tom Parker for his wrongdoing. Charlotte could feel Sidney tense up at the news of Tom being released from debtor’s prison. Charlotte knew it would take a lot of time for Sidney to forgive him. It took nearly a year for him to fully forgive Mary and even still Charlotte questioned if he truly did at times.

After the reading of the Will, the six of them stood together silently watching as people went about their daily routines. “It’s strange to see people go about their day so easily after a death,” Esther spoke. “It’s as if the world changes, but it doesn’t truly change.”

“I suppose some things will change,” Clara said. “We won’t have to do our weekly meetings with her.”

“Does that mean our weekly dinner parties are over as well?” Crowe asked. For some inexplicable reason, his question made all of them burst into laughter.

“I suppose we’ve done them for so long, there’s no reason to break the tradition,” Charlotte offered.

“Dinner at our place every week,” Sidney agreed. “Hopefully soon it’ll be in a new home.”

Slowly, things started to shift back to a normal routine. The death of Lady Denham left a cloud of despair on the town, but as she requested in her Will, many things were dedicated in her honor as a way to remember her. Since she had no true heir and none of them wanted Sanditon House, they decided to turn it into a hotel for visitors coming to Sanditon. It wasn’t long before many patrons started renting out rooms at the house while Arthur and Adam were put in charge of running the place. Being the caretakers of the new hotel and museum, gave Arthur and Adam a sense of pride to be of service and have a purpose.

Just a week later, everyone gathered on the beach for the annual cricket match. Charlotte instructed the women where they should be and helped prepare everyone for their position.

Lady Susan and the Prince Regent even came out to witness the unprecedented event. Lady Susan insisted she should only be a spectator.

A very pregnant Diana sat along the sidelines with her husband and the other men. Charlotte didn’t think she minded too much that she wasn’t able to play.

Charlotte was quite proud of what she had put together. The event set a precedence for Sanditon and all of England. The women were just as capable as the men and could stand by them as equal partners.

While the women took their positions, the men sat at tables watching and enjoying a drink or two. Sidney had Tobias sitting in front of him while he watched on at the excitement going on around him. Little Zachary played and couldn’t seem to sit still. Crowe’s daughters sat comfortably on their papa’s lap dressed warmly in their gowns and hats. Crowe bounced his knees unconsciously to help sooth his daughters.

“What has become of us?” Babington questioned with a chuckle. “We were all once bachelors and now we are married with children sitting on the sidelines while our wives play a man’s sport.”

“The times are changing,” Sidney said. “I think it’s important for our children to see what their mothers are capable of.”

“It’s definitely a change I never saw coming,” Crowe added.

“May I?” Lady Susan asked, motioning to take Crowe’s daughters off his lap for a moment.

“Please,” Crowe said, handing the girls off. Crowe loved his daughters, but at times they became a lot for him to manage alone. Thankfully Lady Susan had taken to the babies rather easily and enjoyed spending time with them. Crowe wasn’t entirely sure why, but he wasn’t going to question her. He welcomed the support she offered to him and his wife.

“It is still strange to see you as a father of twin girls, Crowe. Who would have thought you of all people would end up a father to twins?” Babington teased.

“And their names? Brandy and Sherry? After your favorite drinks?” Sidney goaded. The girls were born months prior, but Sidney and Babington never let a moment go by that they didn’t tease him just a little about his twin daughters.

“I will never forget their names, now will I?” Crowe defended, sipping at his drink. “Besides, the two of you only hold a king, while I beat you both with a pair of queens.” Crowe smirked at his reference and thought it would shut both of them down.

“Not for long,” Sidney confided, matching Crowe’s smirk with his own.

Babington raised an eyebrow as he understood what Sidney was implying. “Another child?” he asked.

Sidney nodded his head proudly and grinned from ear to ear while Babington and Crowe jostled him excitedly.

“I suppose we better get to work if we plan to ever outplay Sidney,” Babington joked.

“I believe I’ve already done my duty,” Crowe added. Suddenly roars of laughter came from their table as it was made clear not only Charlotte was expecting another, but Clara was too. It was up to Babington now to join them.

During a break in the game for lunch, Charlotte walked over to Lady Susan and sat down next to her. Clara joined them for only a moment to retrieve the girls for a feeding. Lady Susan watched with admiration of how lovely Clara had turned out to be.

“You seem rather attached to the twin girls. I know Clara appreciates all your support and attention you give them,” Charlotte said.

“There are reasons why my affections are strong with those little girls,” Lady Susan said while she still watched Clara in the distance.

“What reasons might those be?” Charlotte asked.

Lady Susan turned in her direction and gave her a gentle smile. “She’s my daughter.”

Charlotte gasped at the reveal and stared at her with wide eyes. “You’re certain?”

Lady Susan nodded her head. “My brother confirmed it for me and while getting to know Clara better, I’ve determined she is in fact my daughter. You mustn’t say anything to anyone. Not even Sidney. I do not want her finding out and resenting me for giving her up all those years ago only to be abused and hurt for the rest of her life. She has changed her life around and found a good man who takes care of her and has given her a wonderful life. I do not wish to disrupt any of that with the truth. I simply want to watch my daughter and my granddaughters grow and mature from afar. I will be the loving aunt who will guide and support them throughout their life simply because I want to.”

Charlotte thought it silly not to tell Clara the truth at first, but as Lady Susan explained her reasons for keeping it secret, she understood why it was best to keep it hidden. Lady Susan was a wise and admirable woman who Charlotte appreciated being friends with. “I won’t ever say a word,” Charlotte agreed. In the distance, Charlotte could hear Tobias getting fussy and excused herself from Lady Susan’s presence to attend to him.

“Is he alright?” Charlotte asked of Sidney.

He’s perfectly fine,” Sidney assured. “Just a little tired is all. I’ll walk with him to wear him out.”

Sidney got up to walk around while Charlotte stood next to him, rubbing Tobias’s back. Just as they were about to walk along the shore, Charlotte and Sidney could hear a commotion behind them coming from their nieces and nephews. Tom came walking around the corner to greet them with open arms. He appeared older, unkept, even like a stranger to some degree. However, the children knew their father instantly and were thrilled to see him. Mary glanced at Sidney as if asking for permission to greet her husband. Even Arthur and Diana glanced towards Sidney for his acceptance of Tom.

Feeling the pressure, Sidney looked to Charlotte to guide him. With her trusting and forgiving eyes, Sidney took Charlotte’s arm in his and walked towards Tom. He remained guarded and held his head high.

“Sidney,” Tom greeted nervously. “Is this my nephew?”

“It is,” Charlotte spoke with a lightness to her tone. “This is Tobias.”

“He looks just like you when you were a boy, Sidney,” Tom admired. When Tom tried to approach Tobias to get a closer look of his nephew, Sidney instinctively jerked away. Taking the hint, Tom stepped back and looked down with regret as if being punished. “I suppose I deserve that.”

For a long moment, Tom and Sidney stared at each other, contemplating their next step. Charlotte’s words about forgiveness played through Sidney’s mind. He knew he needed to extend the olive branch. He knew he needed to give Tom a chance. He knew it’s what he needed to do for the sake of Tom’s wife and children who looked to him for guidance. He knew it’s what his wife would want. With a deep inhale, Sidney extended his hand towards his brother. Tom stared at his hand in disbelief but shook his hand with great joy. Sidney knew it wasn’t going to be easy, but he had to begin to forgive. Slowly, Mary walked over to Tom and hesitantly gave him a hug. Tom held her tightly as if she were his lifeline. Arthur and Diana joined them and with the guidance from Sidney, they too gave Tom hugs.

Charlotte pulled Sidney aside and smiled at up at him. “I’m incredibly proud of the man you’ve become,” she admired.

He wrapped his free arm around her and kissed her forehead. Tobias was nestled between them beginning to drift off to sleep. “All thanks to you,” he said. “I wouldn’t be who I am today if it wasn’t for you.” Charlotte rested her head against Sidney’s chest and rubbed Tobias’s back. What happened was not going to change what Sidney and Charlotte had or where they were now in life. What Tom did was entirely a drop in the ocean.

AND THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER! 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I have finally figured out how to add photos to this thing, I am going to add another chapter with all the fanart storyboard pictures Diana Keddie has created to go along with this story. I post them on Facebook and Twitter, but I'm sure some of you may not see them there. I added this little photo at the end just because I love it.


	16. PICTURES

**As promised, here are all the fanart storyboard pictures my co-creator Diana made to go along with this story.**

**Please be considerate and ask her permission before using any for your own stories or other uses.**

=


End file.
